Nouveau départ
by saizo
Summary: Jeune née moldue de 17 ans, nouvelle dans une école qui semble ne pas vouloir d'elle, recherche soutien désespérément. Rouquins, intellos et binoclards acceptés. Professeurs acariâtres et aigris, s'abstenir!
1. Chapter 1

Arrivée à la gare de King's Cross, quai numéro 9 ¾ , elle se mit à paniquer, tout comme la panique l'avait prise avant de connaître le passage magique que constituait la barrière entre les voies neuf et dix. Heureusement, elle avait vite compris en voyant d'autres personnes y entrer aussi naturellement qu'ils auraient franchi un tourniquet. La première question qu'elle se posa ne fut pas comment cela était possible (ayant déjà franchi le mur qui menait au chemin de traverse et où elle avait acheté ses fournitures scolaires grâce à un elfe de maison envoyé par son école), mais comment la communauté non magique, plus communément appelée « moldus » ne remarquait pas ces passages incessants. Au moment de monter dans le train qui amenait les élèves à Poudlard : l'école de sorcellerie, elle se heurta durement contre un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle nota qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus que son âge. Ses yeux étaient bleus gris et sans le dégoût que refléta son visage quand il l'aperçut, il aurait pu paraître séduisant.  
- Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard !  
- Ah oui ! C'est…c'est normal…c'est que je ne...savais pas que…  
- Je vois ! l'interrompit-il d'un air arrogant. Ca explique ton âge !  
- Je m'…je m'appelle Elodie..., fit-elle mal assurée…Elodie Merson …et…et toi ?  
Soudain, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui la fit elle-même sursauter, et un rictus méprisant déforma son visage à la peau diaphane. Il regarda la timide main qu'elle lui tendait et s'écria :  
- Ne me touche pas ! Espèce de sale sang de bourbe !  
- Beh…  
Elle ne comprit pas la remarque mais aux vives réactions des passants alentours, elle se douta qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose de vraiment horrible. Cette insulte lancée de si bonne heure avait quelque peu refroidi sa bonne humeur.

Elle se sentait plus désorientée que jamais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le train. Elle chercha un compartiment vide et après l'avoir trouvé, s'y installa, terriblement inquiète de son entrée dans le monde des sorciers, qui, de part l'accueil du jeune blond, ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.  
Elle était plongée dans de lugubres pensées lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Trois personnes apparurent alors dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis l'un d'entre eux demanda :  
- On peut s'installer ici ?  
Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne parvienne à assimiler la demande, à l'analyser et à donner une réponse.  
- Euh, oui…oui, oui…bien sûr !  
Elle fit de la place sur la banquette où elle se trouvait et voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne manifestait d'hostilité particulière à son égard, se dit que le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré sur le quai devait être particulièrement dérangé. Tous trois prirent place et le garçon assis à ses côtés s'immobilisa et lui demanda :  
- Qui es-tu ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vue ! A moins que tu ne sois une première année…mais… (il la jaugea un moment), ça m'étonnerait !  
- Allons, Ron ! dit soudain la jeune fille assise en face d'elle,quand on est poli, on se présente d'abord et on n'agresse pas les gens comme tu le fais !  
- Merci Hermione ! Merci de me faire passer pour un rustre !  
- Mais je t'en prie, tu te débrouilles parfaitement bien sans moi !  
Le garçon aux cheveux de jais à côté de la jeune fille sourit en entendant ses deux amis se quereller.  
- Regarde comment on fait, Ron ! Regarde !dit-elle en s'adressant à lui sur le même ton que si elle faisait cours à un enfant de maternelle particulièrement arriéré. Puis elle s'adressa à Elodie :  
- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! Et toi ?  
- Elodie Merson.  
Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux et lui tendit la main :  
- Enchantée Elodie !  
Elle hésita un moment à empoigner sa main de peur de susciter chez elle la même réaction que chez le jeune homme du quai. Finalement, elle la saisit et la serra de bon cœur.  
- Moi de même !  
- Je suis Ron Weasley !  
- Enchantée !  
- Et moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter!  
- Harry Potter? S'écria la nouvelle.  
- Euh… oui ! Hésita-il à répondre.  
Ron et Harry lancèrent un regard complice à leur amie.  
- Ah ! Je sais tout sur toi ! J'ai tout lu à ton sujet !  
Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard sarcastique à Hermione.  
- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, lança Harry.  
- Hermione, je crois que tu as été clonée, ironisa Ron.  
Hermione ne releva pas la remarque, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle puisse parler livre et se contenta de leur lancer un regard noir.  
- Alors comme ça tu es fille de moldus ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, mes parents ont reçu ma lettre dès que mes aptitudes à la magie se sont dévoilées ; c'est-à-dire cet hiver. On me l'a envoyée tôt pour que j'aie le temps de rattraper certains cours.  
- Et on te fait rentrer en dernière année, l'année des ASPICs ? Mais ils sont fous ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione. Et qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à rattraper ?  
- En neuf mois, à peu près six ans de cours théoriques ! On m'a envoyé des tests d'aptitude et je les ai réussi. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la pratique, je vais devoir rattraper mon retard lors de cours particuliers, deux heures tous les soirs !  
- La pratique ?s'étonna Harry, et dans quelles matières ?  
- Les Sorts et Enchantements, la Métamorphose et les Potions. Ah oui, et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal aussi !  
- Les Potions ! s'écria Ron, Oh, la cruauté des professeurs de Poudlard est sans limite !  
- Pourquoi ça ? Jusqu'à présent c'était une de mes matières préférées (enfin jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mes résultats songea-t-elle) et la pratique doit être stupéfiante !  
- Le mot juste aurait été « pétrifiante » ! ironisa Ron.  
- Ca te passera ! assura Harry.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui, dit Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il faut que tu saches que le professeur de Potions est détesté par la majorité des élèves et que…  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas et la jeune fille reconnut la voix traînante et les yeux aciers qu'elle avait rencontrés avant de monter dans le train.  
- Oh ! Potter se complait en compagnie des « Sang de Bourbe », à ce que je vois ! D'abord Granger, ensuite…celle-là, fit-il en désignant Elodie d'un mouvement de tête avec une moue de dégoût. Tu deviens aussi fréquentable qu'une décharge publique Potter, ça n'arrange rien à ton cas… déjà lamentable à la base.  
- La ferme Malefoy ! lança sèchement Harry.  
Hermione se retourna vers Elodie.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Euh… c'est que…  
- Oh mais oui Granger ! Bien sûr qu'on se connaît ! J'ai eu le plaisir d'humilier ta… congénère sur le quai tout à l'heure. Tu dois le porter sur le visage, dit-il à l'adresse d'Elodie, dès que j'ai prononcé ton nom, tout le monde s'est retourné !  
- Tu ne connais pas mon nom pauvre crétin !  
- Comme quoi la différence avec « Sang de Bourbe » ne devait pas être flagrante !  
- Permets-moi tout de même de te signaler que celui qui s'est humilié à la gare tout à l'heure n'est pas la personne que tu crois ! C'était toi que les gens regardaient avec mépris sur le quai !  
- Et toi qu'ils regardaient avec pitié ! acheva-t-il. Je préfère encore susciter le mépris d'un Sang Pur plutôt que la pitié d'un Sang impur tel que les gens de ton espèce !  
- Alors c'est ça que voulait dire ton charabia de tout à l'heure ?  
Ron et Harry se levèrent dans un mouvement de fureur. Malefoy flanqué de Crabbe et de Goyle, s'en alla lorsque deux baguettes magiques se fixèrent sous sa gorge. La discussion reprit :  
- Je ne te souhaite pas de te retrouver chez les Serpentard, murmura Harry entre ses dents.  
- En plus, c'est Rogue leur directeur, l'abominable homme…  
- Ron, le coupa Hermione, on croirait t'entendre parler du Yéti !  
- C'est le prof de Potions, reprit Ron agacé par l'intervention d'Hermione. Il déteste tout le monde à part les élèves de sa propre maison qu'il avantage toujours ! Tu connais le système des maisons ?  
- Oui bien sûr, j'ai lu l'«Histoire de Poudlard », fit remarquer Elodie un peu fière.  
- C'est bien, lança Ron. Comme ça avec Hermione, ça fait deux sur tout le château.  
Durant les sept heures que dura le voyage, ils abordèrent absolument tous les sujets et points importants des évènements des années précédentes. En ce laps de temps, la jeune fille avait gagné la confiance des trois Gryffondor et en savait désormais autant sur ses nouveaux amis que si elle avait fait partie du trio dès leur première année à Poudlard. Elle espérait vivement être envoyée dans la même maison qu'eux, en particulier après avoir appris que Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes étaient à Serpentard et que le professeur Severus Rogue en était le directeur. Ils mangèrent toutes sortes de confiseries en bavardant gaiement, le Maître des Potions et l'aversion que tous lui portaient revenant souvent dans la conversation, au fur et à mesure que les Serpentards défilaient devant la vitre de leur compartiment pour observer la nouvelle bête curieuse de l'école. A présent, elle savait qu'il détestait Harry et pourquoi. Harry avait tout dévoilé, sauf ce qu'il avait découvert lors de ses cours particuliers d'Occlumancie (dont il avait parlé), dans la pensine et dans la mémoire même de Rogue. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé à Ron ni à Hermione.  
Elle se sentait soulagée de s'être fait de nouveaux amis, mais trouvait un peu louche que les trois adolescents lui livrent si facilement des choses si importantes. Ron la rassura bientôt davantage :  
- En principe, une personne n'étant pas issue d'une famille sorcière et qui de plus n'aime pas Drago Malefoy n'est pas envoyée chez les Serpentard. En plus, ils tournent tous mal là-bas !  
- Oui il parait ! Comme Voldemort ? hasarda-t-elle.  
Ron tressaillit.  
- Tu… tu dis son nom ?  
- Oui ! Je trouve stupide d'avoir peur d'un nom, c'est de l'objet en question dont il est légitime d'avoir peur ! répondit-elle calmement.  
- Pas de doute, lança le rouquin, si t'es pas envoyée à Gryffondor, c'est que le choixpeau à un problème !  
Tous quatre rirent à la remarque de Ron qui était devenu livide en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Ron ne s'est toujours pas résolu à l'appeler par son nom !  
- Parce que ce n'est pas un sujet avec lequel on peut plaisanter Hermignone !  
- C'est sûr, marmonna Harry d'un air sombre.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de plaisanter ou pas mais de bon sens ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça Ronald, s'écria Hermione en lui jetant un regard assassin.  
Un fou rire silencieux frappa Harry et Elodie qui les écoutaient se quereller. Année par année chacun lui raconta ses aventures dans les moindres détails, à quelques éléments près : ils n'abordèrent cependant pas le fait que Rogue, faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, était un ancien Mangemort.  
Ils arrivèrent au bout de sept longues heures de trajet, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Et malheureusement, elle dut se séparer de ses nouveaux amis pour rejoindre les rangs des première année. Elle s'y sentait d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise, faisant au moins deux ou trois têtes de plus que chacun d'eux. Elle entendait les chuchotements des autres élèves autour d'elle comme si elle était un animal de foire, se sentant de plus en plus gênée. Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle et au moins trois fois plus large, muni d'une barbe broussailleuse et d'une chevelure hirsute, se présenta devant eux :  
- Par ici, les première année, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis Rubéus Hagrid ;  
gardien des lieux et des clefs à Poudlard et garde- chasse dans l'établissement du même nom. J'enseigne également les Soins aux Créatures Magiques !  
Elle reconnut alors l'homme dont ses amis lui avaient parlé dans le train.  
- Pas plus de quatre par barque ! Merci !  
Elle plongea littéralement dans une des barques, pressée d'arriver à bon port, et faillit tomber dans le lac.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le château, elle monta les quelques marches du hall, en tête de groupe, et se retrouva bientôt devant une sorcière d'un certain âge, à l'air sévère, les cheveux tirés en un chignon bien serré. Elle portait une robe vert foncée et un chapeau pointu.  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard !  
Elle énonça le programme et se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall ; enseignant la Métamorphose. Hermione lui en avait déjà parlé comme étant la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, « un professeur sévère mais juste. Elle aussi fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ». Bientôt, elle les fit rentrer dans une immense salle où quatre tables tout aussi impressionnantes étaient alignées. Quand elle passa entre les deux tables du milieu, elle s'aperçut que nombre de regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle vit alors qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron lui lançaient des sourires d'encouragement, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Le professeur McGonagall les fit s'arrêter devant les marches qui menaient à la table des professeurs. Là, un chapeau, vieux et rapiécé, trônait sur un tabouret en bois que la vieille sorcière venait d'apporter : il s'agissait du choixpeau magique. Le professeur se mit à appeler les jeunes élèves par ordre alphabétique. Pendant que chacun passait, elle entendait nettement la rumeur des conversations qui s'élevait des tables dans son dos et certains professeurs la regardaient, l'air étonné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle maudit sa grande taille. Parmi les professeurs, elle en remarqua un qui la fixait avec insistance. Ses yeux étaient noirs et pénétrants. Elle se sentait aussi gênée que si elle s'était retrouvée nue devant tout le monde. Elle rougit vivement et détourna la tête, mais sentait toujours le regard sombre posé sur elle. L'expression de son visage ne lui plaisait guère : il avait la même que Malefoy lors de leur toute première rencontre. On y lisait un dégoût teinté de mépris. Elle essaya alors avec grand peine de se concentrer sur la cérémonie de répartition. Elly Leston fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et Betty Madison à Serpentard.  
- Elodie Merson, appela le professeur McGonagall.  
Elle sursauta en entendant son nom, son cœur battait plus rapidement que jamais. Elle se dirigea vers l'estrade comme un automate, tremblante comme une feuille. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et on posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix parler à son esprit. Elle essaya de ne pas parâitreeffrayée mais son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
- Aha ! Tu rentres en septième année. Je vois en toi une qualité appartenant à chaque maison. Tu vas être particulièrement difficile à placer !  
- J'aimerais aller à Gryffondor, pensa-t-elle très fort comme Harry le lui avait conseillé.  
- Gryffondor ? hmm ! Soit ! GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le choixpeau.  
Les applaudissements fusèrent à la table des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses trois amis qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. A la fin de la répartition, le directeur se leva et réclama le silence.  
- C'est Dumbledore, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Elodie.  
- Vous avez dû remarquer que cette année, nous avons accueilli une nouvelle élève qui fera sa rentrée en dernière année dans notre école. Je vous explique moi-même la situation afin que vous ne l'assailliez pas de mille questions : elle a rattrapé les six premières années par correspondance et fera une remise à niveau pour la pratique cette année.  
Elle fut applaudie par les trois tables de Poufsouffle, de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle qui se demandait pourquoi une élève aussi brillante que la rumeur le prétendait, n'avait pas été envoyée dans leur propre maison. Toutefois, celle de Serpentard s'abstint de tout commentaire, tous la regardaient avec mépris : ils ne savaient que trop bien ce que signifiait l'arrivée d'un élève qui ne faisait pas de première année : ce n'était pas un sorcier au sang pur. Dumbledore leva les bras pour demander le silence et reprit la parole :  
- Avant que le banquet ne commence, il me semble nécessaire de vous dire deux mots : Bon appétit !  
Il frappa dans ses mains et les assiettes en or et les gobelets d'argent se remplirent aussitôt. Tous les convives mangèrent avec appétit tandis que les fantômes faisaient leur entrée dans la grande salle. Le quatuor parlait avec animation quand Elodie sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et une brûlure sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna vers la table des professeurs et aperçut le professeur aux yeux noirs en grande conversation avec un minuscule professeur assis sur une pile de livres et qui ressemblait de manière troublante à un nain de jardin. Apparemment, ils devaient parler d'elle car le petit homme la regardait de temps à autres et s'agitait en tous sens. Par contre, son interlocuteur ne prenait même pas la peine de tourner son regard vers lui, il le gardait braqué sur la jeune fille, qui vit apparaître un rictus méprisant sur ses lèvres, lorsque son collègue eut terminé sa phrase. Elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur son assiette et rougit bêtement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Hermione, inquiète.  
- Moi, rien… mais lui… (elle tourna sa tête vers la table des professeurs) il semblerait qu'il ait un problème avec moi !  
Il ne la regardait plus et discutait à présent avec le professeur McGonagall. Tous quatre se tournèrent vers lui puis se lancèrent des sourires en coin ainsi que des regards complices, sauf Elodie qui ne comprenait rien. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas qu'avec elle qu'il avait un problème. Ron se tourna vers elle et lança, en réprimant un fou rire :  
- Je te présente sa noble et sadique excellence : le professeur Severus Rogue !  
- Non ?  
- Mais si ! dit Harry en souriant.  
- Mais non enfin, insista-t-elle avec la force du désespoir, sa voix tremblant, je vais avoir quatre heures de rattrapage par semaine avec lui !  
- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, lança Ron en riant de plus belle.  
- C'est pas drôle Ron ! dit Hermione qui elle aussi avait du mal à se contenir.  
Une voix traînante et désagréable se fit entendre derrière eux. C'était Malefoy. Il parlait suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre d'eux.  
- Si cette Sang de Bourbe avait atterri chez nous, j'aurais fait mes valises et repris le train en sens inverse. Mais apparemment, Potter à l'air heureux si bien entouré !  
- Ne réponds surtout pas à ses provocations ! lui dit Hermione  
A son tour et sans se retourner vers la table des Serpentards, Elodie parla assez fort pour bien se faire entendre de Malefoy et de ses camarades :  
- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je n'ai nullement l'intention de me rabaisser à son niveau.  
L'ignorance est la meilleure manière de montrer son mépris à quelqu'un ; la traiter en chose insignifiante. Ce qui, en soi, ne change pas grand chose à la nature de l'objet en question !  
Il y eut un temps d'arrêt à la table des Serpentards et un grand éclat de rire retentit à celle des Gryffondor. Pour un premier coup, elle venait de marquer un peu les esprits des membres de sa maison et de s'officialiser en tant qu'ennemie des Serpentards. A la fin du banquet, tous prirent le chemin de leurs dortoirs respectifs, et une fois allongée sur son lit, la nouvelle arrivante s'endormit presque aussitôt.

oOoOoOo

N'hésitez pas à formuler vos commentaires et vos critiques, c'est toujours agréable de connaître l'opinion de ses lecteurs^^. Je répondrai à chaque question.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, les emplois du temps furent distribués. Celui de la jeune fille était évidemment différent de ceux de ses camarades, à cause de ses cours particuliers de rattrapage sur la pratique.

- On commence par quoi ? demanda Ron à Elodie dont l'emploi du temps lui avait été distribué en premier par le professeur McGonagall.

- Euh… Ah, ça y est ! Double cours de Botanique, ensuite Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Et cet après-midi, Divination…

- Donc moi j'aurai Arithmancie, lança gaiement Hermione.

- Et après… reprit Elodie en suivant avec son index la colonne affichant les heures, double cours de Potions et … Oh non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en levant subitement son nez de son assiette d'œufs au bacon.

- Mon premier cours de rattrapage c'est Potions ! Deux heures ! Après dîner !

- Beurk ! Quatre heures de Rogue dans la même journée, lança Ron l'air dégoûté. En plus, sur le coup de la digestion, ça va te donner des nausées !

Harry eut un rire discret et Elodie un rire forcé, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait aussi sévèrement que le professeur McGonagall savait le faire.

Le cours de Botanique se passa dans l'allégresse générale et la nouvelle Gryffondor reçut même cinq points pour avoir donné la définition d'un filet du diable, au grand désappointement d'Hermione qui avait levé sa main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent présenter à Hagrid leur nouvelle amie. Le semi géant s'était réjoui de la nouvelle et avait serré la main de la jeune fille qui avait dû- réprimer un cri ; ses phalanges broyées comme par un étau.

A l'heure du déjeuner, des centaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle et le courrier fut distribué aux élèves. Neville Londubat, un garçon joufflu de la maison Gryffondor, venait de recevoir une beuglante de sa grand-mère. Il était resté là, les yeux ronds, agrandis par l'horreur quand la voix de la vieille femme avait résonné dans la salle. Tout le monde avait beaucoup ri, mais les seuls qui continuèrent une fois que les autres eurent fini, furent les Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Londubat ? railla la voix de Drago Malefoy, ton rappel-tout ne t'a pas signalé que tu avais oublié ton cerveau ?

Cette dernière remarque fit éclater de rire la table des Serpentards.

- En parlant de cerveau Drago, en as-tu jamais eu un ? Je vais te dire, Neville ne te répondras que lorsque tu auras reçu ta part de cervelle ; ça nous apprendra à te parler comme à un être doté d'intelligence ! lança Harry.

- Toi , l'amoureux des Sangs de Bourbe, on ne t'a rien demandé, siffla Malefoy piqué au vif.

- Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un petit crétin prétentieux ! Rien que l'un de nous cinq vaut mieux que toute ta bande d'affreux Serpentards réunis !

Elodie avait dit ça très fort et s'était levée de table sur le coup de la colère. Quelque chose frôla son dos et un grand frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'une voix glacée se fit entendre :

- Voyez-vous ça ? Miss Merson, c'est ça ?

Sur le coup de la surprise et la peur qui l'avait envahie, elle avait gardé son regard figé sur le garçon blond, ses pupilles agrandies par la terreur. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire suffisant du garçon, ses pensées se confirmèrent, elle savait qui se trouvait à présent derrière elle, mais si elle n'avait jamais entendu sa voix auparavant.

- Je vous prierais de vous retourner lorsque je m'adresse à vous, continua la voix doucereuse. Ce n'est pas parce que tous les élèves faisant partie des groupies de Potter sont atteints du syndrome d'arrogance aigue, que vous devez vous y mettre aussi.

Elle se retourna et leva lentement la tête vers… le Maître des Potions. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard furieux.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous devriez vous laver la bouche afin d'être plus respectueuse envers les gens qui vous entourent. Je retire cinq points à votre maison !

- Comment ? Mais enfin, c'est lui, dit-elle en désignant Malefoy qui m'a traitée de …

- Cessez ces enfantillages ! l'interrompit le sombre sorcier. Encore cinq points en moins ! Visiblement, l'arrogance de Monsieur Potter a déteint sur vous en peu de temps !

« Et moi j'espère que ta mauvaise foi ne déteindra pas sur moi », pensa-t-elle.

- Peut-être serait-il judicieux de revoir vos fréquentations !

- Malefoy n'est pas plus fréquentable que…

- J'enlève encore dix points à Gryffondor et si vous persistez, ce sera cinquante, dit-il avec un rictus méprisant. Et vous serez en retenue Samedi soir !

Elle ne répondit rien essayant toutefois de soutenir son regard, mais elle finit par ciller. Lorsqu'il repartit, elle se laissa tomber à sa place et un fou rire gronda aussi bruyamment que le tonnerre à la table des Serpentards.

- Tu sais, dit Ron, je crois que tu as battu le record de la retenue la plus rapide dans toute l'histoire de cette école !

J- e n'ai jamais été collée de ma vie ! se lamenta-t-elle. Quelle honte !

- Mais non, la rassura Harry, c'est monnaie courante ici ! On a tous déjà été collés des tas de fois, même Hermione !

Celle-ci sourit ce qui surprit Elodie :

- Et puis, les points… ça se rattrape vite ! Tu l'as démontré ce matin ! A nous deux on ira vite, tu verras !

- Pourquoi à vous deux ? fit remarquer Ron.

- C'est pourtant évident non ?continua-t-elle d'un ton taquin, si on doit compter sur toi ou sur Harry, c'est surtout pour en perdre, il me semble !

Harry fronça les sourcils mais celui qui réagit le plus vivement fut Ron qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment, cela arrivait souvent à ces deux-là de se disputer.

- Ca va être gai ce soir avec Rogue, soupira Elodie. En plus, le Samedi,c'est le seul jour où je n'ai pas de rattrapage ! Elle va être fatigante cette semaine, je sens !

Après le déjeuner, le cours de Divination fut plutôt agité. En effet, le professeur Trelawney commença l'année et le cours par la même occasion, en prédisant la mort de Harry. Elodie avait lancé un regard affolé vers ses deux amis et fut surprise de constater que Ron souriait sournoisement tandis que Harry, lui, avait un air las.

- Tu sais, lui dit Harry, le professeur Trelawney commence chaque année scolaire en prédisant la mort de quelqu'un. Et de puis que je suis son élève, ça me tombe dessus tous les ans.

- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Hermione a préféré abandonner cette matière, renchérit Ron. Ca la rendait hystérique !

- Oui ! Elle trouvait cette branche de la magie trop… nébuleuse !

- Moi, je pense surtout que c'est parce que la prof lui adit qu'elle n'avait aucun don pour sa matière et que ça cassait son image de parfaite élève modèle de ne pas être la meilleure dans un domaine ! se moqua Ron.

Elodie aurait aimé voir Hermione se disputer avec un professeur, ça n'était pas un spectacle qu'on pouvait voir tous les jours. Elle regretta de n'avoir pris conscience de son potentiel que l'an passé. Tous furent pris d'un fou rire lorsque le professeur leur demanda de détendre leurs yeux externes afin de favoriser l'expansion de leurs flux extrasensoriels et l'ouverture de leur troisième œil. Quand Ron se demanda à haute voix où pouvait bien se trouver le troisième œil de Trelawney vu la taille des deux premiers, tous trois furent obligés de s'enfoncer le poing dans la bouche pour limiter le volume sonore de leur fou rire. La sorcière fut véritablement indignée par la réaction d'Elodie qui se permettait de rire outrageusement lors de son tout premier cours. Elle n'eut cependant pas le cœur de blâmer ce « pauvre chéri » de Harry qui était déjà condamné à mort. En sortant de cours, leur euphorie était à son comble : Ron venait de raconter à la jeune fille ce qui s'était exactement passé entre le professeur de Divination et l'exilée de cette discipline quelques années auparavant. Cependant, leur bonne humeur se refroidit par la force des choses alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les cachots. Le professeur Rogue fit une entrée spectaculaire dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe, suivi de ses élèves, il n'eut même pas besoin de demander le silence, celui-ci se fit de lui-même dès qu'il eut claqué la porte du cachot.

- Asseyez-vous ! tonna la voix froide.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Il fit l'appel et s'arrêta sur le nom de la nouvelle arrivante. Son regard se posa ironiquement sur elle puis alternativement sur Hermione.

- Il semblerait Miss Granger que nous ayons trouvé votre égale. C'est impressionnant ce qu'a fait votre camarade n'est-ce pas ?dit-il d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'admiratif. Rattraper tous ces cours en si peu de temps relève d'une véritable prouesse. Mais, continua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, y aura-t-il une place libre pour une autre « Je-sais-tout » au sein du fan-club de Monsieur Potter ?

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et les Serpentard avec lesquels ils avaient cour en commun éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Il s'avança alors vers la nouvelle et posa une main de chaque côté de sa table, puis se penchant légèrement lui dit :

- Sachez que je ne suis pas impressionné par votre cursus Miss Merson ! C'est moi qui ai corrigé les copies que vous avez envoyées par correspondance, et j'ai rarement vu devoirs semer une telle désolation dans l'esprit d'un professeur ! Même parmi les copies de Monsieur Londubat !

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi ses notes avaient été si mauvaises.

- J'espère que vous supporterez ce pénible cours avec des personnes qui ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville, ironisa-t-il en désignant les élèves de sa propre maison. Cependant, sachez qu'en insultant la maison Serpentard comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure, vous avez également insulté leur directeur. En conséquent, siffla-t-il en retroussant sa lèvre dans une expression de dégoût, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure !( combien de fois on me l'a déjà faite celle-là ! )

Elle lui lança un regard haineux qui lui déplut profondément. Les yeux du sombre professeur devinrent plus glaciaux encore. Elle tenta alors de ne pas ciller, leurs deux visages étant à moins de quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Elle baissa la tête. Elle ressentait de la peur quand il la fixait ainsi, mais ce n'était pas tout. Du dégoût ? De la haine ? Du mépris ? Non, ce n'était pas ça ! Harry lui avait beaucoup parlé du Maître des Potions et selon elle, quelqu'un qui combattait Voldemort ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais. Mais après tout n'avait-il pas été un Mangemort ? Elle se souvint de leur discussion le matin même dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ron l'avait laissé échapper par inadvertance alors qu'ils dissertaient avec Hermione pour savoir si cet homme était digne de la confiance de L'Ordre du Phénix. Et comme à l'accoutumée, comme l'avait fait remarquer la jeune fille, il s'était servi du même argument qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait justifier ses doutes sur lui : son ancienne appartenance au rang des adeptes de Voldemort. Elle était restée stupéfaite : ne sachant plus que dire jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par la voix du rouquin :

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Lui et Rusard sont issus de la même portée, ils pensent tous deux qu'ils livrent une guerre sans merci aux les élèves !

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais se demandait cependant si tout cela était bien vrai. Mais après tout pourquoi cherchait-elle autant une excuse au comportement de Rogue ? Ce sentiment… c'était plus de la pitié qu'autre chose. Certes il la terrifiait et la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise mais une personne méchante ne peut pas être une personne heureuse. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle ?

- Monsieur Londubat, votre maison se voit retirer cinq points en raison de votre manque de concentration.

Non, pas de doute, c'était bien de la haine qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis. Quelle injustice ! S'il voulait trouver du manque de concentration, il aurait mieux fait d'aller chercher du côté des Serpentard. En plus, ils n'avaient pas fini de souffrir : il s'agissait d'un double cour de Potions, et en effet, la séance se passa plutôt mal. D'après Hermione, Rogue, qui avait pour habitude de s'acharner sur Neville, venait de se trouver une nouvelle tête de turc : elle. Cet homme la stressait tellement, qu'elle se montrait presque aussi maladroite que son condisciple. Elle avait magnifiquement raté sa potion d'enflure, et Rogue qui n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, vida son chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Evanesco ! Miss Merson, une fois de plus, vous vous montrez aussi tête en l'air que Londubat ! Vous aurez donc un zéro pour première note, on peut dire que vous commencez l'année en beauté ! A l'évidence vous êtes bien loin d'être à la hauteur de votre réputation !

Il eut un sourrire mauvais et retourna à son bureau pour griffonner quelque chose dans un grand cahier vert. Il s'agissait d'un zéro, Elodie en était sûre. « Sale type ! », pensa-t-elle. A cette pensée, son estomac se resserra. Non ! C'était parfaitement stupide ; sans doute l'odeur nauséabonde des potions ratées qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Au bout des deux heures ; longues et fastidieuses, la cloche sonna la fin du cour et donc par la même, la délivrance.

- On va t'attendre à la sortie de la salle, dit Harry à la jeune femme.

- Merci, c'est gentil !

Une fois tous les élèves dehors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du bureau d'un pas mal assuré.

- Approchez ! siffla-t-il. Ainsi vous vous faîtes remarquer dès le premier jour. Je n'ose imaginer l'ampleur que cela prendra lorsque vous aurez laisser éclater toute l'étendue de votre stupidité ! lança-t-il acerbe.

- Je… je ne suis pas stupide, s'énerva-t-elle.

- J'espère que votre arrogance ne vous fait pas penser que vous êtes quelqu'un d'assez important pour vous permettre le luxe d'insulter un professeur, continua-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de me dire importante ! écuma-t-elle.

- Tant mieux ! Car ce n'est pas le cas ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas grand-chose ici !

Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment mal depuis son arrivée pour en plus avoir envie qu'on lui répète sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas désirée dans cette école, elle l'avait bien compris . Ses oreilles devinrent écarlates, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes pour tenter de se calmer mais elle explosa, ne pouvant contenir sa colère :

- ARRETEZ !

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'indigna Rogue les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Arrêtez de me rabaisser comme vous le faîtes ! J'en ai assez ! Je ne vous ai pas injurié contrairement à vous, ce n'est pas dans mes principes d'insulter une personne sur laquelle je ne sais rien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous sentez agressé par ma seule présence !

- SILENCE ! hurla ce dernier. Gryffondor se voit retirer cinquante points en raison de votre insolence ! Je ne peux vous donner des retenues tous les soirs de la semaine à cause de vos pathétiques séances de rattrapage, reprit-t-il en se moquant méchamment, cependant, vous le serez tous les soirs des dix prochains week-ends,continua-t-il sur un ton de satisfaction.

- Quoi ? … M… mê… même le Dimanche ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ainsi, vous n'oublierez pas à qui vous devez le respect.

- Le respect est une chose réciproque ! marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui donne les cours ici, fit-il plus tranchant qu'un sabre.

Son regard était furieux mais il sourit :

- Sortez ! Vous polluez l'oxygène de ma salle de classe !

Avant d'obéir elle lança seulement :

- Vous dîtes que je vous dois le respect. Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est !

- Encore cinquante points de moins, Merson ! Il semblerait qu'il devienne urgent d'apprendre à vous taire quand cela est nécessaire ! Faîtes attention !dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, bientôt même votre propre maison vous sera mise à dos, vous représentez un trop grand danger pour ses points !

Elle sortait très en colère lorsqu'il l'interpella d'une voix si calme qu'elle en était déconcertante :

- Encore vingt points en moins si vous claquez la porte !

Elle sortit de la salle, la fureur bouillant dans ses veines et la haine imprimée sur son visage, quand Hermione, inquiète, s'adressa à elle :

- Alors ? … On a eu peur ! On vous a entendu crier dans tout le couloir !

- Comme un vieux ménage ! ironisa Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Arrête Ron ! C'est pas drôle ! Les élèves qui passaient par là se retournaient tous sans exception ! Il n'a pas dû supporter que tu lui tiennes tête, peu d'élèves osent le faire.

Soudain son visage se tétanisa et des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux :

- Elodie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Ron.

Elle fondit en larmes et s'accroupit devant la porte, ses nerfs étaient visiblement en train de lâcher. Elle avait du mal à parler et sa voix tremblante ne cessait de changer de tonalité.

- Comment je vais faire ? Je suis en retenue tous les week-ends pendant dix semaines et avec tout ce que j'ai à rattraper … je ne m'en sortirai jamais !

- Ne panique pas comme ça ! tenta de la rassurer Hermione. Je t'aiderai !

- Oui, soutint Harry, on t'aidera tous !

- Mais ce sera pas suffisant ! C'est de la mémorisation et du travail personnel qui me manquent !

- On t'aidera pour les devoirs que nous donneront les profs, on fera les tiens ! dit Ron.

Hermione lança un regard noir à son ami, elle n'aimait pas ces façons de procéder et visiblement, la jeune femme partageait son opinion :

- Non, c'est gentil mais, … si je ne fais pas mes devoirs moi-même, je serai en retard sur le programme !

- Elle a raison Ron ! dit Hermione sur un ton qui voulait conclure définitivement le débat.

- Oui mais, intervint Harry, tu comptes dormir quand dans l'histoire ?

Hermione lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes et Ron lança :

- Quel sale type !Te mettre le moral à zéro dès le premier jour, alors que c'est tellement difficile pour toi !

- Merci Ron, dit sèchement Hermione qui essayait de calmer son amie. Fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois que tu veux remonter le moral de quelqu'un, abstiens-toi !

En voyant l'état de la jeune femme, ils n'étaient sûrement pas d'humeur à se chamailler et Ron oublia de répondre à la provocation d'Hermione.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

En revenant dans leur salle commune, ils se mirent à faire leurs devoirs, dès le premier jour, les professeurs les avaient surchargés de travail, le plus long et le plus difficile étant destiné au maître des potions : « propriétés et usages de la pierre de Lune », trois rouleaux de parchemin. Quand il fut dix neuf heures trente, ils durent se rendre dans la grande salle pour aller dîner. Tous avaient leur tête plongée dans leurs assiettes de saucisse- purée dans le silence. La reprise avait été difficile pour tout le monde. A l'exception d'Elodie tout le monde semblait plutôt tranquille, toujours anxieuse à cause de son cours particulier. Le cour de cet après-midi s'était déjà très mal passé et pourtant il y avait du monde, mais voilà, là, elle serait seule. A cette pensée elle déglutit difficilement.

- Tu devrais manger quelque chose ! suggéra Ron, tu n'as pas encore terminé ta journée!

- Ron a raison, dis-lui toi, Harry !

- Moi je ne dis rien. Je sais trop ce que c'est que la souffrance des cours privés avec ce monstre !

- Merci, tu m'encourages ! souffla la jeune femme.

- Je reprends d'ailleurs les cours d'Occlumancie dans deux semaines.

- Bienvenue au club, dit sarcastiquement Elodie.

- On pourrait créer le club anti-Rogue, lança Ron avec un sourire.

- J'adhère s'exclamèrent Harry et Elodie d'une même voix.

- Et toi Hermione ? Tu ne voudrais pas nous créer des badges « A BAS LA CHAUVE-SOURIS GEANTE ! » ?

- Moi, je me réserve pour des organisations plus intelligentes et utiles, répondit-elle d'un air suffisant, telles que la S.A.L.E.

- La sale ? interrogea la jeune femme éberluée.

- Oui ! dit Ron. Hermione a horreur de la poussière.

Si les yeux d'Hermione avaient été des baguettes magiques lançant des sorts d'Avada Kedavra », Ron serait mort en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour dire « ouf ».

A neuf heures moins dix, Elodie remonta dans le dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de Potions. A neuf heures piles, elle frappa à la porte du professeur Rogue.

- Entrez, dit une voix sèche de l'autre côté de la porte.

- B … bonsoir, hasarda-t-elle.

Il était dos à elle et soudain il se retourna en murmurant entre ses dents :

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Non il est vingt et une heure pile.

- Non, il est neuf heures cinq !

- Evidement le temps que vous vous retourniez …

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un horrible sourire ;

- J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor ! Il vous faudra apprendre la ponctualité.

« Ca commence bien ! », pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne répondit pas de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions.

- Alors…

- …

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour préparer votre chaudron ?

Elle s'y attela aussitôt.

- Ce soir, reprit-il avec un regard perçant, nous travailleront sur la potion d'amnésie qui est au programme des BUSE.

Il eut un rictus :

- J'imagine que vous connaissez tous les ingrédients nécessaires à sa fabrication ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Furieux de se retrouver pris à son propre piège lorsqu'elle commença à énumérer les ingrédients, il lui lança un regard noir pour la faire taire. Il retrouva son sourire méchant en approchant son visage à dix centimètres du sien. Elle rougit vivement et baissa la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'intimider quand il faisait ça ! Et puis tous ces papillons dans le creux de l'estomac…La voix glaciale reprit :

- Cependant, vous apprendrez vite que l'art rigoureux de la préparation des Potions requiert bien davantage que de connaître le nom des ingrédients qui la composent, par cœur ! Il faut être capable de les reconnaître et la pratique est bien plus délicate que vous ne sauriez l'imaginer !

- C'est pour cela que je suis ici me semble-t-il, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Ce calme exaspérant et inhabituel eut pour effet de mettre le sorcier hors de lui.

- Pas sur ce ton, jeune fille ! siffla-t-il en frappant du poing sur sa table de préparation.

Elle sursauta mais garda les yeux baissés. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de soutenir ce regard de glace sans ciller et sans sentir sa poitrine lui causer une vive douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas ; il lui faisait très peur mais il n'y avait pas que cela : comme une sorte d'attraction étrange. Ses yeux noirs étaient si profonds et si glaciaux mais, il y avait autre chose, au fond, tout au fond, après la colère apparente, il lui semblait percevoir autre chose, de la douleur, et une infinie tristesse. C'était un personnage très charismatique et énigmatique comme elle n'en avait jamais vu et bien que particulièrement antipathique, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Et même pire que ça, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle le haïssait elle ne parvenait qu'à l'aimer davantage. Son cœur rata un battement. L'aimer ? Elle se secoua mentalement. Pourquoi ce mot précis lui était-il venu à l'esprit en cet instant ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son estomac se noua et se serra. « Non ! Impossible ! », de plus elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours et un tel sentiment prenait du temps à émerger. C'était sans doute à cause des récits de ses amis à son sujet qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître un peu mieux, bien que ce qui s'était dit ne soit pas très flatteur. Bien sûr, le principal intéressé l'ignorait. Et bien entendu, cela la plaçait évidemment en terrain glissant car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre commentaire qui aurait pu lui laisser entrevoir qu'elle avait eu une « conversation » avec Harry. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle en dise plus qu'elle n'aurait dû en savoir.

- Un conseil précieux que je vous donne Miss Merson, dans l'optique de vous éviter bien des ennuis, cessez de fréquenter Monsieur Potter !

Presque machinalement son trop plein de répondant habituel qui l'avait déjà attirée dans maintes embarrassantes par le passé ne joua à nouveau pas en sa faveur et elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- Serait-ce une menace Professeur ?

Elle se reprit aussitôt en songeant qu'elle aurait dû laisser ses remarques cinglantes chez les moldus. En tout cas avec celui-ci qui était incontestablement plus fort qu'elle dans le domaine du sarcasme.

- Je suis désolée ! dit-elle précipitamment.

Seulement, Rogue ne l'entendait pas ainsi et lui tint rancune.

- A l'avenir tâchez de bien faire attention à qui vous parler et de réfléchir un peu si ce n'est pas chose impossible pour vous, siffla-t-il acerbe. Cela vous évitera d'avoir à être désolée ! Vous serez en retenue chaque week-end à compter de ce jour jusqu'à Noël.

- Non…

Elle releva son visage d'enfant vers les yeux de braise du sombre professeur. Son teint avait viré au cramoisi et ses yeux étaient plus rouges que des cerises au mois de juillet. (je sais pas si c'est à ce moment là la saison des cerises mais enfin bref…) et sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, commença-t-elle. Vous… vous ne pouvez pas…

- Je me gênerais, fit-il sa lèvre se retroussant en une marque de profond dégoût.

- Mais… je n'aurai pas le temps de faire mes remises à niveau… et mon travail scolaire…et…

Ses larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait toutes les charges qu'elle serait incapable d'assumer et un sentiment d'angoisse la prit.

- Sachez que ce n'est pas mon problème, vous n'avez qu'à surveiller votre langue ! Et maintenant, cessez de geindre et préparez cette potion !

Elle ne releva plus une seule fois sa tête de toute la durée du cours, et bien que dissimulé, on pouvait voir son visage trembler de temps à autre et son corps s'agiter de discrètes convulsions qui accompagnent généralement les sanglots. Mais à ce moment là, personne n'aurait pu dire si elle tremblait de rage ou pour une toute autre raison. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, sa potion fut un véritable échec et Rogue ne manqua pas si belle occasion de l'humilier de nouveau :

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit que les larmes de chien battu entraient dans la composition de cette préparation !

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait, je n'en ai même pas ! se défendit-elle d'un voix toujours tremblante, ne saisissant pas l'allusion tant le stress l'avait envahie à l'idée d'un nouveau ratage.

- Je parlais de vous petite idiote ! l'éclaira-t-il avec une bienveillance retenue à grand peine. Vous avez passé tellement de temps à pleurnicher au-dessus de ce chaudron que les larmes se sont mêlées à cette mixture que vous avez le toupet d'appeler une potion. Cette chose est bonne à jeter, je ne comprends pas le directeur qui s'entête à vouloir vous faire prendre ces cours. Ce n'est là que gaspillage ; de mon temps d'une part et d'ingrédients de grande valeur de l'autre !

Les deux heures étaient terminées et jamais il ne lui avait tant tardé de regagner les bras de Morphée, surtout depuis que les remarques du professeur Rogue qui n'étaient pas des plus agréables, se mirent à fuser en tout sens.

- Avec un tel niveau, il est insensé d'espérer obtenir vos ASPIC. Vous n'êtes qu'une stupide gamine qui croyez tout savoir, une petite idiote qui pense pouvoir se donner le droit de manquer de respect à un professeur ! Vous n'êtes en fait qu'une pâle imitation de Miss Granger ! conclut-il.

Cette dernière remarque lui fit le plus de mal ; jamais encore quelqu'un ne lui avait craché à la figure qu'elle était une mauvaise copie de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le regardait à présent fixement, ses mains crispées, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair. Le rage avait fini par la gagner ; cet homme la mettait hors de lui. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait profondément blessée. Un sourire sournois se dessina bientôt sur les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor.

- J'en sais bien plus que vous ne pouvez le soupçonner. Vous m'accusez d'être une inculte mais ma connaissance de certains sujets pourrait vous laisser sans voix.

Son propos était lourd de sous-entendus et elle savait qu'en disant de telles choses elle attirerait sans doute des ennuis à Harry, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose qui le ferait taire et mettrait fin à ses critiques et moqueries incessantes. A sa grande surprise, un horrible rictus déforma le visage pâle et émacié du professeur et sa bouche s'étira en un insupportable sourire.

- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que Potter a bien pu vous raconter à mon sujet, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Maintenant, dehors ! finit-il sans demander d'explications, ce qui étonna beaucoup la jeune fille.

Cependant, elle ne demanda pas non plus son reste et sortit de la salle. Un fois la porte refermée, elle lâcha son sac et se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre froide. Elle plaqua la paume de sa main contre son front et se mit à sangloter évacuant toute la pression qu'elle avait subi en si peu de temps. Décidément, cette première journée à l'école des sorciers s'était bien mal passée. Si c'était comme ça tous les jours, elle ferait sûrement une dépression nerveuse avant la fin de la première semaine songea-t-elle. Rogue s'était montré on ne peut plus odieux. Elle resta assise là pendant près de dix minutes pensant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ces paroles prononcées par quelqu'un d'autre ne l'auraient pas autant troublée, réalisa-t-elle. C'était comme si une personne qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle respectait, pour laquelle elle avait de l'estime, venait de lui dire qu'elle la décevait et qu'elle n'avait aucune considération pour elle. Le maître des Potions avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas partie car elle l'entendit se diriger à pas furieux vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Mais il n'aperçut qu'une longue cape noire et une très longue chevelure brune qui s'effaçaient rapidement dans l'obscurité du couloir. Elle ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle sécha ses yeux et attendit un instant qu'ils reprennent une taille et une couleur normale, avant de donner le mot de passer et de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Elle s'efforça alors d'adopter un air enjoué et évita soigneusement le regard de ses amis, qui l'attendaient ; affalés sur des fauteuils pourpres. C'était inutile de les alarmer davantage, son comportement plus que déplorable dans l'après-midi leur avait causé suffisamment de soucis comme ça. De plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la prennent pour une pleurnicheuse. Ainsi, après avoir raconté en déformant quelque peu la vérité, que tout s'était bien passé et que son carnet de retenues était plein jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël, les deux garçons décidèrent de partir se coucher. Mais Hermione ne les imita pas de suite.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie ! Ca crève les yeux qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

- Mais non voyons ! s'enquit Elodie.

- Ne te force pas, tu ne trompes personne ! Enfin, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, du moins pas moi, par contre ces deux idiots…

- Tu réduis mes efforts à néant !

- Mais enfin, tu n'es pas naturelle voyons ! Depuis ton retour, tu as passé ton temps à fuir nos regards, tes yeux sont tout enflés, et puis…

- Hermione… la coupa-t-elle sentant que ses larmes allaient de nouveau aller contre sa volonté, s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement aigue.

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car sa voix s'étouffa pour empêcher ses pleurs de reprendre le dessus. Vaine entreprise ! La jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse lui prit la main et essaya de la réconforter.

- Je sais que c'est dur, le travail, les retenues, les humiliations, les mauvaises notes, les profs,…

Elle ne savait si le but d'Hermione était de lui remonter le moral mais elle n'était pas plus douée que Ron. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la jeune femme sentait sa volonté décliner.

- Alors si tu veux en parler, continua-t-elle sur un ton moins démoralisant, je suis là. Mais je ne te forcerai pas la main non plus et si tu préfères rester discrète, je respecterais ton silence !

Elodie voulut la remercier mais ne parvint qu'à exercer une pression sur la main de son amie pour lui exprimer sa gratitude et son infinie reconnaissance.

- Allez, viens on va se coucher nous aussi ! Sinon, demain on ne pourra pas se lever et tes yeux vont doubler de volume. Déjà que tu es dans un bel état.

Cette dernière remarque eut pour effet d'arracher un petit éclat de rire à la nouvelle élève. Il était une heure du matin lorsque toutes deux montèrent les marches menant à leur dortoir pour aller dormir.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Un gros bisous et un énorme merci à Lili Snake, à Audrey et encore une fois à Phoenixgirl ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la lenteur de l'action, il ne faut pas changer trop brutalement la mentalité de Roguichou quand même ! Et de la patience il va en falloir ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Le lendemain matin, ils descendirent tous prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Une fois de plus, la journée s'annonçait chargée : Sorts et Enchantements suivie de Botanique et l'après-midi, double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Curieusement, aucun élève n'avait encore vu le nouveau professeur. Le soir, elle avait cours avec McGonagall pour rattraper la pratique. Elle se souvint alors du cours particulier de la veille et tourna son regard vers Rogue, assis à la table des professeurs. Il la fixait lui aussi et lorsqu'elle le réalisa enfin, elle détourna sa tête de manière un peu trop vive pour être naturelle, et rougit aussitôt. Elle sentait une douleur dans la poitrine quand elle pensait à lui. Le matin même, en se réveillant, elle avait mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si malheureuse. Cet homme la détestait cordialement, elle en était certaine à présent. De toute manière, un de plus ou un de moins…

Le premier cours de la matinée fut particulièrement calme et Flitwick s'était approché de la jeune femme pour lui dire qu'ils se verraient trois jours plus tard pour un cour particulier et que tout se passerait bien ; « ne vous en faîtes pas Miss Merson, je ne suis pas méchant, je ne mords pas, ni ne donne de retenue à tout va ! » Elle avait compris l'allusion du petit professeur mais n'avait pas eu envie de lui demander comment il était au courant pour ses retenues : la plupart des professeurs devaient déjà le savoir maintenant car les nouvelles allaient bon train à Poudlard. Elle s'était contentée de lui sourire et s'était remise à travailler son sortilège d'allégresse. Elle s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle était capable de faire les choses correctement quand elle n'avait pas derrière elle un bourreau pour lui mettre la pression ou lui briser le moral. En pensant au Maître des Potions, son estomac se noua de nouveau et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le cours de Botanique fut passablement intéressant, en effet, extraire le pus des Bubo bulbs était une tâche peu ragoûtante. A midi, toute la tablée des Gryffondor ne parlait que d'une chose : le professeur de Défense, que personne n'avait encore eu la chance de voir. Cependant, les paris étaient déjà ouverts quant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou bien d'une femme. Bien entendu, Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avaient parlé de chacun de leurs anciens professeurs, elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué que bizarrement, c'était le seul poste où le professeur changeait chaque année. Elle avait entendu bien des éloges au sujet du Professeur Lupin, qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur troisième année, membre de L'ordre du Phénix et loup-garou par la même occasion. (houlà, ma phrase n'est pas très heureuse ! ) C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant devant la porte de la salle indiquée sur leur emploi du temps, une sorte d'angoisse mêlée d'excitation s'empara des élèves. Tous avaient hâte de voir à quoi cet individu pouvait bien ressembler. C'est alors que Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule et qu'il reconnut la voix familière :

- Alors Harry, on ne salue pas ses anciens professeurs ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et reconnut :

- Professeur Lupin ! s'écria-t-il. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Eh bien, le professeur Dumbledore a été obligé de faire appel à moi car cette année, personne n'a posé de candidature pour ce poste « maudit ». Je crois que les gens commencent à se poser des questions à son sujet et du coup, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser le directeur dans un tel état ! rit-il. C'est bien la première année que cela arrive !

- Même le professeur Rogue n'en a pas voulu ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh, bonjour Hermione, bonjour Ron !

- Bonjour professeur. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Non bien sûr ! Vous savez le professeur Rogue est comme à son habitude, l'exception qui confirme la règle. D'ailleurs, il ne me tarde pas de le rencontrer au détour d'un couloir et de voir sa tête lorsqu'il saura que c'est moi qui ai été promu.

Il avait un aspect un peu miteux mais un teint frais, comme un convalescent qui vient de reprendre des forces. La jeune femme n'osa pas trop s'approcher de peur d'interrompre les retrouvailles, mais elle s'aperçut que Harry cherchait quelqu'un du regard parmi la foule des élèves. C'est alors qu'il saisit le bras de la nouvelle et la mena vers Lupin.

- Je vous présente la nouvelle élève de notre maison : Elodie Merson, dit-il rayonnant.

- Bonjour ! dit le professeur avec un doux regard.

- Bonjour ! balbutia-t-elle ne sachant trop ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ses amis ne s'étaient pas trompés au sujet du professeur Lupin, ses cours étaient véritablement passionnants et elle trouva que c'était de loin un des meilleures professeurs qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle remarqua que dès qu'ils le pouvaient, Lupin et Harry échangeaient quelques mots. Elle les observait distraitement de temps à autre, ne saisissant jamais le contenu de leurs conversations. Soudain, après que le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts ait dit quelque chose à l'homme, le sourire de celui-ci disparut et son regard dévia sur la jeune fille. Elle replongea rapidement le nez dans son cahier, horriblement gênée par l'idée qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle essayait d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. A la fin de la dernière heure, Elodie s'était attendue à ce que ses trois amis s'attardent un peu pour discuter avec le revenant, mais à sa grande surprise, c'est à elle qu'il fit signe de rester un instant.

- Dumbledore m'a parlé des cours particuliers dont vous avez besoin et il semblerait que dans cette discipline également vous deviez en prendre.

- Euh… oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop ! Je n'étais pas là les six premières années et …

- Oui, je suis au courant, le directeur m'a informé de la situation. Ce soir vous irait ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup !

- Vous savez, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, lança-t-il.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il lui semblait que les deux sorciers devaient avoir bien plus important à se raconter. Pourquoi diable avaient-ils parlé d'elle ?

- Oui ! Tout particulièrement des problèmes que vous semblez rencontrer avec le professeur Rogue ! Il semblerait qu'il se soit trouvé un autre souffre-douleur, dit-il avec un sourire compatissant qui tenait plus de la constatation que de l'interrogation. Il vous traiterait presque aussi mal que Harry, m'a-t-on dit, continua le professeur d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Son visage prit alors une expression plus grave, presque solennelle.

- Il m'a dit que vous… étiez au courant de tout ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas ce que entendez par tout, mais… d'après lui, je saurais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir !

- C'est rare qu'il fasse ainsi confiance aux gens, reprit-il. Enfin du moins, pas si vite !

- Mais je ne répèterai rien, je vous assure ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Je ne mettais pas en doute votre loyauté envers vos amis, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ne vous en faîtes donc pas ! Ca m'a seulement surpris voilà tout ! Je vous fais entièrement confiance, assura-t-il apaisant.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle rassurée.

- Bien, reprit-il enfin en frappant dans ses mains,j'avais prévu de vous faire travailler sur un épouvantard ce soir, mais il semblerait qu'il soit parvenu à s'échapper. Alors, nous commencerons par les Strangulots si vous voulez bien.

- Euh… oui, oui, Bien sûr !

- Alors à ce soir !

- Oui, à ce soir, répondit-elle avant de sortir de la salle de classe, et merci !

Elle aimait bien cet homme, il était très gentil et semblait s'inquiéter pour elle sans même la connaître. Quand elle fit son retour dans la tour des Gryffondor, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione qui allait justement en sortir. Elle poussèrent un cri de surprise.

- Je partais justement à ta recherche, dit la jeune fille secouée d'un fou rire nerveux dû à la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Je viens tout juste de quitter la salle de cours, répondit Elodie.

- Alors, que penses-tu du professeur Lupin ? lui demanda Harry, assis un peu plus loin dans la salle sur un fauteuil rongé aux mites.

- Très sympathique ! déclara Elodie avec enthousiasme. Mais pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de mes problèmes avec Rogue ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il m'a dit sentir une très forte aura magique t'entourer !

- Quoi ? Comment peut-il savoir ce genre de choses, demanda-t-elle interloquée.

- Je n'en sais rien, sans doute son côté animal, répondit le jeune garçon aux yeux verts, l'air pensif. Il m'a expliqué que plus une aura est forte plus elle est attractive mais que cela pouvait être dangereux. Et je lui ai dit qu'en effet, tu t'étais déjà attirée des ennuis avec Rogue et la colère du Dieu Retenues !

« D'où ce regard étrange qu'il m'a lancé pendant le cours », comprit-elle.

- Et puis, continua-t-il, tu connais l'aversion de ce dernier pour le professeur Lupin !dit-il en riant.

- Ouais, dit-elle pensant qu'elle aurait préféré que son ami taise ses mésaventures avec les autres professeurs. Bon, dit-elle enfin coupant court à la conversation, j'ai un tas de devoirs à faire,… avec tous ces cours supplémentaires aussi…

Après deux heures de travail fastidieux, le quatuor décida de descendre dans la grande salle pour aller dîner. Mais la jeune femme qui était en train de terminer son devoir de Botanique leur demanda de la devancer et leur assura qu'elle les rejoindrait quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je termine ceci et j'arrive ! leur avait-elle dit.

Mais elle ne fit pas acte de présence à table ce soir-là et quand Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent dans leur salle commune, elle n'était déjà plus là ; partie en cour du soir.

Elle frappa à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Lupin lui fit signe de s'assoire en face de lui et elle prenait place dans un fauteuil en face du professeur quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

- Entrez ! intima Lupin d'une voix douce.

Elodie se tourna sur son siège pour voir qui rentrait dans la pièce. Elle frissonna en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de son tortionnaire de la veille. Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers le bureau de Lupin sans même s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, tant la colère semblait guider ses pas. Ses yeux reflétant le néant avaient à présent une lueur de démence alors qu'il continuait sa dangereuse progression vers son collègue.

- Je ne pensais pas ; dit-il de sa voix soyeuse, que tu aurais le culot de revenir te montrer ici Lupin !

Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment de telle façon qu'elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'irriter des réflexions du Maître des Potions.

- Moi aussi je suis très heureux de vous revoir professeur Rogue.

Le sombre professeur arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, il se demandait sûrement pourquoi cet homme le vouvoyait alors que tous deux se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Puis tendant le bras vers Elodie, il continua :

- Je ne vous présente pas Miss Merson !

Rogue se retourna alors et lança à la jeune femme un regard méprisant dont il avait le secret, elle baissa les yeux.

- B… bonjour, professeur ! parvint-elle à bégayer.

- Tiens, tiens ! Je ne vous avais pas vue, dit-il en lui lançant le même regard qu'à une substance visqueuse malodorante. Non Lupin, reprit-il après un court instant de silence, vrillant toujours le regard de son élève, nul besoin de faire les présentations ! Qui ne connaît pas l'élève qui bat tous les records de retenues et de points retirés, la fameuse nouvelle recrue des Gryffondor ! susurra-t-il d'un air carnassier.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, reprit Lupin toujours d'un ton égal. Cependant, rien d'étonnant à cela, lorsque l'on sait que la maison en question est comme tu l'as dit si justement : Gryffondor, que cette demoiselle est devenue en peu de temps une proche amie de Harry Potter et surtout que ces points ; c'est toi qui les lui as retirés !

Les yeux du professeur de Potions lançaient des éclairs à l'encontre de Lupin dont le calme et le franc-parler l'énervaient au plus haut point.

- Lupin, siffla ce dernier entre ses dents serrées, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ce qui te regarde, « professeur » ! Je n'en reviens pas que Dumbledore t'aie permis de remettre les pieds à Poudlard.

- A vrai dire, c'est même lui qui m'a prié de bien vouloir accepter ce poste laissé à l'abandon ! dit-il ironiquement.

Rogue serra les dentes et un rictus apparut sur son visage.

- Les élèves ne rattraperont jamais le retard qu'ils ont cumulé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec un professeur tel que toi pour les reprendre en main !

- Il est vrai que tes élèves sont tous en avance sur le programme en Potions !

- Exact, dit-il non sans une certaine once de fierté dans la voix.

- Malheureusement, continua Lupin sur le même ton d'indifférence, le directeur ne t'a pas confié cette tâche et m'en a chargé, alors je te serais reconnaissant de me laisser travailler à ma manière.

Il avait touché un point sensible chez son collègue, car en effet, chaque année, il postulait pour ce poste, mais jamais Dumbledore n'avait daigné donner une réponse favorable à sa requête. Après un long silence, Rogue reprit la parole :

- Le directeur m'a demandé de préparer ceci pour toi Lupin, dit-il en lui tendant unefiole, c'est « ta potion », tu devrais la prendre ! La pleine Lune approche ! dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Si tu fais allusion à ma transformation, laisse-moi te rappeler que tout le monde est déjà au courant. Tu les as toi-même gentiment instruit de ma condition, et mis au courant d'à quel point j'étais dangereux. Et en ce qui concerne Miss Merson, Harry lui en a parlé.

Rogue se retourna vers Elodie et la fixa avec un regard écoeuré.

- Miss Merson est au courant de beaucoup de choses Lupin ! Elle ne s'en est pas vantée auprès de toi ? Pourtant, elle n'a pas manqué de m'en faire part ! … Potter ne sait pas tenir sa langue, je serais même prêt à parier, que dans le besoin maladif qu'il éprouve de se mettre en avant, il a parlé de choses qu'on lui avait interdit de révéler ! N'est-ce pas Miss Merson ? demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur la fille.

Elle ne savait que répondre et continuait de fixer son propre reflet dans les yeux glacés et sombres. Il ne fallait surtout pas dénoncer Harry mais tôt ou tard, elle savait qu'elle se trahirait à cause de la pression que Rogue exerçait sans cesse sur elle. Elle décida de ne rien répondre afin de limiter les risques de dire une bêtise, seulement, lui, ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Je vous ai posé une question, dit-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle et posant ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle se sentait rougir atrocement vite. Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Alors ? siffla-t-il en haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses joues s'embrasèrent encore plus si cela était possible. Elle allait craquer quand :

- Severus, interrompit doucement Lupin, j'ai un cour important à donner maintenant.

Elle remercia son sauveur du regard en éprouvant une infinie gratitude.

- Je m'en vais Lupin, répondit-il de sa voix glaciale sans lâcher la jeune fille du regard. Toutefois, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un exercice difficile car elle fondrait en larmes à la première complication, comme elle l'a fait hier! Je ne pensais pas qu'un élève encore moins compétent que Londubat pouvait exister.

Elodie sentait la rage monter en elle comme un thermostat. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de la critiquer alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? Elle se retint tant bien que mal de lui répondre et le regarda sortir de la salle en claquant la porte.

- Il ne change pas, soupira Lupin. Pourtant il ne doit pas avoir si mauvais fond… enfin je crois ! J'espère ! fit-il un sourire s'étalant petit à petit sur ses minces lèvres.

- Je sais !

- « Je sais » ? répéta-t-il l'air étonné. Que savez-vous au juste au sujet du professeur Rogue ?

- Euh… je sais qu'il n'est apprécié que par les élèves appartenant à sa propre maison et qu'il est un Mangemort repenti à qui Dumbledore a donné une chance de se racheter.

- Et … ? l'encouragea-t-il à parler.

- C'est un espion pour le compte de L'Ordre du Phénix…

- Vous connaissez l'Ordre ? l'interrompit-il de plus en plus étonné.

- Oui, hésita-t-elle à répondre.

- Je vois, Harry s'est tout de même montré très imprudent ! Et que savez-vous d'autre sur lui ? reprit-il au cœur du sujet.

- Qu'il vous déteste vous, et Harry à cause de querelles de collégiens. Et apparemment, il aurait trouvé une autre proie pour calmer ses nerfs, finit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Il pouffa légèrement.

- En somme, je pense que c'est assez bien résumé ! Bon commençons la séance !

Le cours se déroula à merveille et pourtant il la retint une fois de plus à la fin :

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vue au dîner, où étiez-vous ?

- Oh… je… je finissais du travail en retard.

- Du travail en retard ? Mais c'est seulement le second jour de cours ! s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui je sais, mais avec tous les devoirs supplémentaires que j'ai, plus les cours particuliers et le fait que je ne puisse plus compter sur mes week-ends pour travailler, … tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Parce que je vais devoir passer tous mes week-ends jusqu'à Noël, en retenue !

- Le professeur Rogue ? hasarda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Le professeur Rogue ! le conforta-t-elle dans son idée.

Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant et ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de supprimer les retenues données par un autre professeur, mais si vous voulez, je peux essayer de le raisonner !

- Non merci ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est gentil, mais je préfère assumer ! Je pense votre intervention ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation déjà plus que conflictuelle entre nous deux !

- Comme vous voudrez !

- Il prit une tablette de chocolat dans sa poche et la lui tendit.

- Tenez ! Ca devrait vous caler un peu.

Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle ne se fit pas prier.

- Merci beaucoup ! sourit-elle en la prenant.

Harry lui avait raconté que comme un « papi gâteau », Lupin avait toujours quelque sucrerie dans les poches de sa cape. Elle sortit du bureau et ne fit qu'une bouchée de le friandise sur le chemin du retour.

**Voilà pour ce soir. Comme il est tard je vais me coucher ! Et à demain peut-être ! Oubliez pas les p'tites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même très plaisir ! Allez gros bisous et à plus ! **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Lilie Snake, à Zulkette et à Phénixgirl pour vos reviews. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir. SMOUACK ! **

En arrivant devant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle s'arrêta.

- Le mot de passe ! grogna celle-ci qui venait de se réveiller.

- Hippogriffe ! répondit la jeune femme.

Le portrait pivota sur ses gons, libérant le passage qui menait à sa salle commune. Elle trouva ses amis attablés, en train de faire la carte du ciel qu'elle avait finie avant de se rendre à son cour particulier. Hermione se retourna vers elle en l'entendant rentrer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, C'était … intéressant ! répondit-elle en s'écroulant sur une chaise.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Ron. Au fait, tu n'es pas descendue manger, tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si, un peu, avoua-t-elle, mais le professeur Lupin m'a donné du chocolat, dit-elle en sortant le papier de sa poche, le défroissant un peu.

Ron sourit :

- Il en distribue à tout le monde. Tiens, on t'a rapporté de quoi nous aussi, dit-il en lui tendant un éclair au café et une pomme.

- Oh merci, ça c'est gentil ! s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant Ron sur la joue qui devint écarlate.

- Vous avez discuté ? demanda Harry.

- Oui un peu au début de l'heure.

- De quoi ?

- De Rogue !

Cette remarque n'aurait pas eu un effet différent si la foudre s'était abattue sur le château. Les trois visages perplexes et surpris tournés dans sa direction, elle perçut le malaise qu'elle venait de provoquer et se sentit rougir.

- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry après une vingtaine de secondes de silence durant lesquelles on se serait cru en deuil.

- Parce qu'il est rentré comme un fou furieux dans le bureau du professeur Lupin en début de cour.

Ses trois amis étaient de plus en plus surpris et leurs expressions reflétaient l'incompréhension la plus totale ainsi que la curiosité. Elle reprit donc ses explications.

- Quand il est parti, Lupin m'a demandé ce que je savais à son sujet et je le lui ai dit Harry ! dit-elle en lui lançant un regard coupable qui semblait le supplier de la pardonner. Je suis désolée ! Hier, j'ai fait de stupides allusions au fait que je savais des choses sur Rogue, mais c'était sur le coup de la colère, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Et…il a eu l'air de remonter jusqu'à moi ? demanda le jeune homme avec une expression contrariée.

- Je crois bien que oui, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Harry la rassura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Et même si ça me coûte de le dire, Rogue n'est pas idiot, enfin pas complètement, ironisa-t-il provoquant un pincement au cœur à Elodie. Il s'en serait rendu compte tôt ou tard. Comme chaque année, il s'arrange pour me trouver des torts que je n'ai pas, la seule différence cette année sera que ce sera moi qui aurait ouvert les hostilités ! Et puis tu verras, très bientôt je te rejoindrai en retenue !

Tous éclatèrent de rire à cette dernière réflexion du survivant. Finalement, on changea de sujet de conversation et ce fut Hermione qui lança un autre sujet de discussion :

- Quand est-ce que tu reprends les cours d'Occlumancie Harry ?

- Lundi prochain ! répondit celui-ci sur un ton de reproche qui fit comprendre à son amie qu'il aurait préféré ne pas penser à ce supplice.

- Quoi ? s'écria Elodie quand l'information eut fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Tout le monde sursauta, surpris de cette réaction excessive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

- Lundi à quelle heure ? reprit la jeune femme sans tenir compte de la question posée par son interlocuteur.

- A vingt et une heure ! répondit-il avec un regard d'incompréhension. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Parce que ce que tu dis ne peut pas être possible, j'ai moi-même cour avec Rogue à ce moment-là !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'écria Ron. Peut-être qu'il a annulé ton cours s'en t'en parler Elodie, non ? Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ! dit Hermione. Mais Rogue n'est pas homme à oublier de telles choses d'autant que ça pourrait compromettre l'Ordre qui est censé être une organisation secrète…L'Ordre, mais oui, je pense avoir ma petite idée, mais je ne préfère rien dire avant d'être sûre. De toute façon demain nous avons cour avec lui, vous n'aurez qu'à lui poser la question !

- Moi aussi je pense que je sais ce qu'il prépare, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, l'air presque soucieux.

Ron et Elodie se tournèrent vers lui pour l'encourager à continuer ; ils savaient pertinemment qu'avec Hermione ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse dans la mesure où elle avait déjà dit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

- Comme l'a dit Hermione, l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix est censé être tenue secrète. Il doit se douter que je t'ai divulgué des choses que je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de répéter. Il veut sans doute voir si tu es étonnée en apprenant que je prends moi aussi des cours privés avec lui en Occlumancie. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça signifierait que j'ai trop parlé.

La jeune femme sentit la peur monter en elle.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé tant d'ennuis ! dit-elle à son ami le regard mortifié.

- Mais arrête donc de t'en faire ! Il aurait trouvé autre chose pour me chercher des problèmes de toute manière, alors… Et puis, Dumbledore est sûrement déjà au courant. Le professeur Lupin a dû juger nécessaire de lui en faire par pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Un long silence tendu s'ensuivit. Hermione finit alors par proposer d'aller se coucher et tous partirent en direction des dortoirs ; Harry et Ron à droite, et Elodie et Hermione à gauche.

Le lendemain matin, le premier cour qu'ils eurent fut métamorphose, la jeune femme était au comble de l'excitation : elle avait vraiment hâte de voir les prouesses que l'on pouvait réaliser grâce à cette discipline. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu de cour « pratique » dans cette matière. Tour à tour, les élèves devaient transformer leur table en labrador. Uns seule élève réussit cet exploit du premier coup, et ce fut Hermione. Harry en avait fait un caniche et Ron un cocker américain. Quant à la jeune fille, son labrador aurait été parfait s'il ne lui avait manqué quelques membres ; en effet, il n'avait ni queue ni oreilles et cela lui donnait une allure assez effrayante.

- Miss Granger, auriez-vous l'amabilité de venir en aide à vos Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione qui accepta avec un grand sourire, trop heureuse qu'on l'emploie au même titre que le professeur. Miss Merson, ce n'est pas si mal pour une première fois, dit-elle d'un ton sec, nous approfondirons cette leçon ce soir même. Vous pouvez rire Monsieur Malefoy, reprit-elle se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux platine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de mécontentement. Votre teckel est ridicule !

Le teint du Serpentard devint livide et son sourire goguenard s'effaça aussitôt.

- Professeur, appela la jeune femme alors que McGonagall s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau, est-ce que cela pose problème si je viens avec une demi-heure de retard ?

- Pourquoi ça Miss Merson ? demanda-t-elle sceptique par-dessus ses lunettes.

Elle ne savait trop comment s'y prendre pour dire cela mais se lança :

- Eh bien, c'est que… j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard et je ne dispose plus de mes fins de semaine pour le rattraper, alors je suis obligée de faire ça le soir. Cela fait qu'hier soir, je n'ai pas pu aller dîner, alors…

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vos retenues à répétitions, dit-elle en l'observant d'un œil sévère. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne me souviens pas que les deux frères aînés de Monsieur Weasley eux-mêmes aient jamais eu ce genre de sanctions.

Elle rougit honteusement. Elle savait parfaitement que l'allusion aux jumeaux frères de Ron n'étaient guère flatteuse car en effet, Fred et Georges étaient la référence en matière de punitions en tous genre : de véritables légendes vivantes pour quiconque avait déjà mis les pieds à Poudlard.

- Toutefois, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous arriviez un peu plus tard !

Elodie afficha un grand sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci professeur !

Quand la cloche sonna, l'estomac de la jeune fille se resserra, le cour suivant était celui de Potions. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les cachots, les Serpentard les avaient déjà devancés et Drago Malefoy leur barrait la route. Harry perdit patience :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage et ta manière de t'adresser à moi, figure-toi que je suis Préfet, MOI ! dit le jeune homme blond prenant un air suffisant.

- Et moi Préfète-En-Chef, intervint Hermione. Pousse-toi Malefoy !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que Dumbledore ait eu pitié de toi et t'ait nommée Préfète-En-Chef ? tu n'en restes pas moins une sale Sang de Bourbe ! cracha le préfet des Serpentard.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Rien du tout professeur, répondit le garçon aux yeux gris d'un ton mielleux en voyant son directeur de maison arriver vers le groupe d'élèves. Seulement, Potter manque de respect à ses supérieurs !

- Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor ! lança l'homme avec un regard moqueur pour qui, le seul fait que son élève favori se plaigne, semblait constituer une raison valable de retirer des points aux autres maisons.

- Mais, c'est injuste professeur, s'indigna la jeune fille la longue natte brune, il a traité Hermione de…

Mais il ne laissa pas finir.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisée à parler, Merson ! Apparemment, vous ne semblez pas vouloir comprendre quand il est temps pour vous de clore une bonne fois pour toutes votre bouche. La leçon a du mal à s'imprimer dans votre cerveau on dirait… peut-être que cinq points retirés à votre maison vous y aideraient davantage, dit-il avec un horrible rictus.

Elle rougit fortement ; la colère empourprant ses joues, serra les poings de rage contenue et baissa légèrement la tête de manière à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle entendait les rires étouffés de Pansy Parkinson et de ses amies de Serpentard quand ils rentraient dans le cachot où se déroulerait le cour. Celui- ci fut particulièrement pénible, son retrait de points lui avait laissé dans la bouche un goût amer. Plus le professeur Rogue lui mettait la pression, plus elle se transformait en une catastrophe ambulante. Elle fit exploser son chaudron qui propagea une potion d'une extrême acidité sur les Serpentard qui travaillaient devant elle.

- Evanesco, siffla Rogue en donnant un coup de baguette vers la substance visqueuse répandue sur toute la surface du sol de la salle de classe. J'enlève dix points à votre maison, et réjouissez-vous que votre carnet de retenues soit plein, dit-il les yeux pétillants de méchanceté.

Un bruyant éclat de rire éclata chez les Serpentard alors que les deux élèves aspergés semblaient sur le poing de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler.

- Encore un zéro ! fit-il remarquer avec un air moqueur. Vous êtes en augmentation Miss Merson, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas un quatrième trimestre, sinon vous passeriez dans les négatifs ! finit-il.

La tête baissée, elle rougissait à vue d'œil, cela lui faisait deux zéros, jamais elle n'en avait eu avant son entrée à Poudlard. Pourquoi était-il aussi mauvais ? En voyant le visage décomposé de son amie, Ron fut saisi d'une bouffée de colère et se leva de son siège de manière brusque, l'éjectant quelques centimètres vers l'arrière. Malgré les efforts d'Hermione pour le faire rasseoir, il dégagea violemment son bras des mains de son amie. Rogue leva la tête vers lui.

- Assis, Monsieur Weasley, siffla-t-il en replongeant son attention sur son parchemin.

- NON !

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- J'ai dit non ! répéta rudement Ron. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur elle ? Elle est nouvelle ici et a suffisamment de mal à s'intégrer pour en plus en rajouter. Elle travaille dur pour rattraper son travail en retard et se remettre à niveau, et vous, vous passez votre temps à l'humilier et à la rabaisser. Avec toutes ces retenues ridicules que vous lui avez données, elle n'a même plus le temps de souffler !

Tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur le rouquin dont la figure avait pris la même teinte que les cheveux tant sa colère était grande. Il avait fallu beaucoup d'attention à la jeune fille pour comprendre le flot rapide de paroles enragées qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son ami. Elle se sentait mal, elle savait qu'il s'était mis dans le pétrin pour la défendre.

- Visiblement Weasley, vous non plus ne connaissez pas les limites à ne pas franchir !fit sa voix assourdie par une colère noire. DEHORS ! hurla-t-il.

A présent, tous fixaient Rogue avec surprise ; il perdait rarement son sang-froid, et habituellement lorsque c'était le cas, il parvenait à se maîtriser, mais là… Ron ne chercha même pas à rester, il rassemble ses affaires, sur le coup de la colère, il prit son sac et traversa toute la salle pour finalement sortir en claquant la porte.

- Potter, vous direz à votre ami que votre, directrice de maison sera prévenue de son insolence ! Cinquante points lui seront retirés et il sera en retenue ce week-end en même temps que Miss Merson !

Harry allait lui répondre d'aller dire ça lui-même à Ron mais Elodie le retint. Elle avait provoqué suffisamment de dégâts pour la journée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la cloche sonna la délivrance et Harry s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue en essayant de calmer un peu ses nerfs : il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que venait de faire le Maître des Potions à son ami.

- Professeur ! appela-t-il.

Rogue leva son regard de glace vers son élève avec un rictus de dégoût.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Vous êtes jaloux de ne pas avoir eu votre part ?

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui mais s'abstint de tout commentaire ; Gryffondor avait déjà assez payé pour le restant de l'année.

- Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre calmement, je suis simplement venu vous demander s'il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur les horaires de mes cours d'Occlumancie, continua-t-il un ton plus bas.

- Non Potter, je n'ai commis aucune erreur sur l'emploi du temps, fit-il plus tranchant qu'une épée.

- Mais pourtant, reprit-il, ils sont en même temps que…

- Les cours particuliers de Miss Merson, termina-t-il à la place du jeune homme. Croyez-vous que ce soit le fruit du hasard Potter ? Etes-vous donc stupide à ce point ?

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? interrogea Harry en passant au travers de la remarque sarcastique de Rogue.

- Mes raisons ne concernent que moi ! Maintenant sortez !

Harry ne se fit pas prier : le silence est parfois plus éloquent qu les mots et sur ce coup-ci, il savait que son idée était la bonne, Rogue venait, indirectement, de la lui confirmer. il rejoignit Elodie qui l'avait attendu juste derrière la porte.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Apparemment, il n'y a pas d'erreur, il l'a fait exprès mais n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

- Ah bon ? dit-elle tout aussi déconcertée que son ami.

Ensemble, ils repartirent vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Ils y retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione et leur racontèrent ce que Rogue avait dit à Harry au sujet des heures de cours particuliers.

- Tu as raison Harry, c'est sûrement pour savoir à quel point Elodie est au courant de la situation, conclut Hermione. C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais j'ai préféré ne pas le dire au cas où j'aurais fait fausse route !

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça pourrait lui faire ni ce qu'il pourrait y changer. Ce type est vraiment tordu !

- Ron, ne dis pas ça, le réprimanda Elodie. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais! Il nous aide pour déjouer les plans de Volde… enfin, Tu-Sais-Qui ! finit-elle en se rattrapant de justesse, se rappelant que Ron avait une sainte horreur d'entendre le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu sais que tu parles de l'homme qui t'a mise en retenue pour les dix prochaines semaines ! s'indigna Ron.

- En parlant de retenue, intervint Harry, Tu en as une qui monopolisera ton week-end et cinquante points nous ont été enlevés. Oh ! Et puis, tu vas avoir la visite de McGona…

- WEASLEY, coupa la voix sèche du professeur de Métamorphoses, dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Ron partit précédé par le professeur McGonagall qui avait l'air furieux.

Lorsque les trois amis le revirent enfin, c'était dix minutes après le début du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, matière enseignée par le soporifique professeur Binns qui, trop absorbé par son cour ( il était le seul soit dit en passant ! ),ne s'aperçut même pas de l'intrusion de Ron dans la salle. Ce dernier alla directement s'asseoir à sa place, l'air abattu.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- Elle m'a passé un savon et m'a enlevé vingt points ! soupira-t-il d'un air blasé.

Le double cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut un véritable somnifère concentré. Même Hermione baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quant à Elodie, elle en profita pour réviser son cour de Métamorphose et surtout pour continuer sa nuit.

Encore une fois, elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller dîner, et lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle de Métamorphose, ce fut une McGonagall mécontente qui l'accueillit.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu dans la grande salle ce soir Miss Merson ! Pourtant, vous m'aviez demandé de retarder votre cour d'une demi-heure afin de pouvoir dîner !

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps !J'ai dû terminer mon devoir sur la Révolution des Gobelins au seizième siècle ce soir, pour pouvoir faire mon devoir de Métamorphose demain et ainsi…

- Miss Merson, la coupa le Professeur McGonagall, je comprends ! Ce n'est en effet pas très élégant de la part du professeur Rogue de vous avoir mise en retenue jusqu'à Noël ! Bien commençons ce cour !

En revenant dans son dortoir, elle retrouva Hermione profondément endormie et l'envia un peu. Elle s'effondra sur sa couche elle aussi et à son tour, s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Le prochain ce sera règlement de compte avec toute la troupe dans le bureau d'un certain professeur de potions, enfin je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Donnez m'en des nouvelles que je sache si ça vous plait toujours ! **

**Gros bisous à tous ! **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Kikou, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Salut à ma nouvelle lectrice également. Merci surtout à Jwulee pour son soutien, j'ai été voir ton profil et j'ai vu que tu aimais les histoires un peu tragiques. Alors tu vas aimer la suite de la mienne ainsi que la seconde partie. Je me rappelle plus exactement de quoi va parler ce chapitre, mais ça viendra en le recopiant ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous ! **

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Elodie leur fit le récit de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille avec McGonagall. Ron, lui n'écoutait que d'une oreille lointaine, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné au professeur de Métamorphose d'avoir pris le parti de Rogue.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent le plus calmement possible, jusqu'au vendredi soir. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rogue pour aller prendre son cour particulier, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Dumbledore et McGonagall en entrant dans la pièce. Rogue, lui, se tenait derrière son bureau, le regard vide et plus glacial que jamais.

- Entre, l'invita le directeur avec un sourire d'encouragement, la voyant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Nous devons absolument parler de quelque chose de très important.

- Ah… oui ? balbutia la jeune sorcière.

- Oui, continua le vieux sorcier, l'air soucieux. Avant que ton cour avec le professeur Rogue ne commence, il faut que nous ayons une conversation à propos de ce que Harry aurait pu te dire à ton arrivée dans cette école.

Les battements de son cœur se mirent à s'accélérer.

- Tu dois me dire absolument tout ce dont il t'a parlé… Le professeur Rogue voulait employer le véritasérum…

La jeune file ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en direction du Maître des Potions qui la regardait avec dédain.

- …mais j'ai confiance en toi tout comme Harry, et je croirai ce que tu me diras.

- Euh… mais ! bredouilla-t-elle en regardant alternativement Rogue et Dumbledore ne sachant que faire.

Le vieil homme dont les yeux pétillaient habituellement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, avait à présent un regard autoritaire. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait parler. Après tout, s'il le désirait tant, c'est que cela devait être très important pour lui, et puis Harry lui faisait confiance.

- je… je pense que… la chose la plus importante… qu'il m'ait divulguée… soit… l'existence de L'Ordre du Phénix.

McGonagall poussa un petit cri de surprise et Dumbledore l'invita à continuer, pour ce qui était de Rogue, elle était bien décidée à ne pas faire attention à ses réactions, cela risquait de la déstabiliser.

- Il m'a plus ou moins parlé de tout ce qu'il s'est produit au cours de ces six dernières années.

- Parle-moi de l'Ordre ! intima le directeur.

- Vous, professeur Dumbledore en êtes le leader car vous êtes la seule personne à faire peur à Voldemort.

Il la regarda avec une sorte de surprise mêlée d'admiration en l'entendant prononcer le nom du mage noir.

- Je sais que vous professeur McGonagall en faîtes également partie et que vous êtes d'ailleurs le bras droit du professeur Dumbledore. J'avais fait une promesse à Harry, je ne devais en aucun cas répéter ce dont il m'avait fait part. Mais, je sais que vous êtes la personne en laquelle il a le plus confiance, dit-elle en se retournant vers le directeur qui semblait heureux de sa remarque, alors il m'a semblé important de tout vous dire puisque vous tenez vraiment à le savoir. Je ne veux pas que Harry ait d'ennui, mais il m'a vraiment parlé de tout.

La jeune femme sentit alors le regard noir de Rogue lui brûler la nuque et sa haute silhouette, sombre et écrasante, s'approcher d'elle.

- Vraiment tout ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Pour toute réponse, elle baissa la tête rougissant fortement. Elle ne le regardait pas, il la ferait craquer sinon, et elle le savait. Il pouvait se montrer très persuasif quand il voulait.

- Elodie, dit gentiment Dumbledore, il me semble que le professeur Rogue a le droit de savoir ce que tu sais de lui. Le contraire serait irrespectueux.

- Je sais seulement qu'il est lui aussi membre de l'Ordre et qu'il enseigne l'Occlumancie à Harry.

Le Maître des Potions perdit patience et haussa le ton :

- Vous mentez, Miss Merson, siffla-t-il. Faîtes attention à ne jamais avoir à tester vous-même une de vos mixtures durant mes cours, je pourrais malencontreusement y laisser couler quelques gouttes de sérum de vérité ! dit-il en se penchant sur elle, l'air dément.

Elle perdit toute couleur.

- Voyons Severus ! coupa le professeur Dumbledore avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix, devançant ainsi le professeur de Métamorphose sur le point d'intervenir en entendant la menace proférée à l'intention de son élève. Ton cour de ce soir est annulé, reprit le sorcier en se tournant vers elle. Cependant, tu vas me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, il faut que nous revoyions ton emploi du temps à cause de tes cours particuliers.

Le professeur Rogue resta seul dans son bureau un air de frustration peint sur le visage. Avant de se séparer de Dumbledore et de la jeune Gryffondor, McGonagall la mit en garde :

- Miss Merson, c'est très bien de nous parler de ça maintenant, mais la prochaine fois que vous apprenez des choses aussi importantes, n'attendez pas qu'on vous le demande pour nous en faire part ! Vous vous mettez vous aussi dans des situations dangereuses en gardant le silence. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui ! répondit la jeune femme déconcertée, ne voyant pas bien en quoi le fait de savoir ce genre de choses pouvait la mettre en danger.

Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir, et le vieil homme reprit sa route accompagné d'Elodie.

- Harry a fait preuve d'une certaine imprudence en te confiant toutes ces choses sans vraiment te connaître avant, non pas que tu sois indigne de confiance mais…

- Je sais ! Le professeur Lupin m'a dit la même chose. Quelle sanction m'attend ? demanda-t-elle l'air résigné.

Le grand mage la regarda fixement un instant.

- Pourquoi serais-tu punie ?

- Eh bien, pour ne vous avoir rien dit au sujet de tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Rogue t'a habituée aux retenues que je fonctionne de la même manière.

En rentrant dans le bureau, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards émerveillés autour d'elle; Dumbledore la regardait, amusé de chacune de ses réactions. Elle rencontrait Fumseck, le magnifique Phénix du vieux sorcier. Son bureau était recouvert d'objets tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres. Sur une étagère, elle reconnut le Choixpeau magique qui l'avait envoyée dans la maison Gryffondor le jour de son arrivée, il était toujours aussi sale et rapiécé. Au bout de dix minutes d'exploration visuelle, Dumbledore lui offrit un siège et elle s'assit en face de son bureau. Lui-même, s'assit derrière et croisa ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et la fixa un instant où tous deux restèrent silencieux. Puis il dit :

- Toi comme moi, savons bien que nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler cours. Si je t'ai faite venir ici, c'est pour t'épargner d'avoir à parler devant le professeur Rogue, ce n'est pourtant pas très correct de ma part !

Peut-être s'imaginait-il que ce que cet homme lui faisait subir l'était davantage !

- Cependant, tu dois comprendre que j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais à son sujet, car son rôle est très important au sein de l'Ordre.

- Je sais qu'il est une sorte d'agent double : il espionne Voldemort pour vous. J'ai aussi appris depuis peu, qu'il a été un Mangemort, mais qu'il s'est repenti avant la chute de ce dernier. Ceci est le plus important me semble-t-il !

- Sais-tu autre chose ?

- Oui, j'ai eu vent des problèmes qu'il a rencontré avec le père de Harry et ses amis quand ils avaient notre âge ! Il était constamment humilié et ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal!

- Est-ce Harry qui t'a dit qu'il en avait souffert ?

- Non ! répondit-elle calmement. Mais on ne devient pas comme il est par hasard ! C'est à notre âge que se construit l'identité d'une personne, si elle subit des persécutions en permanence, il n'en ressort rien de bon ! … Je sais de quoi je parle ! Et puis, lorsque l'on parvient à soutenir son regard, on s'aperçoit qu'il y a autre chose derrière la façade de glace !

- Tu parles comme un philosophe, sourit Dumbledore, ce que tu viens de dire est très sage. Je suis heureux que tu ais pu te rendre compte par toi-même que le professeur Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Une question me trotte dans la tête : tu n'as pas eu peur quand tu as appris que c'était un ancien Mangemort ?

- J'ai dis que je ne pensais pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de mauvais, je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne m'effrayait pas ! J'avais déjà peur de cet homme avant de savoir qu'il avait été sous les ordres de Voldemort !

Il sourit, le regard pétillant à nouveau.

- Il est inutile de préciser que tout ce qui s'est dit durant cette soirée doit strictement rester entre nous ! Je ferai de même de mon côté !

- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je ne suis pas du genre à aller crier sur les toits tout ce que j'entends ! D'ailleurs si cela avait été le cas, je ne serais pas ici ce soir !

- Si ! continua le sorcier avec un sourire malicieux. Mais pour une raison un peu différente ! Mais je te fais confiance ! Tu peux t'en aller ! Bonne nuit !

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi professeur !

Elle revint dans son dortoir à une heure du matin, ses yeux la piquaient tant elle avait sommeil. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle finit par s'endormir jusqu'au matin.

Ce fut Hermione qui la réveilla à onze heures le lendemain matin. Elle s'affola en voyant l'heure qu'il était.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée dormir aussi longtemps ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant en sursaut.

- Parce qu'on a pensé que tu avais besoin de récupérer, répondit Hermione interloquée par la vive réaction de son amie. Ron t'a devancée, il est parti il y a deux heures environ, il fait sa retenue.

- Je vais me faire tuer ! S'agita-t-elle en agrippant instinctivement le bras d'Hermione.

- Non ! Certainement pas, répondit celle-ci avec le plus grand calme. Le professeur Dumbledore a confié une lettre à Ron pour le professeur Rogue, lui expliquant que vous aviez discuté tard hier et que par conséquent, tu ne prendrais que l'après-midi ! Il te reste encore une heure avant le déjeuner, continua-t-elle en consultant rapidement sa montre. Tu ferais mieux de t'avancer dans ton devoir d'Astronomie, ce sera toujours ça de fait.

- Oui, tu as raison, merci ! répondit Elodie qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Ron était déjà assis, le nez plongé dans son assiette et l'air furieux.

- Ce sale type, marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine d'œufs au bacon, il nous prend pour ses elfes de maison ! Il m'a fait nettoyer tous les lavabos de l'infirmerie et sans avoir recours à la magie.

- Mince, pauvre Ron ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas drôle Harry, s'énerva ce dernier, cet après-midi, je dois aller astiquer les coupes avec Rusard dans la salle des trophées. J'en ai gardé un mauvais souvenir, il y a quelques années !

- Et…, commença Elodie, il n'a rien dit pour moi ? Il n'a fait aucune remarque ?

- Si ! Il s'est énervé quand je lui ai donné le mot de Dumbledore, et a dit que tu allais passer le reste du week-end en sa compagnie pour l'aider à faire du tri dans ses saletés de potions ! En somme tu vas devoir faire du rangement dans son antre avec sa surveillance en prime!

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, un tête-à-tête avec Rogue ! soupira la jeune fille désespérée.

Puis, se tournant vers Harry, elle lui dit :

- Tu sais, hier soir, je me suis retrouvée avec Dumbledore et McGonagall dans le bureau de Rogue. Ils voulaient que je leur raconte…

- Je sais ! la coupa le jeune homme. J'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore ce matin ! Et finalement, tu leur as dit quoi ?

- A peu près tout ! Sauf en ce qui concerne Rogue, ça aurait fait beaucoup trop d'histoires sinon ! Enfin, je n'en ai parlé qu'à Dumbledore, rectifia-t-elle. Ca avait l'air de lui tenir très à cœur, alors comme je sais que tu as confiance en Dumbledore, je ne lui ai rien caché …Et puis, même si je pense que Rogue s'en doute, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'acharne sur toi après!

- Tu as bien fait, la rassura le garçon aux yeux verts. De toute façon, ce n'est pas l'absence de preuves qui empêchera Rogue de me chercher des ennuis s'il en a vraiment envie ! Il trouvera bien un autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins. C'est un expert en la matière, ce n'est pas un Serpentard pour rien !

- Merci Harry, je suis soulagée que tu ne m'en veuilles pas !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en aurais voulu ! Après tout, si Dumbledore s'est déplacé, c'est que ça devait être vraiment très important. C'est sûrement Remus qui lui a fait part de tout ça !

A quatorze heures, elle se rendit devant la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions. Elle hésita ; il était encore temps de s'enfuir en courant, puis finit par frapper après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Une voix glaciale lui intima d'entrer.

- B…bonjour ! murmura-t-elle.

Mais, il ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui répondre.

- Assis ! ordonna-t-il de sa voix soyeuse et non moins froide.

Elle s'exécuta sans rien ajouter et, lui-même prit place derrière son bureau, son regard noir vrillant celui de la jeune fille, rempli de peur.

- Maintenant, commença-t-il, la vérité !

- Je…je ne … comprends… pas ! articula-t-elle péniblement.

- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle, fit-il plus tranchant que le fil aiguisé d'un sabre. Je ne suis pas dupe, continua-t-il, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, néanmoins parfaitement audible.

- Je vous assure que… tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

- Ca suffit ! s'écria-t-il, perdant son calme, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Miss Merson ! Je sais très bien de quoi vous et le directeur avez parlé hier au soir, dans son bureau ! Je vous conseille vivement de vous montrer coopérative ! sa voix sifflant d'un air menaçant.

Pour toute réponse, elle baissa la tête, fermant très fort ses paupières en essayant de ne pas entendre les menaces du sombre professeur.

- Très bien, sourit-il d'un air carnassier. Savez-vous que la potion de vérité, autrement appelée véritasérum, est au programme des septième année ?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je me ferai une joie de vous faire goûter votre propre mixture, prochainement ! dit-il le regard brillant. Cependant, c'est à vos risques et périls, votre niveau en Potions étant tellement minable, vous risquez de graves ennuis si elle n'est pas bien préparée ! Pour l'heure,dit-il en reprenant un timbre de voix un peu plus normal, vous allez m'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans cette pièce !

Elle lança des regards inquiets autour d'elle, partout : des bocaux au contenus indéfinis, avec des substances visqueuses flottant à l'intérieur, ou bien des morceaux d'animaux morts. Elle sentit son déjeuner s'agiter dangereusement dans son estomac. Il lui désigna une étagère sinistre et, résignée, elle se dirigea vers elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Quand elle eut fini de ranger les bocaux, une heure et quelques remontées d'œufs au bacon plus tard, elle demanda de quoi d'autre elle devait s'occuper.

- Le ménage de cette pièce n'attend que vous ! dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Décidément, il était déterminé à lui faire passer le plus mauvais week-end de sa vie, il lui ferait payer son silence.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il était dix neuf heures passées et elle s'étonna deux de choses : le première étant qu'il ne lui ait pas fait la moindre réflexion sur son absence le matin (sûrement avait-il eu la visite de Dumbledore entre temps) et la seconde ; que son déjeuner soit finalement resté dans son estomac. Lorsque les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, Harry, Ron et Elodie étaient épuisés, Harry, lui, avait eu un rude entraînement de Quidditch. La seule qui paraissait en pleine forme était Hermione qui avait passé son après-midi à potasser des ouvrages poussiéreux à la bibliothèque. Elle fit d'ailleurs longuement la leçon à Ron qui se plaignait d'avoir mal aux bras à force d'avoir frotté les trophées.

- Ca n'arriverait pas si tu n'était pas insolent avec les professeurs, Ron !

Il n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre et se contenta de lui jeter un regard assassin. Pour lui, il était évident que Rogue n'était pas un professeur, c'était tout simplement… Rogue ! Une fois rassasiés par le succulent dîner qui les attendait, ils allèrent tous se coucher, épuisés par leur journée, à l'exception d'Hermione qui resta dans la salle commune avec son grimoire de « Sorts Et Enchantements Niveau 7 ».

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que mes deux précédents chapitres ont été à votre goût ! Pour répondre à ta question Coolsnape, la relation entre Elo et Rogue va être très longue à évoluer, car j'essaie de respecter un maximum la personnalité des personnages. Cependant, on verra quelques variantes dans le comportement de la tempête noire qui trahissent en lui un certain changement ! Donc voilà, si je devais donner un titre à ce chapitre ce serait : premier contacts (humains) et première cuite ! **

**Lol **

**Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ! **

Le lendemain matin, Elodie se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil comme elle n'en avait pas eue depuis longtemps. Elle se rendit à neuf heures et demi dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle y trouva Ron, les yeux encore tout ensommeillés, le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales. Il la salua avec un grognement. Elle se sentait coupable.

- Ron, je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris ma défense l'autre jour ! C'était très courageux et très gentil !

Il releva son visage du bol et lui fit un sourire fatigué.

- C'est normal voyons ! Nous sommes amis !

Elle rayonnait. Cependant, Ron reprit rapidement son air morne.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-il.

- Je suis avec Rogue toute la journée, on doit finir de… ranger son bureau. C'est galère… et toi tu fais quoi ?

- J'aide Rusard à faire ses corvées, ce type est une corvée à lui tout seul !

Après le petit déjeuner, chacun prit le chemin qui était le sien. Bientôt, elle se retrouvait devant le bureau du Maître des Potions. Elle frappa à la porte, …rien ! Elle réitéra son geste, mais n'entendant toujours aucune réponse, elle rentra dans le bureau. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix : Severus Rogue, le visage dans les mains, se tenait derrière son bureau. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne daigna même pas lever sa tête et siffla de sa voix la plus désagréable :

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir invitée à rentrer !

- Je… je suis désolée ! bredouilla la jeune fille anxieuse.

Il passa une longue main blanche sur son visage pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux, vitreux, la fixaient étrangement.

- Ca ne va pas professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut ranger la bibliothèque, répondit-il cassant sans pour autant répondre à la question posée.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se sentir bien et cela le rendait encore plus mauvais que d'habitude, songea-t-elle.

- J'en fais quoi de tous ces livres ? demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur à son tour.

Les yeux du sombre professeur se plissèrent jusqu'à ne former plus que deux fentes, ils pétillaient de mépris.

- Vous les classez par thème, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle triait tant bien que mal les vieux grimoires poussiéreux, et jaunis par le temps. Elle se retournait de temps à autres et le voyait, une main blafarde sur la tempe, la massant machinalement. Il tentait de corriger un tas de copies. Sa mauvaise humeur croissait au fur et à mesure que les notes qu'il mettait décroissaient. Il poussa un grognement rauque et plaquant ses deux mains sur ses tempes, lâcha sa plume.

- Vous… vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ? proposa la jeune fille.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-il d'une voix étrangement éteinte mais non moins sèche. Il doit y avoir une fiole dans cette armoire (il désigna une vieille armoire en bois d'ébène remplie de potions de différentes couleurs), contre les migraines. Elle doit avoir une couleur rouge foncée.

Elle resta immobile comme une statue.

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? siffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir et fatigué.

Elle rougit devant l'évidence et se dirigea devant l'armoire en question.

- C'est étrange, lança-t-il avec ironie. Mes maux de tête ont commencé depuis que je vous côtoie !

Elle serra les poings se retenant avec plus ou moins de difficulté de ne pas lui jeter une de ses fioles à travers la figure ; elle se contenta de farfouiller dans le meuble. Plusieurs potions étaient rouges. Comment trouver la bonne ? Elle entendit un soupir exaspéré mais n'osa pas se retourner pour voir l'expression de son professeur. Pourtant elle aurait peut-être dû car elle sentit soudain la présence d'une silhouette sombre et écrasante derrière elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa main gauche sur son épaule pour prendre une potion couleur pourpre juste sous son nez. Elle se retourna et vit l'homme avaler le contenu du flacon d'un trait. Elle était prisonnière entre l'armoire et son professeur, ses joues s'embrasèrent et son cœur se mit à battre très vite lorsqu'il la fixa droit dans les yeux pendant un moment où il semblait attendre distraitement que le remède fasse effet. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la teinte étrangement colorée qu'avait pris le visage de son élève, il lui lança un regard amusé et sournois qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait prendre la parole pour faire une remarque désagréable. Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Seriez-vous insidieusement en train d'essayer de prendre l'aspect de la potion de guérison des migraines ?

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Rogue, elle voulait détourner son regard mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il fallait que ça s'arrête sinon elle ferait un malaise. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il se redressa et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé tout son rangement, en fin d'après-midi, il la laissa partir en avance, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Elle s'avançait vers la porte (surprise de s'en tirer à si bon compte) lorsqu'il referma ses longs doigts sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Est-ce que Potter vous a raconté quoi que ce soit au sujet des cours d'Occlumancie ? un événement particulier ?

Le visage du Maître des Potions était devenu livide.

- Mais… mais non, voyons ! avoua-t-elle sincèrement pour la première fois alors qu'il lui posait une question sur laquelle elle ne savait véritablement rien.

- Quelle question ! siffla-t-il les yeux plissés. De toute manière, vous ne me le diriez sûrement pas !

L'attention d'Elodie se portait plutôt sur son poignet, Rogue serrait tellement fort que les doigts de la jeune fille commençaient à s'engourdir. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il la lâcha brusquement et elle aperçut dans les yeux vides comme une faible lueur qui ressemblait étrangement à de la peur… Non, n'importe quoi ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire des idées aussi stupides !

Sur le chemin menant à la grande salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son professeur. Ces moments passés avec lui dans son bureau… à ces pensées, elle sentit ses joues s'embraser et son cœur se mit à tambouriner très fort contre sa poitrine. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit ; elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà ressenti, mais jamais aussi fort. Pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle le détestait tant. Encore une fois, son cœur se resserra.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva à table en compagnie de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron en voyant le teint de son amie resté rose et son air absent tout au long du repas.

- Hein ? … Quoi ? demanda Elodie distraite.

- Tu as l'air perdue depuis tout à l'heure ! lança Hermione.

Machinalement, la jeune fille à la longue chevelure lança un regard distrait en direction de la table des professeurs, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son amie. En remontant dans leur dortoir, Hermione et Elodie se couchèrent, mais la nouvelle garda les yeux grands ouverts et regardait le haut de son baldaquin. Apparemment, Hermione la vit car elle lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé avec le professeur Rogue aujourd'hui ?

- De … de quoi tu parles ? sourit la jeune fille d'un air crispé.

- Arrête un peu de jouer la comédie ! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Je t'ai vue regarder vers la table des professeurs pendant toute la durée du repas de ce soir !

- Ah bon ? Je … ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! balbutia-t-elle maladroitement.

- Si tu le dis ! se résigna Hermione. Mais, même si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ne t'attend pas à ce que je te croie !

Elodie ne répondit rein. Ca ne servait à rien de mentir à Hermione, elle était trop perspicace pour se laisser convaincre par de simples démentis aussi hésitants que ceux de son amie.

Les deux premiers mois passèrent avec une vitesse inouïe et bientôt, arrivèrent les vacances de Halloween. Le soir du 30 Octobre, alors que tout le monde dînait tranquillement, Dumbledore se leva en plein milieu du repas, pour faire une annonce qui surprit tout le monde.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Bien, comme vous le savez, demain, aura lieu pour ceux qui sont encore parmi nous pendant les vacances, le traditionnel banquet de Halloween. Cette année, je souhaitais également vous faire une surprise en organisant un bal pour l'occasion. Tout comme il y a trois ans, seuls les élèves de quatrième année ou plus pourront y participer.

- Un bal ? s'écria Ron qui était resté la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

- Parfaitement Monsieur Weasley, répondit le directeur avec un regard amusé, vous savez on s'y rend avec une cavalière que l'on a préalablement invitée. C'est pourquoi, continua-t-il à l'intention des garçons, je vous suggère Messieurs de laisser de côté votre timidité, de vous précipiter sur vos cavalières potentielles et de vous montrer galants.

Ron fit une moue boudeuse.

- Oui, renchérit Hermione d'un ton moqueur, tu te souviens qu'il y a trois ans, tu as failli y aller tout seul !

Harry et Elodie pouffèrent de rire alors que le rouquin leur lançait des regards assassins.

- Tu y vas avec qui Hermione ? demanda Elodie.

- Avec Ron ! affirma cette dernière sans la moindre hésitation laissant le jeune homme déconfit ; la dernière fois, il m'a fait une crise de jalousie !

- Et qui t'a dit que je voulais de toi pour cavalière ? s'indigna-t-il de la remarque malicieuse lancée par son amie.

- Bon, tant pis ! après tout, j'ai entendu dire que Zeller des Serdaigle avait des vues sur moi, alors…

- Pas question, tu m'accompagne ! s'exclama-t-il le teint cramoisi.

Tous quatre éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, alors c'est réglé, déclara Hermione d'un air satisfait. Et toi Elodie ?

- Euh, je n'en sais rien ! A vrai dire je ne pensais pas y aller.

- Ben pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas la cavalière de Harry ? Tu n'as personne en vue Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, non, répondit-il. Si ça te dit, proposa-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune brune.

- Oui avec plaisir ! Merci !

- Bon, voilà, c'est fait ! déclara Ron comme s'il venait d'accomplir une corvée particulièrement déplaisante. Vous avez intérêt à vous faire belles mesdemoiselles !

Le lendemain, les cours se terminèrent un peu plus tôt afin de permettre aux élèves de se préparer pour le fête. Les deux jeunes filles étaient montées dans leur dortoir pour se changer. Hermione avait tant bien que mal discipliné sa chevelure rebelle en un chignon bien serré et avait troqué sa robe de sorcier contre une longue robe de bal rouge . Celle de son amie était pratiquement identique mis à part le fait qu'elle avait de longs gants noirs et que la robe également était noire. Leurs tenues étaient semblables jusqu'à leurs parures si ce n'était que l'une était d'or et la seconde d'argent. La longue chevelure brune de la nouvelle Gryffondor était relevée par une barrette et des mèches souples retombaient ça et là autour de son visage. En descendant dans le hall d'entrée, elles s'aperçurent que leurs cavaliers respectifs les attendaient déjà, portant les mêmes tenues de soirée que trois ans auparavant ; ils avaient l'air nerveux.

- On va encore arriver les derniers ! aboya Ron.

- Oui, mais ça valait le coup d'attendre, fit remarquer Harry. Regarde-les !

Chacun prit le bras de sa cavalière et le quatuor se dirigea vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle de fête, les trois anciens se rendirent compte que la décoration était la même qu'à chaque Halloween si ce n'était que les cinq grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des tables de huit à dix personnes. Ils se rendirent effectivement compte, qu'ils étaient également, comme l'avait prédit Ron, les derniers arrivés. Ils cherchaient un endroit où se placer, mais toutes les places étaient prises. Ils furent alors interpellés par Dumbledore, assis à une table où siégeaient aussi McGonagall, Rogue et Lupin, et qui semblait réservée aux professeurs. Mais en y regardant avec un peu plus de rigueur, elle s'aperçut que seuls y étaient attablés les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Asseyez-vous les enfants ! leur intima le vieil homme en montrant les quatre sièges vides qui les séparaient des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions.

Hermione prit place à côté du professeur McGonagall, suivie par Ron et Harry, de telle sorte qu'Elodie se retrouva assise aux côtés de Rogue. Il avait l'air particulièrement énervé, et ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer les réjouissances de ce style. On aurait dit qu'il y a avait été traîné de force par le directeur, ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, était plus probable que le fait qu'il y soit venu de sa propre volonté.

- Vous êtes ravissantes Mesdemoiselles, dit Dumbledore aux deux jeunes filles avec un grand sourire. Quant à vous Messieurs, vous avez fière allure ! Miss Merson, vous êtes parfaitement assortie au professeur Rogue, sourit-il d'un air malicieux.

La jeune fille prit soudain la couleur du soleil couchant et Rogue eut un rictus méprisant. La soirée fut assez agréable jusqu'au moment où Malefoy se mit en tête de faire tomber la jeune femme et son amie au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Il réussit à faire un croche-pied à Elodie qui sortait de la piste. Elle trébucha et percuta une masse noire. Deux bras forts la retinrent alors qu'elle tombait et en relevant la tête pour remercier son bienfaiteur, elle rencontra deux yeux noirs qui la regardaient avec plus de dégoût que jamais. Ses joues se colorèrent de la même teinte que la robe d'Hermione, elle sentit un pincement au cœur et ne parvint pas à décrocher un seul mot. Rogue la repoussa brutalement et lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds !

Puis, il partit à pas rapides dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

A minuit, le bal continuait toujours, mais la journée des septième année avait été chargée et Ron, Harry et Hermione voulurent aller se coucher. Elodie allait les rejoindre lorsque le professeur Dumbledore la retint, il lui parla de ses cours particuliers, lui demandant comment ils se déroulaient.

Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bal en se tenant aux murs et en pouffant constamment. Elle continuait son évolution en titubant dans les couloirs et se retrouva bientôt face à une porte de bois sombre. Elle frappa en se tenant à l'encadrement pour ne pas tomber. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle fut déséquilibrée par le courant d'air que cela provoqua et sa vision qui se troublait. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la pierre froide du mur et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut deux grands yeux noirs qui la fixaient avec perplexité. Elle eut un fou rire silencieux :

- Mileuuuuuu Dieu ! Dézolée, ze me zuis trompée de porte !

Elle se retourna et alla frapper à la porte d'en face, c'était celle du placard à balais des cachots, qui servait aussi de débarras. L'homme la regardait à présent non plus avec un air surpris mais avec un rictus méprisant et un regard plein de dégoût.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? cingla la voix glaciale.

- Je… euh…, elle marqua une pause essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Je zais plus, avoua-t-elle piteusement avec un hoquet.

- Mais… vous êtes complètement ivre ! lança Rogue avec dégoût.

- Je zuis pas zivre ! contesta la fille en s'énervant. (Je confesse avoir l'ivresse joyeuse ! )

- Rentrez ! Vous n'allez pas déambuler dans les couloirs toute la nuit jusqu'à retrouver le chemin de votre dortoir, dans cet état ! dit-il froidement en ouvrant entièrement la porte de son bureau.

- Ah… ouais ! dit-elle en frappant la paume de sa main avec son poing, c'est ça, je voulais… me rendre à… enfin voilà ! Vous êtes un vachement bon devin Monsieur Rogue !

Ce dernier, en entendant le commentaire de la jeune femme, retroussa sa lèvre inférieure en signe de réprobation et de colère.

- Asseyez-vous ! dit-il en lui montrant le fauteuil noir à côté de la cheminée où elle se laissa lourdement tomber en poussant un long soupir.

Il revint vers elle et lui tendit une fiole au contenu vert.

- Buvez ça ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Sans poser de question, elle engloutit l'entièreté du contenu du flacon d'un trait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait bu, un verre de plus ou un de moins… Mais bientôt, une expression de dégoût s'installa sur son visage et grimaçant, elle lança :

- C'est répugnant ! Kesseu cé ?

- Ca devrait vous permettre de désaouler plus rapidement, siffla-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Elle se releva alors d'un bon, persuadée que son état d'ivresse était de l'histoire ancienne, mais bientôt les ravages de l'alcool se firent sentir (en fait, vous allez voir qu'en plus du cancer du foie, l'alcool peut provoquer d'autres dommages ). Elle marcha tout droit vers la porte qu'elle oublia d'ouvrir.

BAAAMMMMMM ! Elle fit trois pas en arrière, et finit par tomber… la tête sur le torse de son professeur de Potions qui la retenait par les bras. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était à l'incarnation de la grâce à ce moment-là. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour voir l'homme.

- Merciiiii ! dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Il parvint à la remettre sur ses jambes, elle se retourna vers lui pour le remercier mais trop, beaucoup trop vite pour sa tête ; tournée par l'alcool et elle piqua du nez dans la nuque du professeur. Il sentait bon. Où peut-être était-ce sa propre haleine qui sentait l'odeur de ce qu'elle avait bu. Elle n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle se sentait étrangement bien là où elle se trouvait. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du Maître des Potions et lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix étrangement sombre pour son état, en nouant ses bras autour de son dos :

- Vous pouvez être gentil quand vous voulez … je vous aime !

Rogue, les bras plaqués le long du corps tel une statue de glace, avait le souffle coupé comme s'il venait d'encaisser un coup particulièrement violent. Il la saisit fermement par les poignets et l'éloigna brutalement de lui. Elle s'était endormie. Il la dirigea alors vers un fauteuil, à bout de bras comme s'il transportait un vieux torchon dégoûtant, et l'y laissa tomber sans douceur.

**C'est ce que l'on appelle une cuite. J'en profite pour dédicacer cette histoire à Cindy, une amie d'exception auprès de qui j'ai vécu pendant plus de 10 ans, une amie d'enfance quoi! Elle est partie le 25/06/05. Mais même si je ne peux plus dire c'est ma voisine, j'espère toujours pouvoir dire, c'est mon amie: ma petite soeur. A toi, mon amie,mon inspiration (à qui je dois d'ailleurs mon initiation à Harry potter et mon TPE sur le même sujet) qui fête ton 14 ème été le 5 juillet. Je t'aime! **

**Merci également à tous mes autres reviewers je vous adore tous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci aux reviewers. Si possible, j'aimerais bien connaître le gros dégueu qui m'a collé des lattes ! (ouhla Hoto, ton langage se relâche !). Sinon, comme je disais ça fait toujours super chaud au cœur de recevoir des messages d'encouragement. Par contre juste un truc qu'il faut que je vous dise : Rogue est lentissime pour ce qui est du changement et ça va être très très long ! Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup ! **

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait mal, très mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, une couverture remontée jusqu'au menton. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle était. Elle se rappelait être entrée dans le bureau de Rogue , mais pas ce qu'il s'y était passé. Une voix glaciale la sortit de ses pensées.

- Buvez ça !

Elle saisit la fiole que l'homme en noir lui tendait. Ses traits étaient tirés et de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux, il était plus pâle que jamais. On aurait dit un mort-vivant.

- Ca va calmer le mal de tête et les nausées ! grinça-t-il.

- Oh, merci ! C'est très gentil !

- Ne me remerciez pas ! fit-il de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de vous voir vomir dans mon bureau !

Elle ne releva pas le sarcasme, son état ne le lui permettant pas.

- Excusez-moi, mais je… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? siffla-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Il n'était pas moins d'une heure du matin, lorsque vous êtes venue me trouver ici, commença-t-il acerbe. Vous étiez complètement soule et cherchiez à regagner votre dortoir.

Elodie se rappela vaguement une remarque de son professeur ; il lui avait fait remarquer qu'à l'heure qu'il était elle aurait dû être dans son lit, et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle préfèrerait dormir dans le sien. Ses joues prirent feu et elle pria pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve tiré de sa nuit d'ivresse.

- Je vous ai donné une potion qui aurait dû vous remettre sur pied mais vous vous êtes endormie.

- Et… vous…m'avez laissée dormir ici ? demanda-t-elle interdite.

- A l'évidence ! siffla-t-il. J'ai bien tenté de vous faire ingurgiter une potion de réveil par la force mais vous me l'avez crachée à la figure (en disant que vous n'avaliez pas ! j'ai hésité à mettre ça, puis je me suis rétractée, trop trash pour le moment), ce qui soit dit en passant vous a coûté vingt points ! rugit-il.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en rougissant un peu plus si c'était possible. Je… je vous ai empêché de dormir ?

- Croyez-vous sérieusement que j'allais laisser une élève telle que vous, seule dans mon bureau toute une nuit, sans aucune surveillance ? Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

- Je vois bien que non ! dit-elle vexée par la réplique que son professeur venait de lui lancer et qui sous-entendait qu'elle était malhonnête.

Toute personne ayant un temps soit peu de bon sens savait que les plus malhonnêtes étaient les Serpentard. Elle se releva brusquement et s'aperçut que ses cheveux étaient détachés. Elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa barrette, toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?dit-il en sortant la barrette d'un tiroir.

C'était une rose pourpre avec des épines autour.

- Oui… mais… comment se fait-il ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je vous l'ai enlevée ! expliqua-t-il sèchement. Elle marbrait de rayures le fauteuil, et les épines en s'enfonçant dans votre crâne, risquaient de faire sortir le peu de connaissances qui y sont laborieusement entrées depuis le début de l'année scolaire !grinça-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Elle fut piquée au vif par la remarque mais en se retournant vers la tête du fauteuil, elle n'aperçut pas une seule rayure. Elle fut également touchée en réalisant qu'on l'avait couverte pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Mais elle se reprit, les elfes de maisons étaient sûrement passés par là. Le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée était lui aussi inhabituel, et même s'il était l'œuvre d'une de ces petites créatures, Rogue aurait très bien pu ne pas s'en accommoder. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit métallique. Elle se retourna et aperçut sa barrette sur le sol. Elle regarda Rogue qui venait de la laisser tomber par terre, pour s'agripper le bras gauche, l'avant-bras plus précisément. Même de dos à la jeune femme, elle put remarquer que sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérée, presque haletante. En s'approchant de l'homme, elle vit que son visage était défiguré par la douleur et que ses longs doigts blancs et fins s'étaient fermement resserrés sur sa manche.

- Ca ne va pas professeur ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, en posant une main sur le bras de l'homme.

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Une douleur fulgurante frappa son propre bras gauche et la traversa de part en part, elle s'écroula sur le sol dans un cri perçant. Rogue, surpris, se précipita sur elle. Elle tenait toujours son bras et gémissait de douleur. Accroupi auprès d'elle, il se saisit de son bras et baissa le gant de la fille. Ne voyant aucune marque d'aucune sorte, il posa sa main sur la peau nue et se rendit compte qu'elle était brûlante. Il lui lança un regard d'étonnement mêlé de panique, tandis que les yeux bruns coulaient frénétiquement. Le sorcier plissa les yeux et la regarda avec perplexité.

- Relevez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à se relever, et suivit Rogue hors de son bureau. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient se rendre à l'infirmerie mais fut surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant une statue représentant un griffon, elle marquait l'accès au bureau du directeur.

- Fizwizbiz ! cracha Rogue.

Apparemment, le choix des mots de passe du directeur de Poudlard, semblaient l'exaspérer. Il soupira bruyamment en montant les escaliers en tourniquet qui menaient jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'étage supérieur et entraient dans le bureau du vieux sorcier. Il était assis à son bureau et leva le nez de ses rouleaux de parchemin regardant les deux intrus avec une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? dit-il en les invitant à s'asseoir, incrédule du fait que ces deux-là soient venus le voir ensemble.

- Ca n'est peut-être qu'une hypothèse, commença Rogue d'une voix soyeuse, mais vous devriez selon moi, vous intéresser de près aux… dons de cette élève, Monsieur le directeur.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « étudier ses dons », Severus ? demanda le sorcier le regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Il me semble que cette…jeune fille est douée du don d'empathie !

Dumbledore écarquilla ses yeux bleus en fixant sa jeune élève. La jeune femme était tout aussi étonnée, en fait le seul don qu'elle possédait était le dessin. Le mage continua sa conversation avec le Maître des Potions comme si Elodie n'était pas présente.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Elle a été capable de ressentir une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Laquelle ? interrogea le vieux sorcier pris d'une soudaine curiosité.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue se contenta de porter discrètement la main sur son avant-bras gauche. Ce geste n'échappa pas au regard de la jeune femme ; elle savait pertinemment ce qui se cachait sous la manche de sa robe de sorcier : la marque des ténèbres. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à faire remarquer qu'elle était au courant, seuls Dumbledore et Lupin le savaient. Et même si les soupçons de Rogue pesaient lourdement sur la jeune femme, il ne voulait certainement pas lui non plus, prendre le risque de lui dévoiler cet important secret. Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se retourna à nouveau vers Elodie, puis se leva.

- Viens, approche !

Elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'au fond de la pièce, suivie de près par Rogue ; la mine toujours aussi renfrognée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le perchoir du phénix et le vieil homme fit signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher.

- Tu connais Fumseck ? C'est un phénix ! Connais-tu leur particularité ? … Eh bien, les phénix s'embrasent quand l'heure est venue pour eux de mourir. En ce moment il ne va pas très bien et a besoin de caresses, pourrais-tu t'en charger le temps que je parle avec ton professeur ?

- Monsieur le directeur, commença Rogue qui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où le mage voulait en venir.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Severus ! L'empathie est un don d'une extrême rareté, cela m'étonnerait qu'il s'agisse de ça ! Et dans le cas contraire, Fumseck est le meilleur moyen de nous en assurer. Dit-il d'un ton ferme mais doux, qui mit fin à toute discussion.

Elodie, qui ne comprenait visiblement toujours rien à la situation, porta la main vers le phénix et se mit à lui caresser le dos. L'oiseau se mit à piailler sous la caresse. C'était un très bel animal au plumage rouge et or avec de grands yeux perçants. Cependant, il était vrai que son regard était vitreux et qu'il paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Elle était en admiration devant les plumes de feu de l'oiseau… les plumes de feu… mais il prenait feu ! Elle fut prise de panique et allait se retourner vers Dumbledore pour lui en faire part lorsqu'elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux : une étrange sensation l'avait envahie. Elle sentait une brûlure à l'estomac, elle se propageait, son cœur, ses poumons, tout s'embrasait : elle se consumait de l'intérieur. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant, comme si elle brûlait vive. Rogue tendit le bras pour la faire lâcher l'animal, mais le directeur l'en empêcha avec un air impassible. Elle continuait à se tordre sur le sol de la pièce, et des larmes de douleur coulaient de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle avait mal, elle prenait feu. Puis d'un coup, alors qu'elle pensait que son cœur allait définitivement cesser de battre, la douleur cessa. Elle s'effondra par terre et rouvrit les yeux en même temps que l'oisillon qui venait d'apparaître sous un tas de cendres, sous le perchoir du phénix. Rogue restait là, à la regarder, une expression de totale incrédulité sur le visage. Dumbledore s'accroupit auprès de la jeune fille qui tentait difficilement de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main.

- Disons que tu reviens d'un long voyage ! Tu as en quelque sorte, vécu la combustion de Fumseck, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais, Elodie, elle, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Le souvenir de l'atroce douleur était bien trop présent dans sa mémoire.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je ressenti ça ?

- Parce qu'il semblerait que tu sois une empathe ! répondit Dumbledore. L'empathie est un don rarissime. Il permet de ressentir la douleur, les émotions et tous les sentiments d'une tierce personne. Dans ton cas, ce don est encore à son stade… le plus primitif puisque tu es obligée de rentrer en contact physique avec la personne pour percevoir ce qu'elle ressent. Est-ce que cela t'es déjà arrivé auparavant ?

- Oui ! Une fois. Répondit-elle après une courte réflexion. Il y a deux ou trois jours, sa cicatrice faisait souffrir Harry et en le touchant, j'ai ressenti comme un léger picotement sur le front. Mais je ne pensais pas à quelque chose de sérieux.

- Si d'un simple picotement, tu es passée à une douleur dans son intégralité, c'est que ton pouvoir s'est développé !

Rogue ne disait toujours rien, la fixant d'un regard noir. Le vieux sorcier changea alors subitement de sujet de conversation.

- Pourquoi portes-tu toujours ta robe de bal ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Elle rougit vivement ne sachant que répondre.

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas dormi à la tour de Gryffondor ! grinça Rogue. Elle s'est endormie dans mon bureau, ivre morte !

Dumbledore la regarda les yeux plus rieurs que jamais.

- Je…euh…enfin…, bredouilla-t-elle. Ce n'était pas ma faute, finit-elle par articuler. Malefoy a mis un truc bizarre dans mon gobelet de jus de citrouille le soir du bal ! se défendit-elle.

- C'est ridicule ! siffla le professeur de Potions.

- Pas du tout ! s'indigna la jeune femme en se levant, je l'ai vu !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir bu dans ce verre ?

- Parce que je pensais que c'était une farce. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il serait assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille ! Voilà pourquoi ! explosa-t-elle.

- Severus, il n'y a pas d'alcool à Poudlard (sauf chez Hagrid ! ), mais dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve des méfaits de Monsieur Malefoy, il n'y aura pas de représailles ! dit-il d'un ton rieur.

Rogue ne disait rien mais la jeune femme savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Vous pouvez y aller ! Mais sois prudente Elodie ! Ne dis à personne quelles sont tes capacités… à part si tu es vraiment sure de pouvoir leur faire confiance, rajouta-t-il.

Elle lança un regard discret au professeur Rogue qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'enseignant qui lui renvoya un regard de glace. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à cet homme-là, mais apparemment, Dumbledore, lui, lui avait donné la sienne.

**Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est particulièrement court mais ce qui suit n'a strictement rien à voir avec le reste. Enfin si, mais la coupure est trop flagrante et puis, pas toutes les émotions d'un coup ! lol ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me suivrez encore parce que longue est la progression des sentiments de Roguichou ! Reviews please. **

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Kikou à tous, encore désolée de ne pas avoir fait un chapitre plus long mais c'était aussi en partie parce que j'avais hâte de publier autre chose. Allez, bonne lecture à tous, et gros bisous ! **

**Merci beaucoup à Phoenixgirl et à Superfan , vos reviews m'ont fait super trop plaisir. **

Les cours d'Occlumancie de Harry se passaient toujours en compagnie de la jeune femme qui devait rattraper son retard dans la pratique des Potions chaque lundi soir. Avec tous ces cours particuliers et les tonnes de devoirs sous lesquels croulaient les dernière année, Elodie était chaque jour un peu plus fatiguée. Elle fit même un malaise durant un cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin lui avait donné du chocolat et l'avait envoyée à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh pestait contre les professeurs qui donnent des trop-pleins de travail au élèves au détriment même de leur santé. Elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir assez, la jeune étudiante aussi commençait à sentir ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester tranquillement allongée sur son lit, car son travail allait encore augmenter, et son retard en l'occurrence, suivrait le même mouvement. Après avoir supplié l'infirmière de la laisser partir, cette dernière l'autorisa à quitter la salle de repos, à contrecoeur. Sur le chemin de la grande salle où elle partait déjeuner, elle croisa Hermione qui était venue la chercher.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien, je crois que j'ai simplement fait un peu d'anémie.

- C'est embêtant, en plus tu ne peux pas te permettre de manquer tes cours du soir ! De toute manière, en Potions magiques, il ne t'aurait pas laissée faire.

- C'est justement à ça que je pensais ! dit Elodie d'un air absent.

- Au cours de Potions ?

- A Rogue.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il occupe un peu trop tes pensées, déclara Hermione, malicieuse.

- Mais,… mais non… voyons ! s'empressa-t-elle de balbutier. Je pensais… à… son bras! Et à Harry aussi, … ses maux de tête…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la coupa Hermione qui n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre l'allusion, Harry a souvent mal, c'est sûrement à cause des rêves qu'il fait, tu vois de quoi je parle ? Et puis, en ce qui concerne Rogue, tu es au courant qu'il sert d'espion à Dumbledore. A chaque fois que Voldemort l'appelle, il se sert de la marque des ténèbres. Il est en constant mouvement entre Poudlard et le camps des Mangemorts.

Visiblement, Hermione n'avait pas intégré le fait que la jeune femme pouvait s'inquiéter à cause de son nouveau pouvoir.

- Mais ça peut être très dangereux ce qu'il fait ! fit justement remarquer Elodie.

- Tu t'en fais pour Rogue ? demanda la jeune fille à la chevelure fauve avec un sourire non dissimulé.

- Non, non, rougit-elle. Mais enfin, c'est quand même très dangereux !

Hermione esquissa un nouveau sourire et les deux adolescentes continuèrent leur chemin. Sur le trajet, elles s'arrêtèrent net devant une haute silhouette sombre et écrasante et levèrent la tête pour finalement rencontrer le regard furieux de Rogue.

- Miss Granger, je vous demanderais de nous laisser, je dois parler à votre camarade.

La jeune femme lança à son amie un regard désespéré qui signifiait clairement : « ne me laisse pas toute seule avec lui ! », malheureusement, Hermione n'eut pas vraiment le choix et dut quitter Elodie après lui avoir lancé un regard désolé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pensait pas que cette petite discussion avec Rogue lui soit très bénéfique. Il la regarda de haut et lui lança :

- Entre votre distraction chronique lors des cours de Potions et le fait que vous passiez de plus en plus de temps à l'infirmerie, votre retard en cette matière n'est pas prêt d'être rattrapé !

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre que le seul à blâmer était lui mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Vous passerez donc vos cinq derniers week-ends de retenue avec moi, nous… essaierons de remédier à votre ignorance !

Elle ne savait si ce qui lui arrivait était une bénédiction ou une malédiction. D'un côté, elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait cesser de se demander en quel honneur il lui faisait cette fleur. Ainsi, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui dit :

- N'allez pas penser que j'ai pris cette décision de mon propre chef ! Elle m'a généreusement été soufflée nombre de fois par le directeur. Il semblerait que le fait de passer tous vos week-ends en ma compagnie, soit déjà une punition amplement suffisante.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre : ne rien dire lui donnait raison alors que démentir ses derniers propos l'aurait faite passer pour une hypocrite. Cependant, en entendant les sarcasmes de Dumbledore et en imaginant la tête que le Maître des Potions avait dû faire en les entendant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le professeur continua sur sa lancée en retroussant une lèvre d'un air méprisant.

- Gardez-vous de tout commentaire déplacé !

- Je n'y avais même pas pensé, dit-elle avec mauvaise foi en essayant tant bien que mal de résorber son sourire, car elle savait trop ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attirer les foudres de Severus Rogue.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ce qui était la cause de son retour parmi les partisans de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui avait été assez fort pour déclencher ce déclic chez cet ancien Mangemort au regard si glacial ?

- L'infirmière vous a-t-elle dit ce qui vous était arrivée ? lâcha-t-il péniblement d'un ton faussement intéressé.

- Euh… oui ! répondit la jeune fille un peu mal à l'aise. Je ferais un peu d'anémie due au surmenage.

Il eut un rictus, à l'évidence il ne partageait pas l'opinion de l'infirmière. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était peut être venu la voir mais elle fut détrompée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la grande salle. De toute manière, il était stupide de penser une telle chose d'un homme pareil et puis, après tout, elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait déçue sans qu'il y ait de raison valable à cela et se trouva ridicule. En fait, elle savait très bien pourquoi, seulement elle ne voulait pas l'admettre ! Et avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de le réaliser, il venait de partir, sa longue cape virevoltent derrière lui. Elle resta un moment interdite dans le sombre couloir, ne sachant plus quoi penser. C'est à tâtons qu'elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, toujours troublée par cette apparition. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron, Hermione et Harry, qui la regardaient avec nervosité. Ron, qui ne savait véritablement pas tenir sa langue, lança :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

- Rien de grave, je fais juste un peu d'anémie ! répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois de la journée avec un sourire.

- Je sais tout ça ! Hermione nous l'a déjà raconté. C'est de Rogue dont je te parle ! Il paraît qu'il t'a coincée dans un couloir.

- Je crois que le terme « coincée » n'est pas adéquat, reprit Elodie en rougissant vivement.

- Bref, s'enquit Ron, que te voulait-il ?

- Euh… rien d'important ! Il m'a juste prévenue que mes heures de retenue seraient transformées en heures de cours supplémentaires à cause de ce fichu retard ! avoua-t-elle.

Ses trois amis ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds étonnées et échangèrent des regards surpris.

- Depuis quand Rogue est-il aussi magnanime avec ses élèves et qui plus est avec toi ? demanda Harry regroupant la pensée des deux autres.

- C'est Dumbledore qui le lui a demandé, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Harry eut un sourire goguenard.

- Ca n'a pas dû lui faire plaisir que Dumbledore mette le nez dans ses affaires ! rit-il.

Elodie eut un faible sourire :

- Non ! Ca n'en avait pas l'air !

Hermione, elle, ne participait pas à la conversation. Elle s'était rendu compte des changements d'attitude et se doutait de la cause qui les avait amenés.

Le week-end fut plus prompt à venir que prévu car les cours du vendredi après-midi furent annulés en raison d'une explosion de bombabouse généralisée dans tout le collège. Les élèves durent donc passer tout l'après-midi dehors, ce qui ne leur aurait pas déplu outre mesure s'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid en cette saison. Seul Hagrid pouvait continuer de dispenser son cours sur les Scroutts à Pétard, puisqu'il se déroulait en plein air, au grand désarroi des cinquième année. En les observant du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme se rendit compte que tous se faisaient brûler ou piquer par les ventouses et dards. Elle détourna son regard et se mit à chercher Rogue des yeux sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, mais ne le vit pas. Elle en fut la première surprise, mais pourtant, l'envie ne lui manquait pas. « Je dois être masochiste ! », se dit-elle en souriant. Faute de le voir, elle en conclut qu'il devait être dans son bureau ; personne n'avait dû être assez fou pour aller empester les alentours des cachots. Il l'aurait pris comme une affaire personnelle et n'aurait pas lâché prise avant d'avoir déniché le coupable et même puni quelques innocents au passage. Elle décida d'aller le voir. Mais il lui fallait une excuse. Puis, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait lui demander à quelle heure elle avait cour le lendemain. Ce prétexte lui sembla plus que douteux mais Rogue croyait en son cerveau-passoire et même s'il ne la croyait pas, ne manquerait pas l'occasion de lui infliger une de ses remarques cinglantes quand à sa mémoire défaillante.

Ainsi, après avoir prétexté avoir oublié quelque chose en salle de classe, elle pénétra dans le château qui avait toujours une forte odeur d'œuf pourri. Elle se souvint alors que Ron avait accusé ses frères jumeaux avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient fini leurs études au collège depuis plus d'un an. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de l'odeur fétide en portant un pan de sa robe de sorcier sur son nez et sa bouche. En se dirigeant vers les cachots, elle comprit que son intuition était la bonne : aucune odeur pestilentielle n'embaumait les lieux, le malotru avait renoncé à pousser sa farce trop loin. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du professeur de Potions, allait frapper, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Il vous a appelé auprès de lui et m'a demandé de venir vous trouver. Vous mettiez trop de temps alors il voulait savoir si la marque n'avait pas réagi ! Il est très en colère, je vous conseille de ne pas tarder !

La jeune fille perçut comme de la peur dans la voix étrangère. Elle savait très bien de quoi il était question. Sa peur croissait en même temps que le silence qui s'installait. Puis, la voix continua :

- Il a besoin de vous, vous êtes son bras dr…….

- Endoloris ! s'écria une autre voix inconnue et tout aussi effrayante que la première.

Des hurlements déchirants parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Quand l'agresseur se fut un peu calmé, elle reconnut la voix déformée par la rage même sous les cris de son interlocuteur.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, siffla Rogue entre ses dents. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles !

- AAAAAAHHHHHH, pitié !

- Pitié ? siffla l'autre d'un ton dégoûté.

- AHHHHHH, non… je sais… vous êtes mon supérieur et … le… aaaaaaaaahhh , bras droit du … Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Ses cris étaient effroyables, la jeune femme resta figée de terreur par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son professeur venait de lancer un sortilège impardonnable : le Doloris. Il était le bras droit de Voldemort. Il commandait aux Mangemorts. Elle savait bien sûr que c'était un espion à la solde de Dumbledore, mais là… c'était différent. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser de manière cohérente, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. N'entendant plus aucune voix, rien que des bruits de pas précipités, elle revint soudain à elle. Elle se retrouva alors devant un Rogue plus livide de rage, plus méprisant et plus menaçant que jamais. Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un cri de frayeur, elle tremblait. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais ne le put, paralysée par la terreur qui l'envahissait chaque seconde un peu plus.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, les yeux pétillants de rage contenue.

Elle fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage du professeur, qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle pria pour qu'il garde son sang-froid légendaire. Elle aurait préféré se retrouver dix mètres sous terre. Il récidiva :

- Je vous ai posé une question ! dit-il menaçant.

Devant le silence obstiné de la fille, il la tira violemment par le bras, la faisant rentrer dans son bureau. Il claqua la porte et se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant d'une lueur délirante.

- Vous avez tout entendu ! affirma-t-il.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort pour être crédible dans son rôle d'innocente jeune fille, prise de panique.

- Je vous savais capable de beaucoup de choses ; de la paresse la plus extrême à la bêtise la plus grande, mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez une menteuse ! siffla-t-il toujours aussi furieux.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Votre silence est éloquent ! dit-il dans un rictus méprisant.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle reculait maladroitement en tremblant de peur, et un mur bloqua bientôt sa progression alors qu'elle voyait l'homme se rapprocher de manière dangereuse.

- Et maintenant ? continua-t-il avec un sourire qui n'en était pas un.

- Je…

- Pour une fois dans votre vie, faîtes des phrases complètes ! cracha-t-il avec dédain. Je… Vous quoi ? interrogea-t-il se faisant de plus en plus menaçant ?

- …

- Vous le saviez depuis longtemps ! Ne jouez pas les étonnées ! Depuis que vous avez rencontré Potter et ses stupides amis !

- Je ne sais pas… de quoi… vous me parlez ! bredouilla-t-elle.

- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle !

Après un long silence angoissant, elle décida de ne pas laisser l'avantage à Rogue, il devenait dangereux et il valait mieux qu'elle se montre sûre d'elle plutôt que faible et craintive.

- Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser une panique mal dissimulée.

Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Rogue ne sut que répondre. Il restait là, à la fixer impénétrable. Ses yeux vides semblaient aspirer la jeune femme, elle ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard. C'est alors qu'il la plaqua violemment contre le mur en la tenant fermement par les épaules.

- Je vous préviens… si jamais une autre personne est mise au courant, il est fort possible… que vous ayez à subir… mon mécontentement ! murmura-t-il avec un air féroce.

- Vous… vous me faîtes mal ! gémit-elle.

Il lâcha sa prise et la jeune fille passa ses mains sur ses épaules endolories (et deux gros bleus qui marchent deux ! ). Il avait tellement serré sa proie que la robe d'Elodie en était froissée.

- Je…je…suis désolée ! De ne pas vous avoir mis au courant !

- Que savez-vous au juste ? trancha-t-il la voix plus coupante que jamais.

- Que… que vous… êtes…un… un…

- Un Mangemort ! finit-il à sa place.

Elle frissonna. Elle le savait déjà depuis longtemps, mais n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé ce que cela impliquait jusqu'à ce jour-là. Et puis, l'entendre de sa propre bouche lui faisait peur. C'était comme si on venait de valider l'information dans son cerveau. Ca devenait officiel. En voyant la réaction de son élève, il eut un sourire sardonique.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Je vous fais peur ?

Oui, elle avait peur, c'était incontestable, elle avait très peur de cet homme-là à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Ses émotions, ses sentiments, se brouillaient étrangement. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et releva sa manche qui découvrit une marque noire et terrifiante. Elle représentait un crâne noir avec un serpent sui lui sortait de la bouche en guise de langue. Elle frémit à nouveau et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- J'avais vu juste depuis le début, dit-il avec un air de satisfaction diabolique. Vous saviez ! Cela ne vous surprend pas ! Répondez ! cria-t-il.

Elle sursauta et fondit en larmes se cachant le visage dans les mains et lui dit :

- Oui ! … oui, c'est vrai ! Je savais pour votre marque, je savais que c'était pour cela que votre bras vous faisait souffrir, je savais tout ça ! Mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me dise toutes ces choses ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Qui vous a mis au courant ? cria-t-il. Qui ? Potter n'est-ce pas ? Dîtes-le !

- Oui ! murmura-t-elle. Mais, je vous en prie, je ne dirai rien, alors ne vous en prenez pas à lui ! S'il vous plaît professeur !

Elle enfonçait frénétiquement ses ongles dans la peau de son bras gauche et avait toujours la tête baissée. Son corps était secoué de spasmes et son visage marbré de larmes.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu de ma conversation ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je…je…

Elle était tellement troublée que sa mémoire ne voulait plus fonctionner. Le Maître des Potions perdit patience et s'énerva.

- Je ne vous le demanderai pas deux fois ! marmonna-t-il.

Sa mémoire se réveilla enfin en voyant Rogue triturer sa baguette magique à l'intérieur de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- J'ai entendu à partir du moment où il s'est mis à crier et où il vous a dit de revenir auprès de…

D'habitude, elle prononçait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais là, elle semblait incapable de le faire. La présence de Rogue la coinçait. Elle ne pouvait plus. En ce moment, il ressemblait vraiment à un Mangemort, un Mangemort prêt à commettre un massacre.

- Avouez, dit-il avec un horrible sourire satisfait, que vous êtes morte de peur !

- …

Elle ne put répondre et se résoudre à avouer ses faiblesses à quelqu'un qui ne cherchait qu'à utiliser ses failles pour la déstabiliser. Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir maladroit tant elle avait peur.

- Vous connaissez également la fonction que j'exerce auprès de Dumbledore et qui ne se limite pas à dispenser mes cours à la bande d'imbéciles heureux que vous êtes ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui !

- Vous connaissez donc son importance ! Si le moindre mot à ce sujet vous échappe…

Il s'arrêta et sourit méchamment en voyant avec délectation l'effet que ses paroles produisait sur la jeune étudiante. Puis, en reprenant son air de statue de glace, il continua :

- Sortez ! siffla-t-il.

- Mais…je…

- Dehors ! s'écria-t-il. Vous viendrez ce soir pour votre cour particulier à onze heures précises !

- Bien ! …

- Votre cerveau marcherait-il au ralenti Miss Merson ? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de quitter cette pièce !

- Oui, … Monsieur ! répondit-elle craintivement.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle soupira et regarda ses mains : elles tremblaient encore et ses yeux la piquaient. Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

**Alors ? C'était comment ? Pour le moment tout ça va un peu vite et on ne voit pas très bien le rapport entre chaque élément de l'histoire mais rassurez-vous, ça va se mettre en place rapidement ! Reviews pour ceux qui veulent ! (pitiéééééééé ! le cri qui vient du cœur !) **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Kikou à tous ! Bon, alors pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris, je n'ai pas l'intention de précipiter les choses entre Rogue et Elodie. Pour une simple et bonne raison, cela dénaturerait le personnage, or c'est l'intérêt que je porte à sa personnalité qui a fait que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette fic, sans changer son caractère trop violemment. Pour la petite info, ma fic se compose de deux parties, la première fait 250 pages manuscrites et la seconde n'est pas achevée et en est déjà à 48 pages. Croyez-moi, c'est bien meilleur quand ça prend du temps à arriver. Et puis, entre temps, on apprendra plein de choses sur eux deux, enfin surtout sur la fille ! Et ne vous en faîtes pas, on verra les persos évoluer, progressivement, à leur rythme et leur manière. Merci pour toutes les reviews et en particulier à Phoenixgirl, je vois que tu es bien dedans et ça me fait trop plaisir ! Au fait, j'en profite pour dire que j'ai déjà trouvé mon style d'écriture depuis très longtemps, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très différent de celui-ci, c'est exprès qu'il ressemble à celui des livres, sinon les personnages auraient été dénaturés. Je remercierais donc Shalimar de garder ses conseils d'écrivain aboutie pour d'autres que cela intéresse et de cesser d'écrire la même remarque sur la vingtaine de fics que j'ai déjà pu lire sur ce site. Ceci en toute amicalité bien sûr ! **

De retour dans la grande salle, elle aperçut Hermione, Harry et Ron qui se précipitaient sur elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? lança le rouquin. Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche partout !

- Désolée ! dit-elle en rougissant. Je…je…

- C'est bon Ron ! intervint Hermione qui s'était rendue compte de l'était de choc de son amie. Seulement, je pense savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment ! soupira-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Elodie.

- Eh ben tu en as de la chance ! Parce que moi… commença Ron.

- Je crois que tu as des ennuis, coupas Hermione d'un ton solennel (hommage à ma prof de philo et à ses « solennnnnnnel » à répétition, il faut dire qu'elle a un « ennnnemi très sérieux heinnn »! Ceux qui connaissent la reconnaîtront. ) et sans cesser de la fixer du regard.

- Je le pense aussi, intervint Harry jusque là resté silencieux, et je m'aperçois que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ! J'ai remarqué tes changements de comportement depuis un certain temps, toutefois, en voyant que les autres ne s'en rendaient pas compte et que tu ne voulais pas nous dire ce qui n'allait pas, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être de moi que venait le malaise !

Le jeune homme à la crinière rousse lançait des regards d'appel au secours à ses trois amis, l'air de chercher une âme charitable pour lui expliquer la situation. Seulement, personne ne lui fit cette joie. Ils se pressèrent de manger et regagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor sous l'œil suspicieux de Rogue qui les observait avec un regard noir. La jeune fille s'en était aperçue, cependant, elle se devait d'être franche envers ses amis et leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Eux ; lui avaient fait confiance dès le premier jour, elle se devait d'en faire autant. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils au coin du feu. Elle était encore déserte, la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas encore terminé de manger. Puis, elle entama son récit, Et leur rapporta tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans l'après-midi, la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Rogue et le Mangemort et les menaces du professeur.

- Donc, il sait que c'est moi qui t'ai mise au courant de tout, en conclut Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux à la manière de quelqu'un qui vient de vivre quelque chose d'éprouvant. Bah, de toute façon, ça ne modifiera pas beaucoup son comportement à mon égard ! soupira-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Murmura Elodie. Depuis que tu me connais, je ne suis bonne qu'à t'apporter des ennuis.

- Moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi que tu doives t'en faire. Il me semble que tu as des ennuis disproportionnés avec Rogue alors que tu ne le connais que depuis peu !

- C'est dingue d'être aussi mauvais ! cracha Ron avec dégoût.

- Non ! intervint la jeune file. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas mauvais au fond !

- Tu plaisantes Elo, ce type est pourri jusqu'à la moelle des os !

- NON ! Je te prouverai que tu as tort, cria-t-elle avec ferveur, ne se rendant pas bien compte qu'elle se couvrait de ridicule en défendant avec tant de véhémence, cet individu tant haï de ses amis.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, surpris de cette intervention, et Hermione, la voyant plongée dans l'embarras, tenta de la tirer de ce mauvais pas :

- Je pense que ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sans bien les connaître !

La jeune femme la remercia du regard. Cependant, elle avait l'étrange impression que son amie avait percé à jour ses sentiments. A onze heure moins le quart, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le portrait de la grosse dame pour aller assister à son cours de Potions privé, Harry l'arrêta. Il eut l'air de vérifier que personne dans les parages ne pouvait l'entendre.

- Tu as raison, commença-t-il comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, lui coûtait beaucoup. Le sale caractère de Rogue n'est pas dû au hasard ! Tu… tu m'as l'air de… pas mal t'intéresser à lui ! fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle rougit violemment mais il continua avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- En conséquence, il vaut mieux que je te raconte quelque chose à son sujet ! Maintenant, tu n'as pas le temps et avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu arrives en retard à son cours ! Alors… je t'attendrai !

- Mais…

- Il ne faudra par contre, sous aucun prétexte, le répéter à Ron ni même à Hermione, parce que cela fait deux ans que j'ai découvert ce dont je vais te faire part et que je ne les ai toujours pas mis au courant. C'est en partie parce que cela impliquait mon père quand il était jeune et que j'en avais honte ! Enfin…je n'en étais pas très fier et Rogue est au courant que je sais… bref… d'ailleurs, il a failli m'écorcher vif !

La jeune fille, sous le coup de l'étonnement, ne sut que répondre et se contenta de dire :

- Je vais être en retard !

Sur ces derniers mots qui laissèrent Harry sans voix, elle fit pivoter le tableau qui bouchait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor et quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, l'estomac plus noué que jamais. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver encore une fois face à l'homme qui semblait sur le point de la tuer quelques heures auparavant. En arrivant devant la porte, elle jeta un œil à sa montre et se mit à hésiter. Il lui restait deux minutes et trente trois secondes pour faire demi-tour et s'enfuir en courant. Ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous elle lorsqu'elle entendit une voix glaciale :

- Entrez ! fit celle-ci.

Elle se demandait comment il pouvait savoir qu'elle était derrière la porte, quand en se retournant, elle crut mourir d'un infarctus en le voyant derrière elle. Sa haute et écrasante silhouette noire était à peine à une trentaine de centimètres derrière la sienne. Le regard noir s'intensifia et fixait la fille dans les yeux avec un regard de profond mépris.

- Je vous ai dit d'entrer, continua-t-il toujours avec la même intonation froide et rigide.

Elle poussa la porte du bureau et y pénétra suivie de près par le Maître des Potions. Elle sentait le regard de glace posé sur sa nuque et se retourna. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, elle cilla et rougit vivement. Il eut un sourire mauvais et dit calmement sans détourner son regard :

- Avancez ! Ce soir, nous travaillerons sur la potion d'amnésie ! siffla-t-il d'un air féroce.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Avait-il l'intention de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir ? Non, c'était impensable ! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait certainement pas le droit ! Oui…mais… utiliser les sorts impardonnables était également interdit et puni par une détention à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Remarque, il l'avait utilisé sur un Mangemort. Oui, mais, lui-même en était un. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était, et se sentait totalement perdue.

- Prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez terminé ! dit la voix cinglante.

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité. L'homme se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine d'un air impatient. Elle le fixait également mais son regard à elle était dans le vague. Quand elle comprit qu'il faisait allusion à l'inspection dont il était l'objet, elle rougit vivement et baissa la tête. L'homme eut un sourire triomphant. Elle se dirigea vers une table où des fioles et divers ingrédients étaient soigneusement disposés. Il y avait également un vieux grimoire ouvert ainsi qu'un gros chaudron en étain posé par terre.

- Vous savez quoi faire ? lança-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau pour corriger un tas de copies.

La perspective de rester de dos à cet homme durant de heures l'effrayait au plus haut point. De temps à autres, elle se retournait pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Et chaque fois, elle le voyait raturer les feuilles de bas en haut avec un air sournois. Elle en oubliait de tourner sa mixture. Une quinzaine de minutes après, elle entendit un ricanement à peine audible et le crissement d'une plume qui glissait sur toute la longueur d'une copie.

- Miss Merson, il me semblerait judicieux de revoir vos notions sur les potions de guérison ! ironisa-t-il.

Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son propre devoir. Elle lâcha la louche et serra les dents de rage contenue. Elle entendait la voix se rapprocher doucement d'elle.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à mélanger le contenu d'un chaudron, Miss Merson ?

Elle reprit la louche en main avec un tressaillement et remua fébrilement le liquide. Elle ne se retourna pas à la remarque et bientôt sentit le courant d'air que provoqua la cape du Maître des Potions en s'approchant d'elle. Elle sentait sa présence juste derrière elle mais n'osa pas se retourner. Pourtant, cela lui aurait évité une sacrée peur. Elle sentit une longue main blanche se poser sur son épaule et se resserrer telle les griffes d'un oiseau de proie, pour se presser contre elle afin de glisser sa main droite jusqu'à la sienne. Elle se contrôla pour ne pas sursauter. Il la referma par-dessus la main tremblante qui tenait la louche et se mit à faire de petits mouvements circulaires pour mélanger peu à peu les ingrédients du chaudron. Elle se sentit rougir comme jamais en regardant la grande main pâle qui cachait la sienne en elle. Elle sentait la haute silhouette contre son dos et se mit à trembler, elle sentait même la respiration de l'homme sur sa nuque. Un moment plus tard, il lâcha sa main, gardant toujours la sienne fermement posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna alors et le vit juste derrière elle, bras croisés, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est mieux comme cela, vint la remarque cinglante. S'il faut aussi vous enseigner comment mélanger les ingrédients d'une potion, vous n'êtes pas prête d'avoir vos ASPICs ! dit-il avec cynisme.

Il posa sur la jeune femme un regard amusé et cruel.

- C'est fini pour ce soir. déclara-t-il. Juste par curiosité, dans quelles matières comptez-vous passer vos ASPICs ?

- Je…euh…

- Faîtes des phrases complètes, Miss Merson !

- Euh… oui pardon, professeur, se hâta de dire la jeune femme qui sentait qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas énerver Rogue. Je pensais les passer en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Métamorphose, en Sorts et Enchantements et euh… en Potions Magiques !

Le sourire sardonique s'effaça aussitôt des fines lèvres et il fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien, vous pensiez mal ! siffla-t-il.

- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Parce que vous n'avez même pas le niveau pour l'obtention d'un D en Potions !

- Mais…continua-t-elle, je n'ai pas besoin de votre consentement, dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

- …

Manifestement, il ne savait que répondre. Elle resta interdite un moment à le regarder, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle avait commis un faux pas et décida de ne pas rester penchée sur le sujet, trop dangereux !

- Est-ce que ma potion est réussie ? hésita-t-elle à demander.

- « Réussie » est un bien grand mot ! ironisa Rogue.

- Mais… elle est correcte au moins ?

- N'exagérons rien ! grinça-t-il avec un rictus.

- Je… peux m'en aller ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Oui ! Sortez à présent. ! siffla-t-il.

- Bonne nuit professeur. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Il ne lui rendit pas son salut et resta le nez plongé dans sa pile de copies.

**oOoOoOoOo **

- Debout Potter ! Relevez-vous ! Si vous ne fournissez pas plus d'efforts, il sera facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de pénétrer votre esprit ! s'écria le professeur de Potions l'air furieux.

C'était un lundi soir assez froid, à vingt trois heures. Les cours d'Occlumancie avaient repris pour Harry et Elodie y assistait en rattrapant ses cours de Potions dans un autre coin de la pièce. Le jeune garçon était complètement épuisé et ne parvenait plus à tenir debout face au pouvoir de Rogue. Quelques jours auparavant, le survivant lui avait fait part de la scolarité désastreuse de l'homme en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les autres. Il lui avait également raconté en détail ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue ainsi que dans sa tête ; le jour où le cours de Harry avait tourné au désastre. Cette nuit-là, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pour quelle raison, elle avait pleuré silencieusement ne parvenant à trouver le sommeil. Elle regardait, ce soir, cet homme sombre au regard de glace qui ne semblait ressentir rien d'autre qu'amertume, rancune et colère. C'était à priori, tout ce qu'il était capable d'exprimer, ça et le mépris qu'il lui portait.

BBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM !

Harry venait de tomber à nouveau sous le regard furieux de Rogue, dans sa chute sa tête avait percuté une armoire de plein fouet et il la tenait entre ses mains, grimaçant de douleur, assis sur le sol du bureau.

- DEBOUT !

- Attendez professeur ! intervint la jeune fille affolée qui venait de lacher un sachet d'herbes, laissez-le récupérer, il a l'air d'avoir très mal !

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde petite idiote ! siffla ce dernier. Potter a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il doit faire pour avoir le loisir de paresser ! N'est-ce pas Potter ? Mais je ne suis pas dupe !

Mais Harry ne faisait vraiment pas semblant de souffrir. Son visage était défiguré par une douleur si intense, qu'il ne pouvait répondre à Rogue.

- Debout Potter ! Nous reprenons, dit-il d'un ton qui ne permettait plus la moindre réplique.

Elle paniquait Harry était toujours à terre et Rogue allait tout de même lancer son sort.

- Un, deux, trois, Legilimens !

- NON !

La jeune fille s'interposa avant que le sort ne frappe son ami. Elle eut à peine le temps de lancer un faible « protégo », seulement la force magique de Rogue était incomparablement plus puissante que la sienne et la totalité du sort ne fut pas entièrement détournée. Elle fut renversée sous le choc, et bientôt, sentit une présence dans son esprit. Elle comprit alors que le sort jeté par Rogue destiné à Harry l'avait touchée. Sa tête s'embruma, elle revivait toute une série de souvenirs humiliants datant de sa scolarité chez les moldus. Elle était assise dans la cour de son collège et un groupe d'élèves qui passaient la traitait de « sans amis », et autres horreurs. Elle sortait de cours et avait reçu une pierre derrière la tête et bientôt c'était tout un jet de cailloux qui l'assaillait. Elle tenait fermement un garçon de son école par le col et le rouait de coups, son cœur débordait de tristesse et de haine. N'importe qui en voyant ces scènes auraient compris qu'elle n'était guère très aimée dans son ancien établissement scolaire. Les situations plus cuisantes les unes que les autres dans lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée défilaient devant ses yeux. Soudain, son cerveau fut assailli par des images inconnues, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens s'offraient à son regard. Parmi eux, ceux que Harry lui avait racontés au sujet de Rogue. Elle en déduisit que son sort de défense n'avait pas été entièrement vain. Visiblement, il s'agissait de souvenirs qui avaient énormément marqué cet homme. Elle revivait certains moments de sa vie, de son enfance, comme de son passé de Mangemort. Son pouvoir d'empathie lui permettait en outre de ressentir ce que lui, avait ressenti lors des faits. Une scène la marqua tout particulièrement : une haute silhouette vêtue de noir et encapuchonnée, avançait vers une jeune femme blonde aux yeux azurs et larmoyants. La jeune fille entendit la femme supplier qu'on la laisse vivre. Elle ressentit alors comme une décharge de douleur pure en pleine poitrine et se mit à crier. Elle comprit que la douleur ne venait pas de la victime mais du Mangemort. Il portait un masque mais elle sut que c'était lui sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

- S'il vous plaît…. Je … je vous en supplie… non ! Je porte un enfant ! implora la femme en passant une main sur son ventre d'un geste protecteur.

Il eut un rire effrayant, puis lança :

- Avada Kedavra !

La femme s'écroula alors sans prononcer un seul mot ni émettre un seul son. La douleur s'intensifia et la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour ne pas hurler. Cette souffrance… elle n'était pas externe, elle venait de l'intérieur, c'était celle du Mangemort au masque d'argent. Ce qu'il faisait lui causait tant de douleur, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien et comme en réponse à sa question, un autre flash se déroula sous ses yeux, un de ceux que Harry lui avait racontés. La différence étant que là, elle le vivait. Une femme était parterre et sanglotait, elle était d'une incroyable beauté. Devant elle, se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs et dont les yeux, aussi sombres, lançaient des éclairs en sa direction. Il lui hurlait dessus. Visiblement, le couple se disputait. La ressemblance avec le Maître des Potions était frappante. La jeune fille aperçut, dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, tout vêtu de noir, une chevelure aile de corbeau, et lui aussi comme sa mère, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux noirs. Son teint était pâle et son regard exprimait une haine profonde. En s'approchant de l'enfant, elle ressentait de plus en plus ce qui semblait être ses émotions et douleurs physiques. Elle comprit alors. C'était Rogue. Elle commença à se tordre comme si on l'avait rouée de coups, ce qui avait d'ailleurs dû être le cas pour le jeune enfant. En le regardant plus attentivement, elle vit une goutte de sang couler le long de sa tempe pour venir se mêler aux larmes. Avec la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle se demandait comment lui, pouvait rester immobile ; c'était plus qu'insoutenable. Elle crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise quand les émotions du jeune garçon se firent ressentir : une profonde tristesse envahit alors son cœur, bientôt remplacée par la haine et la fureur. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à crier. Même enfant, Rogue était déjà quelqu'un de très fort bien qu'une âme torturée comme personne n'aurait pu le croire possible. Elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cela.

En reprenant ses esprits, elle s'aperçut que Harry était accroupi derrière elle et la tenait par les épaules. Elle était prise de convulsions et ne cessait de pleurer. Rogue se tenait debout derrière son bureau, les sourcils froncés, il observait Elodie avec surprise et surtout avec horreur. Il avait compris ce que la jeune fille venait de vivre et tout ce que cela impliquait. Soudain, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Une vive douleur au bras droit et une autre au front la frappèrent. De l'inquiétude, de la colère, de la compassion et de la frustration s'insinuaient en elle, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ses propres émotions, elle en était certaine, tout comme les douleurs physiques qu'elle éprouvait. Une sensation dure et froide envahit son cœur, chassant tout le reste, la force de ce sentiment était incomparable. Elle tourna son regard humide vers Rogue et se mit à gémir, ce que c'était désagréable…. Douloureux. En tout instant, le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais la conscience tranquille. Les inquiétudes de Harry étaient fortes, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'ignoble douleur qui dévorait littéralement l'esprit de l'homme. Jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer que cet individu si froid avait un esprit si complexe et tourmenté. Il fit un pas vers son élève et la douleur s'intensifia. Elle se renferma un peu plus en hurlant. L'homme fronça davantage les sourcils et fit quelques pas vers elle.

- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! hurla-t-elle en crispant ses mains dans sa chevelure.

- Allez chercher Dumbledore, Potter ! dit calmement Rogue d'une voix rauque, inhabituelle.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, dit Harry.

- ALLEZ CHERCHER DUMBLEDORE, s'énerva Rogue, TOUT DE SUITE !

Harry sortit en trombe de la pièce pour aller chercher le directeur. Le Maître des Potions en profita alors pour s'approcher de la jeune femme malgré ses supplications et ses gémissements.

- Je vous en prie, sanglotait-elle, j'ai mal ! Vous… VOUS ME FAÎTES MAL !

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, siffla-t-il, je ne vous ai même pas touchée !

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à calmer un peu ses convulsions et ses pleurs. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras comme pour créer un cocon impossible d'accès à toute intrusion externe.

- De quoi je me plains ? chuchota-t-elle. Je ne fais que ressentir ce que vous éprouvez chaque jour.

Il allait lui demander des explications plus précises mais n'en n'eut pas le temps, car la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra précipitamment, suivi de Harry. La jeune fille sentit une vague de tourments supplémentaires l'envahir et ses convulsions devinrent incontrôlables. Elle se remit à se tordre et à hurler.

- SORTEZ ! …S'il vous plaît !

Le vieux sorcier fit signe à Rogue et Harry de sortir de la pièce et de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Immédiatement, toute douleur s'effaça de son corps et de son esprit. Seul un goût amer lui restait. Elle releva la tête, les yeux embrumés, et vit le directeur qui se tenait accroupi devant elle. Elle ne sentait plus rien et se demandait bien pourquoi.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Cela va faire trois mois que je n'avais pas retouché à ma fic, enfin du moins que je n'avais pas continué à la taper, car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit j'en suis à la page 430. Alors bonne lecture ! **

- Le professeur Rogue est un excellent occlumens, finit par dire Dumbledore. Seulement, contrairement à lui, ma maîtrise de cette discipline me permet de dissimuler mes émotions, vint la réponse à la question que se posait le cerveau de la jeune femme sans oser le demander.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le vieil homme dont elle pouvait distinguer chaque ride du visage tant il était près.

- Comment ? interrogea-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

- Tu as ressenti ce qu'éprouvaient Harry et le professeur Rogue lorsqu'ils étaient près de toi. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement !

- Je … me suis interposée entre eux, … parce que … Harry se sentait mal mais Rogue ne voulait rien entendre. Mais… le sort de légilimencie était déjà parti et … j'ai essayé de m'en protéger comme j'ai pu…, j'ai lancé un sort de protection. … Mais… ça a raté !

Dumbledore la regarda, les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres dissimulées par sa longue barbe argentée. Elodie, quant à elle, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire, même en se forçant, elle n'y serait pas parvenue, le souvenir de ce qui l'avait traversée au moment où Rogue avait lancé son sort était encore bien trop présent dans sa mémoire et dans sa poitrine.

- Ce qui signifie, reprit le vieux sorcier, que tu as pénétré son esprit et lui le tien ! La légilimencie permet de ressentir en partie ce que la personne a éprouvé lors d'évènements passés. Dans ton cas, il me semble que cette faculté a été amplifiée par ton don d'empathie.

- Mais… comment se fait-il que je sois en mesure de ressentir les émotions des autres sans avoir de contact physique avec eux ? Il y a quelques temps, je n'en était pas capable !

- Le choc que tu viens de recevoir a dû décupler tes capacités, mais rien n'est encore sûr. Ce ne sont là que de simples hypothèses. … Tu … tu as dû… te rendre compte… d'à quel point le professeur Rogue est …complexe.

- J'ai surtout ressenti à quel point il était torturé. Répondit-elle faiblement.

- Tu as eu très mal ?

- Je sens encore la douleur !

Il sourit, un sourire sans joie.

- Je m'en doute, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Est-ce que … tout va redevenir comme avant ? … mon pouvoir ?

- Je n'en sais malheureusement rien.

- …

- Par contre, tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas continuer à te mêler aux autres. Je m'arrangerai pour que rien de ce qui émane des personnes autour de toi ne t'affecte.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la poitrine de la jeune fille et commença une incantation dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Je t'ai entourée d'un sort de protection, c'est un peu une sorte de bouclier. Tu ne devrais plus subir « d'assauts extérieurs »… en principe, ajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire mystérieux (made in Dumbledore). A présent, reprit-il, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait poussée dans un fauteuil et d'un simple geste de la main du vieux sorcier, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond. Profond ? … minute… comment peut-on savoir que l'on est assoupi ? Comment peut-on réfléchir à sa guise alors que selon toute logique, les rêves échappent à notre contrôle ? Elle entendait tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle,… Rogue était revenu, il parlait avec Dumbledore.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin d'explications sur ce qui vient de se produire Severus ?

- Non, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Ce qu'elle a ressenti émanant de vous était bien trop fort pour elle, elle n'a pas pu le supporter !

Le sombre professeur fixa le visage pâle et endormi de son élève, avec un air perplexe. Mais… elle ne le voyait pas, alors comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Dumbledore, voulant défaire le nœud de pression qui était palpable dans la petite pièce, en profita pour demander à son collègue ce qu'il avait vu dans la mémoire de la jeune fille.

- J'ai pu voir par éclairs certains de ses souvenirs, pas forcément les plus agréables !

La jeune fille sentit son estomac se contracter. Même si ce qu'elle avait vécu était dérisoire par rapport aux « mésaventures » de Rogue, pour elle, cela restait douloureux et elle n'avait nulle envie que l'on expose à froid le contenu de sa tête. Et puis, entendre de sa bouche les sarcasmes déplacés qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour faire sur le passé de la jeune femme… c'était clair, il allait sauter sur l'occasion, heureusement qu'elle était sensée être endormie, elle n'aurait pas appréciée de se retrouver confrontée aux yeux froids et pénétrants de cet homme à ce moment-là. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre se moquer d'elle sur ces sujets si douloureux qu'elle n'avait abordés avec personne.

- Certains remontent à loin, d'autres sont plus récents, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'aborder le sujet !

Elle n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de cette chance inespérée pour la ridiculiser comme à l'accoutumée ? Il préférait sans doute qu'elle soit consciente, c'était plus jouissif ! Elle ne sut dire exactement pourquoi, mais elle était sûre qu'elle n'entendait pas tout cela par hasard. Dumbledore était un sorcier bien trop puissant et expérimenté pour lui faire l'insulte de penser qu'il aurait pu commettre une erreur sur un simple sort de sommeil. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait pas ce sort, il ne ressemblait à rien de connu. « il l'a fait exprès, se dit-elle, il voulait que j'entende ça.» Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas répondre à cette question. Tout ça… ça ne voulait rien dire… absolument rien. Il ne voulait pas se fatiguer à énoncer le contenu de son cerveau sans le moindre résultat satisfaisant car il ne pouvait sarcastiser la situation devant le directeur, voilà tout.

- Très bien, je comprends ! dit finalement Dumbledore après un long moment de silence.

Elle ne pouvait le voir mais elle était certaine que le vieil home souriait.

- Je sais qu'il s'agit de votre bureau, reprit-il, mais laissez-là se reposer un moment, je pense qu'elle en a besoin.

Rogue n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le vieux sorcier tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Il prit place sur le siège derrière son bureau face à la jeune fille qui « dormait paisiblement ».

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était sept heures et demi et elle était seule dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se sentait toute groggy. Les yeux tout ensommeillés et après avoir balayé le bureau des yeux un bon moment à la recherche d'elle ne savait trop quoi, elle sortit. Direction la grande salle où elle retrouva ses amis attablés, prenant leur petit déjeuner, un air préoccupé sur le visage. En la voyant arriver, Hermione lui lança un regard insondable.

- Où étais-tu cette nuit ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton si autoritaire qu'elle crut voir sa propre mère.

- Je …euh… balbutia-t-elle en implorant Harry du regard.

- Laisse-la tranquille Hermione ! dit Harry d'un ton froid. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Elle a très certainement dû dormir avec Rogue, euh je veux dire dans son bureau, se rattrapa-t-il, paniqué par ses propres propos.

- Encore ? s'exclama Ron. On va finir par s'imaginer des choses, dit-il en éclatant de rire ravi de son humour d'exception qui n'avait pas l'air d'être du goût de tout le monde.

Malheureusement, son fou rire ne fit pas l'unanimité : Elodie baissa la tête, se contentant de rougir alors qu' Hermione et Harry le fusillaient du regard. Même Harry qui n'était d'ordinaire, guère plus clairvoyant que son ami, semblait avoir compris la situation. Si même lui s'en était rendu compte, l'évidence frapperait les autres aussi et par conséquent… elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

En arrivant à son premier cours de la matinée, elle réalisa que le charme de Dumbledore avait fait effet : elle ne ressentait rien, aucune émotion étrangère à elle-même. Le cours de divination se passa dans le calme le plus total, entrecoupé bien entendu des crises de fou rires à répétition de Ron et Harry. Ce matin-là, elle, n'arrivait pas à rire. Elle avait autre chose dans la tête. Elle ne cessait de repenser à tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir la veille : tout ce que lui ressentait chaque jour, sans cesse, il souffrait, il haïssait. L'amertume le rongeait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Cette douleur, ces tourments avaient failli la terrasser alors qu'elle ne les avait ressenti que quelques minutes.

A la sonnerie, tous sortirent de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Le cours suivant était celui de potions. Elodie commençait à avoir peur, très peur. Elle fut prise de tremblements qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler lorsqu'elle aperçut Rogue. Elle prit place aux côtés d'Hermione et sortait son grimoire de son sac lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Il venait de la refermer,. Elle remarqua que son visage était plus pâle et plus émacié que d'habitude. Il balaya la salle du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme et se glacèrent aussitôt. Le malaise l'envahit alors de nouveau, c'était comme si son regard l'avait traversée de part en part.

- Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il d'une voix égale à lui-même, nous…

Elle n'en entendit pas davantage. Son esprit s'embruma. Et bientôt, les douleurs et tourments éprouvés la veille, la submergèrent à nouveau. Elle laissa glisser sa tête entre ses mains, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus bruyante.

- Eh, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, elle commença à se tordre sur sa chaise en gémissant de douleur.

- Professeur, s'écria Hermione affolée, je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien !

A présent, elle sanglotait sur son siège, ses mains étroitement resserrées sur ses tempes.

- Tout le monde dehors ! ordonna le professeur de potions d'un ton sans réplique.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent hormis Ron, Harry et Hermione qui regardaient leur amie d'un air inquiet.

- Vous êtes devenus subitement sourds ? Potter, Weasley et Granger, j'ai dit tout le monde dehors ! siffla-t-il à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, il s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille, qui était à présent prise de convulsions incontrôlables et recroquevillée dans un coin de la classe.

- Non, dit-elle affolée, pas vous, s'il vous plaît, ne m'approchez pas ! NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! Pourquoi ce stupide charme n'a-t-il aucun effet sur vous ? gémit-elle.

- Taisez-vous imbécile ! gronda-t-il. Si vous continuez à crier ainsi, tout Poudlard sera bientôt au courant !

- Ca m'est égal ! Je vous en prie, partez ! J'ai mal, j'ai si mal !

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'amuse à rentrer dans l'esprit des gens ! Que vous attendiez-vous à trouver ? Pauvre petite fille, sourit-il méchamment, VOUS avez mal, VOUS souffrez, VOUS voulez que ça cesse ! Vous semblez oublier d'où vous vient tout ce que vous ressentez ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Puis, se penchant un peu plus vers elle, accentuant ainsi la douleur, il ajouta :

- Et vous Merson, jusqu'à quel point la pourriture vous ronge t-elle ?

Elle voulut lui répondre que ce qui lui arrivait il l'avait bien mérité mais elle perdit connaissance avant.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle était à l'infirmerie. Ca commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude, songea-t-elle.

- Eh bien, fit une voix grave et fatiguée, je crois qu'il faudra changer ce sort de bouclier spirituel.

Elle se redressa et aperçut Dumbledore, assis dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit.

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle, comment…

Le professeur Rogue t'a amenée ici, tu t'es évanouie lors de son cours !

- Le professeur Rogue … m' a portée jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-elle interdite.

- Euh… pas exactement, dit Dumbledore, il t'a faite léviter.

- Charmant ! s'exclama-t-elle. On n'a pas dû passer inaperçus dans les couloirs. Et puis, c'est vrai j'avais oublié que le professeur Rogue avait horreur des contacts physiques. De toute manière, je préfère ça, il ne pourra pas me dire que je suis trop lourde comme cela !

Oui, c'était mieux ainsi, ce genre de gestes ne ressemblaient de toute façon pas au maître des potions. Elle avait perçu toutes sortes de sentiments en lui et la tendresse n'y figurait pas. Peut-être parce que l'amertume et la colère primaient sur tout le reste.

- Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens que ce qui émane du professeur Rogue ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que sur lui que le sort est inefficace ?

- Ce que le professeur Rogue cache au fond de lui est bien plus effrayant que ce que n'importe qui peut imaginer. Une telle intensité aura brisé la barrière que j'avais créée.

Auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cet homme pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il semblait si vide de toute émotion.

- Si je vous suis bien, ce qu'il ressent est tellement fort, que ça a « traversé le bouclier » ? récapitula-t-elle maladroitement.

- En partie oui !

- Comment ça en partie ? demanda-t-elle étonnée par la réponse du directeur.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que cela te plairait de connaître ce qu'il en est mais… je n'ai pas le droit de te le cacher si tu veux le savoir.

- Mais de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Le sort ne peut pas être rompu uniquement à cause de l'intensité d'un sentiment, il faut que ça marche dans les deux sens. Le bouclier a été détruit de l'intérieur.

- Quoi ?

- Si le professeur Rogue a pu passer outre le sortilège, c'est en partie parce que tu l'as voulu. Peut-être inconsciemment, se précipita-t-il de dire en voyant le visage déconfit de la jeune femme, mais une chose est sûre : tu lui accorde beaucoup d'intérêt, finit-il d'un ton rieur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise par la réponse et se mit à rougir fortement. Alors comme ça, cela voulait dire qu'elle accordait beaucoup d'intérêt à cet homme…non…impossible…ses pires craintes se confirmaient.

- Il te faudra apprendre à te contrôler, cette situation est inconfortable pour vous mais elle l'est davantage pour lui.

Avait-il compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Rogue avait le pouvoir de sonder les esprits mais avait-il compris ? Non, il ne fallait pas.

- Il peut t'arriver quelque chose de fâcheux par les temps qui courent si tu tombais entre de mauvaises mains et que l'on se rendait compte de tes capacités .

Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- J'aimerais que tu prennes des cours pour contrôler ton pouvoir !

- Eh bien je veux bien, mais qui serait en mesure de m'enseigner une telle chose ?

- La seule personne à en être capable est celle dont tu lis les sentiments.

Son cœur se décrocha et tomba dans sa poitrine comme une lourde pierre.

- R…Rogue !

- Le professeur Rogue ! rectifia Dumbledore.

- Oui mais non ! J'ai déjà des cours de potions avec lui, alors il ne voudra certainement pas… se défendit-elle.

- Si, ne t'en fais pas, je lui en parlerai ! Du moment que tu ne pénètres plus son esprit !

- Mais… pourquoi lui ? Ne seriez-vous pas en mesure de me dispenser ses cours ?

- Eh bien non, car vois-tu, il est préférable que tu t'entraînes avec une personne dont tu lis l'esprit (je sais l'expression n'est pas très heureuse mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux, na !), tu feras comment dire… du meilleur travail.

- Mais...

- Le principe est l'inverse de la légilimencie ! Il s'agirait de pouvoir fermer ton esprit à celui des autres.

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille, elle était bien trop choquée pour cela. Maintenant que l'on approchait de Noël et qu 'elle ne serait pas en retenue tous les week-ends, elle devrait supporter les sarcasmes du maître des potions pendant une durée indéterminée. Mais ce qui lui déplaisait le plus c'était de se demander si cela lui déplaisait vraiment. En attendant, elle devrait suivre tous les cours normalement, hormis ceux de potions qu'elle aurait dans une salle à l'écart. Il allait falloir trouver une excuse plausible aux yeux des autres élèves qui ne devaient en aucun cas être mis au courant de la situation.

Le midi, lorsqu 'elle arriva dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et la rumeur des conversations s'amplifia. Les nouvelles allaient vite, pensa-t-elle. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, en face de Ron et Harry.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, merci !

- Ne fais pas attention aux autres, conseilla Hermione.

- Tout le monde pense que tu fais une allergie à Rogue, dit Ron. C'est plutôt marrant !

- Ouais eh ben, au train où vont les choses ça ne risque pas de s'arranger.

- Nous sommes les seuls à savoir ce qui se passe, alors on ne peut pas leur en vouloir de se poser des questions, dit Hermione avec sagesse.

- Au fait, tu as appris pourquoi le sort de Dumbledore ne fonctionnait pas sur Rogue ? demanda Harry.

- Euh ... oui.

- Alors ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- En fait, selon lui, la puissance des émotions de Rogue est trop forte pour être stoppée par le bouclier, mentit-elle à moitié.

- Mais, commença Hermione, le sort de protection des esprits ne peut pas être brisé uniquement par ça, sinon ce serait le chaos…

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme se surprit à maudire les connaissances exceptionnelles d'Hermione en matière de magie. Elle ne voulait pas dévoiler ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit mais on ne lui laissait plus le choix. Lorsque Hermione se rendit compte de l'embarras de son amie , elle fit de son mieux pour essayer d'amener la conversation sur un autre terrain, mais sans succès.

- Allez ! s'impatienta Ron.

- Eh bien, en fait, ...si... si je vois... enfin non...si... je ...

- Eh ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? s'énerva Ron.

Elle était cramoisie et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus gênée, par sa faute son amie se retrouvait encore plus embarrassée qu'elle.

- D'après lui, ... ce serait parce que... j'aurais envie de savoir... ce qu'il ressent. Inconsciemment, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant l'air ébahi des deux garçons.

Ron et Harry se lançaient des regards frénétiques d'incompréhension mutuelle mais Hermione les fit taire d'une oeillade avant même qu'ils aient pu dire un seul mot. Aucun mot n'était suffisamment fort pour qualifier le mal être qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant précis. Elle espérait que bien vite, une occasion de leur faire oublier tout cela se présenterait et justement, le week-end aurait lieu une sortie dans une ville moldue. Cela changerait sans doute les idées de tout le monde.

**Voilà, j'ai mis du temps mais le chapitre 11 est la pour ceux qui le veulent. Si y'a pas de review c'est définitif j'arrête ! Parce que c'est pas agréable de voir le nombre de gens qui viennent lire et de le comparer avec celui de ceux qui laissent des reviews. Ca coûte pas grand chose quand même ! Allez siou plaît un petit effort. PLEAAAASE (cri du coeur !) **

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Arriva le Samedi, jour de la sortie dans la vile de Londres, côté moldu. Tous les élèves étaient en effervescence. Les sorciers de pure souche parce qu'ils avaient hâte de découvrir des choses inconnues et les autres parce qu'il leur tardait de faire découvrir ces choses à leurs amis. La jeune femme n'avait plus assisté à un seul de ses cours du soir avec Rogue et n'avait donc pas suivi les consignes de Dumbledore visant à lui enseigner la défense de l'esprit contre les intrusions magiques. Le professeur de potions avait fait part de sa fureur au directeur, « non mais pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Nous ne sommes pas ici à sa disposition ! ». Toutefois, le vieux sorcier était parvenu à le raisonner, en effet s'il allait la chercher pour la réprimander comme il l'avait suggéré, une autre de ses crises éclaterait et le « problème » ne serait plus un secret pour personne. Toutefois, ce jour-là, elle serait contrainte à le voir.

En effet, les sorties organisées par l'école côté moldu étaient un privilège réservé aux élèves de cinquième année ou plus, car censés être plus matures et par là même plus disciplinés. Cependant, il était indispensable qu'ils soient accompagnés par les professeurs afin de limiter les excès de certains. Trois membres du corps professoral devaient servir d'accompagnateurs lors de cette excursion : le professeur Lupin, le professeur McGonagall et pour le plus grand malheur du jeune quatuor, le professeur Rogue. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans le grand hall et attendaient patiemment que les professeurs arrivent. Ils avaient surtout hâte de les voir habillés en moldus. Le vaste hall d'entrée était animé de grandes conversations, chacun donnant sa version sur ce qu'allaient porter les trois accompagnateurs. Les idées les plus loufoques étant évidemment orientées sur le professeur de potions.

Lorsque ces derniers descendirent les escaliers menant au grand hall, le silence se fit et tous les regards, curieux, se posèrent sur eux. McGonagall portait une longue jupe aux motifs écossais et un lourd pull de laine de même couleur, la jeune femme était sûre d'une chose, sa tenue était trop… moldue pour ne pas parraître suspecte. Lupin, quant à lui, n'avait guère l'air moins miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, son sweat était délavé et il portait une pair de jeans usée. Néanmoins, on pouvait au moins lui reconnaître le mérite d'avoir le look typique de la jeunesse londonienne. Et comme il fallait s'en douter, Rogue restait vêtu de noir : des pantalons et un tricot de peau noirs, le tout surplombé d'un long manteau de même couleur. A l'évidence, être habillé de la sorte l'incommodait au plus haut point. Il balaya la salle du regard mettant quiconque au défit de se permettre une réflexion déplacée. Son regard assassin se posa sur la jeune femme et ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ne former plus que deux fentes. Elle rougit violemment, elle avait la très nette impression que s'il avait pu traverser la salle pour venir la gifler, il n'aurait eu aucun remords. Un long frisson parcourut son échine avant qu'elle ne détache son regard du sien. Le professeur de Métamorphoses prit la parole.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons séparer les élèves en trois groupes pour faciliter nos déplacements. Le groupe un viendra avec moi, le groupe deux sera pris en charge par le professeur Lupin, et le troisième sera celui du professeur Rogue. Rappelez-vous qu'il ne s'agit pas du village de Pré-au-Lard, faîtes donc particulièrement attention à n'avoir en aucun cas recours à la magie. Il est inutile de vous rappeler qu'il est également préférable de constituer de petits groupes afin d'éviter d'éventuels ennuis, ne vous éloignez jamais de votre groupe sous aucun prétexte !

Quand elle eut terminé de faire l'appel, les élèves furent répartis dans les trois groupes. La jeune fille se retrouva ainsi que ses trois amis dans celui de McGonagall. Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans un centre commercial de boutiques moldues de toutes sortes. Nombre d'élèves issus de familles de sorciers n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de lieux, et s'étonnaient à chaque pas. Ron comptait parmi eux. Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de calmer ses réactions en criant à pleins poumons qu'il lui faisait honte et qu'il n'était pas sortable. Il était sidéré en passant devant une boutique de photographie, de voir qu'aucun des protagonistes ne bougeait. Il se mit à insulter l'un d'entre eux guettant ses réactions. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas il donna un coup sur la vitrine qui protégeait les clichés. Tous les passants se retournaient sur lui, tenant des propos du style : « complètement fou », ou encore « quelle jeunesse ! ». Mortifiée par l'attitude de son ami, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et une dispute éclata tandis qu'Elodie et Harry, observant la scène d'un peu plus loin, se tenaient les côtes.

- Nous disposons d'encore trois heures avant de devoir rejoindre tout le monde devant l'entrée. Qu'est-ce que voulez faire ? demanda Hermione qui venait de lever le nez de sa montre.

- Moi j'aimerais bien aller voir à quoi ressemblent les jeux des moldus, dit Ron

- Mais enfin Ron, quel âge as-tu ? soupira la jeune fille. Et puis, tu sais, je doute que tu les trouves très amusants !

- Mois, je suis Ron, dit Harry avec entrain. Je suis sûr que je vais bien rigoler !

- Bon, je me vois obligée entant que Préfète en chef de veiller sur cette bandes de gamins de quatre ans.

Le rouquin ne releva pas le sarcasme, il était bien trop excité.

- Moi, je vais à la librairie, dit la jeune fille brune, il y a un livre que je veux m'acheter. Je vous rejoins de suite, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression sévère du visage de son amie.

- D'accord, dit finalement Hermione, résignée, alors on se retrouve devant le café dans une heure.

- Okay, à plus !

Elle s'éloigna de ses amis, se dirigeant vers la librairie. Le lieu était étrangement sombre et désert. Elle s'arrêta devant un rayon et après avoir cherché un moment avec son doigt, trouva le livre qu'elle voulait. Elle s'installa et commença à lire l'ouvrage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruits de pas rompre le silence si paisible qu'il en était inquiétant. Elle fronça les sourcils sans lever le nez de son livre, concentrée sur la provenance de ces gêneurs. Bientôt, elle fut étonnée d'entendre des voix familières, des voix particulièrement désagréables à ses oreilles.

- Tiens, tiens !

Elle releva la tête et eut un haut le corps en reconnaissant la fille qui se tenait devant elle. D'origine arabe, les yeux d'un gris marron, elle était entourée de trois garçons de son âge. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait juste que de vue et des altercations qu'elle avait provoqué dans les couloirs de son ancien établissement scolaire ? La haine qu'elle lui vouait semblait être gravée dans sa chair. Auparavant, elle se contentait de proférer des menaces qu'elle ne mettait jamais à exécution, histoire d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle était suffisamment pauvre d'esprit pour avoir recours à ce genre des procédés. Toutefois, là, les données étaient sensiblement différentes… sensiblement, oui ! A quatre, dont trois garçons à la carrure de Crabbe et Goyle contre elle seule, il n'était pas bien compliqué d'établir les justes pronostics sur l'issue de cet affrontement. La jeune femme se leva du pouf sur lequel elle s'était assise pour leur faire face. Il était certain qu'à ce moment précis, la peur envahissait petit à petit son être, comme les poisons qu'elle avait classés sur les étagères du professeur de potions. Il fallait aussi avouer, que déjà au collège, cette fille avait commencé à renflouer un casier judiciaire qui devait être d'une épaisseur plus que respectable maintenant. Elle regarda tour à tour les acolytes de cette intruse qui était si impunément venue troubler sa tranquillité. Ils étaient trop nombreux, un seul n'aurait pas posé beaucoup de problèmes, elle-même était assez bagarreuse lorsque la situation l'imposait et elle ne se défendait pas plus mal qu'un garçon, mais là… Elle avait horreur de devoir ravaler son orgueil contre des personnes qu'elle méprisait autant et contrairement à ce que quelqu'un de censé ferait dans une telle situation, elle, ne savait que se montrer arrogante à l'extrême.

- Une librairie était le dernier endroit où je pensais te trouver, laissa-t-elle échapper !

C'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Tu trembles ! se contenta de répondre la fille à la peau cendrée. Tu as peur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement amical avec un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

- C'est ton odeur qui me répugne ! Tu dégages une odeur pestilentielle de pourriture. Dit-elle en se couvrant le nez de sa manche.

Mais elle dut s'avouer qu'elle avait raison, elle avait peur, et ses tremblements n'étaient en aucun cas dus au froid hivernal qu'il faisait dehors.

- Regarde-toi ! Tu vas mouiller ta culotte si tu continues ! Avoue que t'es morte de trouille ! Quelle lâche tu fais !

C'en fut trop.

- Moi, lâche ?

Cette fois, c'était de fureur qu'elle tremblait.

- Tu viens me trouver alors que je suis seule et accompagnée de trois gros crétins pathologiques, et tu as le culot de me traiter de lâche ?

Les trois garçons se lançaient des regards interrogateurs en clignant bêtement des yeux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris à qui l'insulte s'adressait, ils semblaient chercher lesdits « crétins » des yeux.

- Ferme-là !cria l'autre en poussant la jeune sorcière vers l'étagère contre laquelle elle se cogna rudement. ( ça y est le combat des chiffonnières commence, 2 euros l'entrée ! )

Elle se redressa, bien décidée à porter le premier coup. Quitte à en prendre, autant en donner. Elle s'avança vers la jeune moldue, et lui asséna un solide coup de poing à travers la mâchoire. Cette dernière tituba avant d'être rattrapée par un de ses camarades. Elle se massa quelques secondes le menton, un fin filet de sang s'écoulait le long de sa lèvre ouverte.

- Ordure ! Tu vas ma payer ça très cher ! Attrapez-là !

Deux des garçons s'approchèrent dangereusement d'Elodie. L'un deux lui agrippa le bras, elle mordit sa main et il se mit à hurler.

- Sale garce ! rugit-il. ( nous savons tous qu'en temps normal, personne n'est aussi poli dans une situation de ce style, enfin, tout du moins, moi pas ! )

Du revers de la main ,il lui envoya dans le visage un coup d'une telle violence, qu'elle s'écrasa au sol. Elle tenta de se relever rapidement, mais ses yeux étaient embués par la douleur. Deux en profitèrent pour se ruer sur ses bras tant qu'elle était à terre et le troisième, après avoir reçu un coup de pied dans la figure, parvint à lui immobiliser les jambes. La fille se mit à cheval au-dessus d'elle et tira un canif de la poche arrière de son jean. Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement, la panique l'envahit. Elle se retrouvait immobilisée dans un lieu désert et isolé de tous avec une folle furieuse sur elle, qui regardait sa lame avec une véritable lueur de démence dans les yeux. C'était un cauchemar, que tout s'arrête ! « S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, que tout s'arrête ! » Son agresseur lui plaqua fermement une main contre la bouche et cingla d'un coup sec le torse de l'étudiante. Elle étouffa un cri dans la main de son bourreau. Elle commençait vraiment à craindre pour sa vie, elle n'était même plus en mesure d'appeler au secours à présent. Dans une convulsion de douleur, Elle réussit à libérer son bras gauche et sa main vint gifler formidablement la fille qui tomba à la renverse. ( et c'est reparti pour un tour :p). Elle se releva, sa tête tournant atrocement, et voulut s'enfuir, mais une poigne brutale la plaqua contre l'étagère, que sa tête heurta violemment laissant échapper un filet de liquide pourpre le long de sa tempe.

- Attend, on a pas encore fini, on fausse pas compagnie comme ça aux convives d'un aussi grand festin.

Elle sentit à nouveau la lame trancher sa peau, juste entre ses omoplates et s'effondra par terre. Elle reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre, sa vision se troubla un peu plus, quelque chose cogna l'arrière de sa tête, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle ne discernait presque plus les insultes qui fusaient en tous sens, même la douleur due aux coups incessants, se faisait moins pénible, elle ne sentait presque plus les baskets s'enfoncer avec acharnement dans les différentes parties de son corps. Puis… plus rien… son champs de vision s'obscurcit. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir sombré dans le doux réconfort de l'inconscience, un éclair vert d'une lueur intense, les cris déchirants d'une jeune fille, ainsi qu'une voix soyeuse non loin d'elle, la ramenèrent peu à peu à la réalité. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Soudain, une haute silhouette sombre s'accroupit devant elle, elle n'en distinguait que les contours. Elle la saisit brusquement par les épaules et la redressa, assise contre l'étagère. Sous le choc, et la douleur de son dos tailladé, ses yeux se désembrumèrent et elle reprit entièrement ses esprits. L'homme, qui se tenait à ses côtés, dos à elle, la maintenait toujours fermement par les épaules et parlait aux quatre adolescents d'une voix sifflante et glaciale.

- Si comme votre camarade, l'un d'entre vous souhaite connaître les joies infinies que procurent les sortilèges impardonnables, je me ferais un devoir de le satisfaire !

Elle ne fut pas longue à reconnaître cette voix suave et effrayante à la fois, c'était celle de Rogue. Elle détourna la tête pour apercevoir les autres et vit la fille à terre, animée de convulsions, les trois garçons tout autour. Ils semblaient avoir vu le diable. Après avoir lancé des regards remplis de terreur au professeur de potions, ils s'en furent, leur amie sur leurs épaules. Ce sort… un sortilège impardonnable avait-il dit… le Doloris ! Ca ne pouvait être que celui-là. Mais pourquoi aurait-il usé d'un sort passible d'un emprisonnement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban sur une moldue ? Même en étant très énervé, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps, rien ne justifiait un tel acte. Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par une voix furieuse.

- QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS DE VOUS SEPARER DE POTTER ET SES AMIS ? lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

Surprise par la raideur de la question et encore trop secouée pour réfléchir avec cohérence, elle lui répondit avec effronterie :

- Je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir !

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être défendue ?

- La magie est interdite à l'extérieur de l'école chez les sorciers de… commença-t-elle.

- Je connais parfaitement le règlement ! l'interrompit-il.

- Vous n'êtes plus si à cheval sur les règles ? ironisa-t-elle.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous rendez-vous compte de qui aurait pu vous arriver si vous n'aviez pas eu la chance que je passe dans les environs.

Ca lui faisait mal mais, il avait raison, s'il n'avait pas été là et qu'il n'avait pas jeté ce sort au splendide effet dissuasif…

- C'était… le Doloris ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Merson ! Vous avez l'air d'oublier que vous me devez la vie.

En temps normal, elle aurait vociféré qu'elle n'avait aucune dette envers lui et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé d'intervenir. Seulement, il était intervenu, et cela faisait toute la différence. Elle répugnait à le faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ravaler sa fierté et le remercier était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire. Après tout, elle ne pensait pas en réchapper vive. Et puis, s'il s'agissait bien du Doloris, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était en état de lui faire si jamais elle ne lui accordait pas un minimum de considération.

- Mer…

- Debout ! coupa-t-il sèchement en se relevant lui-même.

- Pardon ? dit-elle, prise de court.

- Je vous ai dit de vous lever !

Sous le regard meurtrier du professeur de potions, elle fit une tentative infructueuse pour se remettre sur ses jambes : ses muscles étaient trop endoloris pour lui permettre de se relever. Il lui fut impossible de quitter le sol.

- Que s'est-il exactement passé ici ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas être obligée de répondre à la question. D'après ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir dans son esprit, il aurait dû être capable de trouver la réponse sans son aide. Il savait qu'elle non plus n'était pas des plus appréciés dans son ancien établissement scolaire.

- A l'évidence, ces gens vous connaissaient, ironisa-t-il.

- Très perspicace professeur ! répondit-elle irritée.

Elle savait que lui parler ainsi n'attiserait qu'un peu plus sa colère, mais elle se sentait tellement humiliée, que sa dernière arme contre le ridicule semblait être l'agressivité. Cependant, elle était bien loin de déstabiliser Severus Rogue. C'était comme si lui aussi était capable de ressentir ce qu'elle vivait en cet instant, ce qui après tout aurait pu paraître logique quand on savait que lui non plus n'avait pas connu une scolarité des plus agréables. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui envoyer une de ces remarques cyniques, mais là, rien ! Peut-être s'abstenait-il à cause de ses blessures… mouais…peu probable tout ça ! Et puis, pourquoi avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable sur des moldus ? Ca faisait beaucoup d'interrogations et d'hypothèses. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par la voix de velours sur acier.

- Tournez-vous !

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes vraiment exaspérante à toujours me faire répéter les mêmes choses, siffla-t-il acerbe. A croire qu'il faut que l'on vous répète tout plusieurs fois pour qu'une once de compréhension transperce votre épaisse chevelure !

- Eh mais…

- Tournez-vous ! réitéra-t-il.

Voyant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter, elle s'exécuta et lui présenta son dos. Elle l'entendit réciter une formule qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je dissimule cet endroit par un sortilège, il vaut mieux que personne ne nous surprenne ! répondit-il d'une voix aigre, en faisant brusquement passer les cheveux de la jeune fille devant sa poitrine pour dégager son dos.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur se mettre à battre anormalement vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ? Et pourquoi passait-il la main sur son dos ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Même lui devait entendre les battements de son cœur. Cependant, il restait imperturbable, continuant lentement sa progression entre les omoplates de la jeune fille. Une vive douleur lui transperça le corps lorsqu'il posa sa main au niveau de l'entaille de sa chemise, elle poussa un petit cri suraigu et sursauta. Elle se mit à trembler et sa main s'immobilisa.

- Enlevez votre chemisier !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en rougissant se retournant vivement vers lui.

Les yeux du maître des potions se plissèrent, il commençait à sérieusement perdre patience. Il commença à déboutonner brusquement le vêtement. Elle, restait interdite à regarder les mains de l'homme qui s'affairaient avec une agilité extrême. Il écarta d'un coup sec les deux pans de la chemise et ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage lorsqu'il aperçut la deuxième entaille. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur comme s'il attendait d'autres explications. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, elle semblait avoir atteint le seuil de rougeur maximal. Dans un instant de prise de conscience subit, elle arracha les deux pans du vêtement des mains du professeur de potions et les rabattit avec brusquerie sur sa poitrine. Il ne dit rien en contestation, ce qui l'étonna énormément. Elle le vit sortir une petite fiole de la taille d'un doigt, d'une poche interne de son manteau.

- Ouvrez votre chemise ! dit-il calmement en détachant chaque syllabe.

Résignée, et n'ayant guère d'autre choix, elle lâcha les deux pans de son chemisier qui se rouvrit aussitôt. Il le fit glisser le long de ses épaules d'un geste tout aussi brusque que les précédents. Elle commençait à trembler et à avoir la chair de poule, son corps entier était parcouru de frissons. Son visage était écarlate à présent et ses mains moites. Il ouvrit la fiole dont le contenu commençait à fumer.

- Penchez-vous en avant il faut que votre dos soit plat.

Elle ne posa pas de questions et s'exécuta. Un peu gênée tout de même, elle s'agenouilla et se pencha en avant de manière à ce que son dos soit aussi plat qu'une planche.

- Dégagez vos cheveux ! siffla-t-il la voix méprisante.

Elle tira sa longue chevelure brune sur sa poitrine, lui présentant ainsi son dos roué de coups et une plaie d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui barrait son dos d'une omoplate à l'autre. Elle sentit comme un léger courant d'air lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, et bientôt, un liquide chaud sur la plaie. La potion la brûlait horriblement, elle voulut se redresser mais il la réprimanda, exerçant une pression sur son épaule.

- Ne bougez pas ! Le remède est liquide, si vous vous levez, il va couler et être inefficace. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser gaspiller cette potion, d'autant plus qu'elle est particulièrement pénible à préparer ! cingla-t-il.

Elle sentait sa peau brûler et tirer horriblement, comme pour recoller les chairs, et puis plus rien. La douleur s'était évanouie.

- Retournez-vous ! ordonna-t-il brusquement.

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers l'homme en noir. Sa chemise était restée accrochée à ses poignets, en bas de son dos, sale, déchirée et remplie de sang.

- Couchez-vous sur le dos ! Il faut que je soigne celle de devant maintenant !

Elle se coucha, son dos entrant en contact avec le parquet froid. Elle retint un tressaillement. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être une crêpe que l'on retournait pour l'assaisonnement. Il pencha son visage juste au-dessus de la poitrine féminine, qui ne pouvant se sentir plus gênée qu'en cet instant, priait pour que rien n'ait l'idée de sortir de son soutien-gorge. A nouveau, il versa le contenu du flacon sur la blessure qui se résorba presque aussitôt, en ne laissant derrière elle rien d'autre qu'une marque rougeâtre. Elle se redressa. Une question trottait dans sa tête : il la haïssait respectueusement, alors…

- Pourquoi m'avoir soignée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que, petite sotte, si les plaies n'avaient pas été refermées de suite, elles n'auraient pas pu l'être du tout ! Et ceci ne devait en aucun cas vous servir de prétexte pour manquer davantage de cours que vous ne le faîtes déjà.

Piquée au vif par la remarque acerbe, elle préféra baisser la tête plutôt que de répondre à cet affront. Une pensée la traversa alors ; elle n'avait rien ressenti émanant de Rogue. Elle se mit alors à le fixer sans s'en rendre compte, le détaillant sans retenue.

- Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez terminé, fit-il cassant.

Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre l'allusion, et tout à coup consciente de l'insolence de son comportement, se mit à rougir violemment.

- Pardon ! bredouilla-t-elle.

- Donnez-moi votre chemisier.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Cessez de toujours poser des questions idiotes ! Vous préférez sortir d'ici en guenilles ?

Elle l'enleva complètement et lui tendit le vêtement maculé de sang, qui ressemblait maintenant à un bout de chiffon.

- Reparo ! siffla-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur la pièce de tissus.

Aussitôt la chemise fut réparée même si les tâches étaient toujours bien présentes. Elle réalisa qu'il lui aurait aussi été possible de faire disparaître le sang mais elle n'osait pas le lui demander. De toute manière il avait dû faire exprès de les laisser en évidence, pour qu'elle se fasse réprimander publiquement, une fois le groupe rejoint. Il lui rendit le vêtement.

- Merci Monsieur. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Ne me remerciez pas Merson, vous n'aviez pas à vous éloigner de votre groupe !

- P…pardon…

Elle se retenait à grand peine de pleurer (l'influence Clamp sans doute), elle ne voulait pas craquer devant lui.

- Vous excuser ne rendra pas à votre maison les cinquante points que je lui retire !

Ben voyons, il fallait qu'on y vienne. Elle fut simplement étonnée qu'il ne l'aie pas fait plus tôt. Dans sa voix, la jeune fille percevait davantage de colère que de mépris. Bizarrement, cela la réconforta un peu. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre la tracassait : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ressenti ce qu'elle éprouvait d'habitude en sa compagnie ? Elle se rappela alors ce que lui avaient dit Dumbledore et Hermione : si elle arrivait à percer les émotions de cet homme malgré le bouclier que le vieux sorcier avait dressé autour d'elle, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle le voulait. Or au moment de son agression, elle était davantage concentrée sur sa propre personne que sur celle de Rogue.(cette fille est un extrait d'égocentrisme concentré ) Ou plutôt, ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, car maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle aurait bien aimé savoir s'il s'était senti aussi gêné qu'elle. Elle se gifla intérieurement ; un homme dont les gestes étaient aussi froids et précis en de telles circonstances, ne pouvait rien ressentir de tel. Néanmoins, il l'avait soignée, et ça, elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Peut-être voulait-il qu'elle soit en parfaite santé lorsqu'elle passerait entre les mains de McGonagall pour se faire massacrer à nouveau. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion plus avant, la voix de velours sur acier tonna à nouveau.

- Dépêchez-vous !

Un long silence s'installa alors qu'elle remettait son chemisier avec difficulté, ses mains tremblant atrocement. Quelque chose l'intrigua.

- P…professeur, dit-elle la voix chevrotante, comment… m'avez-vous trouvée ?

- La tête en l'air que vous êtes n'a pas remarqué ma présence dans la librairie en arrivant. Par la suite, j'ai vu que les personnes qui étaient rentrées derrière vous ne revenaient pas… simple curiosité!

- Vous… vous étiez déjà là quand je suis rentrée ? Mais… vous lisez des ouvrages moldus ? réalisa-t-elle alors.

- J'étudiais simplement jusqu'où pouvait aller leur imbécillité à travers la littérature… simple curiosité ! répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle était stupéfaite, elle aurait juré qu'il avait éprouvé le besoin de se justifier comme s'il avait été pris dans une position particulièrement embarrassante.

- Vous avez fini ? lança-t-il froidement.

Elle pensa que pour Rogue la colère était le seul sentiment qu'il était capable d'exprimer avec sincérité.

- Pressez-vous un peu Merson ! Nous devons avoir rejoint le reste du groupe dans quelques minutes !

- J'arrive !

**Alors c'était comment ? Si vous avez des questions ou que vous voulez savoir d'autres trucs n'hésitez pas ! je vais essayer prochainement de publier sur une des pages un dessin de ma fic que j'ai fait et qui vous donnera un avant goût de la deuxième saison (problème, je sais pas comment on fait). J'en profite aussi pour remercier tout particulièrement Jwulee qui est trop mignonne, elle me laisse tout plein de reviews à chaque chapitre et c'est d'ailleurs la seule ! grrrrrrrr. Merci beaucoup à toi, ça m'encourage beaucoup pour continuer à taper la suite parce qu'il faut savoir que toute la première saison est déjà écrite et que pour le moment ma fic comporte plus de 460 pages, alors quand on sait que je n'en ai même pas tapé 100 ! **

**Bon gros kissous ! Et please REVIEWS ! **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut à tous ! Enfin le chapitre 12, je sais que sur fanfiction je viens a peine de publier le 11 mais pour les autres, ça fait un bail qu'ils attendaient. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Houla, je viens d'aller voir mes mails et j'ai été surprise de lire vos reviews qui me demandaient de pas arrêter ! Je suis donc retournée sur le site pour voir où est-ce que j'avais marqué une connerie pareille. En fait, ne vous affolez pas, ça ne s'adressait pas à vous, c'était un autre site où j'avais publié, il y avait eu 226 lectures et une seule review et comme ça m'avait dégoûté, j'avais mis ce petit message ! en tout cas, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point ça fait plaisir de lire des messages de la sorte, j'aurais jamais cru que vous vous étiez à ce point pris dans l'histoire. Donc, un gros gros merci à vous, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux et tout ! N'hésitez pas à continuer si le cœur vous en dit, cependant. Et encore merciiiiiii ! **

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin le groupe, Hermione, Ron et Harry les regardèrent arriver avec des yeux exorbités, comme d'ailleurs la plupart des gens. Ce qui étonna le plus le trio, fut de voir Rogue la soutenir par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à cause de ses blessures. Le visage du professeur de potions avait une expression de profond dégoût alors que celui de la fille était rouge sang tant elle se sentait gênée. Ses trois amis se précipitèrent sur elle et prirent le relais de l'homme en noir. McGonagall affolée, s'approcha de son collègue qui regardait les quatre adolescents avec mépris.

- Professeur Rogue, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à cette enfant ? demanda-t-elle sa voix tremblant on n'aurait su dire si c'était de peur ou de fureur.

Il tourna ses yeux sombres vers son interlocutrice.

- Moi, je suis sûr que c'est ce salaud qui a profité de notre absence pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry dans un murmure furieux.

- Ne sois pas stupide Ron ! S'écria la jeune femme, c'est lui qui est venu à mon secours !

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de ses deux amis et avança d'un pas claudiquant vers le groupe des professeurs, Lupin venait de se joindre à eux.

- C'est ma faute ! Je me suis éloignée de mon groupe et… je suis tombée sur des… «connaissances », avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Les trois enseignants tournèrent leurs regards vers elle.

- Expliquez-vous ! ordonna McGonagall sèchement.

- Il se trouve que Miss Merson a fait preuve d'une incroyable bêtise en quittant ses… camarades, elle s'est retrouvée isolée et une fois de plus elle a rencontré des gens ne supportant guère sa compagnie, dit Rogue d'une voix faussement douce, un sourire mauvais étirant ses fines lèvres. Comme de coutume, si je n'étais pas intervenu…

Il la fixait un air de triomphe non dissimulé peint sur le visage. Essayait-il de se faire passer pour un héros… elle détestait lui donner raison, mais, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui devait beaucoup. S'il n'était pas intervenu, elle ne s'en serait sûrement pas tirée à si bon compte et elle le savait.

- Miss Merson, j'avais pourtant précisé qu'en aucun cas, les élèves ne devaient se séparer des groupes qu'ils s'étaient préalablement constitués ! Je retire trente points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de prudence accablant.

- Je suis désolée ! dit la jeune fille tout bas.

- Croyez bien que le directeur sera mis au courant !

Elle releva vivement son visage vers eux, cherchant un quelconque réconfort autour d'elle mais en vain. Elle ne voulait pas que Dumbledore soit mis au courant. Si un jour elle parvenait à le décevoir alors qu'il avait tant fait pour elle, ce serait la pire des punitions qui puisse lui être infligée.

- Voyez dans quel état vous êtes ! s'indigna la directrice des Gryffondor.

Elle n'avait, en effet, pas fière allure. Son chemisier ainsi que son pantalon étaient couverts de sang. Heureusement, son manteau couvrait l'ampleur des dégâts. Son visage était couvert de bleus et elle ne pouvait marcher sans boiter.

- Vous pouvez remercier votre camarade, s'écria McGonagall. Grâce à elle, aucune sortie de ce genre ne sera organisée dorénavant.

Tous les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et protestèrent énergiquement.

- Silence ! cria le professeur de métamorphose.

- Pff, regardez-moi ça, railla Drago Malefoy, cette empotée à fait perdre à sa maison son droit de sortie.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre Monsieur Malefoy, reprit McGonagall. Je ne suis pas uniquement la directrice de Gryffondor, je suis également la directrice adjointe de l'école. C'est moi-même qui suis à l'origine de l'initiative de ces excursions. Ce qui implique, que cette restriction ne s'applique pas uniquement à Gryffondor !

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il détourna son regard dégoûté vers la jeune femme. D'ailleurs tout le monde la regardait du même air. Rogue avait finalement gagné son pari : il avait réussi à lui mettre tout le monde à dos, y compris sa propre maison. Cependant, elle savait n'avoir aucun droit de le blâmer, elle était la seule responsable de ce qui arrivait. Quel besoin avait-elle eu de s'éloigner des autres ? Lui, n'y était pour rien, il lui avait même sauvé la vie. Cependant, tout le monde trouvait la décision de McGonagall très injuste, elle n'aurait dû s'appliquer qu'à elle seule.

- De toute façon, on ne perd rien ! pesta Ron après un Poufsouffle en colère, ces moldus sont inintéressants au possible !

Même Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire.

Le soir même, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore comme sa directrice de maison le lui avait déjà laissé entendre plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il concéda à la jeune fille que la punition était un peu dure mais il lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait réagi avec tant d'emportement.

- Par les temps qui courent, il est difficile de ne pas réagir de la sorte, dit-il. Nous essayons de préserver vos droits de sortie pour ne pas dramatiser la situation, mais comprend bien, qu'il est très imprudent pour des personnes possédant des capacités telles que les tiennes de ne pas se retrouver isolées. C'est pourquoi le professeur Rogue veillait sur toi !

- Il devait me surveiller ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui ! répondit calmement le vieux sorcier.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'il s'intéressait à la littérature moldue.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Ainsi donc, il ne se trouvait pas là par hasard ! Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Heureusement que tes agresseurs étaient inoffensifs !

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer à la remarque.

- Ils ont tout de même failli me tuer.

- Mais le professeur Rogue est intervenu, il en aurait été autrement si… enfin. Il a fait quelque chose de très imprudent lui aussi, dit-il le visage s'assombrissant, d'intolérable même, continua-t-il plus pour lui-même, il n'aurait pas dû perdre si facilement le contrôle….

Elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle avait entrevu, il avait bel et bien utilisé le Doloris sur cette fille. Cependant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cet homme qui avait une si grande maîtrise de lui-même, avait pu faire une telle chose pour laquelle il risquait de surcroît la prison à vie.

- A qui donc pensiez-vous pour considérer mon agression comme bénigne ?

- Eh bien… je pensais plutôt à des Mangemorts, dit-il avec un calme déconcertant.

- Pardon ? sursauta-t-elle.

- Des Mangemorts. Répéta-t-il patiemment.

- Des Mange… mais pourquoi des Mangemorts s'n prendraient-ils à moi ?

- A cause de ton pouvoir ! dit-il sur un ton qui trahissait l'évidence.

- Mais ils ne sont pas au courant ! Ils ne me connaissent même pas ! Si ?

- En principe, non ! Mais rien n'est jamais sûr et mieux vaut se montrer trop prudent que pas assez !

Elle ne répondit rien bien qu'à son avis, une surprotection autour d'une simple élève éveillerait des soupçons.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi mon don d'empathie serait utile à Voldemort, dit-elle.

- …

- Oui ?

- En fait… commença-t-il.

TOC TOC.

Entrez ! Ah Pompom ! dit joyeusement Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

- Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore. Je viens apporter cette potion à Miss Merson, c'est pour ces contusions. Buvez d'un coup, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le flacon qu'elle porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Le professeur Rogue vient de me l'apporter.

La jeune file faillit recracher le remède de surprise. Dumbledore la regardait rougir les yeux plus rieurs que jamais, sans doute inconscient qu'il avait failli recevoir le contenu de la fiole dans la figure.

- Le… le professeur l'a faite pour moi ?

L'infirmière lui lança un regard étonné.

- Je crois bien que oui. Répondit-elle sans comprendre. Il avait l'air de croire que vous en auriez besoin pour calmer la douleur.

- Eh bien… dit Dumbledore amusé, le professeur Rogue est bien attentionné !

Elle ne comprenait pas cette soudaine marque d'attention et dès que Madame Pomfresh fut partie, elle demanda au directeur si c'était lui qui lui avait demandé.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! reprit-il de plus en plus amusé.

- Je n'en crois pas un traître mot ! dit-elle avec suspicion.

Le regard rieur du vieux sorcier s'estompa.

- Ne pense pas comme ça, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il a fait cela de son propre chef. Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller le remercier, reprit-il ses yeux pétillants à nouveau derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il est déjà dix heures, le couvre-feu est dépassé mais je t'accorde encore un peu de temps pour y aller.

Elle s'en serait bien passée mais n'objecta cependant rien. Sortie du bureau, elle se dirigea à contrecoeur vers les cachots. L'idée de devoir quelque chose à cet énergumène lui déplaisait profondément. Elle se donna une tape sur le front : Dumbledore avait réussi à détourner la conversation et n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Une chose était sûre ce n'était pas à Rogue qu'il fallait la poser, non certainement pas ! Elle prit son inspiration et frappa à la porte. Rien. Pas le moindre bruit dans la pièce. Ca l'arrangeait bien, en un sens, elle préférait qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle s'apprêtait à partir en faisant le moins de bruit au cas où il aurait été là, mais une voix froide la retint :

- Où partez-vous comme ça Miss Merson ?

Elle se figea un moment puis se retourna lentement, elle aperçut alors Rogue dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard plus sombre et menaçant que quelques heures auparavant. Elle commençait à se sentir mal, très mal à l'aise. Par où commencer ? De toute façon, de quelque manière qu'elle s'y prenne, elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'arrangerait pour la tourner en ridicule. Elle décida alors de se lancer :

- Je…

- Taisez-vous, l'interrompit-il. (ça avait été plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru). Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué, mais le petit peuple se donne du mal pour vous garder en vie. Mais, la grande Merson, à l'égal du grand Potter, n'en a que faire, siffla-t-il d'un air furieux.

- Pourquoi ramenez-vous toujours tout à Harry ? s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Ca vous ennuie tant que ça qu'il soit mon ami ? Vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, ce ne sont pas mes ennemis qui manquent…

- Ce qui m'ennuie comme vous dîtes, l'interrompit-il d'un ton brusque, c'est que vous ne vous souciez guère des gens qui sont chargés de votre sécurité. Votre arrogance est telle…

- Je ne vous avais rien demandé, s'indigna-t-elle. Vous m'agressez alors que je venais vous remercier !

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Vous avez une étrange manière d'exprimer votre gratitude ! C'est plus facile quand le directeur vous souffle ce que vous devez faire n'est-ce pas ? (il peut parler lui !)

- En effet, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne me serais même pas déplacée, dit-elle avec insolence.

- J'ose bien vous croire, siffla-t-il. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez assez stupide pour me le dire ! A l'évidence, j'ai une fois de plus, sous-estimé votre crétinisme galopant !

Elle allait répondre, mais un bruit sourd les interrompit.

- Mince ! fit une voix enfantine.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix mais ne parvinrent qu'à voir une cape noire qui s'enfuyait en courant. (depuis quand ça court les capes ?)

- Stupéfix ! lança Rogue.

Aussitôt, la masse noire s'écroula, paralysée par le sortilège.

- Vous allez me suivre ! dit-il d'un ton sans réplique à l'égard d'Elodie. Ne pensez pas que vous aller vous tirer d'affaire aussi facilement !

Il s'avança rapidement dans le couloir obscur et elle lui emboîta le pas.

- Lumos ! marmonna-t-il.

Une lueur argentée se propagea à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Lorsque la jeune femme eut fait quelques pas, elle trébucha sur une masse informe et tomba lourdement sur le sol glacé.

- Pitoyable ! grinça le maître des potions entre ses dents serrées.

- Aouch ! fit la jeune Gryffondor en se massant le front.

- Vous n'avez véritablement rien dans le crâne, railla-t-il méprisant.

Mais elle ne releva pas le sarcasme, se préoccupant davantage de la jeune fille étalée à ses pieds. Avec surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait les couleurs rouge et or, elle était de sa propre maison. Pourtant elle ne la connaissait pas. Rien d'étonnant à cela, elle ne connaissait pas le quart des élèves de Gryffondor, de plus, celle-ci avait l'air bien plus jeune qu'elle. Rogue inclina sa baguette vers le visage enfantin qui se défigeait peu à peu. Un horrible sourire étira alors les lèvres de l'homme.

- Miss Callaway ! cingla-t-il.

Visiblement, lui la reconnaissait. La jeune fille revint alors à elle. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur de ravissants yeux bleus. Elle lançait des regards frénétiques autour d'elle.

- Qui es-tu, demanda Elodie.

- Silence ! lança le professeur d'un ton rude.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains.

- La véritable question est : que faîtes-vous là à cette heure-ci ?

Elle ne répondit pas à la question de Rogue et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Toi, je te reconnais, dit-elle à la nouvelle. C'est toi qui nous a fait perdre le plus de points depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

- Mais ne soyez pas jalouse ! Vous en aviez le monopole l'année dernière, et celle d'avant, grinça-t-il avec ironie.

Justement, professeur ! J'essaie de me battre pour récupérer mon titre !

Elle répondait avec une incroyable effronterie.

- Vous avez certainement dû avaler une sacrée dose de potion de courage pour oser me parler sur ce ton ! fit-il d'un air méprisant. N'est-ce pas, Miss Callaway ?

La jeune fille prit soudain une teinte rouge vif et baissa la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

- Visiblement, vous n'avez encore rien trouvé de plus intelligent pour manifester votre présence, ce qui en soi ne m'étonne pas énormément. Une Gryffondor dépourvue de la qualité première exigée par sa maison, …c'est pathétique, cracha-t-il.

- Ne passez pas vos nerfs sur elle, s'écria Elodie, c'est après moi que vous en avez ! s'écria la jeune femme qui ne supportait plus l'injustice de Rogue.

- ASSEZ ! Taisez-vous ! Il est temps que vous appreniez à vous mêler de ce qui vous concerne, Miss Merson. Je retire vingt points à votre maison Callaway et vous serez en retenue Dimanche après-midi avec Merson ! Maintenant, disparaissez !

La fillette s'éclipsa du couloir en courant, laissant ainsi seule Elodie avec le maître des potions. Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

Qui croyez-vous être, Merson, fit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Vous vous permettez de vous montrer insolente à l'extrême alors que vous n'avez pas daigné, ne serait-ce qu'une fois assister à vos cours particuliers de potions. De plus, vous n'avez même pas commencé votre apprentissage de fermeture aux sentiments étrangers.

- Mais, je ne ressens plus rien émanant de vous ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Et comment puis-je en être sûr ? siffla-t-il.

- Si tel était le cas, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, je serais à l'heure actuelle en train de me rouler par terre !

Il fit un pas vers elle et pointa sur sa poitrine, sa baguette magique, un lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

- Je vous conseille de ne plus faire le moindre faux pas, dit-il la voix guère plus élevée qu'un murmure en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Cinquante points sont retirés à votre maison !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Hors de ma vue ! pesta-t-il.

- Bien, coupa-t-elle excédée, alors à demain professeur !

Elle partit en entendant claquer dan son dos, la lourde porte d'ébène. De retour dans sa salle commune, elle ne vit ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione. Par contre, une petite silhouette à la chevelure claire l'attendait, enfoncée dans un fauteuil près du feu.

- Salut ! dit la jeune file qu'elle venait de rencontrer cinq minutes plus tôt dans les cachots.

- Euh… salut ! répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je m'appelle Cindy, dit-elle timidement sans répondre à la question posée.

- Ah…euh, moi c'est…

- Je te connais déjà, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure !

Sa voix était étrangement plus douce que celle, insolente, qui s'adressait au professeur de potions quelques minutes auparavant. Comme si l'autre avait remarqué sa surprise, elle ajouta:

- La potion ne fait plus effet !

Elle parlait sûrement de la potion à laquelle Rogue faisait allusion, elle n'avait pas pris cette histoire au sérieux. Mais elle remarqua qu'en effet, il s'agissait de deux personnes totalement différentes.

- Tu es en quelle année ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

- Troisième, mais à vrai dire j'ai failli redoubler la seconde !

- Tu as l'air de bien connaître Rogue ! fit-elle remarquer.

- Oh oui, cet immonde bâtard graisseux !

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se contracter, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suis en quelque sorte la relève de Fred et Georges Weasley en matière de gaffes en tous genres !

- C'est quoi cette histoire de potion de courage ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- C'est assez long à expliquer, mais si le cœur t'en dit…

- Bien sûr !

- En fait, lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, le choipeaux ne savait pas où me mettre. Aucune de mes qualités ne prédominait pour m'envoyer dans une maison en particulier. Je n'étais pas douée pour les études, Serdaigle était donc hors de portée, ni une acharnée du travail : bye bye Pouffsoufle.

Elle fit un petit signe de la main qui amusa Elodie.

- On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que j'étais calculatrice ou arriviste, donc, et dieu en soit loué, pas question de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Finalement, le choipeaux s'est décidé pour Gryffondor, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ! Il n'a jamais évoqué le courage qui est pourtant la vertu maîtresse de cette maison, et une Gryffondor lâche, t'imagines…

- Alors, tu es toute seule ici ?

- Plus ou moins ! Les autres ne me rejettent pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais j'évite de me mêler à eux, je ne me sens pas à ma place auprès d'eux. Alors, j'essaye de faire mes preuves, pour être une vraie Gryffondor, et me montrer enfin digne de ma maison !

- Et la potion de courage dans tout ça ?

- Eh bien, c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'en avoir un temps soit peu. Le problème c'est qu'elle m'apporte pas mal d'ennuis. Tu sais, après avoir avalé cette potion, on n'est plus tout à fait soi-même ! dit-elle rouge comme une tomate. Un jour, je piquais des ingrédients entrant dans la composition de cette potion dans le bureau de Rogue, et il m'est tombé dessus.

La jeune femme pensa alors que c'était plutôt une potion d'intelligence dont elle avait besoin mais s'abstint de tout commentaire désobligeant.

- Ouch ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire, ne connaissant que trop les réactions exacerbées de Rogue.

- Comme tu dis, sourit-elle. Avant, j'allais les lui voler dans son bureau, maintenant, je me faufile en douce à Pré-au-Lard, même si c'est plus risqué !

- Tu sais, avoir du courage ne se limite pas à faire des bêtises quand il y a de gros risques ! Je suis sûre que si un jour tu te trouves dans une situation exigeant ta bravoure, tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur !

- Oui, eh bien, j'espère ! soupira la jeune fille sans grande conviction.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est pour tout le monde pareil ! la rassura Elodie. Allez, viens, on va se coucher !

- Non, attends, je n'ai pas très sommeil !

- Bon, comme tu veux !

- Dis-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Rogue ?

- De quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? bafouilla-t-elle son teint devenant cramoisi.

- C'est vrai ! Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de beau garçon, il est mauvais au possible, pire que Godzilla avec des hémorroïdes…

- Charmant…

- …Peut-être es-tu un peu maso sur les bords. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème après tout !

- Dis donc ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

- Calme-toi ! Ca n'a rien d'une nouveauté ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es amoureuse de lui !

- Non, mais tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ? s'empourpra-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le répèterai à personne ! Depuis le temps que je le sais, je n'ai jamais rien dit, fit-elle remarquer.

- Bon, ça suffit ! dit l'autre vexée. Et puis, comment peux-tu savoir ce que je fais avec le professeur Rogue ?

- Je me promène dans le château la nuit, pardi ! déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

- Tu … tu nous espionne ? s'indigna Elodie.

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, non, disons que… j'ai entendu contre mon gré certaines de vos conversations, je t'assure que parfois, on dirait davantage un vieux couple qu'un professeur et son élève ! dit-elle rieuse.

- Contre ton gré ? A qui veux-tu faire avaler ça ? Je te conseille de ne plus venir fouiner dans mes affaires… Ca ne me fait pas rire ! cria-t-elle.

- Eh ! Je m'en fiche moi de tes histoires de cœur, je disais ça juste pour plaisanter ! C'est toi la tordue dans l'histoire, tu sais quel âge il a ?

- La ferme ! s'écria-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour un monstre pareil, c'était insensé ! Oui, insensé !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu faisais erreur. Maintenant, libre à toi de me croire ou pas, mais fiche-moi la paix !

La petite Gryffondor la regardait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche close, avec étonnement. La jeune femme tourna les talons se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Elle lui lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Je le sais par expérience, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'intégreras !

Puis, montant les marches, elle rejoignit finalement son lit sur lequel elle s'effondra littéralement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la troisième année ? fit la voix d'Hermione dans la pénombre, faisant sursauter son amie.

- Tu ne dormais pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je n'y arrivais pas. Et on ne peut pas dire que vous m'y aidiez ! Tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis avec Rogue ?

- Non, tu connais Dumbledore… il n'a rien dit de méchant, il m'a juste prévenue que c'était dangereux pour moi de me retrouver seule à l'extérieur de l'école !

- Et c'était quoi tout ce rafus dans la salle commune ?

- Rien, juste un petit accrochage !

Elle lui raconta son altercation successive avec Rogue puis avec Cindy.

- Et… tu crois qu'elle avais tout à fait tort ? demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Mais, mais oui, b… bien sûr que non voyons ! Enfin, oui, je ne ressens rien pour cet -homme !

- Si tu le dis !

La conversation se termina ainsi, mais environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune fille demanda :

- Tu…tu crois que c'est mal… d'être amoureux de quelqu'un de plus âgé ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire en regardant son baldaquin.

**Je sais pas si je vous ai dit mais vos Reviews me font super plaisir. On m'a posé une question qui est de savoir pourquoi Elodie ne ressentait plus rien en la présence de Rogue, je ne peux pas vous répondre,il faut attendre la seconde partie. En attendant, gros bisous à tous, et REVIEWS ! Merci beaucoup, à tous, merci, merci, merci ! Gros kissous à Jwulee, TheSlayer, Keana, Malicia-Sirkis, Quedver, Ombrage, Limanee, Ithilienne et Archangel.gaia! **

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut, la compagnie, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre13 ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais que l'évolution est très longue Ombrage et que Rogue est un chouilla coincé mais ça va être long. Donc, patience. Mais, le jour où il se lâche, il va pas faire semblant ! **

**Bon, je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre 14, bonne lecture ! J'ai remarqué que je faisais bcp de commentaires dans ce chapitre, dsl c'est sûrement le stress des résultats du bac, je les ai demain ! le 4 juillet ! **

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Harry était en grande conversation avec Lupin, lorsqu'Elodie entra dans la grande salle.

- Alors, cet épouvantard pour le cours particulier d'Elodie, vous l'avez enfin retrouvé ?

- Non ,malheureusement, il reste introuvable. Mais tous les fantômes du château sont à sa recherche. D'ailleurs, Peeves nous aide et en tombant sur le Baron Sanglant, il s'est mis à hurler « Ridiculus ».

- Pas vrai ? Ce cher Baron a dû mal le prendre, se moqua Harry.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Ce fut le seul moment agréable de la journée : l'après-midi, avait lieu le double cours de potions et le soir, rattrapage avec le même professeur. Le double cours de potions s'était très mal passé : elle avait fait perdre vingt points à sa maison pour avoir jeté de la bave de verracrasse à la figure de Malefoy qui se moquait de Neville. Tous les Gryffondor avaient beaucoup ri bien qu'ils lui faisaient encore la tête à cause de la restriction des sorties, dont elle était la cause. Seulement, le professeur de potions n'avait pas goûté la plaisanterie, et en avait profité pour l'humilier une fois de plus devant toute la classe. Il l'avait même gardée en cours pour avoir le plaisir de la faire enrager à la moindre occasion. L'heure des cours du soir approchait.

Après le repas, elle descendit vers dix heures en direction des cachots. Elle était plongée dans ses péripéties de l'après-midi lorsqu'une forme sombre à quelques mètres d'elle attira son attention. Elle ne savait pas qui était parterre, mais un jeune homme était étendu, les bras en croix, horriblement pâle, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts……Il était mort. Elle s'avança prudemment vers le cadavre et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle tomba à genoux devant le corps dont elle venait de reconnaître l'identité. Le visage de la jeune femme ne reflétait pas la moindre expression mais ses yeux coulaient sans retenue., c'était comme si on venait de transpercer tous ses organes vitaux, la douleur était insoutenable. Sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, un râle plaintif sortit de sa gorge, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve… non, un cauchemar. Elle n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur ses gestes. Elle hurlait à présent, caressant de ses mains tremblantes le visage du jeune homme., pleurant, son front posé sur le sien. Elle s'effondra sur lui et le serra contre elle du plus fort qu'elle put. Pas lui ! N'importe qui, même son père, ou sa mère, mais pas lui !

- Pas toi… chuchota-t-elle, la voix éteinte, agitée par les sanglots.

Elle ne se rendit pas même compte de la haute silhouette sombre devant elle, qui la fixait avec insistance.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? A hurler comme une damnée ? siffla le professeur de potions.

Elle releva la tête, son visage était effrayant tant il était déformé par la douleur et la tristesse. En cet instant, elle aussi ressemblait à un cadavre. (sympa). Elle tourna soudain sa tête du côté opposé, ne pouvant empêcher son haut le cœur. Rogue eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Evanesco, marmonna-t-il.

Il sembla alors prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait : elle pleurait quelqu'un, un jeune homme brun aux yeux de même couleur. La tristesse de la jeune femme au visage marbré de larmes, semblait incommensurable. Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant son élève, qui avait enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine du mort dont le corps était glacé et le cœur ne battait plus.

- Il …est ……. Il est…… il est….., elle ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase.

- Eloignez-vous de lui, s'écria-t-il, tout de suite.

Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, toujours accroupie devant le corps inerte du jeune homme.. Il la saisit violemment par le bras et la tira brusquement à lui. Elle se débattit un moment, criant et gigotant en tous sens, essayant de revenir vers le cadavre.

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! NOOOONNNN ! LACHEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX RESTER !

Perdant patience, il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- ARRETEZ UN PEU ! s'écria-t-il. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandée ce que ce garçon faisait ici ? Il n'appartient pourtant pas à l'école ! A l'évidence, non ! cracha-t-il en la voyant ouvrir de grands yeux ……… c'est un épouvantard ! grinça-t-il.

Elle regarda successivement le cadavre et le professeur de potions.

- En d'autres termes, s'il faut s'en débarrasser par le rire, ni vous ni moi n'en sommes capables. Alors à présent, vous allez me suivre et surtout, vous taire !

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il était étendu là, sans vie ; Le choc était plus important que tout. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'image cadavérique et s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Asseyez-vous ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Après avoir tourné un moment en rond, il se retourna vivement vers la fille.

- Comment avez-vous pu ne pas être fichue de reconnaître un épouvantard ? D'autant plus, que l'évidence était frappante !

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard perdu dans le vague, l'esprit occupé à lui repasser en boucle les images atroces qu'elle venait de voir.

- Le petit ami j'imagine ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle sortit de ses pensées à cette remarque, elle lui répondit la voix encore tremblante :

- Vous avez vu dans ma tête, s'écria-t-elle, vous savez que je n'en ai pas ! C'ETAIT MON FRERE ! C'était mon frère !

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot mal contenu.

- Je vous conseille vivement de vous calmer, Miss Merson. Je ne vous permets pas de me reprocher votre déplorable niveau de connaissance en matière des créatures magiques !

Elle se releva d'un bond, elle ne voulait pas entendre ses sarcasmes, pas ce soir-là, elle avait déjà été suffisamment éprouvée.

- Vous savez mieux que personne, ce que c'est que de vivre dans la souffrance, dit-elle d'une voix ferme dont les aigus et les graves qui s'enchaînaient, créant un son peu mélodieux. Je l'ai vu dans votre tête et je l'ai ressenti également.

Des larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux foncés, flamboyant de colère et de dégoût pour cet individu qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

- ALORS POURQUOI ETES-VOUS COMME CA ? POURQUOI CHERCHEZ-VOUS A TOUT PRIX A FAIRE DE LA PEINE AUX GENS ? A VOTRE AGE, VOUS VOUS COMPORTEZ COMME SI VOUS ETIEZ EN PLEINE CRISE D'ADOLESCENCE ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI FAIT ? POURQUOI ETES-VOUS TOUJOURS AUSSI INSENSIBLE ? AUSSI FROID ? J'ai eu très mal, j'ai eu très peur, mais vous, ça vous amuse de me voir malheureuse ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS !

- FERMEZ-LA ! cria-t-il écumant de rage. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS LE CULOT D'OSER CROIRE QUE VOUS POUVEZ VOUS ADRESSER A MOI COMME CA ? Dehors ! VOUS NE VALEZ PAS LA PEINE QUE JE PERDE MON TEMPS AVEC VOUS !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sortit en courant de cette pièce dans laquelle régnait une ambiance électrique, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Elle courrait au travers des couloirs sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle trébucha dans un couloir, mais n'essaya même pas de se relever, elle resta allongée sur le sol à déverser sa colère avec acharnement, martelant la pierre de coups de poings rageurs. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'un halot de lumière dissipa les ténèbres et qu'une voix douce et masculine l'interpella :

- Elodie ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici, dans cet état ?

Elle reconnut la voix de Remus Lupin.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète et apaisante en s'approchant de la jeune femme atterrée.

Une légère ride apparut entre ses sourcils châtains, il semblait préoccupé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui avait tellement honte de sa conduite qu'elle ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle, et lentement la mena contre lui, il la serra dans ses bras. Les larmes qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à contenir redoublèrent. Elle se sentait vraiment minable. Un fois qu'elle se fut calmée, Lupin se releva la tenant toujours contre lui et lui demanda :

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle n'osa pas relever son visage et acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Il relâcha son étreinte et l'invita à rentrer dans son bureau. La faisant s'asseoir, il prit lui-même place sur une chaise en face de son fauteuil.

- Vous voulez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je…je…je suis désolée ! gémit-elle en reprenant sa tête dans ses mains, recommençant à pleurer. ( Sérieux, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait un personnage aussi pleureur,je sais pas comment j'ai fait, même moi elle me gave ! Sans doute devais-je être dans une phase de dépression intense ! On comprend qu'il en ait marre Rogue !)

- Ca n'est rien ! Parfois, pleurer est une bien meilleure façon, pour évacuer les émotions qui nous étouffent et que nous ne pouvons exprimer de vive voix ! (oh moins, elle, elle évacue!)

Elle releva finalement vers lui son visage ravagé par les larmes, il eut un sourire amusé. Du revers de la main, il essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue féminine.

- Voilà ! déclara-t-il, C'est un peu mieux comme ça ! Et dès que vos yeux auront repris leur taille est leur couleur originale, vous cesserez de ressembler au professeur Trelawney ! (avec toutes les saloperies qu'elle inhale celle-là !)

Elle eut un petit éclat de rire, qui le fit rire à son tour.

- Ah ! dit-il, en pointant un doigt vers elle, vous voyez que ça va mieux ! On ne dirait presque plus un épouvantard ! (oh la boulette !)

A ces mots, le sourire d'Elodie se résorba aussitôt. La voyant ainsi troublée par ses paroles, il se sentit coupable :

- Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux voyons ! C'était pour vous amuser !

Elle l'avait parfaitement compris, cependant…

- Les épouvantards ne m'amusent pas, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, ce sont des créatures horribles ! Comment peuvent-ils trouver nos failles aussi facilement ? Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Est-ce dans leur nature de faire du mal aux gens ?

- Je comprends, dit-il retrouvant son air soucieux. C'est un épouvantard qui vous a fait peur ? demanda-t-il.

- Fait peur ? Fait peur ? J'ai cru mourir !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est apparu de si effrayant pour vous mettre dans cet état-là ?

- Mon frère !

- Votre frère vous terrorise ? demanda Lupin les sourcils levés.

- C'est son cadavre que j'ai vu !

- Oh… je vois ! On dirait bien que j'ai retrouvé mon épouvantard, dit-il au bout d'un long moment de silence. On dirait bien que cette leçon va s'avérer plus ardue pour vous que je ne l'aurais cru.

Elle ne répondit pas, déglutissant avec difficulté. L'idée de voir à nouveau le corps du jeune homme inanimé l'horrifiait.

- D'où venez-vous comme ça ? interrogea-t-il interrompant les sombres pensées de la jeune étudiante.

- Je venais… des cachots !

- Vos cours avec le professeur Rogue ne commençaient pas à dix heures cette semaine ?

- Si, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais, ils ont été annulés !

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus étonné.

- Parce que j'ai été désobligeante avec le professeur Rogue, avoua-t-elle.

- Expliquez-moi !

- Il m'a trouvée dans le couloir qui mène à son bureau, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un épouvantard ! il m'a dit que j'étais ridicule de ne pas l'avoir démasqué. Dans l'état où j'étais, je n'ai pas supporté ses moqueries, et je me suis montrée insolente envers lui. Je lui ai crié dessus : je l'ai… enfin, je lui ai manqué de respect ! Je pense y être allée un peu fort ! avoua-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas partisan de l'activité qui consiste à critiquer mes collègues en leur absence, mais il faut tout de même avouer qu'il a manqué de tact, on ne dit pas ça à quelqu'un qui vient d'être confronté à sa plus grande peur. Mais, de là à vous faire sauter une séance de rattrapage…

- Vous m'avez mal comprise professeur… il ne s'agit pas uniquement de la leçon d'aujourd'hui, mais de toutes les autres également. Le professeur Rogue ne me donnera plus de cours particuliers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Pourquoi le professeur Rogue cesserait-il de vous donner des cours ?

- Parce qu'à ses yeux, je représente une perte de temps ! répondit-elle un peu froidement.

Lupin afficha un air surpris et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Les réactions de Rogue sont dures mais Dumbledore ne lui permettra pas une telle chose. Ce n'est que temporaire.

- Non, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. S'écria-t-elle. Laissez-le ! Je ne veux pas qu'on le force à quoi que ce soit !

- Comme vous voudrez ! Mais ne vous en faîtes pas ! sourit-il façon Dumbledore. S'il y a quelqu'un qui ne fait pas perdre son temps à Rogue, c'est bien vous !

- Comment ?

- Je me fais peut-être des idées mais…

- Ne vous méprenez pas ! Il agit sur demande de Dumbledore, et non de son plein gré !

- Hum….. Loin de moi l'idée de vous mettre à la porte, mais vous devriez rejoindre votre dortoir et aller vous coucher, il est tard, dit finalement Lupin, qui n'avait pas l'air désireux de pousser plus loin cette conversation.

Elle se leva aussitôt du fauteuil et s'approche de la porte, avant de la franchir, elle se retourna :

- Merci beaucoup professeur, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans sa salle commune, elle aperçut une petite silhouette sur un des fauteuils rongés aux mites. Elle dormait. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Cindy ; elle lui donna une tape un peu brusque sur l'épaule pour la réveiller. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié leur querelle de la veille. La jeune file ouvrit lentement des yeux azurs tout embrumés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda la jeune femme qui avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

- Je … je t'attendais ! répondit-elle d'une voix fébrile, ayant l'air de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais, ne te fais pas d'idées ! reprit-elle les idées un peu plus claires. C'était juste pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce qui s'est passé hier.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

- Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se disputer nouveau dans la soirée.

- Hier, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète, mais ça m'a échappé, j'avais envie de te taquiner un peu… alors…. Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessée !

- Ecoute… dit-elle prenant place sur un autre fauteuil, moi non plus je n'ai pas été très sympa ! J'ai démarré au quart de tour ! J'étais très énervée et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi !

- Alors, on fait la paix ? demanda Cindy qui lui tendait timidement sa main.

Sa camarade esquissa un sourire en coin.

- T'as pas honte d'être aussi ringarde ? dit-elle en agrippant tout de même la main qu'elle lui avait tendue. Allez, on oublie tout ça !

- Merci ! Dis, tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? demanda la fillette sur un ton inquisiteur.

- Non, minuit je suppose…. Hasarda-t-elle.

- Tout juste ! tu faisais quoi ? C'était ton cours de potions non ce soir ?

- Mais, c'est pas vrai, tu passes ton temps à m'espionner ma parole !

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que le soir je me balade beaucoup, alors, je connais les allées et venues de pratiquement tout le monde.

- Allons bon ! marmonna la jeune femme un peu contrariée.

Elle reprit un air plus grave :

- Je voulais te demander… tu sais… hier tu m'as dit que… enfin… ça se voit tant que ça que… enfin que… que Rogue…

Son teint se faisait plus cramoisi au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de s'exprimer avec intelligibilité.

- J'ai l'œil entraîné tu sais, lui dit malicieusement Cindy. Enfin, ça fait un moment que je vois votre manège, alors forcément, j'ai remarqué !

- Mais… mais pour un œil étranger…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Même Rogue n'a pas encore percuté ! Quoique… après ce que tu lui as sorti le soir du bal…

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Elodie avec une légère impression de malaise.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu étais… disons… pompette. En fait, non, le mot est un peu beaucoup léger !

- Complètement bourrée ! Ca te va ?

- Oui, c'est mieux ! dit la jeune fille en prenant des airs de philosophe.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? … Ah oui, en fait, si tu ne t'en rappelles plus et qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est que,… enfin, tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ?

- Si tu ne me le dis pas de suite, je vais faire usage de la force ! s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- En fait, j'ai juste entendu… mais je ne suis pas très sûre parce que la porte était fermée… mais …. Tu lui as dit que… tu l'aimais ! dit-elle en faisant une légère grimace, embarrassée d'avoir à apprendre cette nouvelle à son amie alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se réconcilier.

- Tu… tu plaisantes là ? s'exclama la jeune fille le teint livide.

- J'aimerais ! dit l'autre en pointant un index sous sa bouche faisant se retrousser sa lèvre inférieure et levant les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de chercher à retrouver un souvenir lointain. Et… je me rappelle l'avoir entendu dire : « pitoyable ».

La jeune femme fut frappée d'horreur.

- Pas étonnant qu'il passe son temps à m'humilier publiquement ! lança-t-elle paniquée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si Rogue n'a pas relevé, c'est qu'il savait que tu étais complètement torchée !

- Merde alors ! laissa-t-elle échapper, écoutant à peine son amie. Tu ne me mens pas ?

- Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup de défauts, il faudrait un répertoire pour tous les caser, mais le mensonge n'en fait pas partie.

- Je suis dans…

- Une merde internationale ! termina la fillette à sa place. Allez, viens, ça fait un bail de toute façon, il a oublié ! Demain, on aura du mal à se lever sinon.

Elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, encore trop secouée par la révélation de Cindy. Décidément, cette soirée s'était montrée très éprouvante à tous points de vue.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et tous ceux quii ont compris qu'il fallait en poster.Demain j'ai les résultats du bac, alors les croyants vous faites une priere et les non croyants osssi! allez gros bisous a tous! **

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Wouahou, la ferveur de certains lecteur est en train de faiblir. Sur deux chapitres que j'ai publié en deux jours, je n'ai reçu que trois reviews, c'est pas très sympa. Mais, bon, qu'y puis-je ? Au fait, pour ceux qui ont fait la prière, je vous remercie beaucoup : j'ai eu mon bac avec mention AB !**

**OUI, JE SAIS QU'ELLE PLEURE BEAUCOUP ! mais voilà comment je vois les choses : lorsqu'on tombe amoureuse de Severus Rogue, on passe la plupart de son temps à pleurer !**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore attendit que tous les élèves soient attablés pour faire une annonce générale.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Et s'il vous plaît pas, c'est pareil, ajouta-t-il emprunt d'un léger fou rire silencieux tandis que tous les étudiants se demandaient si le vieux sorcier avait finalement perdu la raison. D'ici la seconde semaine de Décembre, aura lieu la première sortie de l'année au village de Pré au Lard.

La jeune femme avait vraiment hâte de découvrir ce village uniquement peuplé de sorciers, ses amis lui en avaient déjà tellement parlé. Elle ne vit pas arriver derrière elle le professeur McGonagall.

- A votre place, Miss Merson, je ne m'enflammerais pas si rapidement !

Hermione, Ron, Harry et la jeune fille se retournèrent vers le professeur de métamorphose qui regardait Elodie d'un air plus que sévère.

- Vous ne serez pas des réjouissances ! Vous n'aviez qu'à mieux vous comporter lors de la dernière sortie ! Ainsi, vous aurez le temps de réfléchir à votre conduite !

La jeune fille resta abasourdie, un long moment elle dévisagea la vieille sorcière, même après son départ. Elle ne se rappelait plus l'interdiction de sortie qui lui avait été infligée. Dumbledore l'avait faîte lever, mais visiblement le professeur McGonagall s'était opposée à ce que la punition le soit pour elle aussi. Elle jeta un regard alarmé à ses amis, hormis Hermione, tous avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun professeur ne pouvait les entendre, Harry s'adressa à Elodie à voix basse.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura-t-il. Si tu veux venir, je te prêterai ma cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin, mais n'eut pas le cœur de contester la proposition du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Elle n'en eut pas besoin :

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais non !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. Tu as peur de te faire prendre ?

- Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, ils sont au courant pour la cape d'invisibilité, et même si McGonagall participe à ses sorties, ce n'est jamais le cas de Rogue. C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Et s'il ne me voit pas ici, il s'arrangera sûrement pour faire des histoires. Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière, il y en aura d'autres des sorties à Pré au Lard, non ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Oui, mais bon, c'est quand même bien dommage !

- Les garçons, dit Hermione d'un ton réprobateur, ne remuez pas non plus le couteau dans la plaie !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, ça va ! la rassura la jeune femme.

Elle lança un regard venimeux en direction de la table des professeurs et vit un sourire narquois étirer les fines lèvres du professeur de potions tandis que McGonagall la fixait toujours avec un air sévère. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir déverser sa colère sur eux à cet instant précis.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle sortait d'un cours particulier avec Lupin et qu'elle se rendait dans son dortoir, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa directrice de maison dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle faisait les cent pas et dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se précipita vers elle.

- Ah, Miss Merson, je vous attendais !

Elle souriait, mais Elodie, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui rendre son sourire. Elle gardait toujours en travers de la gorge son interdiction d'aller à Pré au Lard et lui tenait rancune.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le professeur Rogue a repris ses engagements envers vous.

- Ca ? Une bonne nouvelle ? Tout est relatif !

- Le directeur le lui a demandé et il aurait accepté à quelques conditions, la première étant de vous montrer plus respectueuse envers lui ! dit-elle d'un ton plus sec et presque accusateur.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de protester et lui lança un regard noir qui la fit taire.

- Il vous attend donc Vendredi soir à vingt deux heures précises dans son bureau. Et n'oubliez pas votre retenue Samedi ! Normalement, vous auriez dû y avoir droit Dimanche également, mais il a su faire preuve de magnanimité, bien que vous ne le méritiez pas, ajouta-t-elle. Le directeur l'a convaincu que la restriction d'aller au village de Pré au Lard avec vos camarades, était suffisamment pénible !

« La faute à qui ? » pensa-t-elle bouillonnant de rage.

- Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents serrées.

Elle monta dans son dortoir, plus énervée que jamais et mit de ce fait un certain temps à s'endormir.

Arriva le vendredi, jour fatidique. Le matin, ils commencèrent par le double cours de potions. Durant les deux longues et fastidieuses heures de cours, Rogue ne fit aucune remarque à la jeune femme, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. De toute façon, il pouvait toujours chercher des prétextes à punition, il n'en trouverait pas un seul, son polynectar était parfait, et sa conduite irréprochable. Cependant, il trouva moyen de la retenir à la fin de la dernière heure.

- J'imagine que l'on vous a mise au courant de la reprise de vos cours !

- Oui ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'avec cet homme, moins elle en dirait mieux leur entretien se déroulerait.

- Je suppose aussi que vous savez à qu'elles conditions ils s'effectueront.

- Oui ! répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines.

- Tant mieux, Merson ! Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être toujours contraint de vous sauver la mise ! vociféra-t-il. Votre comportement irrespectueux et arrogant est inadmissible !

Elle aurait voulu lui crier à la figure que le sien ne l'était pas davantage, mais jugea plus intelligent de se taire, elle n'était pas en position de faire la moindre objection, elle le savait. Se taire, lui faisait mal au ventre, mais tant bien que mal, elle parvint à ravaler ses propos désobligeants afin de ne pas dégrader la situation, déjà suffisamment pénible. De plus, elle avait cours avec lui le soir même et savait bien que si elle avait le malheur de dire une seule parole de travers, il saurait le lui faire payer.

- Vous pouvez partir ! Faîtes bien attention à ne pas arriver en retard ce soir, sinon vous pouvez aussi bien rester chez les Gryffondor, dans votre… tour !

- Je serai à l'heure ! marmonna-t-elle avec une véritable haine à son égard.

Après quelques retenues et une dizaines de chaudrons explosés, le week-end de la sortie à Pré au Lard arriva. Elle accompagna ses trois amis jusque dans le hall où Rusard relevait les autorisations de sortie des élèves. Elle aperçut Cindy parmi la foule. Cette dernière lui fit un discret signe de la main puis s'éclipsa avec un sourire calculateur. Elle préparait quelque chose, la jeune femme en était convaincue.

- ……… tu veux ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Ron à ses côtés.

- On va te ramener des choses de chez Honey Dukes et Zonko, ça te dit ?

- Ah… euh oui ! C'est gentil !

- On va faire une fête ce soir dans la salle commune, dit Harry.

Ils partirent en direction des grilles du château en faisant de petits signes de la main à leur camarade. Bientôt, quand ils ne furent plus dans son champs de vision, elle quitta le hall d'un air résigné, une boule dans l'estomac et prit la direction de la bibliothèque où Madame Pince l'accueillit plutôt froidement.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Pré au Lard ? Vous préparez un mauvais coup, j'en suis sûre !

- Je viens simplement étudier ! dit-elle en essayant difficilement de garder son èce de vieille folle ! marmonna-t-elle quand la bibliothécaire fut trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait toujours en froide mémoire sa retenue de la veille. Elle avait dû astiquer toute la salle du cours de potions, sous le regard inquisiteur de Rogue qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en corrigeant un tas de copies. Elle massa son avant-bras droit. Elle avait encore mal d'avoir tant frotté.

Après deux heures de dur labeur à la bibliothèque, elle réussit à terminer le travail en retard qu'elle avait cumulé jusqu'à lors. Elle n'avait pas envie de regagner la tour de Gryffondor, elle voulait rester seule. Elle prit un livre de sorts et enchantements pour se distraire, ce grimoire n'était plus au programme depuis plus de vingt ans. Prise de curiosité, elle décida de le feuilleter. Elle mit la main sur un sort qu'elle trouva particulièrement intéressant et amusant. Il était écrit : « niveau de difficulté : 4 », sachant que la difficulté d'un sortilège était notée sur 5… Il consistait à retransmettre un morceau de musique si l'on s'en rappelait exactement note pour note et que l'on parvenait à rester concentré assez longtemps. On pouvait ainsi l'émettre de son corps en récitant la formule présente dans l'ouvrage. Elle récita l'incantation et tenta de se concentrer sur un morceau, elle fit un bon en entendant le son atroce et assourdissant qui fut émis. Les foudres de madame Pince s'abattirent sur la jeune femme.

- DEHORS ! s'écria-t-elle hors d'haleine. Je savais bien que la jeunesse n'est de nos jours, pas digne de confiance. SORTEZ ! C'est une bibliothèque ici, pas un pub !!!

- Je… je peux vous emprunter ce grimoire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Vous rassemblez vos affaires et vous fichez le camps de ma bibliothèque !

- D'accord, d'accord ! répondit-elle d'un ton calme mais profondément agacé.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table de travail et rangea son matériel. Cependant, elle n'allait pas passer l'occasion de pratiquer le seul sortilège qui aurait pu la divertir pendant cette sombre journée où elle ne verrait pas ses amis. Elle sortit un petit bout de parchemin et une plume qu'elle trempa hâtivement dans l'encre pour recopier l'incantation. Elle venait d'achever sa tâche lorsque la voix de la vieille bibliothécaire tonna à nouveau. Apparemment, même le bruit d'une plume glissant sur le parchemin lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. La jeune femme plia soigneusement le papier et le fourra dans sa poche, puis sortit de la salle. Elle décida d'aller là où ses acrobaties vocales ne dérangeraient personne. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, là où se trouvait la volière des hiboux réservés aux professeurs. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et inspira à fond. L'air était frais et pur. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en tira le morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait recopié la formule à l'insu de la vieille sorcière. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'épaisse couche de neige. Midi sonnèrent. Elle n'irait pas manger, elle n'avait pas faim et de toute manière, elle se serait retrouvée toute seule. Elle mit un certain temps avant de parvenir à se concentrer sur un morceau de musique suffisamment longtemps pour que le charme fonctionne correctement. Après des essais désastreux, des crises de nerfs à répétition, et beaucoup de persévérance, elle parvint finalement à mettre les notes en place. Elle n'avait certes pas choisi un morceau très compliqué, mais le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. Une fine mélodie au violon et à la harpe se fit entendre, Bientôt, elle se mit à fredonner sur l'air, ce qui s'assortit à merveille avec la mélodie. Tout était si calme, si agréable. Une légère brise agitait ses cheveux étendus sur la neige immaculée. Elle laissa distraitement vagabonder sa voix au rythme de la musique qui devenait de plus en plus audible. Cependant, elle sentit bientôt les effets qui découlaient du sortilège : elle se sentait un peu fatiguée, et même couchée, elle pouvait sentir sa tête tourner. Elle ferma les yeux. Son bonheur était complet jusqu'à ce que des crissements de pas sur la neige viennent perturber sa concentration. Elle rouvrit ses paupières mais se figea. Quelques flocons se mirent à tomber. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une voix désagréable et au timbre doucereux se fit entendre.

- Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici, Merson !

En reconnaissant la voix de Rogue, elle se redressa comme si une aiguille lui avait piqué les fesses. Elle se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et remplis de neige.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de l'état dans lequel vous êtes ! vociféra-t-il. Quelle idée de venir pratiquer ce stupide sortilège sur ce toit !

- Vous… vous m'avez entendue ? dit-elle en rougissant.

- On n'entend que vous depuis les escaliers ! cracha-t-il avec méchanceté. Dorénavant, je vous prierais de nous éviter ce supplice !

Elle se releva rapidement, trop peut-être, elle tituba, sa tête tournait horriblement. Elle était en effet un peu affaiblie. Une bourrasque de vent lui fit perdre la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main, et frôla la jeune fille qui voulut la rattraper, mais fut déséquilibrée. Elle bascula en arrière, et poussa un cri, elle allait tomber de la tour. Déjà un pied dans le vide, le second ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Elle sentit alors une forte étreinte la retenir : Rogue avait saisi son bras droit et avait passé le sien autour de sa taille pour la retenir. Il la ramena brusquement vers lui pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle-même sur le coup de la peur, avait agrippé son épaule en passant son bras sous celui de son professeur. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de leur position, elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir l'accélération des battements du cœur de l'homme. Quant à lui, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il la fit pivoter sur le côté et la repoussa violemment vers la volière. Elle faillit tomber.

- Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! cria-t-il en avançant vers elle. Vous êtes totalement inconsciente ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans votre tête pour vous être couchée dans la neige ? Vous êtes trempée jusqu'aux os !

Elle n'écoutait que peu ce qu'il lui crachait à la figure avec rage. Il ne la réprimandait pas pour son imprudence, et le fait qu'il ait dû une fois de plus, lui sauver la vie. Elle pensait encore à la forte étreinte de Rogue, à son bras puissant autour de sa taille, à son poignet qu'il avait serré si fort qu'elle en avait encore mal, au regard plus effrayé que coléreux qu'il lui avait lancé après l'avoir sauvée… Il l'avait sauvée !

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle l'air perdu, les yeux dans le vague. Je… je n'ai pas pu rattraper votre lettre…. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Elle attendra ! ….. C'est drôle comme depuis que je vous connais, j'ai toujours une multitude d'ennuis, dit-il sèchement en la regardant frissonner.

Elle ressentait le froid et la fatigue à présent. Et son dos et ses cheveux mouillés étaient devenus insupportables. Une ride apparut entre les sourcils froncés du maître des potions.

- Il faut être dérangée pour sortir dans une tenue pareille avec ce froid ! siffla-t-il avec hargne. Avec l'affaiblissement provoqué par cette formule stupide vous allez tomber malade !

Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle, et à en juger par la lueur assassine qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle crut bien qu'il allait la gifler. Il n'en fit rien. Il défit l'attache de la cape de la jeune femme et après la lui avoir mise entre les bras, lui posa la sienne sur le dos. Elle n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs, quiconque les aurait vus, ne l'aurait pas cru. Une fois encore, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, seulement quelques secondes, mais elle eut l'impression que cinq minutes au moins s'étaient écoulées. Ces yeux lui faisaient penser à un miroir santin : elle n'y voyait que son propre reflet mais quelqu'un l'observait derrière cette barrière de glace. Elle avait l'impression d'arriver à passer au travers lorsqu'il détourna son regard vers la porte de la tour, tout se brouilla alors.

- Vous rentrez immédiatement à la tour de Gryffondor et vous vous changez ! Compris? Ensuite, je veux que vous passiez par l'infirmerie : si vous attrapez mal, votre retard va s'accroître et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de devoir le rattraper avec vous. Vous passez déjà suffisamment d'heures à ne rien faire à l'infirmerie !

Malgré son ton dur et autoritaire égal à l'accoutumée, elle avait l'impression que sa voix coulait sur son esprit : elle était douce à ses oreilles.

- Ensuite, je vous veux à dix sept heures précises dans mon bureau ; nous avons à parler!

Elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de demander de quoi ils devaient s'entretenir, trop troublée pour le moment.

Elle arriva presque instantanément dans sa salle commune sans trop se poser de questions, elle n'avait même pas souvenir d'avoir marché pour s'y rendre. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle s'assit sur son lit, et s'emmitoufla dans la cape noire, savourant le souvenir de son étreinte. Elle se gifla mentalement, depuis quand commençait-elle à l'apprécier autant ? Il lui avait fait perdre l'esprit pendant un moment ; elle se surprit à rougir. Elle se sentait totalement perdue, comme déconnectée de la réalité, elle n'avait pas la force d'essayer de garder son esprit clair, trop absorbée par le délice de ce souvenir, de ce sentiment qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, des battements de son cœur dont elle avait pu sentir la rapidité contre sa poitrine. Elle parvint à se ressaisir un peu et alla prendre une douche. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, comparant la chaleur de l'eau à la chaleur de ses bras… Bon sang ! Réveille-toi ! s'énerva-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement sa tête, ce qui lui valut une fabuleuse chute dans la douche de marbre blanc.

Elle regarda sa montre affolée : cinq heures moins cinq ! Elle avait passé tant de temps à rêvasser qu'elle allait arriver en retard au rendez-vous de Rogue. Elle enfila un jean et un large pull SECS et ses baskets, et sortit en trombe de la tour, ses cheveux encore mouillés lui collant au dos. Il faisait froid dans les couloirs du château et un courant d'air désagréable lui fouettait le visage tant elle courait vite. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte noire, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son poignet : cinq heures cinq. Essoufflée et se tenant les côtes à cause d'un point de côté, elle frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il porta son regard sur la jeune Gryffondor qui était pliée en deux et essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait avec surprise, un sourcil levé.

- Entrez ! siffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Vous n'allez pas rester dans l'entrée !

Quand elle rentra, il se retourna sur son passage avec un regard mauvais.

- Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas compter sur votre ponctualité, dit-il. Vous seriez incapable d'arriver à l'heure quelque part même si votre vie en dépendait !

Elle se retourna vers lui mais n'eut pas la force de répondre à sa provocation.

- Etes-vous passée par l'infirmerie comme j vous l'avais dit ?

Son teint vira soudain au rouge et ses mains se crispèrent l'une dans l'autre : elle avait complètement oublié d'y aller.

- Non, je… je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! avoua-t-elle piteusement.

- Vous voulez rire ?s'écria-t-il. Je vous ai laissé une marge d'une heure et vous n'avez… pas eu le temps ? dit-il sur un ton féroce. Vous vous payez ma tête ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-elle se rendant compte du ridicule de sa réponse.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Vous… ne savez pas ? répéta-t-il. Je vais vous dire moi ce que vous faisiez miss Merson, vous rêvassiez ! Vous êtes toujours aussi trempe qu'il y a une heure. Si vous tombez malade, je peux vous garantir que vous assisterez à chacun de mes cours, même si pour cela je dois vous y traîner par les cheveux !

Elle ne disait rien, toujours plongée dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Il la regardait avec étonnement ; d'ordinaire, elle ne se gênait pas pour lui répondre.

- Vingt points seront retirés à Gryffondor, il est temps que vous preniez conscience…

- De quoi ? fut la seule phrase intelligible qu'elle put prononcer.

- On ne dit pas « de quoi » miss Merson, on dit « comment ». En l'occurrence, dans votre cas, on ne dit rien, on se tait et on écoute sous peine d'un retrait de points supplémentaire dû à votre insolence maladive !

- Mais…

- Silence, petite idiote !

Il recommençait à l'insulter. Il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir ravivé en elle sa haine envers lui . Elle ne supportait pas qu'il passe son temps à l'injurier chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Elle voulait en finir rapidement avec ce dont il voulait lui parler. Son estomac se noua douloureusement lui montrant l'aspect contradictoire de ses sentiments. Elle éternua bruyamment, ses cheveux coulaient dans ses reins. Les gouttes froides au contact de sa peau la faisaient frissonner.

- Incendio, murmura Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers l'âtre. Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous informer que l'examen des thèses allait commencer.

- L'examen des thèses ?

- Il s'agit d'un examen à évaluation continue. Vous choisissez un thème, un sujet, une problématique, et chaque semaine, vous devez chercher des informations pour alimenter votre dossier. (C'est une sorte de TPE quoi, nous cette année on l'a fait sur Harry Potter, on s'est déguisées et tout !).

- Mais quel type de sujet ? questionna-t-elle.

- C'est à vous de trouver ! Vous n'êtes pas au bureau des renseignements ! siffla-t-il acerbe. Il vous faut un promoteur ! C'est une personne qui vous encadrera tout au long de votre projet, dit-il exaspéré en voyant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait. Ce doit être obligatoirement un professeur de Poudlard.

- Euh, d'accord…Je… je demanderai à un professeur.

- Il vous faut d'abord trouver le sujet. Le professeur ne pourra vous suivre que si votre thèse concerne sa discipline ou bien soit dans ses compétences !

- Bien.

- …. Eh bien…. Qu'attendez-vous pour partir ?

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il ait à loisir de le lui répéter une seconde fois et en refermant la prote, lança un faible « au revoir » qu'il ne lui rendit pas. En repartant vers son dortoir, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendu sa cape. Lui aussi avait dû oublier car il ne la lui avait même pas demandée. Or, s'il y avait pensé, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il l'aurait raillée encore une fois. Elle s'empara de la cape sur son lit et à nouveau s'enroula dedans. Elle avait l'odeur inquiétante du maître des potions. Elle aimait ce sentiment d'insécurité, bizarrement, il la sécurisait, paradoxal tout ça ! se dit-elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait la lui rendre mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle se coucha finalement sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, emmitouflée dans la cape de Rogue.

**Alors, c'était comment ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai essayé de faire les choses en douceur, mais on voit quand même des petits changements non ? En fait, on dirait que plus il s'attache, plus il devient agressif. Moi, c'est généralement ce que je fais aussi. Enfin bon, j'espère que les reviews vont un peu augmenter. Parce que sinon , je vais bouder, et être triste, cette fic, c'est ma seule distraction pendant les vacances vu que je pars pas l'été. Je retse at home, alors soyez zentils !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kikou tout le monde, merci à Jwulee, Quedver, Ombrage pour leur reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, et me donne envie de continuer. Dans ce chapitre… eh bien…. Je sais plus ce qui se passe… **

**Si je devais donner un titre à ce chapitre ce serait « tout part en couille » mais ce serait trop vulgaire. Le prochain ce serait « baston » mais encore une fois, mon vocabulaire se relâcherait trop ! **

- …i….di….lodi….Elodie ! Réveille-toi !

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement ses yeux au son de la voix d'Hermione qui la tirait peu à peu de ses rêves.

- On est rentré ! On t'a rapporté des tas de choses !

La jeune Gryffondor à la chevelure broussailleuse marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça sur le dos ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt, le vêtement noir dans lequel elle s'était enroulée. Tu veux te déguiser en Rogue ? Halloween est passé je te ferais remarquer.

Elle rougit en entendant les paroles de son amie et se redressa d'un bon brusque.

- Attend une minute ! Elle est à lui cette cape !

- Euh… oui ! C'est… hum… trop long à t'expliquer ! Oh… mais… j'entends Ron et Harry, ils doivent s'impatienter en bas, dit-elle vivement trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire au regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

Elle se débarrassa de la cape d'un mouvement d'épaule et la laissant sur le lit, dévala les escaliers à toutes vitesse.

- Salut les gars ! lança-t-elle d'un ton trop gai pour être naturel. Alors cette sortie à Pré au Lard ? C'était bien ? Vous vous êtes amusés ?

- Ouhlà ! Mione, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Ron avec un grand sourire. Elle est excitée comme une puce !

Hermione apparut en haut de l'escalier, la longue cape noire entre ses bras. Elle descendît lentement les marches se dirigeant vers Elodie.

- Va la rendre ! Tu auras des problèmes sinon !

- Pourquoi c'est à qui ? demanda le rouquin décidément toujours à côté de la plaque.

- C'est à Rogue, déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? interrogea-t-il d'un air sombre.

Ron fit un pas en arrière comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'absolument écoeurant.

- A… attendez ! Je… je vais vous expliquer… Je suis restée dehors tout l'après-midi et comme j'étais trempée, il m'a prêté sa cape, c'est tout !

- QUOI ? s'exclama Ron qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été touché par la foudre.

Hermione et Harry restaient muets, mais le cri poussé par leur jeune ami illustrait assez bien le fond de leur pensée.

- Quoi ? se reprit Ron, modérant un peu sa voix.

- C'est bon ! dit Hermione pour mettre court à la conversation voyant que son amie était plus que mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas important, il faut juste qu'elle la rapporte, sinon, il en fera toute une histoire et ce sera Gryffondor qui en pâtira !

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, elle saisit la cape d'entre les bras d'Hermione et se précipita hors de la salle commune, les joues toujours teintées de rouge. Elle marchait à vive allure en direction des cachots, diverses pensées affluant dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Ron, Harry et Hermione pouvaient bien penser d'elle ? Avant d'avoir eu le temps de chercher une réponse satisfaisante à sa propre question, elle se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut à même pas un mètre du sol, une petite créature dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Jamais elle n'en avait vu de semblable, elle avait un nez pointu et deux énormes yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

- Bonsoir ! dit-elle finalement.

- Bonsoir ! répondit la petite créature d'une voix timide.

- Tu peux t'en aller à présent, siffla une voix glaciale au fond de la pièce.

La créature se retourna vers l'origine de la voix.

- Bien, professeur Rogue monsieur. Dobby reviendra demain pour vous apporter le reste de vos ingrédients à potions monsieur.

La petite créature referma la porte sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais vu créature aussi bizarre… quoique…

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Rogue sans même se donner la peine de lever le nez de son parchemin.

- Je… je viens vous rapporter ceci, dit-elle en montrant la cape, … et… vous remercier.

Il leva lentement ses yeux noirs et glaciaux sur elle, comme s'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait voir. Il posa son regard sur la grande étoffe noire qu'elle tenait soigneusement dans ses bras.

- Posez-la sur le fauteuil, grinça-t-il en se replongeant dans son activité d'écriture.

- Je… euh… encore… merci pour tout à l'heure ! Je serais tombée malade sans vous !

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute ! marmonna-t-il.

Le moins qu'on puise dire c'était que la modestie ne l'étouffait pas. Elle resta immobile au centre de la pièce pendant un long moment ne sachant trop que faire. Elle allait repartir quand la voix glacée la retint :

- Je suppose que vous avez employé votre après-midi à réfléchir à ce dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure.

- Pardon ?

- Je parlais de votre sujet de thèse.

- C'est que…

On frappa soudain à la porte.

- Entrez ! siffla Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.

- Bonsoir Severus… oh, bonsoir Elodie ! Quel heureux hasard, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle savait par expérience que les intrusions de Dumbledore n'étaient jamais dues au hasard.

- Miss Merson était sur le point de me dire quel sujet elle avait choisi pour sa thèse, mais comme vous voilà, je suppose que vous pouvez prendre le relais ! railla-t-il.

- Bien, bien, dit-il en se tournant vers l'élève. Alors, as-tu trouvé un sujet sur lequel effectuer ton travail ?

- Euh… pour tout vous dire, j'y ai vaguement réfléchi mais je ne sais pas si ce genre de thèses peut être faite.

- Essaye toujours ! répondit le vieux sorcier, le regard plus pétillant que jamais derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- En fait… voilà… j'aimerais que mon dossier porte sur la sorcellerie de l'antiquité nippone. J'ai lu pas mal de choses là-dessus et le domaine dans lequel ils excellaient étaient les potions, la majorité de…

- Pas question ! retentit soudain la voix de Rogue.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce domaine relève de la magie noire ! répondit-il.

- Vous m'avez l'air de vous y connaître en la matière, Severus, dit Dumbledore les yeux rieurs.

Mais ce dernier n'allait sûrement pas admettre que son savoir était lié à son passé de mangemort.

- En tant que maître des potions, je me dois de m'y connaître, monsieur le directeur. Répondit-il acerbe. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que…

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, coupa le vieux sorcier, les essais sur la magie noire ne sont pas interdits, dans la mesure où l'on ne rentre pas dans la pratique ! Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est là votre domaine Severus, le rôle d'observateur vous incombe ! sourit-il d'un air amusé.

La jeune fille savait que ce que Rogue avait prétexté n'étaient que de mauvaises excuses pour ne pas avoir à assumer ce rôle. Et elle aurait juré que si Dumbledore était venu ce soir-là c'était avec l'intention de mener à bien le projet de lui mettre encore une fois les nerfs en pelote. Cependant, le professeur de potions allait très certainement lui en faire baver. Il lança à la jeune femme un regard assassin.

- Bien, je vais vous quitter, annonça gaiement le directeur satisfait de son coup.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Rogue se retourna vers la jeune femme d'un air menaçant.

- Vous avez intérêt à filer droit et à travailler dur. Si je dois être votre précepteur, vous allez devoir apprendre à travailler et à cesser vos perpétuelles jérémiades. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin par semaine pour votre suivi. Est-ce clair ?

Elle hocha la tête déglutissant avec difficulté. A cet instant, il lui faisait penser à un enfant essayant à tout prix de se venger d'une mauvaise farce. Elle regrettait déjà son choix.

- Je ne crois pas avoir de cours avec vous ce soir, si ?

- N…non !

- Alors que faites-vous encore ici? Je ne vous retiens pas, je n'ai aucun besoin de vous dans mes pattes !

- Ca va, j'ai compris, chuchota-t-elle, irritée, ( putain je viens de sortir en express de la chambre, pour regarder les infos, ces fils de … de terroristes ont encore commis un attentat dans la gare de King's Cross cette fois, ça va plus aller là ! Après on vous dit qu'il faut être compréhensif avec ses gens là :( )

Elle sortit en le maudissant et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la pièce, une voix l'interpella.

- Eh, on est là ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Où allez vous comme ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

- On va dîner, il est dix-neuf heures. Viens !

Elle les suivit et s'aperçut que personne ne faisait allusion à l'anecdote de la cape, visiblement Hermione avait remis un peu d'ordre dans tout ça et elle l'en remerciait sincèrement. Elle se sentait déjà assez bête pour en plus avoir à donner des explications à deux garçons qui ne voudraient rien comprendre.

- On a ramené plein de trucs de chez Zonko et Honeydukes ; pratiquement tous les élèves de Gryffondor se sont cotisés pour acheter des artifices pour la fête de ce soir, dit Ron avec entrain. Ca va être super !

Le soir même , ils se retrouvèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Tout était déjà prêt pour les festivités.

- Ouah ! s'exclama la jeune femme en voyant les banderoles rouges et or suspendues sur les murs et dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Sur une table étaient disposées des tas de saladiers contenant diverses friandises et des carafes pleines de jus de citrouille ainsi que des bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Ils se retournèrent en entendant exploser derrière eux des pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste. C'était Cindy qui venait de faire un grand trou dans le tapis de la salle commune. La soirée se déroula dans le brouhaha le plus complet et le plus joyeux, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall vienne mettre un terme à la fête, vociférant qu'elle retirait vingt points à sa propre maison ; personne n'en fut vraiment affecté.

- Elle veut qu'on gagne la coupe, mais on ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'elle nous y aide! remarqua tout de même Ron.

- Ne critique pas le professeur McGonagall, intervint aussitôt Hermione, elle ne fait que nous remettre à nos places ! Nous ne pouvons pas nier l'avoir volé ! Quelle idée aussi de faire tant de boucan jusqu'à une heure si avancée de la nuit !

- Oh arrête ! s'écria le rouquin. Toi aussi tu t'es bien amusée, pas vrai Harry ?

- Moi, j'admire beaucoup la ferveur avec laquelle Hermione est capable de défendre un professeur, dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci, Harry ! grimaça Hermione.

Le lendemain, aucun élève de Gryffondor n'arrivait à suivre correctement les heures de cours, trop occupés à récupérer leurs heures de sommeil manquantes.

Les semaines s'écoulaient dans un calme relatif, Noël approchait. Bientôt, l'examen des thèses allait commencer pour les dernière année. Ces temps derniers, il semblait que Rogue était davantage préoccupé par autre chose que le fait de la critiquer sans cesse. Ca intriguait beaucoup la jeune fille, mais elle se voyait mal demander au sombre professeur l'objet de son tracas. Après tout, elle n'allait pas non plus se plaindre, il ne l'oublierait sans doute pas très longtemps. Et puis… il n'y avait pas que lui, Depuis quelques temps, Dumbledore également semblait moins gai qu'à l'ordinaire.

Vint le vendredi soir, c'était son dernier cours particulier de potion de la semaine. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte d'ébène lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur du bureau. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle frappa alors :

- Monsieur… professeur… tous va bien ?

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule de poser cette question, qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver de toute façon? Elle repensa soudain à l'air tracassé de Rogue et au regard inquiet du directeur de Poudlard ces temps derniers. « Ce n'est pas un hasard ». Elle frappa plus fort et sans réfléchir, sans attendre de réponse, la peur au ventre, pénétra dans la pièce. Aucune lumière, pas une bougie allumée, le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle resta debout pendant quelques instants ne sachant trop que faire. La porte claqua dans son dos, la faisant sursauter. Elle sortit de sa léthargie au moment où le silence fut rompu par une sorte de râle rauque.

- Professeur ? hasarda-t-elle espérant que son intuition soit fausse.

Elle se hâta de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, ses mains tremblant atrocement.

- Lumos ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un point lumineux grandissant au bout de sa baguette dissipa peu à peu les ténèbres. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Elle croyait avoir affaire à une illusion, mais ce n'était pas possible : l'épouvantard avait été capturé et puis, il aurait pris l'apparence de son frère. Elle s'approcha, les jambes grelottantes, elle reconnut Rogue, étalé sur le dos, sa baguette magique dans une main, les bras le long du corps. Sa respiration était haletante et ses paupières closes. Ses vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroits laissaient écouler d'abondants filets de sang pourpre. Sans réfléchir, elle laissa tomber sa baguette et courut vers l'homme, se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui. Prise de panique, devant sa passivité, elle se mit à le secouer, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Ouvrez les yeux…. Ouvrez les yeux, par pitié ! OUVREZ LES YEUX !

Sa voix tremblait et était anormalement aiguë.

- Ouvrez les yeux ! S'il vous plaît ! murmura-t-elle, ne parvenant plus à parler normalement.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Pas ça, pas ça…

Elle entendit un faible gémissement et releva aussitôt la tête pour le voir poser son regard sur elle. Puis, il perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie en entendant des voix familières non loin de son lit. Au début, elle ne parvint pas à les identifier mais quand elle les reconnut, un poids en moins apaisa une insoutenable douleur qui compressait sa poitrine. Il était vivant.

- Ce que vous me dîtes est réellement très fâcheux Severus ! parvint-elle à entendre derrière le paravent qui la séparait des deux hommes.

- Comme vous dîtes ! siffla l'autre.

- Comment ce mangemort a-t-il pu percer votre couverture ?

- Il m'a attaqué par derrière, alors que j'écoutais une conversation entre Voldemort et Goyle… le lâche !

- Vous avez eu de la chance d'en réchapper ! dit le vieil homme.

- Heureusement, personne d'autre ne nous a vus, et celui-ci… ne pourra plus rien rapporter à son maître, lâcha-t-il un air de satisfaction difficilement dissimulé dans sa voix.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille en pensant au sort qu'avait subi le mangemort en question : il l'avait très certainement tué. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que s'il ne s'était pas défendu il serait certainement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

- Je suis de suite revenu par la voie des cheminées, tant que j'en étais encore capable, continua-t-il.

- Il vous a bien arrangé ! dit aimablement Dumbledore. Je crois que cette enfant a été impressionnée par vos blessures ! Vous auriez dû la voir arriver en pleurs dans mon bureau avec le professeur McGonagall qui ne cessait de lui dire de se calmer. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état d'hystérie. A part peut-être Minerva après Harry ! ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Enfin, bref… c'est elle qui nous a informé de l'endroit et de l'état dans lequel vous vous trouviez..

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

- Miss Merson en fait toujours des tonnes !siffla-t-il acerbe. (ça rime en plus !)

- Voyons Severus, ne soyez donc pas mauvaise langue ! Elle se faisait un sang d'ancre pour vous !

- Hm… a qui voulez-vous faire croire ça ?

- Vous m'avez l'air contrarié…. Enfin, c'est vous-même qui m'avez dit l'avoir vue terrifiée avant que vous ne perdiez connaissance. La pauvre petite a également fait un malaise dans mon bureau, il a fallu la transporter ici elle aussi !

- Pour ce qui est de moi, je suis en état de quitter cet… endroit, reprit-il d'une voix froide et impatiente.

- Je vous interdit même d'y penser ! dit sévèrement la voix du vieux sorcier. Dans votre état ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'il est hors de question que je reste ici Dumbledore !

- Bon… après tout, je ne peux pas vous y obliger, concéda-t-il. De toute façon, ce sont les vacances, je ne veux pas vous voir hors de vos appartements jusqu'à complète guérison ! Est-ce clair ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille entendit un léger grognement. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher de son lit. Tout à coup, ils cessèrent, elle était pourtant persuadée qu'ils n'étaient pas partis. Elle sentit un regard brûlant sur son visage qui avait un mal fou à conserver la même expression. Il devait savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment, car elle-même se sentit rougir au moment où Dumbledore coupa court au long silence qui s'était instauré.

- Elle est si jolie quand elle dort !

Franchement, il aurait pu avoir la décence de ne pas lui tendre une perche si facile à attraper. Elle se préparait à recevoir une réplique cinglante… mais elle ne vint pas. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle entendit seulement les bruits de pas s'éloigner et la porte de l'infirmerie claquer. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien partis, lorsqu'elle les referma, elle se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Vers onze heures, le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla, elle se sentait tout engourdie. En voulant descendre du lit, elle s'affala sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, elles étaient lourdes… Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se relever en prenant appui sur le lit et se hissa dessus en massant sa cheville endolorie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce grand bruit ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en arrivant en trombe dans la pièce, l'air affolé.

- Je… euh… c'était moi, je … je suis tombée en essayant de me lever, dit piteusement la jeune élève.

- Oui, eh bien si tu veux sortir d'ici, je te conseille de faire attention ! pesta l'infirmière.

- Ou…oui !

- Bien, tu peux te rhabiller et partir si tu veux ! Tu n'as plus l'air d'avoir de fièvre maintenant ! Mais, j'aimerais te voir un peu moins d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Merci madame !

Elle s'en retourna à ses affaires tandis qu'Elodie se rhabillait. Quand elle eut terminé et qu'elle voulut se rendre dans sa salle commune pour voir ses amis, elle fut surprise de constater qu'ils n'y étaient pas. Elle décida alors de faire un tour dans le parc en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle les aperçut alors sous un arbre au bord du lac au calmar géant, en compagnie de Cindy. Ils discutaient assis dans l'herbe. Elle s'approcha d'eux et tous quatre levèrent les yeux vers la jeune fille.

- Ah ça y est ! Tu es enfin sortie ! lança Ron.

- Oui, je vais bien merci ! répondit-elle un peu déçue.

Elle s'était attendue à leur visite mais visiblement, ils n'étaient pas très intéressées par l'idée de passer cinq minutes avec elle à l'infirmerie.

- On est passés te voir, il y a environ une heure, et tu n'étais pas réveillée, dit Hermione sur un ton d'excuses. Et comme il fait très beau aujourd'hui, on voulait un peu profiter de ce temps, qui ne va sûrement pas durer !

Elodie leva alors la tête et se rendit compte qu'il faisait en effet, anormalement chaud pour un mois de Décembre.

- Effectivement ! dit-elle en s'asseyant entre Cindy et Ron. De quoi vous parliez ?

- Ben, en fait, c'était surtout Cindy qui parlait, dit Hermione d'un air un peu embarrassé.

Ils avaient sympathisé avec la Gryffondor de troisième année lors de la soirée qui avait suivi la sortie à Pré au Lard.

- J'ai vu, dit la jeune fille à la chevelure brune. Quand je suis arrivée, vous étiez tous pendus à ses lèvres. Et on peut savoir quel était le sujet de cette… conversation ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus curieuse.

- De… hum… de Rogue, murmura timidement Cindy qui trouvait un soudain attrait aux lacets de ses baskets.

- Je… peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle essayant de cacher son irritation et de prendre un air détaché, ce qui ne trompa personne.

- Eh bien, continua Harry, il paraît qu'il est revenu en piteux état de je ne sais où avant-hier soir.

- D'où tenez-vous ça ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- De Miss Salavert ! répondit Ron en prenant un timbre de voix plus Rogue.

Elle se retourna vivement vers la cadette du groupe.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Tout le monde le sait voyons ! vint la réponse exaspérante de la voix enfantine.

- Peut-être… il n'empêche que te connaissant, tu dois connaître plus de détails que « tout le monde » comme tu dis ! Je me trompe ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fourrer ton nez partout où il est indésirable !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devenait si méchante, elle avait juste besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un et puis, … elle ne supportait pas qu'ils parlent de lui en son absence.

- Arrête ça ! Ca suffit maintenant ! la coupa Harry. Elle ne t'a rien fait. Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça !

- Tu es bien placé pour tenir ce genre de discours, Môssieur le lunatique qui change d'humeur comme de chemise !

- Oui mais… intervint Ron qui avait envie de faire de l'humour pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, la chemise de l'uniforme est toujours la même alors…

- Laisse tomber Ronald ! lança Hermione déconfite devant la stupidité de son ami, ce n'est pas le moment je crois !

La conversation commençait à sérieusement dégénérer.

- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? cria Elodie. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à espionner tout le monde !

- Non mais, regarde-toi, miss je passe mon temps à pleurnicher ! Il suffit que Rogue te mette une heure de retenue, et ça y est, c'est la fin du monde. « Oh mon retard, mon retard ! »

- Ca suffit Harry, coupa Hermione.

- Arête de me singer le balafré! J'ai une irrépressible envie de t'en coller une !

- Eh ben vas-y te retiens pas ! Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi personne ne pouvait t'encadrer dans ton ancien lycée!

- HARRY ! cria Hermione pour le faire taire.

Mais c'était trop tard, ce qui était dit était dit. Elle était partie en courant Et même aux yeux d'Hermione qui le fixaient avec horreur, il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise, il venait de s'en rendre compte.

**Alors, comment ? Merci à ma nouvelle revieweuse, j'ai adoré ta review de 20lignes de long, c'est ce genre de review qui font le plus plaisir ! Et tout ce que tu as dit était très constructif. Si on me fait ça à chaque fois, c'est le paradis, alors merci, merci, merci ! Merci à toi, Nighttime Is My Time! **

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut, à tous, chapitre 17 en avant. Tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers et aux nouveaux lecteurs, mais pour ceux qui se feraient du soucis, c'est pas grave, je pourrais leur envoyer la fic par mail, c'est pas gênant ! Bon, j'ai pété un plomb, mais faut reconnaître que c'est énervant d'avoir 1000 lectures et seulement 50 reviews à son actif. Je sais c'est égoïste, mais voilà, j'avais envie de le dire ! C'est sympa de voir comme d'un coup, le mode s'agrandit autour de vous, pour répondre à vivi j'en veux à personne, et ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir de nouveaux reviewers. Mais comme je vous disais, c'est sympa de voir de nouveaux noms et de recevoir des messages même si c'est que deux lignes, ou des questions ou des impressions, c'est super agréable. Donc voilà, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! **

Elle était partie en courant vers le château bien déterminée à ne pas pleurer. (ça va pas durer longtemps) Bien que ses larmes furent à deux doigts de couler, elle ne pleurerait plus. (mission impossible)

Elle ne se présenta pas au déjeuner une heure plus tard. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs dans les couloirs disant que le professeur au visage pâle et émacié était revenu très mal en point d'on ne savait trop où. Ses blessures étaient graves et il ne sortait plus de ses appartements. Elle errait dans les sous-sols du château, absorbée par le souvenir des paroles venimeuses de Harry. Elle ignorait où se trouvaient les quartiers privés de Rogue mais elle était pratiquement sûre, que tout comme son bureau, ils devaient être situés aux environs des cachots. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait obligée de faire sentinelle dans les geôles du château, comme pour en protéger l'accès, bien qu'elle sut pertinemment que si jamais elle se faisait attraper elle était bonne pour une punition.

Dix neuf heures sonnèrent, elle n'irait pas non plus dîner, elle n'avait pas envie de voir cet avorton qui lui avait lancé toutes ces horreurs à travers la figure. Ca faisait des heures qu'elle était là, à arpenter les couloirs comme un Cerbère, gardien des cachots. Elle ne ressentait ni faim, ni fatigue, seulement une nervosité et une inquiétude croissantes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures, lorsque les quatre voix d'élèves de Serdaigle se firent entendre : quatre garçons, qui visiblement, cherchaient quelque chose.

- Eh, Fil, tu es sûr que c'est par ici que tu l'as perdue ?

- Bêta ! Si je le savais, je ne serais pas en train de la chercher.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut réussir à perdre sa baguette magique, fit une troisième voix moqueuse.

- Filou est un crétin ! retentit la quatrième.

- Ah… voilà qui explique tout !

Elle avait grand peine à contenir son fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Bien qu'elle trouvât ces garçons fort sympathiques, elle ne voulait pas être vue. Au même moment, elle entendit une voix suave qu'elle reconnut parfaitement bien qu'un peu fatiguée.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ?retentit la voix lasse du maître des potions.

- Euh… rien monsieur… Philippe a perdu sa baguette magique dans les environs, alors on l'aidait à….

- Partez immédiatement ! continua-t-il, une pointe de colère perçant dans sa voix. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Il n'eut sûrement pas la force d'attendre qu'ils s'en aillent ; elle entendait déjà ses pas repartir dans le sens inverse.

- Ouah, la tronche ! fit l'un des garçons !

- Eh tu as vu, il ne nous a même pas retiré de points !

- Tu m'étonnes, tu as vu son état, il en aurait été incapable ! fit un autre.

- On aurait dit un fantôme, il est déjà très pâle d'ordinaire, mais là, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi blanc.

- Qu'il crève ! fit la voix désagréable du quatrième.

Ils ne lui paraissaient plus aussi sympathiques à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire après tout ? continua-t-il.

La jeune fille sentait la colère empourprer son visage, le sang affluait à ses tempes si douloureusement, qu'elle pouvait entendre les battements de son propre cœur.

- Je vais vous dire, le monde entier se porterait mieux sans cette pourriture !

BAAAMMMM ! Il n'eut pas le temps de la voir arriver, qu'elle bondissait sur lui avec l'agilité d'un chat, le faisant tomber à terre, poussant un grognement sonore.

- LA FERME ! hurlait-elle. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, alors tais-toi ! IL RISQUE SA VIE TOUS LES JOURS POUR DES GENS COMME TOI ! Mais les gens comme toi,… ILS N'EN VALENT PAS LA PEINE !

- Qu'est-ce…. Que… tu ? articula-t-il avec difficulté. Lâ…che…moi ! Tu m'é…trangles !

Il suffoquait, son visage devenait légèrement blanc lui aussi. Ses trois amis essayèrent de le libérer en attrapant la jeune fille, mais rien n'y fit ; elle se débattait et frappait en tous sens en criant comme une démente. Finalement, il fallut attendre que l'outrageur lui assène un coup de point dans la figure pour la faire lâcher prise. Elle tomba à la renverse, et s'arrêta de gesticuler, portant une main à sa joue.

- T'es complètement folle ! pesta-t-il en se relevant avant de partir en courant avec ses amis.

Elle resta à terre une bonne dizaine de minutes, le regard dans le vague, à genoux, réalisant soudain que quelqu'un la fixait dans l'obscurité. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à prendre conscience de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir son visage émacié et anguleux, avant de partir à son tour en courant.

En arrivant dans son dortoir, elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Hermione qui l'avait vue traverser la salle commune en courant.

- Tu as fière allure ! dit-elle s'asseyant à son tour.

- ….

- Que t'est-il arrivée ? Ta pommette est toute violette !

Machinalement, elle porta une main à son oeil et grimaça de douleur. En tâtonnant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait enflé.

- je ne te forcerai pas à m'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie ! … On était inquiets,… on ne t'a pas vue de toute la journée, pas même au déjeuner, ni au dîner !

- …

- Sache seulement que Harry regrette, il s'en veut de…

- Balivernes ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Comment ? … mais je t'assure que non, voyons !

- Arrête de te sentir obligée de jouer les médiatrices !

- Eh, calme-toi ! Moi, je ne t'ai rien fait !

- … Pardon !

- Tu sais, Cindy nous a juste raconté qu'elle avait vu sortir Rogue un jour avant, il était parti de Poudlard et avait transplané en pleine nuit.

- Cette petite fouineuse…

- C'est terminé maintenant, rappela patiemment Hermione.

Elle voulut détourner la conversation avant qu'elle ne s'envenime trop.

- Tu t'es arrangée ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire comment tu t'es fait… ça ?

- Je me suis battue ! répondit-elle d'un ton si calme qu'il en était déconcertant du point de vue d'Hermione pour qui se battre dans l'enceinte de l'école constituait un véritable délit.

- Comment ? s'offusqua son amie. A l'intérieur du collège ? Où ça ? Avec qui ? Quand ?

- Dans les cachots, avec un garçon de Serdaigle, il y a une quinzaine de minutes environ ! déclara-t-elle toujours aussi imperturbable.

- Mais pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de baisser la tête, cherchant à fuir le regard d'Hermione, ce qui en soit, constituait pour son amie et sa clairvoyance, une réponse bien plus éloquente que si elle avait été constituée de mots. Elle avait deviné le sujet de la querelle de part la réaction d'Elodie, et le lieu de l'altercation, mais se posait toujours des questions quant aux mystérieuses circonstances du conflit. A l'évidence, son amie ne semblait pas disposée à l'éclairer sur le sujet pour l'instant. La jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse n'insista pas, et elles finirent par se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir le lendemain matin, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul et poussa un cri perçant qui réveilla toute la chambrée. Elle regarda à nouveau son reflet, sa pommette avait doublé de volume et masquait presque complètement son œil droit, le tout dans des tons bleu mauve. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas cours ce jour-là. C'est à contrecoeur qu'elle descendit les marches menant à la salle commune, précédée d'Hermione qui tentait de la rassurer. Quand Ron l'aperçut, ce fut instantané : il se figea d'abord la fixant avec incrédulité, puis fut pris d'un bruyant fou rire. Hermione le fusillait du regard, mais ça ne servait à rien, il était déjà loin, ne parvenant pas à calmer son hilarité, se roulant sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

- Ron ! s'écria la jeune préfète dans un rappel à l'ordre indigné. Tu devrais avoir honte !

Le summum fut atteint quand Harry avec qui elle s'était disputée a veille, entra dans la pièce en baillant et s'étirant à la manière d'un chat. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, les bras toujours levés, fixant la jeune fille, incrédule, son regard passant d'elle, à Hermione qui regardait avec sévérité Ron se roulant par terre. Elodie, qui face aux garçons, tentait tant bien que mal de conserver sa dignité (inexistante), le fixait avec raideur et un œil poché. C'en fut trop, lorsque Harry esquissa un sourire et que Ron se mit à taper du poing sur le tapis, martelant le sol pour essayer de calmer son fou rire. Elle sortit en trombe de la tour des Gryffondor, suivie de près par Hermione qui lançaient à ses deux amis, des regards furieux.

- Tu devrais aller l'infirmerie ! conseilla-t-elle après s'être suffisamment éloignées de la salle commune.

- Pas question ! La première chose que fera Madame Pomfresh, serait de me demander comment cela est arrivé !

- C'est vrai ! concéda Hermione un air contrarié peint sur le visage. Ce qu'il te faudrait, reprit-elle, c'est de la glace pour mettre dessus, histoire que ça désenfle un peu.

- Tu crois que ça peut marcher ?

- Oui, mais il faudrait aller dans les cuisines sans se faire voir !

- Tu… tu accepterais de violer le règlement pour cette fois, et de m'y accompagner ?

- Ne pose pas de questions stupides et viens ! dit-elle en la prenant par le bras. Te laisser avec cette tête constitue une violation bien plus importante que celle des règlement de l'école.

- Ah ? Quoi donc ?

- Tu connais le délit de sale tête ? En tant qu'amie, il est de mon devoir de t'empêcher de te montrer ainsi !

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les cuisines et bientôt se retrouvèrent devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits. Hermione s'approcha et chatouilla la poire qui se mit à glousser et se transforma en poignée. La jeune femme songea alors, que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Hermione enfreignait les règles de l'école. Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce où des centaines de petites créatures semblables à celle qu'elle avait vue sortir du bureau de Rogue un soir, s'affairaient en tous sens.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, comme tu dis ! Surtout quand on sait que ces pauvres elfes de maison ne sont même pas salariés et que…

Hermione fut interrompue par un coup de coude de son amie qui lui désignait un vieil homme assis à une table au fond de la pièce, dégustant un esquimau au citron, et qui les observait avec un sourire malicieux ; c'était Dumbledore. Il les invita à venir s'asseoir à sa table d'un geste de la main.

- Rien ne vaut un bon sorbet en hiver ! déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Les deux camarades se regardèrent.

- Eh bien… que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il sans colère apparente.

- Nous…nous étions venues… chercher de la glace ! dit Hermione en désignant le visage de son amie.

- Je vois. Tu es joliment maquillée, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et peut-on savoir comment ceci t'est arrivé ?

- Je… je me suis cognée …et…

- Je suis peut-être un vieillard mais je ne suis pas encore totalement sénile ! Si tu ne veux pas le dire, ne le dis pas, mais ne me mens pas non plus !

Il marqua une courte pause.

- De toute façon, je sais déjà ce qui t'es arrivé ! dit-il sur le ton du petit garçon qui cherche à défier ses amis.

- Co…comment ? s'étonna la jeune fille qui commençait à se sentir rougir.

- Mais voyons, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans mon établissement ! dit-il ses yeux bleus la fixant avec malice au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- …

- Toutefois, même si je n'aime pas jouer les faiseurs de remontrance, il n'est pas bien de se battre. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'ils ne soient pas venus se plaindre… ou bien toi….

- Ca aurait été un comble que je vienne me plaindre alors que c'est moi qui les ai agressés ! dit-elle maussade.

- C'est vrai… mais, ils t'avaient d'abord agressée d'une toute autre manière… même si ce n'était pas volontaire !

Elle voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, lui aussi avait compris !

- Qui veut du sorbet au citron ? demanda gaiement le vieux sorcier pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Hermione le regarda perplexe.

- Il fait un peu froid pour manger des glaces non ?

- Ma chère, vous me faîtes penser à bien des égards au professeur McGonagall, dit-il en souriant. Elle aussi me fait souvent comprendre que je ne suis qu'un vieux fou, continua-t-il d'un air affecté. Ca m'ennuie qu'une de mes plus brillantes élèves pense ça de moi !

- Non… ce…. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'égosilla Hermione apeuré à l'idée d'avoir pu vexer le directeur.

Ce dernier rit en voyant son expression paniquée.

- Ne vous en faîtes donc pas miss Granger ! Ce n'est rien comparé aux sarcasme de Rita Skeeter, comment disait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, « un vieil ahuri d'un autre âge », dit-il en feignant un air abattu.

La jeune femme rit de bon cœur, alors qu'Hermione le fixait en fronçant les sourcils, vexée que le vieux sorcier se soit joué d'elle. Bientôt, un petit elfe de maison, vêtu d'un torchon brodé aux armoiries de Poudlard, arriva vers elle et lui tendit un pain de glace.

- Merci ! fit-elle promptement avant de l'appliquer sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Se battre ne résout rien, fit remarquer le vieil homme avec sagesse.

- C'était une réaction spontanée, se défendit-elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais.

- Moi je dirais que si ! Ces remarques désobligeantes à l'encontre du professeur Rogue, t'ont tellement déplues que tu n'as pas su te contrôler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'est juste que… dans la mesure où le professeur Rogue risque sa vie pour protéger les nôtres, je ne trouve pas normal que…

- Mon Dieu ! l'interrompit Dumbledore, tant de sincérité me laisse sans voix, souffla-t-il les yeux pétillants.

La jeune fille rougit ne sachant que répondre à cet homme qui sondait ses sentiments avec tant de véracité.

- Vous devriez vous en aller, dit-il calmement. Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, n'y traînez pas trop longtemps, si monsieur Rusard vous y trouve…

- Vous avez raison, professeur, dit Hermione en tirant Elodie par le bras pour qu'elle la suive. Au revoir !

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent hors des cuisines, elles gravirent les marches qui menaient à la bibliothèque ; Hermione avait du travail, et en réfléchissant , elle aussi en avait, elle en avait même beaucoup, bien plus qu'Hermione…. Quelle galère ! Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur travailleuse et avait la tête ailleurs. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé au professeur Rogue et cela seule une personne était en mesure de le lui apprendre, si toutefois elle parvenait à se réconcilier avec. Persuadée que Cindy pouvait l'éclairer sur le sujet, elle se hâta de quitter Hermione prétextant un oubli. Elle se précipita vers la salle commune. Elle en ressortit presque aussitôt, n'ayant pas trouvé la fillette. Elle se heurta à quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir et faillit être projetée à terre mais fut retenue par une poigne de fer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour faire face au visage inquiet et maladif de Lupin.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, très bien, je vous prie de m'excuser professeur !

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en souriant. Par contre, poursuivit-il, je n'en dirais pas autant de votre visage. Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, ce… ce n'est rien ! répondit-elle embarrassée.

- Pourtant…

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! fit une voix sardonique dans son dos. Qui avons-nous là ? Lupin et …oh miss Merson, voyez-vous ça ! Pour une coïncidence.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour le regarder, d'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit non plus, elle se sentait suffisamment ridicule comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute une couche. Il s'avança et vint se poster juste devant la jeune femme, aux côtés du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Lupin ,fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, je voudrais t'emprunter cette élève, un moment ! Suivez-moi Merson ! siffla-t-il d'un ton plus dur avant même d'avoir reçu l'accord du professeur Lupin.

La jeune fille, abasourdie, suivit le sombre professeur en lançant des coups d'œil presque suppliants, à Lupin resté derrière elle, qui la regardait partir, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un peu court je sais, mais ça représente sept pages manuscrites, et vu que je suis assez lente pour taper…. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et à critiquer si vous voulez, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwws, (voilà, c'était la chanson d'une fille en manque de reviews !) **

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci, suite à ma petite gueulante, beaucoup d'entre vous ont réagi. J'ai beaucoup apprécié. Merci aux nouveaux reviewers, Plumette, Vivi, et tous les autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, Mysm, et… désolée, j'ai oublié, par contre je n'ai pas oublié vos messages encourageants et je vous adore, vraiment c'est génial, pour le moment, je compte 15 reviews pour le chapitre15, merci beaucoup, c'est trois fois ce que j'avais reçu pour les autres, et d'après ce qu'a pu me dire Ombrage, ce genre de choses est monnaie courante mais ne devrait pas avoir lieu lorsqu'on apprécie une fic. Donc, merci pour votre soutien à tous et merci aux autres lecteurs de s'être manifestés. Merci également aux reviewers qui ont dit me comprendre pour mon coup de gueule. **

**Réponses aux questions des reviewers : **

**Ithilienne : **Même si il s'est fait attraper, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est toujours au courant de rien, Sévy a tué l'autre mangemort avant, eh oui, c'est un bad boy !

Et pour ce qui est du don d'Elodie, je vais te répondre même si je ne devrais pas le faire parce que vu que je n'en reparle que dans la deuxième partie, ça risque de ne pas arriver avant longtemps. Mais on saura pourquoi elle ne s'en sert plus !

**Nighttime Is My Time : **Non, la bande de gais lurons ne va pas rester brouillée bien longtemps, mais bon, il fallait que je fasse un peu exploser les choses, pour montrer un peu le caractère complexe de l'héroïne et qu'on arrête de prendre Harry pour un monsieur parfait agaçant. Si tu veux toutefois savoir à quel point la pauvre fille est fêlée en réalité, il va te falloir attendre encore environ 100 pages qu'il faut que je tape ! Et là, ça va carrément être la chute libre, jusque dans la seconde partie. Eh ouais, fallait bien que le côté obscur de la fesse se réveille un jour ou l'autre !

Secundo, tes reviews sont les meilleures et les plus constructives que j'ai jamais eues, j'adore la longueur, c'est agréable, au moins on voit réellement que tu es intéressée ! Et t'en fais pas, elles ne m'effraient pas du tout, si tu veux de l'effrayant je te conseille d'aller lire les deux reviews qu'on m'a laissées sous le nom de Hachiko de la forêt enchantée, l'une au chapitre 1 et l'autre au chapitre 18 qui est en fait le 17.

**Hâchiko :** A toi, ô ma meilleure amie qui ne lira sûrement pas cette dédicace, parce qu'en un an que je l'ai commencée, t'as pas été fichue de lire une seule fois ma fic, mais tu m'as honorée de ton brillant savoir sur les melons de Cavaillon et sur les phénomènes de prostitution des fées. Donc, merci à toi pour ton savoir et cet apport de culture G !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Elle craignait leur entretien : la dernière fois, qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, c'était l'avant-veille, quand elle lui avait crié dessus qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Cependant, elle était bien étonnée de sa réaction, ou plutôt de sa non réaction : jusqu'à présent tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés avaient été frappés par son visage et tous l'avaient interrogée sur la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour se retrouver dans cet état. Mais c'était comme si lui, ne voyait rien. Peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement rien affaire pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Ou alors… non ! Il valait mieux que la première hypothèse soit la bonne.

- Je voulais vous prévenir que les cours relatifs à votre rattrapage ainsi que les séances d'entretien pour vos thèses auront lieu pendant les vacances ! dit-il d'un ton à glacer les enfers, la faisant rentrer dans son bureau.

- Bien !

Il s'assit derrière sa table de travail et croisa ses longs doigts blancs et noueux sous son menton anguleux.

- Vous vous êtes arrangée ! lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment la fixant avec intensité.

- Je… je suis…

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé comment, l'interrompit-il, je le sais déjà !

Elle se raidit. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Qui le lui avait raconté ?... A moins qu'il n'ait assisté lui-même à la scène, elle se souvenait l'avoir vu, après la bagarre, ce soir-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous battre ici ? siffla-t-il.

- Vous le savez déjà , non ? répondit-elle sur le même ton tentant de cacher sa vulnérabilité aux paroles corrosives qui allaient sortir des lèvres du professeur de potions.

- Oui, s'énerva-t-il. Je le sais ! Du moins, je sais ce qui m'a été rapporté, maintenant, à vous de me dire la vérité !

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous dise la vérité, s'empourpra-t-elle, vous ne me dîtes même pas ce qu'on vous a dit !

D'un geste brusque, il fit reculer son siège, raclant le sol dans un grincement strident, et se levant, se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui commençait à sentir la peur la gagner.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le genre de justifications pitoyables que celle que vous avez donnée au directeur ! Est-ce clair, stupide gamine écervelée ?

Il fulminait, elle était littéralement morte de peur devant le visage livide de rage du professeur de potions. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé lui rapporter la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ? Elle se sentait trahie et terriblement humiliée. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, il était évident qu'aux yeux de Rogue, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était battue, ne constituait qu'une vulgaire moquerie supplémentaire, et il n'était pas homme à se laisser rabaisser impunément. Pourquoi diable ne voulait-il rien comprendre ? Soudain, elle le vit s'éloigner un peu d'elle, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du siège de la jeune femme, il faisait une légère grimace. Elle l'entendit pousser un faible gémissement. Apparemment, une de ses blessures venait de se rouvrir, il se retourna, le visage contracté par la douleur et agrippa ses côtes du côté droit. Elle ne voyait plus son visage, il était tourné de dos à elle.

- Dehors ! cracha-t-il.

- Mais, professeur… vous…

- DEHORS !

Elle n'eut pas le courage de le contredire, il aurait trouvé moyen de se remettre de ses blessures rien que pour lui faire passer un mauvais moment. Elle sortit du bureau en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de la pièce, elle resta adossée à la porte, un long moment, inquiète. Elle entendait la respiration saccadée de l'homme qui avait du mal à retrouver un souffle normal. Mortifiée par ce qu'elle avait provoqué, elle finit par regagner sa tour avec pour objectif de mettre la main sur Cindy à qui elle espérait pouvoir faire cracher le morceau sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas prévenue du départ du professeur de potions ce soir-là, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle lui était attachée. En montant à la tour de Gryffondor, elle aperçut la jeune fille en question et voulut s'adresser à elle en premier.

- Je… je t'ai cherchée partout, où étais-tu ?

Elle se rendit compte de sa maladresse et de la brusquerie avec laquelle elle avait posé sa question. Elle aurait pu, vu les circonstances, lui répondre que ça ne la concernait pas, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- Dans mon dortoir ! répondit-elle calmement, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Ecoute… euh… pour hier… je …

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est oublié, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai bien vu que tu étais inquiète, je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Et… euh… avec Harry ? hasarda-t-elle sa bouche se crispant.

- Harry c'est différent ! s'exclama-t-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas à dire tout ce qu'il m'a balancé à travers la figure !

Cindy ne rétorqua rien et attendit que la tension se soit un peu apaisée avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je vois sur ton visage, que tu es venue pour autre chose,… je me trompe ?

- Eh bien, on ne peut rien te cacher ! en fait, je voulais que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mise au courant quand tu as vu Rogue quitter Poudlard. D'habitude, tu me racontes toujours ce que tu vois lors de tes escapades nocturnes, et là… je voudrais savoir pourquoi!

- Je pensais pourtant que la réponse était évidente ! ………… Tu sais, que Rogue quitte le château, c'est monnaie courante et à part te causer du soucis, je ne vois pas à quoi le fait que je te mette au courant aurait bien pu t'avancer ! Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça pour lui, sinon… Enfin ! a l'évidence, j'ai eu tort, mais sache que si c'était à refaire, je referais fait la même chose. Mais, maintenant, rassure-toi je te le dirai ! rajouta-t-elle précipitamment voyant son amie lui lancer un regard menaçant. Il n'empêche qu'à part à te ronger les sangs, je ne vois pas bien ce que tu aurais pu faire !

- C'est vrai, mais… mais….

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais tu devrais garder tes distances avec cet homme, tu seras malheureuse si tu t'attaches trop à lui !

C'était malheureusement trop tard.

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi il est parti ce soir-là ? reprit la jeune fille, c'est bien ça ?

- Non, ça je le sais , j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Dumbledore, pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie : ils me croyaient endormie ! Ce que je voudrais, c'est… (elle hésita un moment) que tu me montres où se situent ses appartements, tu dois bien savoir où ils se trouvent non ? Dans la mesure, où tu passes ton temps hors de ton lit la nuit… je voudrais que tu m'y emmènes ce soir !

- Tu n'as pas peur de violer le règlement de l'école ? demanda sa camarade étonnée.

- Pourquoi ? Toi oui ? Je ne suis pas Hermione moi, j'aime bien faire des bêtises et braver les interdits de temps en temps !

Cindy eut un sourire radieux à cette réplique.

- C'est d'accord ! Ce soir, minuit, devant le passage, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait ! Alors à tout à l'heure ? dit-elle en se relevant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps en sa compagnie devant les autres, sinon ils auraient su qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées et lorsqu'elles auraient disparu le soir même, les autres auraient de suite fait le rapprochement. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle lorsque l'autre Gryffondor l'interpella.

- Dis-moi ! Et Harry…tu as prévu de te réconcilier avec lui ?

Son interlocutrice hésita un moment avant de répondre, puis se retourna lentement vers elle et lui lança avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vais faire un effort ! Après tout, ses nerfs aussi sont mis à rude épreuve avec toutes ses responsabilités ! Cependant, … je ne l'excuse pas non plus !finit-elle plus froidement.

- Ah…

- T'en fais pas, va ! Allez à tout à l'heure !

- Oui, à plus tard !

Elle sortit de la salle commune et se rendant compte qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner, se précipita dans la grande salle en espérant ne pas tomber sur Ron ou Harry, la présence de l'un entraînant forcément celle de l'autre… Elle voulait se dépêcher de manger pour ne pas avoir à être en leur compagnie, pour l'instant, il était trop tôt, pour qu'elle pardonne à ce grand mufle toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dîtes. Le soir non plus, personne n'eut le loisir de la voir à table, elle était si préoccupée par son rendez-vous nocturne qu'elle en avait oublié l'heure et s'était endormie dans son bain. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être et espérait que Cindy l'aurait attendue si jamais elle devait arriver en retard. Elle enfila rapidement une paire de jeans, un tee-shirt et une large chemise, glissa sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son pantalon (la chemise sert à cacher la baguette) et se précipita à l'entrée de la tour où Cindy l'attendait devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Je suis désolée, je m'étais endormie ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Ca va, la rassura ton amie, tu as même un quart d'heure d'avance ! Il est minuit moins le quart, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Ouf… bon tant mieux alors ! On peut quand même y aller ?

- C'est toi qui voit mais Rogue ne termine ses rondes et ne rejoint jamais ses quartiers privés avant minuit ! On risquerait de se faire attraper. Et si on en profitait plutôt pour rester ici à discuter un peu, non ? Je voulais te demander, et je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup mais… pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir où sont ses appartements ?

- Parce que… commença-t-elle gênée, ses joues cramoisies, j'étais inquiète ! Ce matin quand je l'ai laissé, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien…

- Ca t'inquiète ?demanda la jeune fille avec malice.

Elle s'attendait à toutes sortes d'excuses contestataires mais certainement pas à la timide mais néanmoins sincère réponse qu'elle lui donnât.

- Oui.

Cindy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éberluée par l'inquiétante franchise de la jeune femme.

- Tu dois certainement avoir très peur pour l'avouer !

- Tu ne l'as pas vu le soir de son retour, à moitié mort. Qui sait ce qui lui arrivera la prochaine fois !

Après un moment de silence religieux, la fillette rompit l'ambiance.

- Il est minuit, dit-elle, on peut y aller à présent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Elodie qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité des couloirs du château, en vérifiant à chaque détour qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. La jeune femme ressentait un étrange malaise, à la différence de son amie, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de visiter le collège la nuit. Cindy, quant à elle semblait relativement décontractée, et elle se demanda si elle devait s'en sentir rassurée ou au contraire, être effrayée par la nonchalance de la fillette. Elle préféra ne pas rajouter à ses craintes et décida de faire confiance à sa jeune amie, qui après tout était une habituée de ce genre d'excursions. Elles s'approchaient des cachots et la jeune femme sentait son cœur s'emballer dangereusement. Soudain, un miaulement les fit sursauter, elle firent volte-face, et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec l'horrible chatte du concierge de l'école, qui les fixait de ses yeux jaunes, malveillants et sournois. La jeune femme aurait juré avoir vu dans le regard du félin une lueur calculatrice. La plus jeune s'avança vers la bête dont les poils se hérissèrent aussitôt en signe d'avertissement. Elle montra ses crocs émettant un sifflement aigu et sortit ses griffes : elle allait attaquer.

- Espèce de sale chat de gouttière ! jura la jeune file aux yeux bleus en assénant un formidable coup de pied dans le corps de l'animal qui poussa un cri de douleur déchirant avant de disparaître à toute vitesse au détour d'un couloir.

- Dis donc ! je vais prévenir l'association protectrice des animaux, sourit Elodie qui était tout de même soulagée d'être débarrassée de Miss Teigne. (J'en profite pour saluer nos 30 millions d'amis)

- Ca, ce n'est pas un chat ! continua la jeune fille au regard acier, dont les méninges semblaient fonctionner à toute allure. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ce n'est pas un animal normal ! Cette immonde saleté est partie prévenir son maître ; Nous n'allons pas tarder à recevoir la visite de Rusard si nous ne bougeons pas d'ici très vite ! On ne dispose plus d'une échéance à durée illimitée. Il faut faire vite.

Elle paraissait si sérieuse qu'elle lui faisait penser à un petit stratège menant un plan de bataille.

- Un jour, je lui ferai la peau à cette horrible bestiole, s'énerva-t-elle. L'année dernière, j'ai hérité d'une corvée de nettoyage du château de cinq jours grâce à cette charmante créature !

A bien y réfléchir, elle lui faisait davantage penser à un soldat assoiffé de sang félin.

- Dis, la coupa son amie, au lieu de rester ici à travailler ta maîtrise du monologue, on ferait mieux de décamper, il me semble avoir entendu du bruit.

Elles continuèrent leur progression dans les couloirs, d'un pas un peu plus pressé, et bientôt, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sombre.

- On y est ! lança Cindy.

Ca devait être le plus reculé de tous les endroits de l'école, ce qui, lorsqu'on connaissait un peu Rogue n'était guère étonnant. C'était très… Rogue ! il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

- J'entends des voix, fit remarquer sa jeune amie. Ca vient de l'intérieur ! chuchota-t-elle.

Toutes deux s'approchèrent de la porte et vinrent y coller l'oreille, se concentrant sur les voix de la pièce avoisinante. En écoutant attentivement, elle reconnut une des voix ; suave et à glacer le sang. Elle jeta un œil à Cindy ; elle aussi semblait l'avoir reconnue, par contre, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parvint à identifier son interlocuteur.

- Le maître est furieux, dit la voix tremblante. Il veut tous ses mangemorts auprès de lui, il veut démasquer l'assassin d'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Et… il est persuadé de compter le traître dans ses rangs. Il pense que c'est l'un de nous…

- Ses soupçons sont-ils déjà dirigés vers quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda l'autre voix.

- Je… je n'en sais rien… je dois partir maintenant, monsieur… nous… nous vous attendons !

La jeune femme commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Elle savait pertinemment que le meurtrier de cet homme, c'était Rogue… s'il était découvert… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser ! La voix de son amie la coupa dans ses sombres réflexions.

- Dis donc, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplanner à Poudlard ! alors comment cet homme a-t-il pu s'introduire dans l'école ?

Elle semblait effrayée, son teint était subitement devenu très pâle.

- Par le réseau de cheminées hasarda la jeune femme.

- Il est fou de laisser des mages noirs rentrer ici. C'est dangereux ! s'indigna sa cadette. Tu crois que Dumbledore est au courant ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la brune toujours un peu troublée. Il lui fait confiance ! De toute façon, je ne pense pas que Rogue ferait rentrer de mangemorts ici sans être sûr d'avoir un total contrôle de la situation. Il doit y avoir un moyen qui lui permet de faire venir qui il veut sinon, tu imagines bien que le château serait depuis longtemps envahi par les partisans de Voldemort!

- Ils auraient pu décimer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en peu de temps ! Même Voldy ne doit pas être assez puissant pour passer l'enceinte de cette école sans l'assentiment de Dumbledore.

- Oui, sûrement mais…

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea la jeune fille :

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de l'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

- Tu oublies que je me promène dans le château la nuit !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, envoya Elodie, soufflée par la nonchalance de la fillette. Et, c'est quoi ce surnom : « Voldy » ?

- Eh bien, j'ai essayé de rendre le personnage sympathique sans pour autant avoir à prononcer son nom.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas pour rien si son nom est terrifiant ! Et puis, ce monstre est tout sauf sympathique !

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il a salement amoché Roguichou !

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas lui, c'est un autre de ses adeptes qui l'a agressé ! Et puis, garde tes surnoms de légumes pour quelqu'un d'autre !

- Tu préfères peut-être la tempête noire ? hasarda-t-elle en prenant un air innocent.

Elles semblaient presque en avoir oublié la gravité de la situation.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'empourpra-t-elle. Tu es saoulante !

- Ca va ! Je plaisantais !... Chut, écoute !

Elles tendirent l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la salle et eurent tout juste le temps d'entendre Rogue prononcer : « le repaire ».

La jeune femme se sentit soudain prise de nausées, et dans une panique conséquente, se jeta sur la poignée de la porte, essayant vainement de l'ouvrir. Elle brandit sa baguette vers la serrure et lança, d'une voix tremblante :

- Alohomora !

La porte se déverrouilla et elle entra dans la pièce ; plus personne ! La terreur s'empara d'elle et elle commença à s'affoler en tous sens. La cadette tentait de la calmer sans y parvenir.

- Il faut qu'on le suive ! marmonna-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. On doit y aller… ils vont le démasquer et…

- Attend ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est… c'est lui qui a tué ce mangemort, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se triturer les mains pour calmer ses nerfs. Je dois y aller ! Sinon, il va … il va…

- Je… je viens avec toi ! lança la jeune fille d'une voix déterminée.

Ce fut un véritable choc pour la jeune femme qui se calma d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je… veux venir avec toi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seule, c'est dangereux !

Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa compagnie, que c'était trop dangereux et que ça ne la regardait pas, mais voilà, elle était morte de peur à l'idée de se rendre dans ce lieu terrifiant. Aussi, elle ne fit que murmurer un faible « non », sans conviction.

- Je ne te demande pas la permission, je viens avec toi un point c'est tout ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Tu te souviens lorsqu'on a eu cette conversation sur ma façon d'exprimer mon courage ? c'est le moment ou jamais de montrer que j'en ai dans les tripes ; et puis… si tu ne me laisses pas y aller, je ne te laisserais pas partir !

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes interdite, à la regarder. Il y avait quelques temps de cela, elle était certaine que sa jeune amie n'aurait pas été capable de lui tenir un tel discours. Elle avait changé… elle aussi avait changé d'ailleurs.

- Bien, reprit-elle d'un air déterminé, alors prend la poudre sur la cheminée, on va le suivre!

Les deux filles s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée, et jetèrent une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre, ou un feu émeraude s'alluma.

- Le repaire !

**Hum, hum, alors que dire de plus, si ce n'est que le prochain chapitre pourrait s'intituler « premier baiser » ? Enfin, contraint le kissous ! Pour savoir, il faudra attendre le chapitre 19 qui à mon avis risque fort d'être… intéressant ! Reviews, siouplé ! Et encore merci pour le chapitre 18, c'était génial ! merci beaucoup à tous ! **

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**C'est avant d'aller voir les reviews du chapitre 18 que dans la même journée, ou soirée plutôt, la brave Saïzo se remet au boulot, pour essayer de ne pas trop vous faire languir.**

**Donc, bonne lecture ! Hola, Nighttime is my time, je t'adore, toi et tes reviews, j'étais explosée en lisant tes idées sur la chute de cette scène, avec Cindy la charmeuse, mdr ! Moi aussi je suis très très fière de ta quarantaine de lignes. Et pour ce qui est de Harry Potter6 ça m'embête beaucoup d'avoir la réponse de mon attente sous le nez et de pas pouvoir le lire, comme toi, même si ça fait 7 ans que j'étudie l'anglais, il y a forcément des trucs importants qui vont m'échapper, et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Je vais donc patiemment attendre le 1er octobre, pour l'avoir en français, tout ce que j'espère c'est que Rogue ne mourra pas, sinon, je ne pense même pas en finir la lecture ! Merci aussi à Virgin Rogue, c'est toi l'auteur de « la fleur des ombres non ? », raaaah j'ai adoré cette fic, vraiment excellente, génialissime, c'est celle-là qui m'a donné envie d'écrire il y a un an. Nefra j'adore le pitit surnom que tu m'as donné.**

**Je vois qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a une idée juste de ce qui va arriver, en fait Rogue va plutôt la jouer vicelard. Je rajoute un petit quelque chose, vous allez me tuer mais le baiser c'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez. Vous avez l'air ce croire que c'est le baiser profond et passionnée et que c'est tant mieux parce qu'au bout de 18 chapitres il était temps, mais vous risquez d'être très déçus, c'est mal me connaître.**

**ATTENTION : chapitre plus long que les autres !**

- Le repaire !

Tout à coup, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, elle ne cessait de voir des cheminées différentes, et croyait qu'elle allait se cogner partout tant elle titubait. D'un coup, elles furent expulsées de l'âtre, et se retrouvèrent à plat ventre sur le sol de marbre noir, couvertes de suie.

- Ca va, demanda Elodie à Cindy qui était en train de se relever.

- Euh…oui, je crois ! répondit la jeune fille sonnée, époussetant les cendres sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! fit une voix glaciale derrière elles. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Elles sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement vers l'origine de la voix. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elles n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de se faire attraper.

- Deux élèves de Poudlard ! dit l'homme en s'approchant et en regardant le blason de tissus épinglé sur leur poitrine.

Son visage était caché par un masque d'argent et sa haute silhouette, encapuchonnée dans une immense cape noire. Sa voix était la seule indication qu'elles avaient sur cet individu, et la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Elle commençait à paniquer, elle lança un regard à son amie, et vit l'expression d'horreur sur son visage.

- Cette voix, chuchota-t-elle la voix tremblante, sans quitter l'homme en noir des yeux.

- Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle ! appela-t-il.

Sans savoir d'où ils sortaient, elles se retrouvèrent entourées par cinq mangemorts. Elle aussi commençait à trembler, ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle. Sa tête commençait à s'embrumer, qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Allaient-ils les tuer ? Cindy semblait aussi terrifiée qu'elle.

- Lucius, coupa une voix féminine, faussement douce, mais effrayante, que comptes-tu en faire ?

La femme masquée s'approcha des deux élèves et se mit à leur tourner autour, les détaillant de bas en haut, comme si elle tentait d'évaluer la marchandise.

- Elles sont pour le maître ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle faillit faire un malaise en entendant la réplique.

- Non, répondit le dénommé Lucius d'une voix ferme. Elles se sont infiltrées ici par la cheminée.

- Tiens tiens, les armoiries de Poudlard, s'étonna la femme en touchant l'insigne sur la cape de Cindy qui n'en pouvait plus de trembler et de claquer des dents. Cela ne signifie qu'une chose, continua-t-elle sur un ton de jubilation, elles ne se sont pas retrouvées ici par hasard, elles ont suivi l'un d'entre nous, et le seul mangemort travaillant à l'école de sorcellerie, c'est Severus !

A son nom, la jeune femme sentit son cœur tambouriner plus fort contre se poitrine, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

- Emmenez-les ! ordonna Lucius.

- Attend ! le coupa la femme mangemort.

- Bellatrix, tu viens à bout de ma patience !

- Minute ! dit-elle en esquissant un geste impérieux de la main gauche.

Elle s'approcha plus près encore de la jeune fille à la longue natte brune et passant une main sur son visage livide de terreur, inclina sa tête dans son cou. Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement.

- Celle-là, continua-t-elle… cette fille porte l'odeur de Severus sur elle.

- Et comment peux-tu savoir une telle chose ? Demanda l'homme visiblement à bout de nerfs.

- Notre cher maître des potions porte sur lui une odeur caractéristique, une odeur sombre, inquiétante et… et grisante…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Cette femme semblait complètement atteinte, elle disait des choses insensées.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, reprit-elle, mais ce même parfum est imprégné partout sur elle !

Evidemment, vu le temps qu'elle passait en retenue dans ses cachots, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement, songea-t-elle avec frayeur. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont cette femme disait les choses, elle n'avait rien fait de mal…

- Cela pourrait être… instructif de lui en demander davantage ? n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix d'enfant à glacer le sang en approchant son visage si près de celui de la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait voir ses yeux, d'une obscurité aussi abyssale que ceux de Rogue.

- Bien, dit calmement l'homme. Emmenez la plus jeune ! Bellatrix, viens avec moi, nous allons amener celle-ci au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il nous dira quoi en faire.

Elle eut un haut le corps en entendant la sentence qui venait d'être adoptée, elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Cindy. Elle essaya de se débattre mais le mangemort la tenait fermement par les bras et malgré ses supplications, elle ne parvint pas à se libérer. Et qu'allaient-ils faire à son amie ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Une boule apparut dans sa gorge, c'était sa faute, c'était elle qui l'avait entraînée dans cette galère, dont elles avaient peu de chances de sortir indemnes, … à supposer qu'elles en sortent vivantes. Elle savait, de par le comportement de la sorcière noire, qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà attirés des ennuis au professeur de potions. Au détour d'un couloir de pierres grises éclairé par des torches en forme de serpents, le mangemort qui la maintenait debout d'une poigne de fer, frappa à une porte en bois délabrée.

- Entrez donc, Bellatrix, Lucius ! Fit une voix derrière la porte, une voix qui gela son sang dans ses veines, la voix de Lord Voldemort. Présentez-moi notre… charmante « invitée » !

La jeune femme se figea, suffoquant déjà ; comment pouvait-il savoir qui était derrière la porte ? Une chose était sûre : il avait de grands pouvoirs, et la jeune élève, malgré le courage caractéristique de sa maison, n'avait pas du tout envie d'accepter l'invitation du mage noir. Cependant, son oppresseur ne lui en laissa pas le choix ; et la traîna de force dans la pièce obscure. Un haut fauteuil était tourné vers une cheminée démesurée dans laquelle grondait un feu particulièrement inquiétant. L'homme assis dans le fauteuil ne se levait toujours pas et les deux adeptes accompagnant leur prisonnière, s'agenouillèrent derrière le siège après avoir forcé la jeune fille à en faire autant.

- Maître, commença l'homme, nous avons trouvé deux filles dans notre repère. L'une d'entre elles a été emmenée par Crabbe, Goyle et Macnair, Bellatrix a tenu à ce que nous vous amenions l'aînée.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée dans les geôles avec l'autre ? demanda la voix glaciale.

- Parce que, mon maître, intervint la dénommée Bellatrix, j'ai remarqué un détail inquiétant : cette fillette porte l'odeur de Severus partout sur elle, cela a sans doute un lien avec le fait qu'elle l'ait suivi jusqu'ici.

- Vraiment ? fit la voix sifflante et métallique du Lord, Est-il arrivé ?

- Oui, maître, il se prépare pour la réunion, il rassemble les troupes, répondit le sorcier.

- Parfait, grinça-t-il d'un ton satisfait, je vous dispense tous deux de ce rassemblement, vous vous occuperez de notre petite intruse. Severus nous a trahi il y a dix sept ans de cela, je ne le pense pas assez fou pour se jouer à nouveau de nous. Par ailleurs, il est depuis ce temps, devenu mon meilleur mangemort.

Il eut un petit rire qui la fit tressaillir.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu de plus dévoué ni de plus sadique, pas même toi Lucius !

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Toutefois, je suis moi aussi bien curieux de connaître la raison de ce phénomène, siffla-t-il. Je sens également sa présence sur cette fille.

La jeune Gryffondor se figea. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait éprouvé pareille terreur. Elle avait du mal à respirer, c'était comme si l'oxygène refusait délibérément d'entrer dans ses poumons. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. De plus, elle avait un mal fou à croire ce que cet ignoble individu venait de raconter au sujet de Rogue. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, il continua:

- Cela t'étonne petite ?

Elle crut fondre sur place en l'entendant s'adresser à elle.

- Ton professeur de potions est le mangemort le plus fidèle qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir ces dix-sept dernières années. Si tu avais la moindre idée des tortures qu'il est capable de faire endurer aux jeunes filles dans ton genre. Il n'a aucune once de pitié, compte tenu de ses antécédents, il vivrait bien mal s'il était en mesure d'éprouver le remord.

Pourtant… cette douleur insoutenable qui l'avait torturée pendant des jours entiers lorsque son don d'empathie s'était déclaré…

- Dumbledore le pense espion à sa solde ! Pfff… foutaises ! Il est mon bras droit !

La jeune femme ne savait vraiment plus que penser, sa poitrine était étreinte par la douleur et l'angoisse. Elle était pétrifiée devant les révélations du Lord. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, il y avait certainement une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Rogue n'était certes pas un ange de bonté, mais… il l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Oui, il l'avait sauvée.

- Parce que ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus et protecteur des sangs de bourbe le surveillait. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sans trahir son appartenance aux mangemorts ! lança la voix glacée en réponse à ses songes.

La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus insistante et une larme roula sur sa joue. Non, il mentait… elle en était sûre, il mentait ! Cet homme, assis dans son fauteuil, ce sorcier dont elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage, dégageait une aura si glaciale, si malsaine... un rire tonitruant retentit dans la pièce, lorsqu'elle eut cette dernière pensée.

- Oui, fillette ! Tu as raison ! siffla Voldemort. Qu'on l'emmène ! Je vous donne carte blanche, dit-il aux deux mangemorts qui se tenaient eux aussi toujours agenouillés derrière le fauteuil de leur maître. Mais ne la tuez pas tout de suite, je vous enverrai Severus bien assez tôt,…je veux qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle se trompe à son sujet ! Jeune fille, ton professeur est bien trop présent dans ton cœur ! Cruelle désillusion ! railla-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire glacé.

L'homme la tira alors brutalement par le bras et la traîna hors de la pièce, suivi de la femme mangemort. Ils ne la tueraient pas avant l'arrivée du maître des potions. Mais cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'elle échapperait à la mort ? Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de cet home qui avait tant de fois fait battre son cœur. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle où deux autres hommes encapuchonnés se tenaient déjà assis à une petite table.

- Immobilus ! siffla Lucius. Le Maître vous donne carte blanche avec cette prisonnière, faîtes-en ce qu'il vous plaira ! Mais, interdiction de la battre à mort, enfin, pour le moment du moins… le Maître a des projets pour elle !

Elle était debout mais immobilisée par le sortilège du sorcier, totalement vulnérable ;

- Tout ce qu'on veut, hein ? demanda l'un des deux nouveaux mangemorts en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme. Eh bien, tout d'abord, commença-t-il, avant que tu n'aies de mauvaises idées, dit-il en retirant sa baguette magique de la poche arrière de son jeans.

Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle avait été tellement terrorisée, que quand elle avait entendu Rogue partir et quand elles s'étaient faites attraper, pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle en avait oublié qu'elle était elle aussi une sorcière. Elle se sentit décoller de terre, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle regarda le second mangemort qui s'était joint au premier et avait levé sa baguette vers elle.

- On va s'amuser ! dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent lentement de la jeune fille, la saisirent fermement par le menton.

- Tu vas jouer avec nous, siffla-t-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon en pointant sa baguette vers son ventre. Endoloris !

Une centaine d'aiguilles lui perforaient les bras, les jambes, les côtes, la tête… Elle se mit à se tordre de douleur; de sa vie, jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de si insoutenable. Elle aurait voulu crier mais c'était impossible, ses poumons étaient si douloureux que l'air ne parvenait pas à s'y infiltrer sans provoquer un surcroît de douleur. Les deux hommes encapuchonnés qui se tenaient devant elle… elle les entendait ricaner. C'était donc ça… le sort impardonnable que Rogue avait lancé à cette fille dans la librairie… jamais on n'aurait dû infliger pareille souffrance à qui que ce soit, personne ne pouvait mériter ça (c'est pas exactement ce que je pense, mais bon…). Quelle horreur, quelle sauvagerie ! Elle ne parvenait plus à penser, son esprit était de moins en moins clair, alors que ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner, et que sa vue s'obscurcissait, le sorcier abaissa sa baguette et la torture cessa aussitôt…Mais les séquelles étaient là, elle était toujours secouée de spasmes violents, des larmes de douleur perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- Ca fait mal ? N'est ce pas ? retentit la voix mutine de Bellatrix. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai un goût prononcé pour les châtiments corporels des moldus. Ces vermines écoeurantes ont tout de même inventé des moyens de distraction méritoires ! Accio fouet !

(Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, Bella, je la vois un peu folle, comme Drusilla dans Buffy, une mentalité un peu vicieuse… et dérangée, bon, peut-être un peu moins quand même… par contre absolument pas le même physique, j'arrête mon blabla !)

Aussitôt, une lanière de cuir se déplaça de la petite table jusqu'entre ses mains. La jeune femme pâlit à la vue du nouvel instrument de torture. Aucune échappatoire n'était envisageable et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, attendant le coup qui allait être porté. Elle tressaillit au contact violent de la lanière avec sa peau, qui laissa une marque rouge bientôt violacée. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant au moment où le coup fut porté. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine avait été ouverte d'un coup de couteau. Sous la violence de l'impact, son tee-shirt se scinda en deux aussi facilement que la peau fine, à présent ensanglantée. Elle se mit à trembler en voyant la jeune femme lever à nouveau le fouet pour lui en cingler le corps. Elle serrait toujours les dents, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser échapper un grognement sonore sous le second choc. Elle pensait à Cindy, elle espérait qu'elle ne subissait pas le même traitement, après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait poussée à venir avec elle, et elle comprendrait si elle ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond sentiment de culpabilité, quelle égoïste elle faisait ! Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le troisième coup qui lui arracha un nouveau cri et de nombreuses larmes. A présent, même son jean était déchiré : le solide tissu n'avait pas résisté à la violence du mangemort.

Bellatrix s'arrêta alors de frapper et s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille sui flottait toujours à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle était plus petite qu'elle. Elle lui agrippa les joues où elle planta ses ongles d'une longueur à faire pâlir les plus horribles sorcières de contes de fées. La jeune femme grimaça ; sa pommette était toujours blessée depuis sa bagarre avec les trois garçons de Serdaigle et ses griffes lui labourant les joues des oreilles jusqu'à la bouche n'arrangeaient rien.

- Une petite Gryffondor amoureuse de son professeur : un mangemort. C'est cocasse !

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore qui donnait à la jeune femme une irrépressible envie de la gifler jusqu'à soulagement complet. Ce qu'elle aurait fait avec grand plaisir si elle avait été libre de ses mouvements.

- Je ne suis pas une « petite Gryffondor » ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire ? demanda la mangemort qui avait parfaitement compris ce que sa victime venait de marmonner.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle venait de comprendre que sa docilité ne lui donnerait de toute manière pas droit à un traitement de faveur. Et crier sa haine l'aidait à évacuer la douleur.

- La ferme ! s'énerva la femme qui à l'évidence, n'avait pas l'intention de permettre à sa prisonnière ce genre d'égarements vocaux. Je te jetterais bien un sort pour t'empêcher de parler mais tes cris sont si doux à mes oreilles que je ne peux m'y résoudre, susurra-t-elle ; sournoise. Allez O'learry, prend donc la relève… mon pauvre bras commence à fatiguer.

Le doloris retentit une nouvelle fois, à nouveau l'insoutenable douleur la traversa de part en part.. Elle s'entendait hurler à pleins poumons mais avait l'impression d'être spectatrice de la scène, comme reculée dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était douloureux, elle se convulsait horriblement sous les rires gras des deux mangemorts. D'un coup, elle se sentit tomber par terre et aperçut au fond de la salle, l'homme qui l'avait amenée ici, se délecter du spectacle. Tout se troubla, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le bas de la robe de son agresseur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, ce fut dans un cri de douleur, son corps était atrocement endolori par ces mauvais traitements et elle avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait tant ses muscles étaient contractés. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était attachée par les poignets au centre de la pièce par des chaînes sorties du plafond, ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire d'immobiliser ses jambes : de toute manière, il lui était impossible de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

- Elle a repris connaissance, fut le premier son qui parvint à ses oreilles.

A travers la brume opaque de ses yeux, elle pouvait apercevoir que les quatre mangemorts avaient ôté masques et cagoules.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous aurions continué à nous amuser alors que tu n'aurais pas été de la partie, c'est bien plus drôle de t'entendre crier ! fit une voix de femme.

Elle ne put distinguer leurs visage durant les dix premières minutes, ses yeux étant trop embués parla douleur. La silhouette floue de la femme se rapprochait d'elle, comme un rêve,…non, pas un rêve, un cauchemar. Elle sentit la mangemort lui enfoncer sa baguette dans l'estomac, elle souriait comme une démente et Elodie put voir ses yeux noirs s'animer d'une lueur de folie. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de sa prisonnière et chuchota :

- Lagarnem Inflamare !

Le morceau de bois devint aussi brûlant que la braise, provocant un hoquet de douleur chez la jeune Gryffondor. La peau de sa poitrine brûlait sous les dessins que la sorcière noire s'amusait à faire sur son torse. Ses vêtements commencèrent également à s'enflammer.

- Finite incantatum, fit-elle. On va y aller tout doucement.

A présent, la jeune femme y voyait parfaitement clair et pouvait distinguer les traits de ses bourreaux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la sorcière qui la torturait avec tant de plaisir soit aussi belle, elle avait des cheveux bruns et longs, mais ses paupières semblaient lourdes, comme si vivre l'avait déjà fatiguée malgré son âge. Ses deux acolytes étaient trapus et se ressemblaient étrangement, ils étaient aussi repoussants l'un que l'autre. Au fond de la pièce, un homme à la longue et lisse chevelure platine, la regardait de ses yeux aciers avec un amusement glacé, ses minces lèvres étirées en un sourire sournois. Il lui semblait connaître cet homme bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais vu auparavant. Quelque chose dans son regard méprisant, dans son air hautain, lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle se demandait qui lorsqu'à nouveau, la lanière de cuir s'abattit avec force sur son corps, lui coupant la respiration. Le fouet zébra tant de fois sa peau, qu'elle avait perdu sa couleur ambrée, elle était pourpre. Bellatrix Lestrange, dont Elodie venait de se rappeler la conversation qu'elle avait eue à son sujet à bord du Poudlard Express, frappait comme un homme, criant comme une possédée. Bientôt, ses vêtements ne furent plus que des lambeaux de tissus, et la sorcière dont les hurlements bestiaux avaient cessés, s'arrêta, essoufflée mais un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Elle prit le fouet entre ses doigts à la peau diaphane et en lécha le sang qui l'empourprait.

- Les sangs impurs ont un goût atroce ! sourit-elle méchamment.

La jeune femme n'eut pas la force de répondre, elle n'avait même pas eu la force de continuer à crier sous la torture.

- Bellatrix, dit l'homme aux yeux gris au fond de la pièce, tu n'aurais pas dû frapper si fort, lorsque Severus reviendra, il ne la reconnaîtra même pas !

Elle était épuisée, ses bras, ses jambes, son dos, sa poitrine, rien n'avait été épargné par la folie de cette créature amorale qu'elle avait bien du mal à qualifier de femme. La peau fine était couverte de déchirures d'où le sang s'écoulait par filets. La sorcière avait à nouveau recommencé à jouer avec sa baguette qu'elle faisait distraitement courir sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, laissant des traces de brûlure un peu partout. Elle se sentait à nouveau partir quand l'homme aux cheveux blonds s'adressa à elle pour la première fois.

- Attention ! prévint-il. Dans ton état, si tu t'endors maintenant, tu risques de ne pas te réveiller !

- Ca suffit Bellatrix ! siffla un des deux autres gorilles. Ca fait des heures que tu t'amuses avec elle, nous aussi nous aimerions nous distraire un peu.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles ! dit-elle frustrée. Aucun sens des conventions ! Mais bon, je te la laisse un moment si tu la veux, elle ne m'amuse plus tellement, elle a arrêté de crier, si elle refuse de coopérer, ça n'est plus aussi…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te la faire crier moi !

- Ah oui ! J'ai bien envie de savoir quel traitement pire que celui que je lui ai concocté, tu pourrais lui infliger !

- Hmm ! Tu n'es pas très perspicace ma chère Bellatrix. Une femme ne peut subir pire traitement que si ce dernier lui est infligé par un homme. Tu me suis ?

Le mangemort s'approchait déjà plus que dangereusement de la jeune femme. Son esprit mit du temps à comprendre le sens des paroles que venait de prononcer le sorcier. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour crier après l'homme qui venait de lui encercler la taille.

- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! IGNOBLE SALOPARD ! ESPECE DE SALE BATARD GRAISSEUX ! IMMONDE ORDURE !

A ces mots, la colère empourpra les joues anguleuses du sorcier qui se mit à la gifler violemment et à la rouer de coups. Elle ne pouvait que crier, son corps était trop amorphe pour réagir aux supplications de son cerveau.

- Je vais t'apprendre moi à parler à tes supérieurs ! Endoloris !

Une nouvelle fois, son corps fut animé de violentes convulsions. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et tenta de coller sa bouche sur la sienne, mais elle gigotait tellement que ça lui fut impossible. Il eut un ricanement mauvais.

- Bientôt, tu finiras par te lasser, tu risques de fatiguer bien avant moi, siffla-t-il, et à ce moment-là….

Il serra davantage sa prise, enfonçant ses doigts dans son sein droit. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, Des larmes ensanglantées coulaient sur son visage devenu presque méconnaissable. Il se pencha et lécha les coupures sur son torse, s'abreuvant de son sang. Elle avait un haut le cœur chaque fois que les lèvres de cet être abject et répugnant entraient en contact avec sa peau. C'était perdu d'avance, elle allait y passer. Il releva à nouveau sa baguette sur elle, et le doloris reprit. Il continuait d'embrasser sa poitrine alors que son corps ne cessait d'être secoué de spasmes effrayants.

- FINITE INCANTATUM !

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce, avec sur le visage, une expression de rage ineffable.

**Désolée, je me suis plantée, c'est le chapitre prochain le baiser, rah, je m'en veux… mais le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long sinon. Excusez-moi ! Je sais que ce chapitre est assez glauque et bizarre, mais il était utile et … divertissant, enfin, moi je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Pour une fois, j'ai presque pris plaisir à la faire pleurer pour quelque chose ! Mouahaha ! Méchante moi ! Allez, je me dépêche de taper le chapitre 20, mais bon celui-ci j'ai fait vite nan ?**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Alors ce chapitre 19 ? C'était comment ? Je tiens à présenter mes excuses à Virgin Rogue, il y a un an, dans ma fougue de débutante, et comme j'avais adoré sa fic « la fleur des ombres » que je conseille à tous, je lui avais piqué un passage, vous savez celui du chaudron quand elle se retrouve avec ses cours particuliers, et qu'il se colle derrière… Suis désolée, mais ça collait tellement bien, et j'avais besoin de cette scène pour faire naître les sentiments de l'héroïne, et comme je manque cruellement d'imagination parfois, enfin, encore pardon. J'espère que vous ne me prenez pas pour une vulgaire copieuse du coup ! Enfin, si le cœur vous en dit, voilà le chapitre 20. Mais du coup ,je comprends s'il y en a qui ne veulent plus lire. Merci beaucoup à Jwulee qui a dit avoir trouvé que le chapitre précédent était le meilleur de tous, ça m'a fait très plaisir. **

**Nighttime is my time, vraiment je t'aime, une review de 7ko. Je suis toujours explosée en les lisant, elles sont vraiment géniales. Y'a pas à dire je t'aime ! Je t'adore ! Et tout les autres reviewers aussi ; mais je peux vous dire que certains vont être déçus côté romantisme sur le kissous ! Et non, je ne suis pas une fille sadique, mais je suis plus douée pour écrire les scènes glauques que celles d'amour je crois. **

Un nouveau mangemort fit irruption dans la salle et s'avança à vive allure vers la jeune fille qui luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Bellatrix Lestrange lui barra la route, furieuse. Il la gifla avec un force inouïe et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

- As-tu la moindre idée des ennuis que j'encours si vous la tuez avec vos stupides jeux ? siffla-t-il en retirant son masque.

Elle reconnut le professeur de potions mais ne sut si elle devait être soulagée de le voir, ou au contraire en être davantage effrayée.

- Nous n'allions pas la tuer ! Se défendit-elle verte de rage. Et puis, le maître nous avait donné carte blanche.

- Pauvre folle, regarde dans quel état tu l'as mise ! Comment crois-tu que je vais pouvoir expliquer ça ? Je te conseille de contrôler tes bas instincts O'learry ! siffla-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi sa vie en serait menacée, se manifesta soudain l'homme blond. Ton comportement est très ambigu Severus, gronda la voix de Lucius. Ce que sous-entendait Bella était donc vrai ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Elle a dit percevoir ton odeur sur cette fille…

- Pff… évidemment, elle passe tellement de temps en retenue qu'à force ça doit s'être imprégné. (voir l'excuse à deux balle) ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas la toucher, s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le mangemort qui gardait toujours sa prise sur le corps de la jeune fille. Expelliarmus !

Le sorcier fut projeté violemment contre le mur.

- Et pourquoi devraient-ils se priver de ce petit extra ? demanda sournoisement le sorcier aux cheveux longs.

- J'en ai parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il me laisse la ramener à Poudlard !

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas la ramener là bas alors qu'elle a vu nos visages ?

- Je lui ferai subir un sort d'oubli partiel !

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas les laisser faire, puisqu'elle ne se souviendra de rien. A moins que… tu ne sois jaloux ? Et puis… je suis persuadé qu'elle préfèrerait que ce soit toi !

La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine endolorie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mis au courant de ses sentiments, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir avec Rogue.

- Je n'ai aucune intention, dit-il en s'approchant lentement de la prisonnière, de laisser un tel privilège à des subordonnés aussi médiocres que ces deux-là ! Voilà tout ! Après tout ce que cette petite peste m'a fait enduré jusqu'ici, je ne vais certainement pas me priver d'un peu de bon temps moi non plus !

Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit fermement son visage d'une main. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur ! Ses yeux la jaugeaient avec un mépris indicible, mais son visage paraissait serein malgré la colère qu'elle devinait dans le faible tremblement de ses mains. Il inclina sa tête vers la sienne étant bien plus grand qu'elle. Il plongea son regard assassin dans les yeux terrifiés de la jeune femme qui se demandait réellement ce qu'elle allait bien devenir. Il releva le visage féminin vers le sien, et essayant de ne pas trop remuer les lèvres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, lui murmura quelque chose en continuant de la fixer intensément.

- Laissez-vous faire, je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous brutaliser.

Même basse, sa voix était toujours aussi glaciale et effrayante. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, elle avait compris qu'il ne lui voulait pas vraiment de mal. Il jouait la comédie, oui mais voilà, il la jouait tellement bien qu'un petit doute persistait dans son esprit. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Pourquoi lui intimait-il de se montrer docile ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement lorsqu'il la tira violemment en arrière par les cheveux afin de paraître violent. Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser lorsque leurs deux visages ne furent plus qu'à cinq centimètre l'un de l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la seconde main de l'homme lui baisser le menton pour lui entrouvrir la bouche. A nouveau, elle crut sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du maître des potions se presser contre les siennes. Elles étaient sèches et froides, comme lui. Elle frissonna, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, mais sa peau était tellement ensanglantée que ça ne pouvait se remarquer. Une larme roula sur sa joue, c'était la première fois (oui je sais c'est pathétique), c'était un baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais dont elle ne pouvait exprimer son consentement, de plus, elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien pourquoi il avait fait cela. Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, en outre il n'avait fait que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes rien de plus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela la troublait autant. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, son teint était toujours aussi cramoisi. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut ceux de son professeur remplis de haine à son égard. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse qu'elle serait partie en courant si elle avait pu se défaire de ses liens. Elle n'en eut pas besoin, il lâcha la prise qu'il avait dans ses cheveux et se détourna d'elle.

- Je m'emmène avec moi ! Dumbledore sait que je suis ici et que je suis en mesure de la tirer d'affaire si je le désire. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il a été mis au courant de sa posture… si je la laisse entre vos mains, je perds toute crédibilité auprès de lui !

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir ! s'écria Bellatrix. Elle a vu nos visages !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais lui lancer un sort d'oubli ! Elle oubliera tout ce qu'elle a vu ici, puis se retournant vers la jeune fille, il lança : de plus, j'ai bien envie de profiter un peu de la situation.

- Severus, tu ne changeras jamais ! ricana Lucius.

La jeune femme se remit à douter. Elle le vit s'approcher dangereusement d'elle et d'un coup de baguette magique, desserra ses chaînes. Elle s'écroula sur le sol sombre de la pièce. Sans en tenir compte, il la saisit fermement par le bras et la traîna pratiquement sur son sillage. Ils sortirent de la pièce sans qu'il lança un seul regard derrière lui. Il serrait tellement fort le poignet de la jeune fille qu'elle ne sentait plus sa main. Elle sanglotait silencieusement derrière lui, ayant du mal à le suivre, ses jambes pouvant à peine la porter. Arrivés devant une porte en chêne, il lâcha le bras de la jeune femme et l'ouvrit. Sans ménagement il la tira par le bras et la jeta pratiquement au centre de la pièce. A nouveau, elle s'effondra par terre.

- Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous violer !

Il la vit rougir, mais elle paraissait soulagée, ce qui lui était insupportable. Il s'avança brutalement vers la fille qui avait eu tant de mal à se remettre sur ses jambes encore flageolantes, et la gifla formidablement. Elle s'écroula aussitôt sur une lourde table en ébène au centre de la pièce, et se tourna vers l'homme, le visage déformé par la peur, se tenant la joue, les yeux remplis de larmes d'incompréhension.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! siffla-t-il acerbe. Ce regard d'animal battu n'est guère de circonstance. Avez-vous la moindre idée du pétrin dans lequel vous m'avez mis ? Si le directeur avait réellement été au courant, vous ne seriez pas là à l'heure actuelle, imbécile que vous êtes ! S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, la responsabilité en serait entièrement retombée sur moi ! Vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ait annoncé la situation peu après mon arrivée, sinon croyez bien que vous y seriez… passée !

Il détacha bien chaque syllabe de ce dernier mot.

- Les mangemorts ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les crimes qu'ils ont commis et qu'ils commettent encore. Vous n'auriez pas fait un pli dans un repaire comme celui-ci !

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise, elle avait pu s'en rendre compte par elle-même et ne voulait plus jamais retenter l'expérience.

- Je… je vais conserver ma mémoire ?

- Soyez assurée qu'il ne vous en manquera pas une miette, je ne vous ferai pas le cadeau d'ôter de votre esprit tout ce que vous avez pu vivre ici !

- Je… suis désolée ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Vous êtes désolée ? hurla-t-il hors de lui. J'ai bien failli être découvert par votre faute, stupide gamine ! Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy doutent déjà de ma fidélité envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

La jeune fille tiqua en entendant le nom de famille du mangemort à la longue chevelure blonde, mais n'osa pas l'interrompre. Elle savait bien que cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un, tout à fait le portrait de Drago, était-ce son père ?

- Quant à vous, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer si je n'étais pas intervenu ! avez-vous seulement conscience de la chance que vous avez eue ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'approbation, les larmes continuant de perler sur ses joues meurtries. Les réactions du professeur de potions étaient imprévisibles, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait un jour aller jusqu'à lever la main sur un élève. Mais… jamais elle n'aurait cru non plus se retrouver dans une pièce de torture remplie de mages noirs qui la fouetteraient jusqu'au sang. Elle réalisa tout à coup sa stupidité, en voulant lui porter secours, secours dont il n'avait pas besoin, elle l'avait mis en danger, et s'était elle-même jetée dans la gueule du loup. A ce moment-là, elle aurait mille fois préféré la torture que lui faisaient subir les mangemorts, aux paroles venimeuses que cet homme qui lui crachait à la figure avec une telle colère.

- VOUS AVEZ FAILLI MOURIR ! ENFONCEZ-VOUS BIEN CA DANS LE CRANE, MERSON !

Lui criant ses paroles, il la tenait fermement par les épaules, la secouant comme un prunier, comme s'il espérait que ces paroles pénètrent mieux son cerveau.

- Mais peut-être auriez-vous préféré que je vous laisse entre les mains de ce mangemort qui semblait vous trouver fort à son goût, reprit-il plus calmement d'une voix sardonique.

A ces mots, elle rajusta ses guenilles sur sa poitrine presque nue. Elle ferma les yeux et c'est avec une grimace de dégoût, qu'un long frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite égoïste, incapable de réfléchir avec sa cervelle ! Vous n'avez que vous en tête !

C'en fut trop, elle fondit en larmes et le repoussa violemment. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

- Vous êtes…. Un homme… horrible, sanglotait-elle mi-triste mi-rageuse. Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé… pourquoi j'étais venue ici ?

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler et son corps entier était secoué de tremblements.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, dit-il, votre instinct de fouineuse vous aura conduite à m'espionner.

- Je vous ai suivi…, s'énerva-t-elle, parce que… j'étais inquiète pour vous ! ... J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Dumbledore quand vous étiez à l'infirmerie… et dans l'état où vous étiez… j'ai eu peur… que vous ne vous fassiez tuer…

- La ferme ! Espèce de stupide fillette ! cria-t-il avec autant de trouble que de colère dans la voix. Je ne vous permets pas de dire de telles choses !

- Je me fiche éperdument de votre assentiment ; je n'ai pas à vous le demander ! Personne ne vous a demandé de me porter secours ! s'écria-t-elle. Comme vous venez de le dire, Dumbledore n'était pas au courant.

- Figurez-vous que pour des raisons qui vous dépassent, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! dit-il dans un élan de colère.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton résolument calme, malgré les pleurs qui continuaient de marbrer son visage.

- Je vous plains ! dit-elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla-t-il excédé.

- Votre vie est encore moins amusante que la mienne. Vous n'avez personne, vous passez vos journées à bougonner des pensées aussi sombres que les cachots dans lesquels vous vous enfermez ! Je vous plains !

- Silence !

- Finalement, je me suis trompée, je me rends compte que mes sentiments n'étaient ceux que je croyais…. Ça n'était que de la pitié ! Je vous hais !

Il resta stoïque un instant à la fixer avec surprise emprunt d'une colère froide, puis s'adressa à elle de sa voix la plus doucereuse :

- Je vous conseille vivement de vous taire Merson ! Vous n'avez pas idée de l'envie que j'ai de prendre la relève de vos persécuteurs ! …Plus-ja-mais-ça-dans-votre-bouche !

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds tétanisée par ceux de son professeur, elle ne savait comment interpréter ces derniers mots.

- Je vais vous ramener au château ! reprit-il d'une voix remplie d'amertume.

- NON ! cria-t-elle soudain.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier Cindy ?

- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle affolée.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos petites histoires !

- Mais… Cin… Cindy aussi est … ici !

- Comment ? s'écria-t-il stupéfait de l'imbécillité de ses deux élèves.

- Elle tenait à m'accompagner, elle… c'est ma faute… je …

- ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! Elle n'est peut-être plus en vie !

Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau d'eau. Il avait raison, elle n'était qu'une égoïste, à cause d'elle, son amie s'était peut-être déjà faite tuer… non, impossible ! Cela ne se pouvait pas !

- Ne bougez pas d'ici ! ordonna-t-il en rajustant son masque et son capuchon. Je vais aller la chercher, et … tenter une fois de plus, de réparer vos erreurs ! Je commence à me lasser de toujours devoir vous sortir des ennuis ! Soyez sûre que vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement ! (le salaud et ses blessures alors, c'est du nougat ?) Le directeur sera mis au courant, et je veillerai personnellement à votre renvoi, lança-t-il d'un ton furieux avant de quitter la sombre pièce.

Elle resta seule un long moment à se ronger les sangs. Cindy devait être dans un état aussi piteux que le sien, et allait de surcroît se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Le cauchemar devait absolument s'arrêter là, elle s'assit par terre, n'ayant plus la force de se tenir debout. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et pleura silencieusement. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Sa seule envie pour le moment : dormir. Elle finit par s'assoupir, blottie contre un des larges pieds de la table, ses bras encerclant ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Aussi érintée fut-elle, elle ne pouvait que somnoler, l'inquiétude, la douleur et la terreur, primant sur l'épuisement. Un long moment passa avant que le sombre professeur ne revienne en compagnie de la jeune fille. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Elodie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur une Cindy tout aussi amochée qu'elle. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus lui sourit faiblement, elle était soutenue par Rogue, qui pour l'heure, ressemblait à un volcan à retardement. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle tituba dangereusement, avant de parvenir à se rééquilibrer.

- Je suis désolée, souffla la jeune femme dans un sanglot étouffé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! la rassura l'autre en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Oh si ! Elle est entièrement responsable du pétrin dans lequel nous nous retrouvons tous ! grinça Rogue. Je vais vous ramener toutes deux au château, dit-il sous le regard assassin que la jeune fille aux yeux bleus lui lançait. Mais, ne pensez pas y rester bien longtemps pour autant ! continua-t-il en vrillant le regard de Cindy.

Même elle, avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier le professeur de potions, tant il était furieux en cet instant. Toutes deux se turent donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il les emmène devant la cheminée noire. Il leur enseigna comment il fallait s'y prendre, et les deux Gryffondor passèrent avant lui, en disant à haute et intelligible voix « bureau du professeur Rogue à Poudlard ». Un peu avant d'être emportée dans le tourbillon de cheminées, elle avait aperçu le regard meurtrier que l'homme lui lançait : il ne présageait rien de bon.

Elles s'affalèrent toutes deux dans la suie, sous le nez de Rogue qui les jaugeait d'un œil plus menaçant que jamais.

- Debout ! s'écria-t-il en les enjambant sans même leur donner un coup de main.

A peine eut-elle essayée de se remettre sur ses jambes, que la jeune femme s'effondra, la torture des mangemorts était des plus efficace. Cindy s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Monsieur, il faut que nous allions à l'infirmerie : elle ne peut même pas se tenir debout et moi c'est tout juste si j'y arrive. (la force de la jeunesse !)

- Il n'en est pas question ! Plus d'un jour s'est écoulé depuis votre entrée dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Comment allez-vous expliquer à tous vos petits camarades et à l'infirmière la cause de vos blessures ? Vous allez prétexter être tombées dans un escalier ? Tsss…. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de vous !

- Non, pas du tout ! protesta la cadette.

- Suffit ! Callaway, vous allez voir le professeur Lupin !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est un incompétent, mais il fait partie de l'ordre, qui je ne sais par quel miracle ne vous est pas étranger !

Il intensifia son regard sur la jeune fille.

- De plus, je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous deux ! Chacune d'entre vous est bien trop blessée ; Lupin s'occupera de vous Callaway !

- Mais…. Et pour Elodie ? hasarda-t-elle d'un ton lugubre connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il détourna son regard d'ébène vers la jeune femme qui se raidit en voyant l'expression de son visage.

- Miss Merson restera avec moi ! déclara-t-il d'une voix des plus macabres.

- Mais, je peux toujours aller voir le professeur McGonagall ou quelqu'un d'autre ! assura-t-elle se rendant compte que l'idée d'aller trouver sa directrice de maison était totalement suicidaire. Je ne veux pas vous causer davantage d'ennuis !

- Le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore se sont absentés pour deux jours, mais si vous préférez attendre leur retour, ne vous gênez surtout pas !

Elle considéra longuement la proposition sachant pertinemment qu'au final, la décision ne lui appartiendrait pas.

- Je suis le plus à même de soigner vos blessures ! dit-il avec un sourire sournois. Callaway, j'ai dit dehors !

Cindy sortit, laissant son amie seule avec l'inquiétant maître des potions. Lorsque la porte se fut fermée, Elodie lança des regards autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Ce n'était pas le bureau du professeur Rogue, c'était l'endroit jusqu'auquel elle l'avait suivi l'avant-veille : ses appartements. Il se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Nous aurons une explication plus tard, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme, puis s'éloignant, il continua d'une voix plus froide : quand vous vous serez lavée.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes tellement barbouillée que je ne verrais pas vos plaies, siffla-t-il.

- Vous m'avez ordonné ne pas sortir d'ici, je peux savoir comment…

- La porte derrière vous mène à une salle de bains, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Je préfèrerais aller dans ma salle commune ! bredouilla-t-elle.

- Et que direz-vous à vos petits camarades aussi stupides que vous ? Vous avez engendré suffisamment de problèmes comme cela, il me semble, ne vous permettez pas en plus, de rechigner !

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la petite porte en bois.

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de remettre ces haillons ! l'interpella-t-il.

- Mon pantalon est encore mettable !

- Votre chemise est en lambeaux !

- Vous avez mieux à me proposer ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à la question et s'enfermant dans la pièce, s'adossa à la porte un moment pour souffler.

**Je ne sais plus quelle est une de mes lectrices qui fête son anniversaire le 2 Août, mais je ne risque pas d'oublier, je fais 18 ans le 3! Je voulais aussi signaler, que je peux poster mes fics à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, donc ne vous couchez pas vers onze heures, en vous disant, elle n'y sera que demain, c'est pas vrai ! Et puis, je voulais vous remercier pour vos efforts, je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews et ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! Merci à tous ! Dédicace tout de même pour Nighttime is my time qui est véritablement très douée. **

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Kikou à tous, merci à The Slayer, je suis contente de voir que le bisous entre le grand méchant prof et Elo t'a plu. C'est ainsi, qu'une fois de plus, une demi-heure après avoir posté le chapitre 20, la vaillante Saïzo se remet au travail pour le chapitre 21. Nefra et Magic-Pinky, nouvelles lectrices, bon annif pour le 2 août, et à ma petite Cyrielle pour le 14 aussi, vive les lions, j'ai que ça à dire ! Je voudrais te dire Nighttime is my time que tes reviews sont toujours aussi énormes, mais si Rogue devait avoir un cheval ce serait plutôt un sombral je crois, lol ! Je sais aussi que les gryffondor sont cons dans ma fic, irréfléchies, oué mais elles voulaient partager la mouise dans laquelle se trouvait Roguichou , c'est pas leur faute si elles sont completely débiles ! Pour répondre à ta question quant au sort de Bellatrix, je peux juste te dire que tu ne seras pas déçue. Je publierai, j'essaierai, un chapitre pour le 23 et au cas où je serai pas là, bon anniversaire! **

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme la pièce adjacente, celle-ci était sombre… pas un miroir… on se demandait comment un être humain pouvait vivre dans un tel endroit. Une serviette de bain était posée sur le bord du lavabo et ne semblait attendre qu'elle. Elle se dévêtit difficilement, ayant beaucoup de mal à retirer l'enchevêtrement de lambeaux qui lui servaient de vêtements. Elle pénétra dans le bac de douche et figea son regard sur les deux pommeaux. Elle regarda un instant son corps pour voir l'étendue des dégâts : elle était couverte de sang et de transpiration. Elle ouvrit l'un des robinets et une eau agréablement chaude en sortit ; une eau savonneuse qui commençait à mousser au contact de sa peau. Son corps engourdi se délectait de cette caresse, mais ses plaies encore à vif, la faisaient terriblement souffrir tant elles étaient profondes. Après avoir savonné tout son corps, elle ouvrit l'autre pommeau, d'où coula cette fois, une eau nettement plus claire et plus douce. En se rinçant, elle pouvait voir la teinte rougeâtre que prenait l'eau qui s'écoulait au fond de la douche. En sortant, elle prit la serviette , se sécha ; elle avait froid. (en même temps en plein mois de décembre et dans les sous-sols d'un château, vous croyez que si on lui demande il accepte de la réchauffer ?) Elle repassa ses sous-vêtements, son pantalon, et enserra la serviette autour de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux encore dégoulinant n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence qu'elle pouvait avoir et cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle exhala l'air qui comprimait ses poumons pour se donner du courage, et sortit de la salle de bains, embarrassée à l'idée de l'image qu'elle pouvait bien renvoyer. Sa peau la tirait horriblement de partout, et chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement trop brusque elle entendait un petit craquement significatif du déchirement de sa peau. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et retourna à son occupation : il farfouillait dans une armoire. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le tabouret placé au centre de la pièce. Lui-même s'empara d'un siège, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait derrière elle, un bassine d'eau fumante, un tas de fioles aux divers contenus, et des bandes de tissus blancs, posés sur une table à côté de lui. Dans un soupir d'agacement, il saisit la chevelure de la jeune femme et la rabattit sur son buste afin de dégager son dos. Elle agrippa encore plus fort la serviette qui lui encerclait le torse ; l'idée que cet homme soit juste derrière elle, lui déplaisait profondément, elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique sur elle. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il l'avait tirée des griffes des mages noirs, et elle, elle avait le toupet d'oser encore douter de lui. Il saisit le linge blanc qui cachait le buste de la jeune femme et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle la tenait bien trop fermement. Il accentua la pression sur la serviette qu'elle finit par lâcher et s'apercevant qu'elle rougissait, lui dit :

- Si vous gardez ceci, je ne peux rien faire !

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se triturer les mains, horriblement gênée. Il versa le contenu d'un des flacons dans la bassine et y plongea un morceau de tissus. Il saisit délicatement la jeune fille qu'il ramena vers lui, et posant sa main sur sa clavicule pour avoir un meilleur appui, pressa le linge contre la peau meurtrie. La douleur était telle qu'elle arracha à Elodie un gémissement. (ben tiens !). Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme dans sa nuque, il semblait excessivement concentré sur les plaies qu'il était en train de désinfecter. Elles sentait ses mains froides glisser sur son dos, et frissonnait chaque fois qu'elles entraient en contact avec sa peau. Une fois encore, une douleur aigue la transperça alors qu'il désinfectait une profonde entaille dans la chair. Il passa les deux mains sous les bretelles de son soutien-gorge et les fit tomber à bas de ses épaules. Une vive rougeur se propagea sur son visage. Il dégrafa le sous-vêtement, et le laissa tomber sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal : sa tête tournait et elle avait chaud malgré sa tenue plus qu'indécente ; elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la douleur ou bien à son trouble.

- Vos plaies sont nombreuses et profondes, expliqua-t-il d'un ton absent, trop absorbé par sa tâche, si quelque chose m'en bloque l'accès elles risquent d'être mal nettoyées et de s'infecter.

Une fois de plus, elle resta plongée dans le mutisme le plus total. Elle regardait la bassine de temps à autre, et voyait chaque fois un peu plus, l'eau se troubler et se colorer de rouge, chaque fois qu'il rinçait un des morceaux de tissus. Elle reporta son attention sur ses mains serrées l'une dans l'autre et gardait la tête baissée en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose qu'aux mains du sombre professeur qui parcourraient son corps. Soudain, une main la saisit par le menton et lui releva brusquement la tête : elle aperçut alors deux yeux plus noirs encore que l'enfer. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que pendant qu'elle rêvassait, Rogue avait changé de place pour soigner ses autres blessures. Instinctivement, elle resserra la prise sur sa serviette, qu'elle avait préalablement placée devant sa poitrine pour la cacher. Il regarda la globalité de son visage et fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de ces blessures, dit-il en désignant son buste, ensuite, je ferai quelque chose pour celles de votre visage.

Elle rougit beaucoup. Le fait qu'il puisse voir une partie de son corps ainsi la gênait énormément. Il tamponna un tissus juste au-dessus de son sein, pour éviter de lui faire trop mal, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Sa respiration chaude, se faisait considérablement sentir dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle en avait la chair de poule. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de soigner la coupure qui saignait le plus, il remonta vers son visage. Il commença par une blessure sur son front, puis une autre sur sa joue, se rendant compte que les mangemorts n'avaient rien épargné ; son visage était aussi ravagé que celui du professeur Lupin qui était couvert de cicatrices. Il descendit vers une profonde entaille à sa lèvre inférieure, celle-là, c'était lui qui la lui avait faite. Le voir les yeux fixés ainsi sur sa bouche la troublait. Ne pouvant plus détourner son regard du sien, elle finit par plonger dans ses yeux d'un noir si brillant. Elle avait l'impression de se perdre dans ces deux pierres d'onyx luisantes. Elle essayait de détourner son regard mais ne pouvait parvenir à s'en détacher. Elle se sentait comme aspirée par ces perles d'abysses d'une profondeur insoupçonnée. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de sa personne et sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle leva son visage vers le maître des potions qui lavait une plaie à l'arcade sourcilière et ferma les yeux à demi. Elle s'avança lentement, pris au dépourvu, le professeur de potions ne sut comment réagir lorsque pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle ferma les yeux, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle s'avança un peu plus, comme hypnotisée et sentit sa bouche frôler la sienne. Elle se retira alors brusquement, comme si elle avait eu une soudaine prise de conscience. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, et vit qu'il la regardait avec un infini dégoût, le mépris gravé dans chaque ride de son visage. Elle ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Ne pensez surtout pas que ce que j'ai fait dans le repaire des mangemorts, je l'ai fait pour mon bon plaisir ! siffla-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût et s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main. (pourtant il l'avait pas fait au premier coup)

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

- Cela te tuerait sans doute d'attendre que l'on te réponde avant d'entrer ! s'énerva Rogue en apercevant Lupin qui arborait un air très inquiet.

Les blessures et la tenue plus qu'inconvenante de son élève ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Il lança des coups d'œil alternatifs à la jeune femme et à son collègue.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? continua le professeur de potions agacé.

- Miss Callaway m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien ! Comme ses blessures n'étaient que très superficielles, je… pensais que vous auriez besoin de mon aide.

- Eh bien tu pensais mal ! Dis surtout que tu voulais t'assurer que je ne profite pas de l'occasion pour l'achever, n'est-ce pas Lupin ? dit-il d'une voix veloutée.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Severus, concéda-t-il avec une franchise déconcertante. Sa camarade m'a dit dans quel état de fureur tu te trouvais, elle avait l'air très effrayé, alors je suis venu vérifier ce qu'il en était.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu as fait un bilan de l'état des lieux, tu peux ficher le camps !

- Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

Rogue prit un air exaspéré.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Lupin, je ne vais pas la tuer, ne me déplaise de la laisser dans le repaire des serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais Dumbledore aurait eu tôt fait de me trouver un remplaçant ! Toutefois, il va sans dire qu'une telle attitude mérite l'expulsion !

A ces mots, les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux. Lupin la regardait, compatissant.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, Lupin, je ne ferai rien, la seuel qui semble tout ignorer des règles ici,et des …limites à ne pas franchir… c'est miss Merson !

- Je l'emmène si tu permets ! dit calmement l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Justement non, lança-t-il. Il se trouve que je ne te le permets pas !

Les deux regards d'Elodie, et de Lupin convergèrent sur Rogue au même moment, incompréhensifs.

- Lorsque Dumbledore n'est pas là, elle est sous ma tutelle !

Leurs pupilles s'agrandirent d'étonnement et la jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi le directeur t'a confié ce rôle ?

- Sans doute, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer lui-même avec cette … charge supplémentaire ! dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Cela outrepasse tes prérogatives !

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il te la confie à toi, plutôt qu'à un autre membre du corps enseignant. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas demandé au professeur McGonagall ou bien à moi ?

- Parce qu'il semblerait que le directeur ait davantage confiance en un ancien mangemort qu'en un loup-garou, si c'est cela que tu veux insinuer ! conclut Rogue un horrible rictus étirant ses minces lèvres.

La jeune femme lança un regard au professeur de DCLFM et vit qu'il avait tiqué.

- Quel besoin avait-il de la placer sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un ? demanda Lupin, qui à l'évidence, n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans le débat lancé par Rogue. Harry n'en bénéficie pas, et pourtant, il en aurait besoin vu sa position.

- Il semblerait que contrairement à Miss Merson, Potter sache se débrouiller tout seul. C'est sa première année ici, et s'il y avait un …. « imprévu », elle serait incapable de se défendre en ayant recours à la magie !

Elle avait bien entendu, Rogue avait été chargé par le directeur de l'école d'assurer sa sécurité. Etrangement, elle se sentait déçue, c'était donc pour cela, qu'il l'avait protégée ? Pour quoi aurait-ce pu être de toute manière ?

- Serait-ce lié à son… don d'empathie ? demanda Lupin hésitant.

Le sombre professeur acquiesça d'un sourire narquois.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi c'est toi que Dumbledore a choisi !

- Ton esprit est lent Lupin. Selon toi, qui est plus à même de défendre cette filles des mangemorts que l'un d'entre eux ? Je sais instantanément ce qu'ils préparent et je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intéressé par son pouvoir.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- J'étais censé lui lancer un sort d'oubli partiel afin d'effacer de sa mémoire son entretien avec les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Figure-toi qu'il m'a demandé de la lui ramener dès que je le pourrais ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à m'extirper de la situation dans laquelle cette petite inconsciente m'a mis !

- Et…. Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda la jeune femme affolée par les propos qu'il venait de tenir.

- J'ai réussi à le convaincre de l'impossibilité de cette entreprise : si le sort d'oubli est lancé un nombre de fois trop conséquent sur la même personne, son cerveau sera réduit en bouillie… quant au votre, il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre, si vos capacités intellectuelles son réduites à néant, ce qui après tout n'apportera pas un grand changement.

- Severus ! le coupa Lupin d'un ton réprobateur.

- De toute manière, reprit-il, elle aura bientôt terminé de nous causer des ennuis !

- Hm, fit le professeur de DCLFM avec un léger sourire. Crois-tu vraiment que Dumbledore te laissera la mettre dehors alors qu'il se donne tant de mal pour la garder en lieu sûr ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils et pinça ses fines lèvres, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité. Il lança un regard assassin à son collègue, il venait de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité dans sa menace envers la jeune Gryffondor.

- Nous verrons ! lança sèchement Rogue.

- Je pense que c'est tout vu Severus, continua Lupin fort de sa perspicacité et de l'impact de sa remarque. Venez, Elodie !

La jeune fille se releva vivement en resserrant la serviette contre sa poitrine, et rejoignit rapidement le professeur aux yeux châtains.

- Lupin ! grinça le maître des potions les dents serrées en se relevant lentement. Je peux te jurer… qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas indemne !

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, il voulait la faire renvoyer,… mais d'un autre côté, il avait pansé ses blessures, et rien ne l'y avait forcé. Elle fit un pas vers lui pour lui exprimer sa gratitude, et baissant la tête, lui dit d'une voix faible, le teint cramoisi:

- Merci de m'avoir aidée, et… pardon pour… mon égarement tout à l'heure !

Il ne répondit pas, et bientôt, Lupin l'entraîna hors du bureau du professeur de potions.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il sur le chemin du retour.

- Oui, merci ! répondit-elle embarrassée.

Elle tremblait, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient glaciaux en hiver et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas couverte en conséquence. Il posa sa cape sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un regard de remerciement.

- Est-ce que Cindy va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

J'ai soigné les quelques coupures de son visage. Elle doit juste récupérer du Doloris ! dit-il d'une voix étonnement sèche. …….. Il faut que vous sachiez que je partage l'opinion du professeur Rogue, normalement j'aurais dû le conforter dans son idée de vous renvoyer. Vous avez été d'une stupidité affligeante !

- Je sais. Répondit-elle effondrée.

Devant la porte du bureau, ils s'arrêtèrent et il l'observa un instant en poussant un soupir contrarié :

- Par contre, vous, ils ne vous ont pas loupée ! souffla-t-il en repoussant une épaisse mèche de cheveux humide qui cachait les plaies des son visage.

Elle ne dit rien, baissa la tête. Il sourit.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de critiquer mes collègues, reprit-il, mais vous n'auriez pas dû suivre le professeur Rogue ! Je sais que vous l'avez fait parce que vous vous faisiez du souci pour lui, mais il ne le reconnaîtra jamais.

Elle acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête.

- J'ai renvoyé votre camarade dans sa salle commune, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je vais finir de soigner vos blessures, même s'il faut admettre que le professeur Rogue a fait du bon travail !

Il sourit faiblement.

- Sentez-vous encore des douleurs internes ?

- Pardon ?

- Votre corps vous fait-il toujours souffrir à cause du Doloris ?

- Comment… savez-vous que je l'ai reçu ? interrogea-t-elle interdite.

- Vous ne cessez de trembler depuis tout à l'heure et vous semblez avoir du mal à tenir debout, fit-il remarquer.

- …. Oui , j'ai encore mal, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

- C'était prévisible. Les effets de ce sortilège ainsi que l'intense douleur qu'il provoque, peuvent mettre plusieurs jours avant de se dissiper. Toutefois, je connais un remède qui pourra sûrement calmer votre douleur, c'est une préparation à base de lait de licorne. Il faudra que je demande au professeur Rogue de m'en préparer.

- Oh… non, s'écria-t-elle, ce n'est pas la peine, je… n'ai pas si mal que ça !

- Oh que si ! dit-il d'un ton ferme On ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un endurer davantage cette torture quand on a les moyens de l'arrêter. … Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il voyant qu'elle ne paraissait pas convaincue, il est habitué à préparer toutes sortes de remèdes, c'est lui qui remplit les armoires de l'infirmerie.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir être contredit et elle n'objecta plus rien.

- Bien, installez-vous ! Nous allons terminer de nous occuper de vos blessures.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Quand Elodie se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait nauséeuse et la douleur qui la traversa quand elle mit un pied à terre, faillit la faire tomber à bas de son lit. Les nombreuses entailles de son corps la faisaient souffrir le martyre et des centaines d'aiguilles semblaient transpercer ses muscles de part en part. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à reprendre pied, elle aperçut un hiboux Grand-duc qui frappait de son bec, le carreau de la fenêtre du dortoir. Après s'être préparée psychologiquement à la douleur qui l'attendait si elle s'entêtait à vouloir mettre un pied devant l'autre, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la vitre, pour aller lui ouvrir. Le volatile entra dans un tourbillon de plumes brunes et de neige. Il se posa sur son épaule et elle vacilla dangereusement, l'animal semblait peser une tonne ! Elle tomba, assise sur le parquet, ce fut comme si on avait frappé un grand coup sur une batterie qui se serait retrouvée à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le hiboux lâcha sur ses genoux un petit paquet qu'il tenait en son bec. Elle lui caressa distraitement les plumes, et à nouveau le volatile repartit par la fenêtre encore ouverte. De ses mains tremblantes, elle entreprit de défaire le nœud de la ficelle qui tenait le colis bien fermé. Elle y trouva un petit flacon accompagné d'un morceau de parchemin sur lequel étaient griffonnés à la hâte, les mots suivants :

_« Il y a dans ce flacon de quoi apaiser votre douleur ; il s'agit du remède dont je vous ai parlé hier soir. C'est un baume à appliquer sur les zones douloureuses de votre corps. Le professeur Rogue a accepté de la préparer hier soir »._

Elle pouvait presque le voir sourire à travers les lignes du parchemin.

_« J'ai également parlé au professeur Dumbledore et il n'est, comme je l'avais prévu, absolument pas question de vous renvoyer du collège. _

_En vous souhaitant un rétablissement rapide,_

_Professeur Lupin. »_

Elle replia le papier et le fourra dans la poche de sa cape. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains de son dortoir et regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir qui surplombait les lavabos. Elle sursauta. Au contact de la potion qu'elle venait d'appliquer, les plaies s'étaient totalement refermées, mais laissaient tout de même d'horribles cicatrices sur son visage et sur le reste de son corps. Elle demanderait un coup de main à Hermione pour son dos. Elles lança un coup d'œil à sa montre, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si tôt qu'elle le pensait : quatorze heures quarante huit. (ce qui m'a valu le superbe surnom de 14h48 par une copine de classe, merci Vodkanou je t'aime !). En prenant soin de ne pas se faire trop mal, elle fit sa toilette et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle avait du mal à descendre les marches, cette nuit de sommeil semblait avoir empiré la douleur. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, c'était les vacances.

**Alors, alors, alors ? C'était comment ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Z'avez vu ? Je poste un chapitre entier par jour en ce moment. Dingue ! **

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Tout d'abord, réponse à Maria : ce que tu as dit est très vrai, il y a peut-être beaucoup de choses dans ma fic qui ressemblent à celle de Virgin-Rogue, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait dit quoi que ce soit de négatif, bien au contraire, je me suis excusée, mais pour ce qui est de certaines autres ressemblances du style l'ivresse, c'est l'idée de Nath (que je salue bien bas) en hommage aux cuites qu'on s'est tapé tout au long de l'année avant les cours de sport. Les TPE, c'est en hommage au TPE qu'on a fait qui portait bien évidemment sur Harry Potter comme je l'avais dit précédemment, et puis les répliques du style « stupide gamine » tout le monde les emploie, et si tu veux faire un Rogue méchant t'as pas 36 solutions. C'est vrai que dans la mesure où j'ai avoué avoir commencé ma fic après avoir lu celle de Virgin Rogue, je parais moins crédible. C'est une erreur de ma part, parce que maintenant, je sens que dès qu'il y aura une ressemblance avec la fic de quelqu'un d'autre, je vais me le prendre dans la figure ! Faut être stupide quand même, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de jouer les innocentes ! En outre, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de me justifier continuellement, comme l'a dit un de mes reviewers, à force de lire des fics, les idées, on sait plus si elles sont de nous où si on les a trouvées ailleurs. Mais si tu veux chaque fois que j'aurais une idée, je te ferai un plan détaillé de quel endroit j'ai été la piquer. Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Virgin Rogue à laquelle j'aurais apparemment chipé la majeure partie des idées de ma fic. Je tiens donc à préciser d'avance aux autres lecteurs qui pourraient être tentés de lire cette fanfiction, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un vulgaire plagiat ! Il n'empêche que cette fic est trop bien. Et j'arrête de batailler, je suis ridicule ; j'avais déjà fait mon me aculpa ! Tiens, je viens de recevoir le courrier d'une lectrice Etincelle de vie qui m'a dit avoir adoré ta fic. Et comme je l'avais répondu à l'autrice, j'ai pêché une bonne partie de mes répliques bien cinglantes et autres dans les liaisons dangereuses, livre ô combien intéressant et épais (600 pages environ), pour ceux qui en douteraient, je les invite à aller vérifier. Le coup de la déception, « vous me faîtes pitié », je crois que c'est ce que j'ai marqué, c'est lorsque le vicomte de Valmont essaye de conquérir la marquise de Merteuil. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là parce que je suis passablement énervée et que je risquerais de continuer ce cinéma jusqu'à plus soif !**

**Désolée, pour le retard, j'étais partie pour taper hier soir, mais j'ai lu certaines choses qui m'ont un peu refroidie sur le coup ; place au chapitre 22 !**

**Au fait, juste une question pour Virgin Rogue, les dessins qui illustrent chaque chapitre, c'est toi qui les as fait ? Je les trouve vraiment magnifiques ! J'avais même collé celui de Antigone et Incubus dans mon agenda au début de l'année scolaire (vois la gamine)**

**Plus que 100 pages à taper d'ici la fin de la première partie ! J'adore le plus que…**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la vaste pièce, tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle s'immobilisa et passa toute la pièce en revue avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur le groupe constitué de Harry, Ron et Hermione, assis sur un sofa. Quand ils la virent, le rouquin ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Harry avait les yeux qui sortaient presque de leurs orbites, et Hermione faisait quant à elle, tout son possible pour conserver un air naturel. Voyant que son amie ne bougeait pas, elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle en la tirant par la main.

Elle l'emmena s'asseoir auprès du reste du groupe. Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'exclama Ron.

- Ron, on sait tous les trois parfaitement ce qui lui est arrivé, s'enquit Hermione. La question est comment est-ce qu'une chose pareille a pu t'arriver ?

- Comment savez-vous ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Parce que cela fait deux jours qu'on ne te voyait plus, ni toi ni Cindy et que…

- … on pensait que vous vous étiez entretuées !

- Tais-toi, Ron ! reprit Hermione exaspérée.

- On a vu Rogue et Dumbledore en parler lors d'une conversation animée, termina Harry. On a surpris leur conversation de manière tout à fait innocente.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme détourna son regard vers la jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse. Sa dispute et toutes les choses blessantes que le jeune homme lui avait balancées à travers la figure lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle décida de faire comme s'il était inexistant.

- C'est terminé maintenant, fit Harry qui avait remarqué la réaction de son amie. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais arrêter de faire la tête ?

La colère de la jeune fille empourpra ses joues.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'excuser pour toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ce sont des excuses que tu attends ? C'est ça ? Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas !

- Justement non !

- Alors, je te demande…

- Tais-toi ! C'est bon, tu m'as dit ce que je voulais entendre. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je voulais simplement être sûre que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit,… parce que de là où je viens, j'ai toujours entendu la même chose à mon sujet. Et… je n'aurais pas supporté de m'être trompée sur mes amis… où qu'ils pensent ça de moi, ça aurait prouvé que tout le monde me trouve insupportable ! finit-elle la voix tremblante et peu plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il la regardait, une certaine incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

- Je t'ai choqué ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Non ! répondit-il. Tu m'as surpris, je ne soupçonnais même pas que tu puisses penser ça de toi et …

- Et ?

- Rien ! Je t'assure que je ne pensais absolument pas ce que je t'ai dit !

- De toute façon, reprit-elle, ce n'était pas à toi de te faire pardonner. Je t'ai demandé de t'excuser juste pour voir si tu tenais assez à moi pour te donner tous les torts dans cette histoire ! Pardon ! (elle est un chouya détestable là !) C'est moi qui t'ai agressé en t'accusant de défendre Cindy ! Donc, c'est moi, qui ai commencé les hostilités.

- La différence étant quand même que toi, tu étais à fleur de peau à cause de… enfin, on s'est compris !

La jeune femme rougit vivement et baissa la tête.

- Tu sais, murmura Hermione, eux aussi, ils ont fini par s'en rendre compte !

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda la jeune femme embarrassée.

- D'un point de vue extérieur, non ! la rassura Harry. On dirait que tu le hais cordialement. Mais, nous, on commence à te connaître !

Elle n'osa rien répondre.

- Mais, tu sais, nous ne te jugeons pas, continua Hermione. Après tout… ce genre de sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et puis, nous n'en avons tout simplement pas le droit !

- Ouais, renchérit Ron, et puis, c'est vrai que si tu avais pu choisir, tu n'aurais sûrement pas été chercher Rogue !

- Ron, le reprit Hermione.

- Quoi ?

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Alors comme ça, ils considéraient ses sentiments pour le professeur de potions comme une erreur de la nature, quelque chose qui lui avait été imposé par une quelconque force divine ou elle ne savait trop quoi : en somme un fardeau qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de porter. Ils n'y étaient pas du tout ! C'est vrai qu'être amoureuse de lui était assez éprouvant, surtout quand la personne en question prenait un malin plaisir à jouer les sadiques avec l'amoureuse transie.

- Au fait, commença Ron pour changer de sujet de conversation, cet après-midi, il y a le match de Quidditch Serdaigle- Gryffondor, tu viens nous voir jouer ?

- Désolée les garçons, mais je ne peux pas y assister, j'aurais dû travailler pendant les deux jours où j'ai été … absente !

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron exaspéré, tu passes ton temps le nez plongé dans les bouquins et tu as encore des devoirs en retard?

- Eh oui ! Moi, j'ai six années à rattraper ! fit-elle remarquer.

- Ne bataille pas, Ron ! Les études passent avant le Quidditch, et puis, de toute manière, elle aura d'autres occasions de venir admirer tes exploits !

A nouveau, le silence se fit dans la salle commune, lorsqu'une jeune fille aux yeux bleus descendit les marches du dortoir des filles de troisième année. Les quatre amis se retournèrent pour voir Cindy qui descendait les escaliers, cramponnée à la rampe. Elle rejoignit tant bien que mal ses camarades et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil avec une grimace de douleur. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à présent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir faiblement ses yeux tout ensommeillés, et sourit faiblement.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle d'une petite voix enrouée.

- Bonjour ! répondit Elodie en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'outre son apparence exténuée, elle n'avait qu'une mince cicatrice sur la joue : son sentiment de culpabilité s'apaisa un peu. Cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait sûrement pas étendu sa passion du fouet jusqu'à la cellule de la jeune fille pendant que la jeune femme s'était assoupie.

- Ca va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

- J'ai mal partout, répondit la fillette en se forçant à rire. Mais le professeur Lupin m'a donné une sorte de lotion à passer sur le corps qui amenuisera la douleur.

La jeune femme pensa alors qu'il était de circonstance d'aller remercier le professeur Rogue pour la préparation ainsi que le professeur Lupin qui avait eu le courage de se frotter aux humeurs du professeur de potions afin d'obtenir la mixture. Pour lors, elle décida avant toute chose d'aller chercher un encas dans les cuisines, car à cette heure-ci, le service n'était plus assuré dans la grande salle.

Elle sortit des cuisines après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner à trois heures et demi de l'après-midi, puis se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lupin. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Lupin, qui n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, l'invita à rentrer.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Vous avez l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois que je vous ai vue !

Ce n'était pas son cas, réalisa-t-elle.

- Oui, merci ! J'ai reçu le baume que vous m'avez envoyé ce matin! Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que c'était le matin…

- Ah, et ça vous a soulagé ?

- En fait, je ne m'en suis pas encore servie ! avoua-t-elle, je voulais d'abord vous remercier.

- C'est le professeur Rogue qu'il vous faudra remercier, c'est lui qui a préparé la potion.

- Justement ! dit-elle. Dans l'état où il était, il fallait avoir le courage d'aller la lui demander.

- Figurez-vous, qu'il n'a pas fait une seule objection ! dit-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Son regard se figea sur le coup de la surprise. Le sourire du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'élargit un peu plus. Elle reprit vivement, gênée à la pensée que son mutisme ait pu laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit.

- Euh…. Il faut que j'y aille… je dois y aller…. Pour….

- Remercier le professeur Rogue, termina Lupin qui l'observait rougir à vue d'œil.

- Euh… oui… c'est, c'est ça ! A plus tard !

Elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux et s'aperçut, mais un peu tard, qu'elle avait sûrement été très impolie. Elle ne releva cependant pas le niveau déplorable de sa conduite, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle resta une dizaine de minutes devant la porte de son bureau, hésitant à frapper, puis, se décida finalement à agir. Elle toqua deux fois, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Enervée par sa propre bêtise, elle décida de sortir dans la cour du château pour calmer un peu ses nerfs. Peut-être l'air glacial du dehors allait-il anesthésier ses muscles endoloris. Après être retournée enfiler sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants, elle sortit dans l'arrière-cour du château ; l'endroit était désert : tous les élèves avaient été assister au match de Quidditch dont on pouvait entendre les acclamations des supporters de là où elle se trouvait. Elle regardait les traces de pas qu'elle laissait dans la neige, s'approchant sans s'en rendre compte, de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut une silhouette noire, assise sur un tronc renversé, bras et jambes croisés. L'homme, qu'elle avait aussitôt reconnu, avait les yeux fermés. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pas la menaient toujours plus près de l'homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, elle voyait les traits du professeur se crisper, et ses sourcils se froncer. Elle comprit qu'il sentait sa présence, et décida donc, de s'en retourner aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Elle tourna les talons, essayant de faire un minimum de bruit à cause de la neige qui crissait sous ses baskets.

- Une minute ! retentit la voix froide et sèche dans son dos.

Elle s'arrêta, sans oser se retourner, et serra très fort les dents et ses paupières, attendant la seconde réplique cinglante, … qui ne vint pas.

- Je vous assure que je ne vous espionnais pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Avez-vous eu le remède ? coupa-t-il.

- Euh…oui, répondit-elle.

- Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas même jugé nécessaire de venir me remercier ! Le match de Quidditch est bien plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retourna brutalement, piquée au vif.

- Tout ce que l'on fait pour miss Merson est parfaitement naturel, tout lui est dû, c'est cela miss ?

- Pas du tout, s'énerva-t-elle. Et je vous signale que le stade est de l'autre côté du domaine ! Je viens de votre bureau, j'y étais allée pour vous remercier justement, mais vous n'y étiez pas.

- A l'évidence, puisque je suis ici !

- J'avais remarqué ! ragea-t-elle. Mais vous avez affiché un air si désagréable lorsque je vous ai approché que j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas judicieux de venir vous réveiller.

Décidément, cet homme avait un don pour mettre ses nerfs en pelote. Il se leva et se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant la jeune femme brune.

- Nous rentrons ! déclara-t-il.

- Comment ça « nous » ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ca fait un moment que j'observe votre démarche, vous n'avez pas utilisé la lotion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, je n'en ai pas eu le temps !

- Alors dans ce cas, vous allez le faire immédiatement !

- Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en charger seule ! Je demanderai à une amie de m'aider pour mon dos, voilà tout ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard suspicieux que le professeur de potions venait de lui lancer.

- Certainement pas ! trancha-t-il. Ce n'est pas un remède que l'on peut conserver éternellement ! Et je vois arriver le moment où vous ne l'utiliserez pas, et j'aurais passé ma nuit à concevoir cette potion pour rien ! Alors maintenant, vous allez obéir ! Vous allez avancer, aller chercher cette fichue fiole, et venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau !

- Mais…

- Ne discutez pas ! siffla-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle se résolut à avancer et à se diriger vers le château, la mine renfrognée à la fois énervée et anxieuse. Intérieurement, elle tentait de se calmer, mais ne pouvait y parvenir. Elle monta à la tour de Gryffondor et s'empara du flacon. Elle mit quelques minutes à appliquer le remède sur les parties de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre seule. Il valait mieux faire en sorte de passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de cet homme aigri au possible. Une fois encore, elle hésita à descendre dans les cachots, ce coup-ci, elle était sûre qu'il l'y attendait. Mais, elle savait que si elle n'y allait pas, il était capable de venir la chercher. Toutefois, en tant que directeur des Serpentard, il n'était pas censé connaître le mot de passe de la maison Gryffondor. De toute façon,… il la retrouverait bien tôt ou tard… et…. Bien qu'elle ne voulut pas se l'avouer, elle avait très envie de le rejoindre. Le moment où elle avait essayé de l'embrasser lui revint alors en tête, quelle honte, quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer ? Elle ne devait plus se permettre ce genre de faux pas. Et puis, les occasions de le voir allaient se faire plus rares, songea-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. En effet, ses retenues, auxquelles elle avait fini par s'habituer, devaient prendre fin après Noël et vu que l'on était le 19… Le 19 Décembre ! Oh non ! Elle avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire de son frère ! Elle se promit de remédier à la situation après qu'elle serait sortie du bureau de Rogue. Dans sa hâte de s'occuper de ce problème, elle frappa à la porte du bureau du sombre professeur, cette fois-ci, sans hésitation. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle s'avança vers l'homme d'un pas déterminé et lui tendit le flacon qui contenait l'épaisse potion d'un blanc de nacre. Il la saisit et observa minutieusement le niveau du contenu. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et s'adressa à la jeune femme.

Vous venez de vous en servir ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. J'en ai mis partout où je pouvais. Il ne manque plus que… mon dos !

- Une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas votre infirmière !

Elle se releva d'un bond du siège sur lequel il l'avait faite asseoir quand elle était arrivée.

- Mais, je ne vous ai rien dem…

- Assis ! siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Elles se laissa aussitôt retomber sur la chaise, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver davantage… dans son propre intérêt. Il lui fit retirer sa cape, sa robe de sorcier et son pull. Se plaçant juste derrière elle, il fit couler quelques gouttes de potion dans ses mains et sur son dos qui se contracta au contact de la froide mixture. Il commença alors un mouvement circulaire afin d'étaler le remède sur la surface entière de son dos. Au début, cela lui faisait mal mais au fur et à mesure que le produit pénétrait la peau, elle commençait à chauffer (la peau bande d'obsédées ), et la jeune femme dut s'avouer que ça lui procurait un bien fou. Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant les mains de l'homme parcourant son dos. Elle tressaillit, et rouvrit soudain ses paupières. Mais, que lui prenait-il de penser à des choses pareilles ?

- C'est terminé ! fit la voix sèche.

Il fallait toujours qu'il casse le mythe en la sortant de ses rêveries, songea-t-elle. Elle se rajusta promptement, remercia le professeur et sortit de son bureau. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Elle était certaine qu'il ne faisait pas la même chose avec les autres élèves, et sa tutelle forcée par Dumbledore n'y était pour rien… n'est-ce pas ? On n'agissait pas de la sorte avec quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'on en avait la responsabilité. Cet homme était si diabolique qu'elle le soupçonnait de faire exprès d'agir ainsi avec elle pour la déstabiliser. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer, elle devrait prendre sur elle. Elle décida de chasser ces pensées insensées de son esprit et entreprit de trouver un cadeau pour son frère. Pour ce faire, il lui aurait fallu aller à Pré au Lard, ce qui naturellement lui état impossible. Elle était déjà interdite de sortie les jours où les autres le pouvaient… Cependant, elle avait son idée sur la question.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, il est 3h24 du matin et j'ai fini de taper le chapitre 22, cependant, je ne le posterai que demain ! Toute manière à cette heure là, l'audience a déjà faibli. Et la plupart d'entre vous, n'ont même pas lu celui que je viens de poster, à savoir le 21. Je voudrais rappeler que j'assume le fait d'avoir pris des morceaux d'une autre fic pour le mettre dans la mienne, je sais que c'est pas bien, mais quand je l'ai fait, je l'ai dit, aussi j'aimerais qu'on arrête de m'accuser de plagiat chaque fois qu'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fic. Parce que contrairement à d'autres, j'ai eu l'honnêteté de le dire, je ne l'aurais pas fait, vous auriez toujours pu tutter. Qu'on me dise qu'il y a des similitudes, je veux bien, mais m'accuser de copier chaque truc qui ressemble, ça commence à être lassant. Surtout quand on me donne en exemple des passages du style : « stupide gamine » et qu'on me sort, « ça tu l'as copié, je l'ai vu dans une autre fic ! » Evidemment que ça y est dans d'autres Roguefictions, ça se retrouve dans pratiquement toutes les Roguefictions ! Et puis, je signale au passage, que Virgin Rogue a eu la gentillesse de ne pas m'en tenir cas, elle est adorable et je la remercie, mais que ce soient des gens qui n'écrivent pas eux-mêmes, et qui ne sont en rien concernés par la chose, qui se permettent de venir taper la gueulante, ça m'énerve profondément. A côté de ça, c'est vrai que Maria m'a encouragée aussi, et qu'elle n'a pas été méchante, mais en même temps, elle ne s'est pas mis de gants pour envoyer des accusations qui là ne sont pas fondées. Parce que tu as raison, ça se ressemble beaucoup, certes, mais il y a des passages que tu m'accuses d'avoir pris, et ce n'est pas vrai.**

**Désolée de vous avoir embêté pendant plus d'une page avec ça, mais vraiment ça me tenait à cœur d'éclaircir la situation ! Et pour la petite info, ça fait un an que je l'ai lue cette fic, alors y'a forcément des trucs dont je ne me rappelle pas, et que j'ai pu mettre sans me rendre compte que ça existait ailleurs.**

**Oh liliesnake, comme je t'adore, comme on se retrouve ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Moi non plus j'ai pas sommeil, il est 03h55, mais c'est pas grave, je vais écrire aussi, continuer la 495 ème page de ma fic ! Merci Nighttime ,****J****is my time, moi aussi je t'aime t'es trop adorable, et pour Ombrage qui part demain, je vais poster ce chapitre un peu en avance bien que je pensais ne le poster que tard ce soir, pour cause d'effectifs de reviews faible ! M'enfin, comme t'es adorable Ombrage et que tu reviewes à chaque fois, je te le donnes ! Tiens, allez bisous à tous ! Pour répondre à ta question, je passe mes journées à ça, et ça me prend entre 4 et 5 heures par chapitre, comme quoi, je ne tape pas vite, c'est la misère ! Je ne tape qu'à trois doigts et comme ça me fait plaisir d'avoir régulièrement des nouvelles, j'essaie de poster le plus vite possible !**

**Je vais donc poster tout de suite, enfin….. dès que mon frère aura décroché du téléphone !**

**Tout d'abord, réponse à Maria : ce que tu as dit est très vrai, il y a peut-être beaucoup de choses dans ma fic qui ressemblent à celle de Virgin-Rogue, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait dit quoi que ce soit de négatif, bien au contraire, je me suis excusée, mais pour ce qui est de certaines autres ressemblances du style l'ivresse, c'est l'idée de Nath (que je salue bien bas) en hommage aux cuites qu'on s'est tapé tout au long de l'année avant les cours de sport. Les TPE, c'est en hommage au TPE qu'on a fait qui portait bien évidemment sur Harry Potter comme je l'avais dit précédemment, et puis les répliques du style « stupide gamine » tout le monde les emploie, et si tu veux faire un Rogue méchant t'as pas 36 solutions. C'est vrai que dans la mesure où j'ai avoué avoir commencé ma fic après avoir lu celle de Virgin Rogue, je parais moins crédible. C'est une erreur de ma part, parce que maintenant, je sens que dès qu'il y aura une ressemblance avec la fic de quelqu'un d'autre, je vais me le prendre dans la figure ! Faut être stupide quand même, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de jouer les innocentes ! En outre, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de me justifier continuellement, comme l'a dit un de mes reviewers, à force de lire des fics, les idées, on sait plus si elles sont de nous où si on les a trouvées ailleurs. Mais si tu veux chaque fois que j'aurais une idée, je te ferai un plan détaillé de quel endroit j'ai été la piquer. Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Virgin Rogue à laquelle j'aurais apparemment chipé la majeure partie des idées de ma fic. Je tiens donc à préciser d'avance aux autres lecteurs qui pourraient être tentés de lire cette fanfiction, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un vulgaire plagiat ! Il n'empêche que cette fic est trop bien. Et j'arrête de batailler, je suis ridicule ; j'avais déjà fait mon me aculpa ! Tiens, je viens de recevoir le courrier d'une lectrice Etincelle de vie qui m'a dit avoir adoré ta fic. Et comme je l'avais répondu à l'autrice, j'ai pêché une bonne partie de mes répliques bien cinglantes et autres dans les liaisons dangereuses, livre ô combien intéressant et épais (600 pages environ), pour ceux qui en douteraient, je les invite à aller vérifier. Le coup de la déception, « vous me faîtes pitié », je crois que c'est ce que j'ai marqué, c'est lorsque le vicomte de Valmont essaye de conquérir la marquise de Merteuil. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là parce que je suis passablement énervée et que je risquerais de continuer ce cinéma jusqu'à plus soif !**

**Désolée, pour le retard, j'étais partie pour taper hier soir, mais j'ai lu certaines choses qui m'ont un peu refroidie sur le coup ; place au chapitre 22 !**

**Au fait, juste une question pour Virgin Rogue, les dessins qui illustrent chaque chapitre, c'est toi qui les as fait ? Je les trouve vraiment magnifiques ! J'avais même collé celui de Antigone et Incubus dans mon agenda au début de l'année scolaire (vois la gamine)**

**Plus que 100 pages à taper d'ici la fin de la première partie ! J'adore le plus que…**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la vaste pièce, tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle s'immobilisa et passa toute la pièce en revue avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur le groupe constitué de Harry, Ron et Hermione, assis sur un sofa. Quand ils la virent, le rouquin ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Harry avait les yeux qui sortaient presque de leurs orbites, et Hermione faisait quant à elle, tout son possible pour conserver un air naturel. Voyant que son amie ne bougeait pas, elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle en la tirant par la main.

Elle l'emmena s'asseoir auprès du reste du groupe. Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'exclama Ron.

- Ron, on sait tous les trois parfaitement ce qui lui est arrivé, s'enquit Hermione. La question est comment est-ce qu'une chose pareille a pu t'arriver ?

- Comment savez-vous ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Parce que cela fait deux jours qu'on ne te voyait plus, ni toi ni Cindy et que…

- … on pensait que vous vous étiez entretuées !

- Tais-toi, Ron ! reprit Hermione exaspérée.

- On a vu Rogue et Dumbledore en parler lors d'une conversation animée, termina Harry. On a surpris leur conversation de manière tout à fait innocente.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme détourna son regard vers la jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse. Sa dispute et toutes les choses blessantes que le jeune homme lui avait balancées à travers la figure lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle décida de faire comme s'il était inexistant.

- C'est terminé maintenant, fit Harry qui avait remarqué la réaction de son amie. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais arrêter de faire la tête ?

La colère de la jeune fille empourpra ses joues.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'excuser pour toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ce sont des excuses que tu attends ? C'est ça ? Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas !

- Justement non !

- Alors, je te demande…

- Tais-toi ! C'est bon, tu m'as dit ce que je voulais entendre. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je voulais simplement être sûre que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit,… parce que de là où je viens, j'ai toujours entendu la même chose à mon sujet. Et… je n'aurais pas supporté de m'être trompée sur mes amis… où qu'ils pensent ça de moi, ça aurait prouvé que tout le monde me trouve insupportable ! finit-elle la voix tremblante et peu plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il la regardait, une certaine incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

- Je t'ai choqué ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Non ! répondit-il. Tu m'as surpris, je ne soupçonnais même pas que tu puisses penser ça de toi et …

- Et ?

- Rien ! Je t'assure que je ne pensais absolument pas ce que je t'ai dit !

- De toute façon, reprit-elle, ce n'était pas à toi de te faire pardonner. Je t'ai demandé de t'excuser juste pour voir si tu tenais assez à moi pour te donner tous les torts dans cette histoire ! Pardon ! (elle est un chouya détestable là !) C'est moi qui t'ai agressé en t'accusant de défendre Cindy ! Donc, c'est moi, qui ai commencé les hostilités.

- La différence étant quand même que toi, tu étais à fleur de peau à cause de… enfin, on s'est compris !

La jeune femme rougit vivement et baissa la tête.

- Tu sais, murmura Hermione, eux aussi, ils ont fini par s'en rendre compte !

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda la jeune femme embarrassée.

- D'un point de vue extérieur, non ! la rassura Harry. On dirait que tu le hais cordialement. Mais, nous, on commence à te connaître !

Elle n'osa rien répondre.

- Mais, tu sais, nous ne te jugeons pas, continua Hermione. Après tout… ce genre de sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et puis, nous n'en avons tout simplement pas le droit !

- Ouais, renchérit Ron, et puis, c'est vrai que si tu avais pu choisir, tu n'aurais sûrement pas été chercher Rogue !

- Ron, le reprit Hermione.

- Quoi ?

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Alors comme ça, ils considéraient ses sentiments pour le professeur de potions comme une erreur de la nature, quelque chose qui lui avait été imposé par une quelconque force divine ou elle ne savait trop quoi : en somme un fardeau qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de porter. Ils n'y étaient pas du tout ! C'est vrai qu'être amoureuse de lui était assez éprouvant, surtout quand la personne en question prenait un malin plaisir à jouer les sadiques avec l'amoureuse transie.

- Au fait, commença Ron pour changer de sujet de conversation, cet après-midi, il y a le match de Quidditch Serdaigle- Gryffondor, tu viens nous voir jouer ?

- Désolée les garçons, mais je ne peux pas y assister, j'aurais dû travailler pendant les deux jours où j'ai été … absente !

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron exaspéré, tu passes ton temps le nez plongé dans les bouquins et tu as encore des devoirs en retard?

- Eh oui ! Moi, j'ai six années à rattraper ! fit-elle remarquer.

- Ne bataille pas, Ron ! Les études passent avant le Quidditch, et puis, de toute manière, elle aura d'autres occasions de venir admirer tes exploits !

A nouveau, le silence se fit dans la salle commune, lorsqu'une jeune fille aux yeux bleus descendit les marches du dortoir des filles de troisième année. Les quatre amis se retournèrent pour voir Cindy qui descendait les escaliers, cramponnée à la rampe. Elle rejoignit tant bien que mal ses camarades et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil avec une grimace de douleur. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à présent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir faiblement ses yeux tout ensommeillés, et sourit faiblement.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle d'une petite voix enrouée.

- Bonjour ! répondit Elodie en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'outre son apparence exténuée, elle n'avait qu'une mince cicatrice sur la joue : son sentiment de culpabilité s'apaisa un peu. Cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait sûrement pas étendu sa passion du fouet jusqu'à la cellule de la jeune fille pendant que la jeune femme s'était assoupie.

- Ca va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

- J'ai mal partout, répondit la fillette en se forçant à rire. Mais le professeur Lupin m'a donné une sorte de lotion à passer sur le corps qui amenuisera la douleur.

La jeune femme pensa alors qu'il était de circonstance d'aller remercier le professeur Rogue pour la préparation ainsi que le professeur Lupin qui avait eu le courage de se frotter aux humeurs du professeur de potions afin d'obtenir la mixture. Pour lors, elle décida avant toute chose d'aller chercher un encas dans les cuisines, car à cette heure-ci, le service n'était plus assuré dans la grande salle.

Elle sortit des cuisines après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner à trois heures et demi de l'après-midi, puis se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lupin. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Lupin, qui n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, l'invita à rentrer.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Vous avez l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois que je vous ai vue !

Ce n'était pas son cas, réalisa-t-elle.

- Oui, merci ! J'ai reçu le baume que vous m'avez envoyé ce matin! Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que c'était le matin…

- Ah, et ça vous a soulagé ?

- En fait, je ne m'en suis pas encore servie ! avoua-t-elle, je voulais d'abord vous remercier.

- C'est le professeur Rogue qu'il vous faudra remercier, c'est lui qui a préparé la potion.

- Justement ! dit-elle. Dans l'état où il était, il fallait avoir le courage d'aller la lui demander.

- Figurez-vous, qu'il n'a pas fait une seule objection ! dit-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Son regard se figea sur le coup de la surprise. Le sourire du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'élargit un peu plus. Elle reprit vivement, gênée à la pensée que son mutisme ait pu laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit.

- Euh…. Il faut que j'y aille… je dois y aller…. Pour….

- Remercier le professeur Rogue, termina Lupin qui l'observait rougir à vue d'œil.

- Euh… oui… c'est, c'est ça ! A plus tard !

Elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux et s'aperçut, mais un peu tard, qu'elle avait sûrement été très impolie. Elle ne releva cependant pas le niveau déplorable de sa conduite, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle resta une dizaine de minutes devant la porte de son bureau, hésitant à frapper, puis, se décida finalement à agir. Elle toqua deux fois, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Enervée par sa propre bêtise, elle décida de sortir dans la cour du château pour calmer un peu ses nerfs. Peut-être l'air glacial du dehors allait-il anesthésier ses muscles endoloris. Après être retournée enfiler sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants, elle sortit dans l'arrière-cour du château ; l'endroit était désert : tous les élèves avaient été assister au match de Quidditch dont on pouvait entendre les acclamations des supporters de là où elle se trouvait. Elle regardait les traces de pas qu'elle laissait dans la neige, s'approchant sans s'en rendre compte, de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut une silhouette noire, assise sur un tronc renversé, bras et jambes croisés. L'homme, qu'elle avait aussitôt reconnu, avait les yeux fermés. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pas la menaient toujours plus près de l'homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, elle voyait les traits du professeur se crisper, et ses sourcils se froncer. Elle comprit qu'il sentait sa présence, et décida donc, de s'en retourner aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Elle tourna les talons, essayant de faire un minimum de bruit à cause de la neige qui crissait sous ses baskets.

- Une minute ! retentit la voix froide et sèche dans son dos.

Elle s'arrêta, sans oser se retourner, et serra très fort les dents et ses paupières, attendant la seconde réplique cinglante, … qui ne vint pas.

- Je vous assure que je ne vous espionnais pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Avez-vous eu le remède ? coupa-t-il.

- Euh…oui, répondit-elle.

- Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas même jugé nécessaire de venir me remercier ! Le match de Quidditch est bien plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retourna brutalement, piquée au vif.

- Tout ce que l'on fait pour miss Merson est parfaitement naturel, tout lui est dû, c'est cela miss ?

- Pas du tout, s'énerva-t-elle. Et je vous signale que le stade est de l'autre côté du domaine ! Je viens de votre bureau, j'y étais allée pour vous remercier justement, mais vous n'y étiez pas.

- A l'évidence, puisque je suis ici !

- J'avais remarqué ! ragea-t-elle. Mais vous avez affiché un air si désagréable lorsque je vous ai approché que j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas judicieux de venir vous réveiller.

Décidément, cet homme avait un don pour mettre ses nerfs en pelote. Il se leva et se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant la jeune femme brune.

- Nous rentrons ! déclara-t-il.

- Comment ça « nous » ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ca fait un moment que j'observe votre démarche, vous n'avez pas utilisé la lotion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, je n'en ai pas eu le temps !

- Alors dans ce cas, vous allez le faire immédiatement !

- Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en charger seule ! Je demanderai à une amie de m'aider pour mon dos, voilà tout ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard suspicieux que le professeur de potions venait de lui lancer.

- Certainement pas ! trancha-t-il. Ce n'est pas un remède que l'on peut conserver éternellement ! Et je vois arriver le moment où vous ne l'utiliserez pas, et j'aurais passé ma nuit à concevoir cette potion pour rien ! Alors maintenant, vous allez obéir ! Vous allez avancer, aller chercher cette fichue fiole, et venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau !

- Mais…

- Ne discutez pas ! siffla-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle se résolut à avancer et à se diriger vers le château, la mine renfrognée à la fois énervée et anxieuse. Intérieurement, elle tentait de se calmer, mais ne pouvait y parvenir. Elle monta à la tour de Gryffondor et s'empara du flacon. Elle mit quelques minutes à appliquer le remède sur les parties de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre seule. Il valait mieux faire en sorte de passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de cet homme aigri au possible. Une fois encore, elle hésita à descendre dans les cachots, ce coup-ci, elle était sûre qu'il l'y attendait. Mais, elle savait que si elle n'y allait pas, il était capable de venir la chercher. Toutefois, en tant que directeur des Serpentard, il n'était pas censé connaître le mot de passe de la maison Gryffondor. De toute façon,… il la retrouverait bien tôt ou tard… et…. Bien qu'elle ne voulut pas se l'avouer, elle avait très envie de le rejoindre. Le moment où elle avait essayé de l'embrasser lui revint alors en tête, quelle honte, quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer ? Elle ne devait plus se permettre ce genre de faux pas. Et puis, les occasions de le voir allaient se faire plus rares, songea-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. En effet, ses retenues, auxquelles elle avait fini par s'habituer, devaient prendre fin après Noël et vu que l'on était le 19… Le 19 Décembre ! Oh non ! Elle avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire de son frère ! Elle se promit de remédier à la situation après qu'elle serait sortie du bureau de Rogue. Dans sa hâte de s'occuper de ce problème, elle frappa à la porte du bureau du sombre professeur, cette fois-ci, sans hésitation. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle s'avança vers l'homme d'un pas déterminé et lui tendit le flacon qui contenait l'épaisse potion d'un blanc de nacre. Il la saisit et observa minutieusement le niveau du contenu. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et s'adressa à la jeune femme.

Vous venez de vous en servir ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. J'en ai mis partout où je pouvais. Il ne manque plus que… mon dos !

- Une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas votre infirmière !

Elle se releva d'un bond du siège sur lequel il l'avait faite asseoir quand elle était arrivée.

- Mais, je ne vous ai rien dem…

- Assis ! siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Elles se laissa aussitôt retomber sur la chaise, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver davantage… dans son propre intérêt. Il lui fit retirer sa cape, sa robe de sorcier et son pull. Se plaçant juste derrière elle, il fit couler quelques gouttes de potion dans ses mains et sur son dos qui se contracta au contact de la froide mixture. Il commença alors un mouvement circulaire afin d'étaler le remède sur la surface entière de son dos. Au début, cela lui faisait mal mais au fur et à mesure que le produit pénétrait la peau, elle commençait à chauffer (la peau bande d'obsédées ), et la jeune femme dut s'avouer que ça lui procurait un bien fou. Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant les mains de l'homme parcourant son dos. Elle tressaillit, et rouvrit soudain ses paupières. Mais, que lui prenait-il de penser à des choses pareilles ?

- C'est terminé ! fit la voix sèche.

Il fallait toujours qu'il casse le mythe en la sortant de ses rêveries, songea-t-elle. Elle se rajusta promptement, remercia le professeur et sortit de son bureau. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Elle était certaine qu'il ne faisait pas la même chose avec les autres élèves, et sa tutelle forcée par Dumbledore n'y était pour rien… n'est-ce pas ? On n'agissait pas de la sorte avec quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'on en avait la responsabilité. Cet homme était si diabolique qu'elle le soupçonnait de faire exprès d'agir ainsi avec elle pour la déstabiliser. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer, elle devrait prendre sur elle. Elle décida de chasser ces pensées insensées de son esprit et entreprit de trouver un cadeau pour son frère. Pour ce faire, il lui aurait fallu aller à Pré au Lard, ce qui naturellement lui état impossible. Elle était déjà interdite de sortie les jours où les autres le pouvaient… Cependant, elle avait son idée sur la question.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, il est 3h24 du matin et j'ai fini de taper le chapitre 22, cependant, je ne le posterai que demain ! Toute manière à cette heure là, l'audience a déjà faibli. Et la plupart d'entre vous, n'ont même pas lu celui que je viens de poster, à savoir le 21. Je voudrais rappeler que j'assume le fait d'avoir pris des morceaux d'une autre fic pour le mettre dans la mienne, je sais que c'est pas bien, mais quand je l'ai fait, je l'ai dit, aussi j'aimerais qu'on arrête de m'accuser de plagiat chaque fois qu'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fic. Parce que contrairement à d'autres, j'ai eu l'honnêteté de le dire, je ne l'aurais pas fait, vous auriez toujours pu tutter. Qu'on me dise qu'il y a des similitudes, je veux bien, mais m'accuser de copier chaque truc qui ressemble, ça commence à être lassant. Surtout quand on me donne en exemple des passages du style : « stupide gamine » et qu'on me sort, « ça tu l'as copié, je l'ai vu dans une autre fic ! » Evidemment que ça y est dans d'autres Roguefictions, ça se retrouve dans pratiquement toutes les Roguefictions ! Et puis, je signale au passage, que Virgin Rogue a eu la gentillesse de ne pas m'en tenir cas, elle est adorable et je la remercie, mais que ce soient des gens qui n'écrivent pas eux-mêmes, et qui ne sont en rien concernés par la chose, qui se permettent de venir taper la gueulante, ça m'énerve profondément. A côté de ça, c'est vrai que Maria m'a encouragée aussi, et qu'elle n'a pas été méchante, mais en même temps, elle ne s'est pas mis de gants pour envoyer des accusations qui là ne sont pas fondées. Parce que tu as raison, ça se ressemble beaucoup, certes, mais il y a des passages que tu m'accuses d'avoir pris, et ce n'est pas vrai.**

**Désolée de vous avoir embêté pendant plus d'une page avec ça, mais vraiment ça me tenait à cœur d'éclaircir la situation ! Et pour la petite info, ça fait un an que je l'ai lue cette fic, alors y'a forcément des trucs dont je ne me rappelle pas, et que j'ai pu mettre sans me rendre compte que ça existait ailleurs.**

**Oh liliesnake, comme je t'adore, comme on se retrouve ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Moi non plus j'ai pas sommeil, il est 03h55, mais c'est pas grave, je vais écrire aussi, continuer la 495 ème page de ma fic ! Merci Nighttime ,****J****is my time, moi aussi je t'aime t'es trop adorable, et pour Ombrage qui part demain, je vais poster ce chapitre un peu en avance bien que je pensais ne le poster que tard ce soir, pour cause d'effectifs de reviews faible ! M'enfin, comme t'es adorable Ombrage et que tu reviewes à chaque fois, je te le donnes ! Tiens, allez bisous à tous ! Pour répondre à ta question, je passe mes journées à ça, et ça me prend entre 4 et 5 heures par chapitre, comme quoi, je ne tape pas vite, c'est la misère ! Je ne tape qu'à trois doigts et comme ça me fait plaisir d'avoir régulièrement des nouvelles, j'essaie de poster le plus vite possible !**

**Je vais donc poster tout de suite, enfin….. dès que mon frère aura décroché du téléphone !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut, tout d'abord réponse à Jwulee que je remercie beaucoup pour ses compliments, et puis à Nefra : tu sais je mets des tirets, je fais même des alinéas, ça me prend beaucoup de temps ; mais je sais pas pourquoi, quand je le publie ils n'y figurent plus, et ça, c'est vrai, je conçois que ce soit très chiant à lire, mais désolée, je n'y peux rien. Mais je suis contente quand même que tu me dises les trucs qui ne vont pas, j'essaierai de remédier à la longueur des paragraphes. Trop chou, je suis contente que mon allusion à la fleur des ombres vous ai donné envie d'aller la relire, moi c'est ma fic favorite, celle qui respecte le mieux la personnalité de Rogue, enfin, c'est ce que je pense, après je ne les ai pas toutes lues ! Merci aussi à Etincelle de Vie pour tes encouragements et ta confiance, ça me fait super plaisir. Merci à Demoness Lange, je suis super heureuse que vous ayez compris que les ressemblances entre fics, ne veulent pas forcément dire qu'on les plagie et puis, comme tu dis, les clichés sont si nombreux qu'au bout d'un moment tout se ressemble ! Merci aussi à Magic-Pinky pour tes encouragements ! Et puis, merci à Quedver qui est, comme beaucoup d'autres, toujours au rendez-vous !**

**Je vais cependant essayer de trouver un moyen de vous faciliter la lecture, je crois que j'ai trouvé, on verra bien si ça marche !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle rejoignit ses camarades dans la salle commune et s'approcha de Harry qui venait de terminer son match, lui et Ron étaient frigorifiés mais étaient sortis victorieux. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Sous le regard médusé de Ron et Hermione, un sourire amusé se dessinait peu à peu sur les lèvres du survivant.

- Tu veux enfreindre le règlement ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement quand elle se fût détachée de lui.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle à haute voix. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas souvent fait, fit-elle remarquer. Cependant, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité.

- Pourquoi faire ? interrogea Ron dont la curiosité commençait à lui dégouliner des oreilles.

- Elle veut se rendre à Pré au Lard ! dit Harry en se retournant vers son ami. Maintenant.

- Je peux venir ? Je peux venir ? s'enflamma le rouquin. Tu ne connais pas le village, tu auras besoin d'un guide !

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ron !... Pourquoi voulez-vous encore violer le règlement ? Elodie, ce n'est pas raisonnable après ce que tu viens de faire ! Ca t'a déjà attiré de graves ennuis, tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est excitant voyons ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

- Pas du tout ! reprit la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon grand frère (que je trouve de plus en plus insupportable depuis qu'il est revenu à la maison pour les vacances, soit dit en passant !). Je ne peux pas attendre la sortie du 24 pour aller lui chercher quelque chose tout de même !

- C'est si grave que ça s'il y a quelques jours de retard ? demanda Hermione avec l'espoir de les dissuader de leur entreprise.

- Ca m'embête un peu oui ! dit Elodie.

- Bon, eh bien c'est décidé, on va faire un tour à Pré au Lard ! lança Ron en brandissant le poing en l'air d'un air triomphal.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air outré.

- Ecoute Hermione, rien ne t'oblige à nous accompagner si tu n'en as pas envie, mais nous, on y va ! déclara fermement Harry.

- Ouais, et puis après tout, c'est pour une bonne cause ! renchérit le rouquin.

- Bon… faîtes ce que vous voulez, dit froidement la jeune fille en les fusillant du regard. Mais, moi, je ne cautionne pas ce cirque, alors, je vais rester à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu !

Tous trois se lancèrent un sourire en coin et Harry monta dans son dortoir chercher sa cape d'invisibilité. Il en redescendit avec une bosse sous sa robe de sorcier. Lorsque le trio sortit enfin de la salle commune, les deux garçons la guidèrent jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne, ils passèrent dans le trou sous sa bosse et se laissèrent glisser. Après avoir traversé le long couloir souterrain, ils s'enveloppèrent dans la cape, avant d'ouvrir la trappe de la remise de chez Honey Duke. Arrivés dans la boutique, il leur fut très difficile de ne bousculer personne afin de ne pas trahir leur présence. Une fois dehors, et après avoir vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de professeurs dans les environs, ils sortirent de sous la cape.

- Viens ! intima Ron à la jeune fille. Zonko c'est par la ! dit-il en pointant du doigt une boutique sur le mur de laquelle on pouvait voir écrit sur un grand écriteau : _Zonko, boutique de farces et attrapes. Tout sur tout, pour tous les goûts._ (oui, bon je sais, le slogan laisse quelque peu à désirer !)

Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver quelque chose dans cette boutique qui convienne à son frère. Ils passèrent près d'une heure dans la boutique, la jeune femme ne savait où donner de la tête, ne sachant jamais que regarder tant il y avait à voir. Même après avoir fait le tour de la boutique, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi prendre. Ils rentrèrent dans une boutique qui vendait des talismans ; protections en tous genres, chance, réussite, amour et fortune. Elle prit finalement une amulette sertie d'un gros grenat poli en son centre. En cas de danger, la pierre était censée devenir incandescente et rutilante, et devait créer une sorte de barrière temporaire impénétrable à toute magie. Sur le chemin du retour, elle passa son temps à chantonner en gardant sa main dans sa poche, fermée sur le bijou, fière de sa trouvaille. Lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de la statue de la sorcière borgne, elle se heurta violemment à Harry qui était passé avant elle.

- Aïeeeuuuu ! s'écria-t-elle en se cognant la tête sur le dos du jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu n'avances pas ?

Sous le choc, elle garda les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte : Argus Rusard, l'horrible concierge de Poudlard, et sa monstrueuse chatte, se tenaient là, devant les trois adolescents, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Oh, voyez ce qui nous arrive ! Nous allons avoir des problèmes ! simagra-t-il. Suivez-moi, bande de vauriens ! Nous allons régler tout ça chez le directeur !

(Et je vous donne en mille qui ils vont trouver chez le directeur !) Ils ne répondirent pas, n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le chemin qui les conduisait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du bureau du vieux sorcier. Le concierge frappa et entra. A sa grande horreur, elle aperçut dans la pièce les deux personnes qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir en telle occasion. En effet, Rogue se tenait debout, bras croisées, accoudé à la cheminée, et de l'autre côté du bureau du directeur, McGonagall les fixait, le regard sévère, assise sur un siège au haut dossier. En face d'elle, Dumbledore, les doigts croisés sous son menton, paraissait préoccupé. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, leur entrée provoqua l'effet d'une bombe ; tous se retournèrent vers les trois jeunes Gryffondor. Surpris, Dumbledore se leva de son siège, et les invita à s'approcher.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, jeunes gens ? demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants, ayant déjà l'air de s'attendre à une bêtise aussi énorme que Hagrid.

- Figurez-vous, monsieur le Directeur, que j'ai trouvé ces trois galopins à l'intérieur de la sorcière borgne.

- Voilà un spectacle qui devait être bien fascinant, monsieur Rusard! lança Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

- Je voulais bien évidemment parler de la statue, monsieur le directeur, se reprit-il, un peux honteux de la sottise qu'il venait de dire dans sa hâte de faire punir les trois étudiants.

- Ah… et que faisiez-vous là-bas ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le trio.

- Euh, nous nous,… nous étions…. Commença Ron.

Leurs trois regards se tournèrent vers le concierge.

- Argus, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il vous plaît ?

Rusard n'aurait pu avoir l'air plus déçu si on lui avait annoncé que Peeves était autorisé à rester dans le château à perpétuité. Mais, voyant que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être contredit, il finit par sortir du bureau en pestant contre le manque de considération qu'on accordait aux employés « dans cette maudite école ».

- Alors ? reprit Dumbledore sur une note plus sérieuse une fois que le concierge fut parti. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que faisiez près de cette statue, bien que j'en aie déjà une vague idée.

Une fois encore, le regard des trois adolescents convergèrent vers le même point ; Rogue, qui restait silencieux, les dévisageant à son tour.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, je ne ferai pas sortir le professeur Rogue ! conclut le vieux mage d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ils ne répondirent d'abord rien, puis, Harry se lança finalement, en gardant le professeur de potions dans son champs de vision afin de guetter la moindre de ses réactions.

- Nous… commença-t-il.

- Harry, le coupa soudainement Dumbledore, si tu mens, je le saurai !

Le jeune garçon lança un discret regard à sa droite et put voir Ron déconfit, et Elodie ; livide. C'était la première fois qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau du directeur de son établissement scolaire.

- Nous étions à Pré au Lard, conclut-il.

Dumbledore resta impassible, tandis que Rogue se redressait de toute sa hauteur arborant un air menaçant et que McGonagall se levait de son fauteuil, l'air furieux.

- Potter, comment avez-vous pu ? s'indigna la directrice des Gryffondor, en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez décharné.

- Ne le blâmez pas ! intervint la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus de trembler. C'est ma faute, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Les regards des trois professeurs se braquèrent alors sur elle.

- Ca ne m'étonne guère, entendit-elle à sa gauche. Miss Merson possède elle aussi un don particulier pour ce qui est de s'attirer des ennuis, et d'enfreindre le règlement.

Le sombre homme s'avança lentement vers elle et approcha son visage à dix centimètres du sien, de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait voir une veine battre à sa tempe, elle comprit alors qu'il était très énervé.

- Et que faisiez-vous à Pré au Lard ? continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Shopping ! lança Ron en se rapprochant de la jeune femme d'un air protecteur.

- Monsieur Weasley, on ne vous a pas demandé d'intervenir ! cingla le professeur McGonagall.

- Je ne me répèterai pas, Merson, siffla Rogue. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendue là-bas ?

- Pour… acheter un cadeau à mon frère ! … Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et je l'avais complètement oublié, expliqua-t-elle un peu honteuse.

- Vous avez acheté un objet sorcier pour un … moldu ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace plus que désobligeante. Et qu'avez-vous trouvé au juste ?

- Une… une amulette.

- Petite idiote ! dit-il en frappant du point le mur juste au-dessus de sa tête. Savez-vous seulement les dégâts que peuvent engendrer ce genre d'objets chez les moldus ?

- Mais, elle est inoffensive, se défendit-elle. Elle ne sert qu'à détecter et à se protéger de la magie.

- Sortez-la ! intima-t-il.

- Comment ?

- Sortez-la ! dit-il en haussant le ton.

Elle s'exécuta et sortit d'une des poches de sa cape, le médaillon en argent. Elle le tendit à Rogue qui s'en saisit violemment. Il l'examina un moment puis l'apporta à Dumbledore qui l'examina à son tour avec minutie. Le maître des potions se pencha à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes totalement inconsciente ! s'écria-t-il. Ce qui s'est produit il y a deux jours ne vous a donc pas servi de leçon ? A votre avis, pourquoi ne laisse-t-on pas sortir les élèves sans surveillance ? C'est un pair de gifles qu'il vous faut pour ouvrir les yeux ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Severus ! coupa Dumbledore d'une voix menaçante. Voyons, gardez votre calme !

Rogue ne releva pas l'interruption du directeur, mais continua d'une voix plus tempérée :

- Merson, nous faisons des pieds et des mains dans le but de vous garder en vie, et vous, vous permettez de sortir du château sans y être autorisée ? (à la youle)

Sa voix tremblait d'une fureur contenue.

- Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas suffisamment compte des efforts qui sont faits pour votre propre sécurité ! intervint McGonagall.

- Je crois, que cette fois-ci, une sanction s'impose ! reprit le directeur. Pour tous les trois.

- Que fait-on de ce médaillon ? demanda la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Mais… s'interposa la jeune fille.

McGonagall la fit taire d'un regard sévère.

- Nous pouvons le lui rendre, c'est un très bel objet, mais inoffensif. Elle peut sans crainte l'envoyer à son frère.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Cependant…

Son cœur se serra soudain.

- Je n'aime pas donner les sanctions, alors nous laisserons votre directrice de maison décider de la punition qu'elle juge la plus appropriée.

Ca, ce n'était pas bon du tout : McGonagall avait la main leste sur les punitions, elle allait très certainement leur faire regretter leur erreur.

- Pour commencer, j'enlève cinquante points à chacun de vous ! Ensuite, vous effectuerez votre retenue avec Hagrid, il doit nettoyer les bacs de ces immondes créatures… les scrouts-machin-chose.

- Les scrouts-à-pétard ! rectifia Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Merci Albus, dit-elle froidement sans même lui accorder un regard.

Les regards furieux des deux professeurs étaient braqués sur eux.

- Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, reprit calmement Dumbledore, alors si vous avez une dernière chose à ajouter avant que ces jeunes gens nous quittent, c'est maintenant.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, lança froidement McGonagall en regardant alternativement les trois élèves, vous m'avez extrêmement déçue ce soir, particulièrement vous, miss Merson ! Quelle idée d'avoir entraîné vos deux camarades dans vos stupidités : ils n'ont pas besoin de vous pour inventer des idioties ! Votre comportement me déçoit d'autant plus que, comme l'a très justement fait remarquer le professeur Rogue, vous savez parfaitement que c'est très dangereux de sortir pour vous par les temps qui courent. C'est aussi valable pour vous Potter !

Les deux Gryffondor baissèrent la tête.

- Oui, continua-t-elle, vous pouvez avoir honte de vous !

- Pour ma part, renchérit Rogue, je me contenterai de dire que votre comportement ne me déçoit aucunement !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Pour être déçu par quelqu'un encore faut-il apporter de l'estime à la personne en question, continua-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à la jeune femme. Cependant, votre comportement reste inadmissible, et si vous étiez des élèves de ma propre maison, je vous prie de croire que la punition du professeur McGonagall n'aurait rien été comparée à celle que je vous aurais infligée.

Personne n'objecta quoi que ce soit à la dernière réplique de l'homme, mais nombre de personnes présentes auraient pu témoigner que si la jeune fille s'était retrouvée à Serpentard, le professeur de potions ne se serait jamais acharné sur elle de la sorte.

- Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je n'ai pas suffisamment d'autorité ? s'énerva tout de même McGonagall.

Pour toute réponse, il lui renvoya un regard noir, qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait bien deviné.

- Hm, bien, si vous avez terminé, je vous prierais de laisser ces élèves retourner à leurs occupations ! pria Dumbledore, coupant ainsi court à la querelle des deux professeurs. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au point.

Ils se firent presque jeter hors du bureau, et lorsqu'ils en furent assez loin, la jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers ses deux compagnons.

- Je suis désolée ! murmura-t-elle.

- Ecoute, lui dit fermement Harry, il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être désolée.

- Oui, renchérit Ron, de toute manière, une fois sur deux on se fait attraper, et là encore on a eu de la chance…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, dans quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent des cas, c'est Rogue qui nous coince !

- C'est triste à dire, mais Ron a raison ! Et puis, on avait tous envie de se changer un peu les idées. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est le savon que va nous passer Hermione quand on va rentrer.

- Mais quels idiots ! s'écria la jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse. Je vous l'avais dit, vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas prudent de sortir de l'école en cachette. Je vous l'avais dit !

(Mais quel boulet !).

- Hermione, ça te dit quelque chose le silence est d'or ? s'énerva Ron.

- Certainement pas ! dit-elle passant outre l'ironie de la remarque. Je ne vais pas m'en priver alors que je vous avais prévenus !

- Ca va, maintenant ! On a compris ! conclut sèchement Harry. Rah… et puis, je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu être stupide au point de t'en parler, après tout, ça ne te concerne même pas.

- Vous nous avez fait perdre cent cinquante points à vous trois, il me semble donc que ça me regarde, môssieur Harry ! s'empourpra la jeune fille à la chevelure fauve.

- On est désolés, ça te va ? demanda Ron.

- Non !

- On est collés ! Ca te va mieux ? demanda Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

- Vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritiez. Mais… oui, je suis satisfaite !

La fin de l'après-midi fut passablement maussade pour les trois jeunes élèves qui gardaient un goût amer de leur petite excursion clandestine. Elle leur était revenue assez cher, finalement.

- Je vais envoyer mon colis, déclara la jeune femme un peu avant l'heure du dîner.

Elle écrivit une longue lettre qu'elle joignit au paquet et attacha soigneusement le tout à la patte d'un des hiboux de Poudlard. Puis, elle regarda l'oiseau s'en aller dans un tourbillon de neige ; jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement. Finalement, l'anniversaire de son frère lui avait posé bien des problèmes cette année.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vala, vala, le chapitre 23 tout chaud, vous en faîtes pas, si je tape jusqu'à trois heures du matin, c'est parce que je le veux bien, pour moi les vacances, c'est vivre la nuit, et faire la marmotte le jour, ce qui implique que je poste tout le temps mes nouveaux chapitres vers 11h00 du soir. Et non, je ne m'endors pas sur le clavier, je me suis endormie ce matin vers 7 h00, et me suis réveillé à 13h30, c'est raisonnable je trouve ! Hier, c'était à 16h00 ! Allez, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre ! Gros bisous, et à plus tard, pour le chapitre 24. Et please, Reviews !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Il est 15h17, j'ai fini de taper le chapitre 23, je me lance dans le 24! Merci à Clarisse ma nouvelle lectrice, je te fais de gros kissous. Merci aussi à toi TheSlayer, je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et que tu trouves Rogue authentique, c'est gentil, merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta proposition. Merci aussi à Thomas, que j'adore et qui est trop chou ! je t'adoreeeeuuuuuuuuuu ! Et un énorme bisou à ma ch'tite Malicia-Sirkis que j'aime et qui est trop trop belle ! Et j'invite tout le monde à aller voir sa fic et à déposer plein de reviews, elle est trop bien ! Bon anniversaire à ma ptite lionne née le 23 juillet, tu vois je t'ai pas oubliée, je poste un chapitre le jour de ton annif, comme tu me l'as demandé!**

**Je souhaite d'avance un joyeux anniversaire à Magic-pinky et à Nefra pour le 2 août parce que je ne serais sûrement pas là, le 2 au soir, ni le 3 (jour de mon annif) ; non non, je ne fais pas la fête avec des amies, je suis à l'hôpital avec ma mère, alors avant d'oublier…**

**Je suis aussi contente que certains d'entre vous commencent à voir les petits détails dans l'évolution du comportement de Rogue : son manque de cohérence, ses actes contradictoires…**

**Pour répondre à Lisandra, c'est gentil que tu t'intéresses à ma fic et j'apprécie le message par rapport aux autres fics. Cela dit, je gueule peut-être un peu trop c'est vrai mais, contrairement à d'autres écrivains de fanfic, je publie un chapitre chaque jour, ce qui n'est pas négligeable ! Merci à toi pour tes reviews.**

**Merci aussi à Nighttime is my time, tes reviews sont toujours aussi belles, et je t'aimeuuuuuuu toujours autant !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le 25 Décembre arriva de manière atrocement lente. C'est drôle comme le temps qui nous sépare des choses agréables semble s'éterniser, alors que celui qui nous rapproche de la rentrée scolaire, passe à une telle vitesse que c'en est effrayant. Les fêtes à Poudlard étaient hors du commun mais hélas, trop courtes ! Elle reçut de nombreux cadeaux de sa famille et un de son frère, qui la remerciait pour le talisman qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Vu le prix qu'il lui avait coûté, il avait fait Noël et son anniversaire. Lui, lui avait offert un gros paquet dans une boîte noire et rouge, dans laquelle elle avait découvert du matériel à dessin, fusains, crayons, papiers de différentes textures… tout ce qu'il fallait pour confectionner une belle collection d'œuvres. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas fait un seul vrai dessin depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Bien entendu, elle griffonnait sur ses cours lorsque ceux-ci étaient trop ennuyeux, mais jamais de dessins complets et soignés. Lorsqu'elle dessinait, c'était pour exprimer ce manque de fantastique dans sa vie, or le monde qu'elle venait de découvrir, regorgeait littéralement de magie.

- C'est qui qui t'a envoyé ça ? lui demanda une petite voix dans son dortoir.

Elle sursauta et se retournant vivement, reconnut Cindy.

- Tu m'as fait peur, s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux encore tout ébouriffés. C'est un cadeau de mon frère.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé une mallette à dessin ?

- Parce que j'adore dessiner !

- Ah oui ? Et tu dessines quoi ? Tu fais des portraits ? Des paysages ?

- Des mangas !

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda la fillette ?

- Des bandes dessinées japonaises, répondit Hermione qui avait visiblement très envie de montrer que son niveau de connaissances était polyvalent. Sais-tu, que le mot « manga » signifie dessin mal fait ?

- Non, mais… je m'endormirai certainement moins bête ce soir ! répondit Cindy un peu exaspérée.

Même les jours suivants, elle ne toucha pas au coffret, tout y était si bien rangé, que ça lui faisait presque mal de tout gâcher. Arriva le vendredi d'avant la rentrée ; après un premier de l'an mouvementé, il fallait à présent se remettre dans une ambiance studieuse. Et vus de ce côté de Noël, les ASPIC semblaient plus proches que jamais. Ce soir là, elle devait faire un compte rendu de ses recherches au professeur qui l'encadrait pour l'examen des thèses. (Soit dit en passant, on nous a fait poireauter pendant huit séances, l'an dernier, on avait fait des recherches de tous les côtés, avant de se prendre dans la figure « changez de sujet, c'est nul, ça marchera pas ! ») Elle frappa à la lourde porte en ébène, le bois sombre craqua quand elle la poussa. L'air était glacé dans la pièce et elle se surprit à frissonner.

- Assis ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux. J'attends ! siffla-t-il d'une voix impatiente.

Elle s'exécuta et commença à farfouiller dans son sac, elle en sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle commença à dérouler.

- Donnez !

Elle le lui tendit, il prit une plume, se saisit du travail de la jeune femme et commença à le corriger.

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas rester les bras croisés pendant que je corrige vos travaux. Je vous ai préparé de quoi vous occuper. Dans la mesure où Potter reçoit un cours particulièrement important lundi soir, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de vous. Vous rattraperez donc tout cela ce soir ! dit-il sans même se donner la peine de lever le nez du parchemin. Je vous signale au passage, que ce que vous avez fourni est très insuffisant, tâchez de vous en souvenir pour la semaine prochaine.

- Bien, répondit-elle essayant de calmer ses nerfs.

Elle se plaça devant le chaudron qu'il avait préparé, et se mit au travail, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait faire que cette séance d'occlumancie allait être si importante. Après avoir généreusement accompagné son devoir de ratures et de remarques en tous genres, le professeur de potions le lui rendit. Le parchemin était devenu illisible. Elle lança à l'homme un regard abattu. Prendre ces notes lui avait pris tellement de temps et maintenant, elle ne pouvait même plus s'en servir. Il lui tendit alors un nouveau rouleau qu'elle saisit d'une main timide et déroula : les lettres étaient tracées à l'encre noire, l'écriture élégante et soignée était légèrement inclinée. Elle regarda l'homme d'un air perplexe.

- Votre… torchon ne sera plus d'aucune utilité, toutes les données que vous y aviez inscrites étaient erronées. J'ai donc fait un récapitulatif en corrigeant vos erreurs.

Elle aurait voulu le remercier, mais les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Elle lui lança donc un regard empli de gratitude.

- Il est hors de question qu'une élève suivant mes cours ait des notes médiocres dans une discipline que je lui enseigne ! Je ne veux pas passer pour un mauvais professeur parce que vous êtes une mauvaise élève ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il revient de faire votre travail.

Cette dernière réplique eut pour effet de refroidir quelque peu l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

Bientôt, les cours reprirent et tous les élèves réintégrèrent le château. Plus que deux trimestres avant les examens de fin d'année. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Les ASPIC dans le monde sorcier étaient l'équivalent du BAC dans le monde moldu ; l'examen le plus important dans une scolarité de second cycle. Ensuite, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré Poudlard, le monde sorcier lui offrait de nouvelles perspectives de carrière. Devenir professeur lui aurait bien plu, mais il aurait fallu pour ce faire, qu'un poste se libère, or il y avait des matières comme l'histoire de la magie, qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à enseigner. « Plus ennuyeux, tu meurs ! » avait dit Ron. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui était arrivé au professeur Binns. De toute façon, sa place n'était pas à prendre, c'était un fantôme ; pas de retraite. On se demandait même s'il avait conscience d'être mort. Et pourquoi pas un petit poste au ministère de la magie ? Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de grandes ambitions, tant qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait et qu'elle gagnait suffisamment pour vivre décemment tout en pouvant faire ce qu'elle aimait vraiment à côté…

Quand, elle arriva dans la salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuner, les hiboux s'étaient déjà engouffrés dans la salle, et Hermione, qui s'était levée un peu plus tôt qu'elle les suivait tous du regard, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda Ron en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Tu guettes les mouches.

- Non ! dit Hermione qui continuait à chercher quelque chose. J'attends le hibou qui m'apporte d'habitude la gazette du sorcier. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû arriver.

- Boh, il a sûrement un peu de retard, ce n'est pas bien grave !

Mais, ce jour-là, le numéro de la gazette du sorcier du 13 janvier ne parut pas.

Le mois de Janvier passa à une vitesse fulgurante, et les ASPIC blancs approchaient. Les séances de révisions nocturnes se faisaient sentir sur leur humeur et sur leur attention durant les cours. D'ailleurs, même si la plupart des professeurs compatissaient, il y en avait qui ne jugeaient pas nécessaire de les ménager. En effet, le professeur McGonagall voyait là une occasion de les pousser au-delà de leurs limites alors que le professeur Rogue, lui, y voyait une occasion de les soumettre au maximum à sa tyrannie habituelle. Certains élèves craquaient même sous la pression et quittaient ses cours en pleurant ou bien pour cause de malaise. (J'avais une prof d'art plastiques un peu comme ça au collège ! Une vraie folle !)

- Qui peut me dire dans la composition de quelle potion entrent l'aconit et l'armoise ? demanda le maître des potions.

Personne ne répondit à la question posée, pas même Hermione. La veille, les deux filles avaient travaillé très tard leurs cours de botanique, car le 15 Février, c'était à dire, dans trois jours, c'était la première épreuve de l'examen blanc. Ca n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du maître des potions.

- Miss Granger ? hasarda-t-il d'un ton sardonique. Vous ne savez pas ?

- Si professeur, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Eh bien, répondez à la question ! s'énerva-t-il de l'insolence de la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de manquer une occasion de se faire remarquer en répondant aux questions que posaient les professeurs, dans quelque discipline que ce soit. Elle poussa un long soupir et lui répondit, les yeux tout ensommeillés :

- Il s'agit de la potion de vérité, autrement appelé…

- Laissez donc votre camarade nous en informer ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Evidemment, la principale intéressée dormait à poings fermés sur son bureau, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. (et un petit filet de bave qui dégoulinait avec grâce sur ses cahiers.) Lentement, il se rapprocha de sa table, et frappa un grand coup sur le bois, juste à côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et son regard mit quelques secondes à se désembrumer, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte des prunelles noires qui la fixaient avec mépris, elle se raidit et ouvrit la bouche, articulant des mots inaudibles.

- Si vous vous endormez pendant les cours, vous allez attraper froid, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Il serait dommage qu'un rhume de cerveau endommage vos connaissances déjà faibles !

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre du côté des Serpentard.

- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor ! cracha-t-il.

Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer durant ces quelques secondes.

Le lendemain soir, les trois Gryffondor devaient continuer à aller aider Hagrid, c'était la suite logique de leur retenue la fois où ils étaient sortis pour Noël. D'après ce que leur avait dit le garde-chasse, les Scrouts avaient beaucoup grandi, ils étaient méconnaissables, aussi ce fût avec appréhension, que les trois adolescents se rendirent à la cabane de leur ami à la nuit tombée. L'expérience qu'ils en avaient eue lors de leur cinquième année avait quelque peu refroidit l'affection qu'ils portaient à ces braves bêtes. Le semi géant les attendait déjà devant la porte de sa demeure, arborant un grand sourire. Il aimait bien quand Harry et Ron l'aidaient à prendre soin de ses « petits » protégés.

- Entrez, entrez ! lança-t-il gaiement aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Bonsoir Hagrid ! dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire bien qu'un peu crispé.

- Venez ! C'est par là.

Il les emmena jusqu'à une grande caisse en métal rouillé dans un coin de la cabane.

- Ils sont là, vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser !

- Ca, il faut le dire vite ! marmonna Ron à l'oreille d'Elodie.

- Ron, apporte-moi le flacon qui est sur la table, c'est l'heure de les nourrir.

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à les voir de là où elle se trouvait, et très franchement, ça lui était bien égal. Elle fit un pas en avant, pour paraître intéressée et aperçut des carapaces couleur brique, dotées de dards effrayants dont la pointe avait une couleur des plus étranges. Un second possédait comme une sorte de ventouse à l'une de ses extrémités. Voyant l'expression tétanisée de la jeune fille, le géant se mit en tête de lui expliquer :

- Tu vois, ceux avec les dards, ce sont les mâles, leur poison n'est pas mortel, mais il provoque une paralysie de quelques heures. Celui avec la ventouse, c'est une femelle ; si elle te touche, elle te laisse une importante brûlure ! C'est pour cela qu'il faut être très prudent lorsqu'on s'occupe de ce genre de créatures !

Elle esquissa une grimace de dégoût qui passa pour un sourire ; Hagrid avait l'air fier d'un jeune père devant ces monstres, qui devaient mesurer plus d'un mètre de long.

- En fait, il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous se dévoue pour leur faire faire leur promenade ! Va me chercher la laisse Harry ! Toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Elodie, tu vas attacher la femelle.

Elle saisit la lanière en corde que le jeune garçon lui tendait, et tenta de la passer autour du coup de l'animal.

- Mais… Hagrid, où est son cou ? demanda-t-elle. Son corps a la même largeur partout !

- Tu vois la ventouse là ? C'est sa tête !

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la « tête » de la créature en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher et fit une première tentative pour glisser la corde autour du cou de l'animal mais il rua et elle sortit les mains de la boîte à toute vitesse.

- Fais doucement, voyons ! Tu leur fais peur ! Ils ressentent quand on ne les aime pas !

La jeune femme leur lança un regard mauvais, sous les sourires amusés de ses deux amis.

- Je ne vois pas bien comment on peut s'attacher à des trucs pareils ! fit judicieusement remarquer Ron.

- Allez, réessaye ! l'encouragea Hagrid. Tu verras, ils sont très amusants, ils sont très joueurs une fois qu'on les a apprivoisés.

Les marques de brûlure et de piqûre sur les bras de semi géant lui démontraient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas la même notion de ce qu'était l'amusement. Elle réitéra tout de même sa tentative. Soudain, elle sentit une vive douleur sur sa main, elle se rendit compte que la ventouse de la bestiole l'avait touchée. Une grosse tâche rouge était apparue sur sa main, elle en prenait toute la largeur. Elle poussa un cri et eut un mouvement de recul. Hagrid arriva au galop et prit sa main entre ses deux grosses paluches.

- Mince alors ! s'écria-t-il ! On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'affinité avec les Scrouts. Il faut que tu ailles de suite à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh saura quoi faire pour te soigner.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? proposa Harry qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de se retrouver dans le même état que sa camarade.

- Aie ! Non, c'est bon ! Ca ira, je peux y aller seule ! déclara-t-elle revancharde.

Elle sortit de la cabane, traversa le parc en courant et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Par chance, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas encore couchée.

- Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt ! Je n'ai plus cette potion en stock.

Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle avait vraiment la poisse !

- Comment t'es tu fais cette horrible brûlure ?

- Un Scrout-à-pétard ! gémit-elle en tenant sa main blessée contre elle.

- Que faisais-tu avec ces horreurs ?

- J'étais en retenue avec Hagrid.

- Merlin, il finira par tuer un élève avec ces immondes créatures !

La jeune fille ne répondit rien pour ne pas porter préjudice au garde-chasse, mais elle était bien de son avis.

- Bon, toujours est-il que je ne dispose plus d'un seul flacon de ce remède! Il faut en refaire. Va voir le professeur Rogue et demande-lui de t'en préparer !

Non, non, non, non ! Deux fois en deux mois, il allait certainement croire qu'elle se moquait de lui !

- Mais non ! s'enquit-elle. Il doit dormir !

- Eh bien, réveille-le ! Ces saletés possèdent un venin puissant, si tu restes comme ça, ça va s'aggraver.

On voyait bien que ce n'était pas elle qui devrait se confronter aux humeurs massacrantes du professeur de potions au saut du lit. Cependant, sa main la faisait trop souffrir, et elle se résigna à y aller. Même si elle avait rechigné, elle devait s'avouer que mêlée à l'appréhension, elle ressentait une certaine excitation à l'idée de le revoir. Elle traversa les cachots, il était onze heures et demie, et un air glacial s'insinuait à travers certaines pierres mal scellées dans les murs du sous-sol. Elle frappa à la porte et une voix sifflante et agacée lui intima d'entrer. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et un sourire sardonique apparut sur les lèvres du maître des potions qui se tenait assis dans un fauteuil avec sur les genoux ; un grimoire de couleur sombre.

- Vous avez juré en rentrant dans cette école de me rendre la vie impossible ! De ne jamais me laisser en paix, n'est-ce pas Merson ?

Comme s'il savait ce qu'était la paix… lui…

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais… Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

Elle regarda sa main toute enflée et reprit :

- Je… je me suis faite brûler par un Scrout, avoua-t-elle piteusement sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

- Vous parvenez toujours à vous fourrer dans des situations intrigantes Merson, le genre de situations dont vous me demandez toujours de vous extirper, le genre de situations qui me mettent toujours dans l'embarras.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il s'était levé et que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle releva la tête et se trouva face à deux yeux noirs qui la fixaient encore et toujours, avec dégoût et mépris. Avec le temps, elle s'y était habituée mais… ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

- Je… voulais savoir si… enfin, si … si vous pourriez préparer quelque chose contre les brûlures…

- Non, je ne peux pas ! cingla-t-il.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Elle resta un moment à le fixer sans savoir que faire.

- Ah… bon ! Mais euh… merci quand même alors, dit-elle enfin en repartant.

- Une minute ! la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Il ne me semble pas avoir dit que je ne le ferai pas !

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda ; incrédule.

- Il me manque une plante que je n'ai pas ici ! C'est inutile de vous en dire le nom, votre ignorance fait que vous ne sauriez de toute façon pas ce que c'est !

Elle ne dit rien. Elle avait bien trop mal pour se permettre de gâcher une telle chance de concevoir cette potion.

- C'est une plante dont les feuilles sont rouges, on ne la trouve que dans la forêt interdite.

- Alors dans ce cas, je m'en passerai, professeur ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans cette forêt la nuit.

- Espèce de petite idiote ! s'énerva Rogue. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'y aller, c'était juste une information pour parfaire votre culture générale inexistante. Vous trouverez cette plante dans la serre numéro trois. Rapportez-en deux branches !

Sans lui adresser un regard ni même un seul mot, elle sortit et se rendit à la serre numéro trois. Elle y trouva la plante en question. Elle s'approcha de la branche la plus proche (ben forcément) et tendit le bras vers celle-ci. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'entraîner vers l'arrière ; quelque chose la tirait par la cheville dans la direction opposée à la plante. Elle tomba et des centaines de cordes épaisses comme des doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour de son corps. Cette corde… sentait la chlorophylle, il ne s'agissait pas d'une corde, mais d'une plante. Elle n'en connaissait qu'une qui présentait les caractéristiques de celle-ci : le filet du diable (on s'y attendait pas). Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que deux solutions pour s'en débarrasser : la lumière solaire, mais sa baguette magique était hors de portée, et la seconde était de se détendre (ah c'te blague !). Or, comment le pouvait-elle dans la situation actuelle ? Les branchages serraient de plus en plus, et bientôt, elle commença à manquer d'air. Elle avait l'impression que l'on broyait ses os. Elle ne voyait plus rien et ignorait si c'étaient ces maudites branches qui lui obstruaient la vue ou bien si elle était en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle n'entendait plus que le crissement des branches qui se resserraient toujours un peu plus, rendant impossible toute tentative de fuite à cette étreinte meurtrière. Et ces bruits… comme des battements de cœur réguliers… c'étaient les battements de son propre cœur. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'ils s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, elle allait étouffer quand l'éclair d'une lumière aveuglante la ramena à elle. Elle sentit ses liens se desserrer et elle respira profondément, savourant à nouveau le délice de l'air qui pouvait enfin s'insinuer dans ses poumons. Elle sentit qu'on la tirait brutalement par le bras, et tout à coup, elle se retrouva debout. Elle se rendit compte qu'une fois encore c'était (je vous le donne en mille), son professeur de potions qui venait de la sortir d'affaire. Ses sourcils se rejoignaient presque tant ils étaient froncés, et les commissures amères au coin de ses lèvres, étaient plus visibles que jamais. La réplique cassante ne se fit pas attendre longtemps :

- Quelle imbécile ! s'écria l'homme vêtu de noir. Vous n'êtes décidément bonne à rien !

- …

Elle était trop sonnée, encore trop abrutie par le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir, pour répondre. Un mince « comment ? » fut la seule parole intelligible qu'elle fut capable de bredouiller.

- Nous partons ! termina-t-il.

Elle le suivit sans mot dire, mais au détour de la porte d'entrée de la serre, trébucha sur une énorme racine du filet du diable, et se cassa magistralement la figure dans un bruit sourd. Le maître des potions se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle se relevait. Quelle honte ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle se retrouve dans les situations les plus humiliantes juste devant cet homme. Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle se prit les pieds dans sa cape et trébucha de nouveau. Ce coup-ci, elle fut retenue par une main forte qui la rattrapa par le bras.

- A l'allure où ça va, se moqua Rogue avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix, nous n'arriverons jamais. Alors maintenant, vous allez me suivre de près.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune femme qu'il traîna sur son sillage durant pratiquement tout le trajet. Il lui faisait un peu mal mais elle n'objecta rien, concentrée sur cette main qui tenait fermement son bras, et qui, de temps à autres, glissait de plus en plus vers celle de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il la lâcha pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Entrez ! ordonna-t-il. Vous allez appliquer ça sur la brûlure le temps que je prépare la potion, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille rougeâtre qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître. Cela soulagera la douleur pendant un moment.

Pendant qu'il s'afférait autour de son chaudron, la jeune femme, assise sur son fauteuil, remarqua un numéro de la gazette du sorcier ouvert sur une double page où l'on pouvait voir les photos de trois personnes : deux hommes et une femme… elle les reconnut immédiatement. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle lança un regard à l'homme qui lui tournait résolument le dos, et s'approcha un peu plus du journal de manière à pouvoir lire l'article qui accompagnait les photos des trois mangemorts qui l'avaient torturée lors de son escapade dans le repaire des mages noirs. Elle lut l'entête de l'article : « TROIS SERVITEURS DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM, EVADES DE LA PRISON D'AZKABAN, IL Y A PLUS DE DEUX ANS ; RETROUVES MORTS » Elle n'avait jamais lu cet article, s'il avait paru, Hermione n'aurait pas manqué de le leur faire remarquer, et le sujet aurait rapidement fait polémique dans le collège. Elle regarda la date, en bas de la page : c'était le numéro du 13 janvier. Celui qui n'était jamais sorti ! réalisa-t-elle. Elle lança un regard incandescent au sorcier, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, je ne sais plus exactement quelle était la revieweuse qui voulait à tout pris faire crever Bellatrix Lestrange, mais c'est fait ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSS !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut, tout d'abord, gros bisous à ma pt'ite Malicia-Sirkis, dont la fic est super, et que je te remercie beaucoup très fort de ta review qui me fait trop plaisir. Ensuite, attention à ne pas confondre, je n'ai jamais marqué que Lucius était mort. Et puis, merci à toi Vyrses ta review m'a fait super plaisir. J'ai adoré ce que tu as écrit, et lire que tu m'admires, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur, on voit que tu as apprécié ma fic. Ne t'en fais pas, ma fic n'est pas à l'abandon, si tu regardes les updates, tu te rendras même comptes que c'est tout le contraire. En ce moment, je poste un chapitre par jour ! Alors, n'hésite pas à revenir lire, encore merci à toi ! Je vais aussi faire un effort et aller faire ma fiche de présentation dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps sur mon forfait Internet !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'article était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse en saisir le contenu, aussi, elle s'en empara discrètement tant qu'il avait le dos tourné et se mit à lire :

_« La ville est encore sous le choc, trois cadavres appartenant à trois des mangemorts évadés de la prison d'Azkaban, ont été découverts par Augustus Emington, un respectable sorcier qui a déclaré les avoir trouvés alors qu'il faisait des achats dans l'allée des embrumes. » _

Elle interrompit sa lecture, déjà, quelque chose clochait : d'après ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Harry, l'allée des embrumes était un endroit du chemin de traverse très mal famé, fréquenté pour la plus grande majorité par des mages noirs.

_« Le corps de Thomas O'leary a été retrouvé mutilé : recouvert de multiples blessures et contusions, il semblerait que le meurtrier se soit acharné sur lui, la cause de la mort, déclare les autorités chargées de l'enquête est sûrement la torture. Quant à Rodolphus McNill et à Bellatrix Lestrange, l'absence de toute lésion corporelle laisse penser qu'ils auraient été victimes du redoutable sort impardonnable : l'Avada Kedavra. _

_Les sorciers de la ville londonienne sont partagés entre l'espoir qu'un sorcier oeuvrant dans l'ombre se soit investi de la mission de les débarrasser des mages noirs, et la terreur. En effet, l'éventualité qu'il puisse exister un sorcier plus puissant encore que les serviteurs de Celui-dont-on-ne… » _

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer de lire l'article qu'on lui arracha la coupure de presse des mains.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire la lecture ! De quel droit vous êtes-vous permise de toucher à mes affaires ? siffla-t-il dans une colère noire.

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils étaient morts ! répondit-elle complètement à côté. C'est pourtant une histoire qui a dû faire couler beaucoup d'encre.

- Vous n'êtes malheureusement jamais au courant de grand-chose !

- C'est le numéro qui n'est jamais paru ; celui du 13 Janvier. Comment se fait-il que jamais personne n'ait lu ces lignes ?

- La distribution de ce numéro a été interrompue et cet article a été censuré. Le silence du témoin a été acheté… cingla-t-il avec dégoût.

- Mais, alors … celui-ci, comment se fait-il …

- Dumbledore a réussi à se procurer ce seul numéro ! dit-il agacé. Le ministère fait pression sur les journaux pour ne pas que l'information soit divulguée, personne ne doit savoir ce que vous avez lu dans cet article, est-ce bien clair ?

- Mais, des gens sont déjà au courant, il est dit dans cet article…

- La gazette du sorcier arrange toujours les évènements qu'elle publie à sa sauce !

- Mais, pourquoi… demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas casser les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre avec vos stupides questions ? fit-il cassant.

Il mit ainsi fin à toute discussion, son humeur avait empiré depuis tout à l'heure. Lorsque la potion fut prête, il saisit sa main et y laissa couler le mélange visqueux encore brûlant qui se résorba en même temps que la marque.

- La prochaine fois que je vous vois fouiller dans mes affaires Merson, je vous jure que je saurai vous le faire regretter ! siffla-t-il en resserrant la main féminine à tel point qu'il lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- J'ai… compris !

- Et encore une chose, si j'apprends que vous avez parlé de cet article à qui que ce soit…

- …

- Dehors ! susurra-t-il.

Elle s'enfuît sans demander son reste ni remercier son guérisseur. Elle avait encore mal à la main qu'il lui avait serrée. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le simple fait qu'elle ait lu ce stupide article l'avait mis dans un tel état de colère. Elle revint à la cabane de Hagrid, un peu renfrognée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans leur salle commune.

- Je me suis encore faite jeter, j'en ai marre !

Ca faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé aussi mal, cela lui prenait uniquement quand elle était très contrariée.

- Pomfresh t'a rembarrée ? s'étonna Ron.

- Ce n'est pas elle, c'est Rogue !

- Aie, fit Hermione avec une grimace. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle n'avait pas son remède anti-brûlures, alors j'ai dû aller faire un tour dans la tanière de l'ours le plus mal léché que la terre ait jamais porté !

A cette appellation, Ron fut secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Je me suis faite tirer dans les pattes parce que j'ai lu une coupure de journal qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

- Un journal ? répéta Harry.

Elle leur fit le récit détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Rogue, et de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le fameux article.

- C'est bizarre, commenta Hermione, même de la part de Rogue.

- Tu trouves ? Moi, je dis que ce type trouve tous les prétextes bons pour punir quelqu'un. Il est maladivement tyrannique.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ronald ! Primo, il ne l'a pas punie ! Secundo, il y a forcément une raison valable pour que cet article ait été censuré. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal de ne pas recevoir la gazette du sorcier ce matin-là ! Et tertio, je pense que… ça doit avoir un rapport avec son activité chez les mangemorts. En outre, peut-être que si ça venait à se savoir, il aurait de graves ennuis avec Voldemort ! Ron, arrête de claquer des dents !

- Je n'y peux rien, se défendit le jeune homme. Ce n'est plus tant le personnage, c'est le nom, c'est devenu un automatisme.

- Ecoute Elodie, moi à ta place, je laisserais tout ça dans un coin de ma tête et attendrai de voir ce qui se passe. Je fais confiance à Dumbledore, s'il ne nous a rien révélé, c'est qu'il juge que c'est mieux ainsi !

- Tu as raison… oui, tu as sûrement raison !

oOoOoOoOo

Les vacances de Février arrivèrent assez rapidement. Elle réalisa que Poudlard était en vacances une semaine avant les moldus ; une semaine avant son ancienne école. Une idée un peu folle germa dans sa tête.

- QUOI ? s'écria Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Tu as parfaitement compris, je veux retourner dan mon ancien lycée.

- Mais pourquoi enfin ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Je veux simplement y retourner pour la première semaine de vacance.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste ? questionna Hermione d'un ton sévère. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu n'es plus inscrite dans cet établissement !

- Il est vrai que ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu. Je voulais lancer un charme, mais l'usage de la magie est interdit en dehors de Poudlard.

- Tu peux toujours le lancer d'ici ! fit remarquer Hermione.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- On peut toujours essayer. Mais… que veux-tu aller faire là-bas au juste ?

- Revoir mes anciens amis, et … voir à quoi ressemblent la littérature et la philosophie (jamais vu une prof comme ça, je vous jure qu'elle m'a rendue complètement fanatique, j'adore cette femme, par contre elle, elle aime personne, un véritable phénomène, si tu l'as jamais vue, t'auras jamais rien vu dans ta vie. C'est la prof à avoir absolument, pour plus de renseignements contactez-moi !)

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Avec tous les cours de rattrapage que tu as et puis…

- Merci Hermione, je sais, mais c'est justement pour me couper un peu de tout ça que j'aimerais y retourner ! J'ai besoin d'un break, et puis, ça va faire six mois que je n'ai pas vu ma famille.

- Comme tu veux ! se résigna la jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui vais cumuler encore plus tous mes devoirs en retard !

- Et si tu évitais de lui saper le moral, Hermione !

- Tu peux parler, Ron ! Tes résultats aux premières épreuves des examens blancs ne sont pas franchement convaincants non plus !

- Pourquoi « non plus » se défendit la jeune femme ? J'ai eu un A, c'est pas si nul !

- Peut-être, mais Ron et Harry se sont limités une fois de plus à un P !

- Oh, c'est vrai que toi, avec ta mention Optimal, tu es parfaite ! Et puis, il paraît que l'examen blanc est toujours plus difficile que le vrai !

- C'est avec ce genre de remarques stupides que l'on rate sa scolarité ! Mais ce n'est pas mon problème !

- STOP ! intervint Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bande de gamins ?

- Mais…

- Chut ! Calme ! Ne changeons pas la nature du problème ! (ce qui l'arrangeait bien dès qu'on parlait de ses résultats scolaires). On va l'aider à trouver un sortilège qui puisse lui permettre de pouvoir retourner dans son lycée d'origine sans que les autres se rappellent qu'elle en est partie.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Dans la mesure où je n'approuve pas cette démarche, vous vous débrouillerez sans moi pour vos recherches ! déclara la jeune fille à la chevelure fauve.

- On ne t'a rien demandé ! s'empourpra le rouquin.

- Calmez-vous, intervint Elodie. Je ne demande d'aide à personne !

- Ben, moi, je vais quand même t'aider, dit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? demanda Harry à son ami d'un air suspicieux.

- J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble une école moldue moi aussi ! avoua-t-il.

Hermione poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Je croyais que tu trouvais les moldus inintéressants au possible ? dit-elle reprenant mot pour mot l'expression que le jeune garçon avait employé lors de leur sortie dans le fameux centre commercial de Londres.

- Tu sais, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme, à côté d'ici, ça n'a rien de tellement amusant ! Il n'y a aucune magie là-bas et les cours d'Histoire… je te garantis qu'ils sont encore bien moins intéressants que ceux de Binns.

- A ce point ?

- Oui !

- Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à y retourner ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Il y a de nouvelles matières que je voudrais connaître, et puis mes anciens amis me manquent un peu aussi !

- Bon…. Quand bien même je n'irais pas, je t'aiderai quand même !

- Merci !

Bien qu'elle sut que l'aide du jeune garçon n'allait pas lui être d'une grande utilité, elle était tout de même très contente qu'il la lui propose.

Ainsi, elle passa le week-end à la bibliothèque à chercher quelque chose susceptible de convenir à ce genre de situations, en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Hermione, qui aimait aussi beaucoup cet endroit, restait quant à elle le plus éloignée du groupe, et guettait de temps à autres ses amis d'un œil absent. Le Dimanche après-midi, la jeune fille les rejoignit finalement, elle portait dans ses bras un grand grimoire vert et arborait un air résigné.

- Mione ! dit Ron surpris. Tu viens te moquer de nous ?

- Non, idiot ! Et puis, c'est toi qui te moques de moi en m'affublant d'un nom pareil, je te signale ! dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur en laissant tomber sur leur table de recherche, le gros volume vert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le survivant qui daigna enfin lever la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- La réponse à ce que vous cherchez ! répondit-elle froidement.

- Tu as trouvé ? lui demanda Elodie.

- Oui.

- Mais je croyais que tu étais censée ne pas nous venir en aide, se moqua Ron.

- J'ai eu pitié, le railla-t-elle. Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai la solution depuis le début !

- Alors pourquoi tu nous a laissés chercher, siffla Harry.

- Parce que j'avais espoir que vous abandonniez !

- C'est sympa ! dit ironiquement la jeune femme.

- Ta réponse est à la page 725, mais je ne suis responsable de rien ! Permets-moi de te conseiller encore une fois, de t'arrêter tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Tu vas vraiment finir par t'attirer de sérieux ennuis.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Hermione, mais je ne vais certainement pas renoncer maintenant, alors que tu viens de m'apporter ce que je cherchais sur un plateau d'argent !

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis…

- … responsable de rien, oui je sais, termina Elodie. Merci, on n'aurait pas trouvé sans toi !

- Je m'en doute, surtout que j'avais retiré le livre de la bibliothèque exprès pour que vous ne mettiez pas la main dessus. Et puis, on ne peut vraiment pas dire que le cerveau de Ron soit compétent pour ce genre de choses !

- Eh, s'indigna le jeune homme en question.

Hermione lui lança un léger sourire, et sortit de la pièce.

- Bon voyage ! lança-t-elle avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

- Pourquoi elle te dit ça ? Tu comptes partir maintenant ? demanda Ron encore un peu vexé par la remarque désobligeante d'Hermione.

- Ben, je n'en sais rien, si c'est possible, tant qu'à faire…

- C'est une simple formule ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Cependant, il y a un problème, tu dois la réciter X jours avant de partir, si tu veux que ça dure le même nombre de jours !

- Quoi ? je ne comprends pas !

- Eh bien…. Si tu veux qu'elle fonctionne une semaine, tu dois la réciter une semaine avant le jour où elle devra être opérationnelle.

- Minceeuuuu ! C'est pas vrai ! Si je veux rester toute la semaine, ce ne sera pas possible !

- Si, si, je confirme, dit Ron penché par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour lire la page du grimoire ! Moi, je parie que Mione l'a fait exprès pour que tu puisses partir moins longtemps !

- Ou alors tu la récites maintenant et tu partiras Mercredi, continua Harry sans tenir compte de la stupide remarque que venait de faire Ron.

- Zut ! … Pffou, bon, pas de temps à perdre alors, je vais le faire maintenant.

Arriva le premier mercredi des vacances de Février. Ce jour-là, elle s'était levée de très bonne heure, ne parvenant pas à dormir davantage à cause de l'excitation. La veille, elle avait envoyé un hibou à sa famille pour les prévenir de son arrivée, elle resterait jusqu'au dimanche. Cela ferait bientôt six mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu parents, famille, et encore moins amis. Il lui tardait vraiment de rentrer chez elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Seuls s'y trouvaient une poignée de professeurs et les élèves les plus matinaux, dont elle ne faisait généralement pas partie. Lui revinrent alors en mémoire, certaines nuits plutôt agitées qu'elle avait passées en compagnie de sa meilleure amie lors des vacances scolaires. Elle sortit de la grande salle, toujours plongée dans ses songes, un sourire distrait aux lèvres. Nuits blanches et joyeux programme en perspective. Ca lui manquait horriblement. Elle marchait dans les couloirs encore sombres en ce matin d'hiver, depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, lorsqu'une voix lointaine l'interpella, la tirant ainsi de ses souvenirs :

- Vous avez l'air bien guilleret !

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant l'origine de la voix, puis aperçut le professeur Lupin qui se rapprochait peu à peu.

- Ah, bonjour professeur !

- Vous êtes bien matinale ! Harry et les autres ne sont pas avec vous ?

- Non ! Ils dormaient encore quand je suis sortie de la tour !

- Puis-je savoir la raison d'une telle levée ? Il ne me semblait pourtant pas que vous étiez du matin !

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors, je me suis levée. Je suis un peu nerveuse ! Je rentre chez moi, je prends le Poudlard-Express de dix huit heures !

- Je vois, vous êtes un peu anxieuse ?

- Non ! Pas vraiment, seulement un peu excitée ! Je vais revoir mes proches, que je n'ai pas vus depuis six mois pratiquement ! Alors… ça me fait tout drôle !

- Vous alliez préparer vos bagages ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bien, alors passez un bon séjour !

- Merci !

Elle pensa, en voyant son sourire fatigué, que lui aussi avait bien besoin que les vacances arrivent. Après tout, elles allaient faire le plus grand bien à tout le monde. Même si les matières qu'on enseignait à Poudlard étaient bien plus intéressantes que celles qu'on étudiait au lycée Saint Michaël, si elle était honnête avec elle, elle n'avait pas autant travaillé depuis… depuis toujours en fait ! songea-t-elle. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins eu des facilités au niveau scolaire. Mais, à Poudlard, autant dire qu'elle partait de zéro, non en fait elle partait même dans les négatifs puisqu'elle avait dû rattraper six ans de cours. Ce changement dans sa vie, constituait un véritable nouveau départ, et au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de repos. Auparavant, elle se contentait de fournir le strict minimum de travail afin de se maintenir à flot, tout comme sa meilleure amie d'ailleurs. Cependant, cela ne les avait jamais empêché de se retrouver en tête de classe chaque année. En remontant dans son dortoir, elle vit qu'Hermione avait enfilé sa robe de chambre et s'était réveillée.

- Tu as terminé les préparatifs ? demanda la jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse encore toute ébouriffée par sa longue nuit de sommeil.

- Pratiquement ! J'ai seulement pris quelques affaires, mes devoirs, ma baguette au cas où, et mon uniforme. Ma mère voulait absolument voir à quoi il ressemblait. C'est bon, je crois que tout y est.

- Salut ! retentit une petite voix au timbre cristallin à l'entrée du dortoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et aperçurent Cindy, la Gryffondor de troisième année dont les yeux bleus, encore ensommeillés, pétillaient de presque autant de malice que ceux du directeur, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle rentra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la malle de son amie ouverte sur son lit à baldaquins. Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, en fin d'après-midi !

- Toi aussi ?

- Pourquoi ? … Toi aussi ?

- Oui ! Tu prends le Poudlard-Express ?

- Oui, mais… dis-moi, tu m'as dit habiter Plymouth toi aussi… tu habites où exactement ?

- Pas très loin de ton lycée d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Comment sais-tu où il se trouve au juste ?

- Je suppose qu'elle a écouté aux portes, dit Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

- Oh ça va ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès. O n'a qu'à le prendre ensemble le train.

- Si tu veux ! Mais, pour l'instant, je vais demander à Dumbledore si je peux emprunter un des hiboux de l'école pour la période où je serai à la maison… histoire de pouvoir garder contact avec ceux qui restent ici !

Elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un sourire. Elle boucla sa valise et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

- Fizwizbiz, dit-elle en arrivant devant la sculpture, se souvenant du mot de passe que Rogue avait prononcé quelques mois auparavant quand il l'avait amenée dans le bureau du directeur à cause de son ivresse (et alors moi, j'ai l'ivresse joyeuse, Nath' elle, elle a l'alcool exhibitionniste).

Rien ne se produisit.

- FIZWIZBIZ ! dit-elle plus fort en articulant chaque syllabe.

Toujours rien. Les mots de passe changeaient deux fois par mois pour plus de sécurité. Le problème étant que lorsqu'on avait besoin du directeur, il n'y avait pas moyen de le joindre. Soudain, comme pour répondre à son attente, la statue du griffon se mit à pivoter pour laisser apparaître en bas des marches : Dumbledore.

- Tu voulais me voir peut-être ? hasarda le vieil homme.

- Euh… oui ! Je voulais vous demander s'il m'était possible de vous emprunter un hibou pour la durée de mon séjour chez moi.

- Dans les conditions actuelles, ce serait une folie de t'en empêcher, ainsi, si tu as un problème, tu pourras toujours contacter l'un d'entre nous. Par contre, ne l'ébruite pas trop, si on venait à savoir que j'accorde des privilèges à certains élèves et que d'autres…

- Soyez tranquilles ! Je ne le crierai pas sur les toits. Merci encore, je vais le chercher.

- Attend une minute s'il te plaît ! la retint-il.

Elle se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Et pour tes cours de rattrapage, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Mince ! dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Bien… Ce n'est pas si grave ! Il te suffit d'aller prévenir les professeurs que tu ne pourras pas assister aux cours. Après tout, tu as le droit à un peu repos.

- J'ai déjà prévenu le professeur Lupin, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir tout à l'heure. Cela étant, j'appréhende un peu la réaction du professeur Rogue.

- Et tu ne crains pas celle du professeur McGonagall ? Moi, toujours, dit-il avec un air songeur. Mais, en effet, ce ne serait pas correct de partir sans prévenir au moins ces deux-là ! Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Euh…. La proposition mérite réflexion, mais…. Le professeur Rogue est capable de croire que je me cache derrière vous, ce qui ne serait pas tout à fait faux, et ce serait pire je pense !

- Il est à la bibliothèque en ce moment, si tu veux y aller maintenant…

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas tellement le choix, dit-elle avec un soupir résigné.

- Si tu le souhaites, je me charge de prévenir ta directrice de maison ! Occupe-toi seulement d'avertir le professeur Rogue.

- Pourquoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Parce que ! se contenta-t-il de répondre les yeux rieurs.

Elle le quitta avec l'impression étrange que le directeur préparait quelque chose, et se dirigea à pas mal assuré vers la bibliothèque. Elle entra timidement dans la salle, mais ne vit pas l'ombre du professeur de Potions. Peut-être dans la réserve… Elle s'aperçut que la porte qui menait à la pièce plus petite, était entrouverte. Elle entrevit la cape du sorcier à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Voyant que Madame Pince ne la regardait pas, elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture (mais non ! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !).

Nyark, nyark, je vous laisse sur votre faim ! Je vous dis juste qu'au prochain chapitre, on va voir un petit changement dans le caractère du brave monsieur. Et une fois, l'incident de l'école terminé, vous allez pouvoir constater que tout le reste se déroulera très vite. Enfin, on verra Rogue beaucoup plus souvent, et à la suite d'un certain événement, il n'y aura pas que des changements de son côté à lui, ….

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Enfin, vous comprendrez pourquoi, le moment venu. Il me reste 75 pages à taper pour finir la première partie, soit une douzaine de chapitres, je pense. Autrement dit, au rythme où ça va, et en supposant que je conserve mon rythme de tapage (c'est trop laid ce mot !), dans moins de deux semaines c'est la fin de la partie 1. Et je dois vous avouer, qu'à force de passer des heures et des heures par jour devant mon PC, je commence à avoir très mal au dos ! Et personne dans ma famille n'est assez charitable pour me masser.**

**Nighttime is my time, je t'admire vraiment beaucoup ! Et à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers surtout, un très gros merci !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Et voilà comment on se ramasse en beauté, avec des manips à la con, je me paye la honte, mais pour me faire pardonner je publie deux chapitres d'un coup !**

**Merci pour ta review Jwulee, je sais que je te réponds un chapitre en retard, et j'en suis désolée, mais c'est parce que j'avais terminé le prochain chapitre lorsque j'ai reçu ta review, donc voilà. Je suis hyper contente d'avoir réussi à susciter chez toi quelques émotions par ma façon de tourner les évènements, ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Encore merci, et n'hésite pas à me donner tes futures impressions sur la continuation ! Gros kissous à ma plus fidèle lectrice, celle qui me lit et me reviewe depuis que j'ai commencé ! ****Gros kissous à Jwulee, Nighttime is my time et Slayer. ****Je précise juste une chose, la leçon n'aura pas duré longtemps, je vais encore me prendre un vent par des lecteurs qui dissent que c'est pas bien de réclamer des reviews mais, bon valà: je suis passé de 15, à 9, à seulement 4 reviews pour ce chapitre, ça chute énormément, je me suis dit que c'est parce que vous étiez parties en vacances, mais en allant voir les nombre de lectures, je me suis aperçu qu'il était Presque identique. Autrement dit, c'est votre assiduité qui se relâche, la mienne ne se relâche pas, j'aimerais que ce soit réciproque. Je ne comptais pas poster ce chapitre ce soir pour attendre d'avoir un peu plus de reviews, mais je le fait quand même, parce que 4 merveilleuses filles m'ont reviewé comme elles le font toujours et que ce serait pas sympa pour elle. Je rappelle aussi quelque chose d'autre : J'ai toujours deux chapitres d'avance dans mon PC, j'en ai posté 25 mais j'en ai tapé27. Au cas où un jour je ne pourrais pas en taper un. Donc, si jamais un jour vous vous rendez compte que le chapitre du jour n'est pas sorti, ce n'est pas que mon rythme devient irrégulier, ce sera tout simplement la faute du votre. Vous attendez de moi que je garde le même rythme de travail qui n'est vraiment pas facile à tenir, cette nuit je me suis couchée à 7h00 du matin pour terminer un chapitre, et je me suis levée à 17h00 donc, je suis complètement déréglée, et c'est pas ce qui a de mieux. J'espère pouvoir attendre de vous le même petit effort. Parce que je suis allée jeter un œil sur d'autres fic, et j'ai vu que le moyen le plus efficace pour obtenir des reviews c'était de laisser mariner pendant deux semaines un mois, j'ai vu des fics où seulement 5 chapitres avaient été postés mais qui comptaient déjà plus de 100 reviews. Et en regardant les dates de ces reviews j'en ai vu certaines qui dataient de plus d'un mois après les derniers updates. Donc, si je suis trop rapide pour vous, je peux vous laisser le temps, .**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'homme en noir : il se tenait debout devant une étagère, un gros grimoire couleur bois entre les mains. Il semblait très absorbé par sa lecture, elle se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Elle s'approcha plus près et toussota pour se faire entendre de lui. Il se retourna vivement, referma le livre dans un claquement sec et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ça lui faisait encore une fois, très plaisir de la voir ! Elle aperçut le titre du livre : « la sorcellerie et sciences occultes de l'Asie orientale ».

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je venais vous prévenir que je n'assisterai pas aux cours du soir, les quatre prochains jours, dit-elle à son tour de mauvaise humeur.

- Et en quel honneur je vous prie ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je rentre chez moi pour quelques jours !

- Vous négligez vos études pour prendre des vacances ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Exactement !

- Cessez cette effronterie ! (il avait perdu son ton doucereux et le jaugeait à présent avec mépris). Je ne suis pas le directeur, je ne supporterai pas éternellement votre insolence !

Elle avait bien envie de l'envoyer balader, mais là, elle avait besoin de son accord, mieux valait ne pas trop le contrarier.

- Pardon ! se força-t-elle des aiguilles lui traversant la gorge.

- Vous ne manquez vraiment pas de toupet ! reprit-il. Il est hors de question que vous…

- Mais, j'ai l'approbation du professeur Dumbledore !

- Pas la mienne ! Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici ! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous accorder davantage de mon temps parce que vous vous serez payé du bon temps à ne rien faire pendant quatre jours !

- Je ne vous demande pas de me faire rattraper cette séance ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est hors de question !

Elle savait parfaitement que s'il voulait l'empêcher de rentrer chez elle, il le pouvait. Il n'avait qu'à la punir, ou bien l'obliger à ses cours, auquel cas, même Dumbledore ne pourrait rien y changer. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait s'y plier, elle s'était fait une telle joie de revoir sa famille et ses amis…

- Ce n'est pas gentil, dit-elle, ses yeux et son teint rougissant peu à peu. Je n'ai pas vu ma famille depuis le mois de Septembre….

- Si vous croyez que ç a m'occupe ! siffla-t-il acerbe.

Elle ne parla plus pendant quelques minutes, le regardant toujours fixement, ses yeux commençant à la piquer dangereusement. Il ne cillait pas non plus…. Puis, il rompit le silence.

- C'est une bonne chose que soyez venue cet après-midi, vous allez travailler vos cours de potions !

- Pas question !

Il lui avait déjà pourri ses vacances, il n'allait pas en plus profiter de la situation pour la tyranniser un peu plus. Ca, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas droit de faire, elle ne le laisserait pas avoir le dessus cette fois-ci.

- Il vous faut prendre de l'avance, c'est la seule condition à laquelle vous partirez !

Elle releva vivement la tête vers lui, cherchant à comprendre.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! fit-il cassant…. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de choses.

Elle se mit à rougir violemment sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne savait pas…. Non… il ne pouvait pas … comprendre…. Il ignorait ce qu'étaient ce genre de sentiments si…. Humains… le besoin de revoir les personnes qui nous sont chères…. Elle sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge, elle avait envie de pleurer. Cet homme… lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Incapable d'un quelconque sentiment positif.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner du travail. Vous allez le faire ici-même, à la bibliothèque. Faîtes bien attention, dit-il suspicieux, je suis installé à côté, j'ai des copies nullissimes à corriger, si vous essayez de partir en douce, je vous verrai.

D'un coup, la compassion qu'elle éprouvait se transforma en aversion totale. Il saisit un grimoire particulièrement poussiéreux et abîmé.

- Asseyez-vous ! intima-t-il.

Il posa le livre qui provoqua un bruit sourd.

- Bande de petits morveux, ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan, hurla madame Pince en se précipitant à grand galop vers la table où la jeune fille venait tout juste de s'installer.

Lorsqu'elle fut transpercée par le regard de glace égal à l'accoutumée de Rogue, plus un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle tourna les talons et repartit en sens inverse, aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle attendit de n'être plus portée de vue des bruyants personnages pour pouvoir pester après eux tout à son aise. Il lui désigna un dossier de dix pages dans le grimoire, et lui donna les consignes à suivre :

- Vous allez me faire la fiche d'identité de cette potion : ingrédients, utilisations, méthode de fabrications, usages….

- J'ai combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Autant qu'il vous en faudra pour le terminer.

Elle était en train de se demander s'il avait bien le droit de la forcer à travailler comme ça, hors période scolaire. Mais, après tout, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Le vieil ouvrage était particulièrement difficile à comprendre, et le devoir s'annonçait plus ardu qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Après une heure de dure tentative de compréhension, elle ne savait plus que faire. De plus, avoir la table de Rogue dans son dos ne l'aidait pas particulièrement à se concentrer ; elle s'était retournée une seule fois, et avait rapidement replongé son nez dans son livre : il était en train de la fixer méchamment. Elle était certaine qu'il guettait ses moindres gestes. Elle lança un regard à sa montre, il était trois heures et demi, elle n'avait pas commencé, sa malle n'était pas achevée, et il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à faire avant le départ du train, qui devait quitter la gare deux heures plus tard, seulement. Elle ne finirait jamais à temps. Il l'avait fait exprès, elle en était sûre ; il avait fait exprès de lui donner à faire un devoir auquel elle ne comprendrait rien, ainsi, il pourrait mettre tous ses projets à l'eau. Quel odieux personnage, vraiment ! Elle commença à s'énerver, et à souffler bruyamment, d'une main elle se tenait la tête et de l'autre, agitait son crayon entre son index et son majeur. Elle entendit un crissement de chaise, puis, des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

- Vous n'avez toujours rien fait. Cingla la voix rêche derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, mais sans se retourner, faisant mine de se concentrer sur les articles du livre.

- Non ! répondit-elle.

- C'était davantage une constatation qu'une question ! fit-il remarquer, acerbe.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Tout à coup, la jeune femme vit les deux bras de son professeur de chaque côté de la table. Elle se redressa ; surprise, et heurta la poitrine masculine. Elle bascula lentement sa tête en arrière et aperçut le visage de l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle la rebaissa aussitôt en rougissant fortement.

- Sur quoi bloquez-vous exactement ?

- Sur tout, en fait ! répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ca m'aurait étonné ! … Merlin, qui m'a donné une élève aussi stupide ? ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! dit-elle courroucée en faisant mine de se relever.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules féminines et la fit rasseoir de force. Quelle humiliation ! A chaque fois, il trouvait un moyen de la rabaisser.

- Que ne comprenez-vous pas ?

- Je n'ai rien compris.

Il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et fit mine de s'éloigner. Mais, au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, il tira une chaise de la table à côté de las sienne et s'asseyant près d'elle, se mit à tenter une explication des textes.

- Bien….

Il commença son explication en prenant soin de s'arrêter à chaque paragraphe pour être bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. De temps à autres, il s'énervait devant les difficultés de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour du dossier…

- J'ai compris, dit-elle avec enthousiasme en souriant radieusement. J'ai enfin compris !

Elle savait pertinemment que c'était le genre d'attitudes démonstratives dont il avait horreur, mais elle ne pouvait contenir sa joie, ça lui rappelait un peu les leçons de maths que son frère passait des heures à lui expliquer avec la patience … avec pas de patience en fait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que les trois quarts du temps, elle sortait de là en pleurs avec l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui avait broyé le cerveau. (véridique) Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et … elle était presque sûre… qu'il le lui avait rendu. Un sourire… un vrai, faible certes mais… sans la moindre trace de sarcasme…. Elle en était toute troublée. Pendant une fraction de secondes où elle n'était pas censée poser son regard sur lui, les plis acerbes aux commissures de ses lèvres avaient disparu. Elle rougit vivement, (encore) et s'arrêta alors d'être attentive.

- Je vous laisse, reprit-il d'un ton plus froid et désagréable. Faîtes la fiche et laissez-la moi sur votre table quand vous aurez terminé.

Elle se mit à la tâche et eut rapidement fini ; une demi-heure plus tard, elle se dirigea vers la table de Rogue pour y déposer le fruit de son travail.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide ! bafouilla-t-elle le teint cramoisi. Je… je dois y aller maintenant, il faut que je termine…

- Ce que vous faîtes en dehors des cours ne me concerne pas ! dit-il glacial.

- Pardon, poursuivit-elle, offensée. J'y vais. Au revoir professeur.

Il ne répondit rien (ça change) et elle quitta la bibliothèque passablement énervée.

A cinq heures et quart, elle rejoignait Cindy dans le grand hall, après avoir été saluer ses amis une dernière fois et récupérer son hibou.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? lui demanda la fillette.

- Non. Répondit-elle tout juste.

- Bon, on y va alors ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle… ses pensées étaient restées à la bibliothèque, braquées sur ce sourire presque humain qu'elle avait vu naître un millième de seconde sur les lèvres du maître des potions.

Une calèche les attendait devant la porte. On ne voyait pas les chevaux qui la tirait mais elle en avait entendu parler, c'était au programme des cinquième année ; on ne pouvait les apercevoir que si on n'avait eu affaire à la mort. Autant dire qu'il n'était enviable à personne de voir ces charmantes créatures, et pourtant… Elle préférait rester loin de ce concept. Toutes deux s'engouffrèrent dans la calèche avant qu'elle ne démarre. En vingt minutes, elles furent à la gare de Pré au Lard. Elles montèrent leurs bagages à bord de la locomotive et n'eurent pas de mal à trouver un compartiment vide où elles s'installèrent. Peu après, le train quitta le village sorcier.

- Où habites-tu ? demanda la jeune femme à son amie. Tu as dit l'autre jour, pas très loin de mon lycée. Tu sais donc où il se situe.

- Oui, tu vois l'immeuble orange derrière le parking de l'établissement ?

- Approximativement, oui !

- Il y a une maison avec des volets en bois mauves juste à côté. (ça aussi c'est véridique, mes volets sont violets). C'est là que j'habite.

- Ah en effet, c'est vraiment juste à côté ! C'est à même pas vingt mètres.

- Ben, non, il n'y a que la route à traverser ! dit la jeune fille en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu pourras venir me rendre visite pendant mes heures d'étude. Ce n'est pas comme au collège, on peut rentrer et sortir comme on veut.

- Ca sera sympa, tu me présenteras la fameuse Nathalie ?

- Oui, vu que… mais… attend… si tu habites dans ce genre de quartier moldu, ça veut dire que…

- Je suis enfant de moldus moi aussi, termina-t-elle. Ben oui, nous n'en avons jamais parlé avant, mais… tu croyais que j'étais une sorcière de pure souche ?

- C'est curieux que je ne t'aie jamais croisée auparavant quand même, alors que tu vis si près de mon établissement scolaire. C'est bien en un sens, on pourra se voir plus souvent.

- Moi, je t'ai reconnue dès que tu es arrivée à Poudlard, fit remarquer Cindy en baillant à nouveau.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant tu ne me connaissais que de vue…

- Oui, mais pour les gens comme toi, de vue ça suffit !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?

- En fait, il y a deux choses qui ne passent pas inaperçues lorsqu'on te croise : la longueur de tes cheveux et ta grande gueule !

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- Eh ben, quel tact !

- Désolée, mais c'est un peu vrai quand même, et puis, ce n'était pas dit méchamment.

- Oui, je me doute mais… quand même, il y a des manières de dire les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai sommeil, pas toi ? chuchota la fillette en baillant pour la troisième fois consécutive.

- Si, dut-elle avouer. Je me suis couchée trop tard et levée trop tôt.

Elles finirent par s'endormir dans la locomotive et ne se réveillèrent que lorsque la secousse du terminus les fit tomber à bas de la banquette.

- Oh, s'exclama la fille à la longue chevelure brune en regardant sa montre, on a dormi pendant pratiquement sept heures. Il est une heure du matin. Ce sont tes parents qui viennent te chercher ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- Ben, oui, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

- Si, si ! C'était juste pour savoir. Ca me tarde de revoir mes parents !

Toutes deux descendirent du train, et se rendirent sur le quai. Elle aperçut un homme très grand avec des lunettes, et à ses côtés, se tenait une femme aux yeux bleus, aussi petite et menue que Cindy. La petite Gryffondor les aperçut et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

- Ce sont mes parents ! dit-elle en courant vers eux, laissant son amie seule à côté du train.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, elle l'avait deviné. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin, ses propres parents qui s'avançaient lentement vers elle. Elle se précipita vers eux et les serra dans ses bras. (pas véridique par contre --')

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! dit-elle en les embrassant.

- Nous aussi petite ! dit son père.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda sa mère. (oulàlà, pas véridique du tout ça --')

- Oui, oui,… enfin, j'ai surtout dormi, dit-elle en riant. Et vous ça va ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, au fait, dit-elle se retournant vers son amie toujours dans les bras de ses parents, c'est une amie. Elle s'appelle Cindy et elle habite à côté du lycée.

Le couple et la fillette s'avancèrent vers eux. Les présentations faites, ils se mirent à discuter ensemble de la manière dont leurs filles avaient découvert leurs facultés magiques. Plus loin, Elodie aperçut un jeune homme avancer au loin, brun, très grand, avec les mêmes yeux sombres qu'elle.

- Grand frère ! cria-t-elle en s'échappant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Elle courut vers lui à toute vitesse en criant :

- MOUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! (sûrement très possible).

Elle le serra si fort qu'il fut obligé de lui dire de le lâcher.

- Tu …. m'étouffes !

Elle relâcha sa prise. Elle était si contente de le revoir : elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. (ça faisait longtemps !)

- Tu vas me tuer si tu refais ce genre de choses ! Comment vas-tu sœurette ?

- Bien et toi ? J'suis trop heureuse de te revoir. (je vous ferai grâce des cris bizarres que je pousse quand je suis submergée par la joie !)

- Moi aussi, p'tite sœur !

Elle donna un coup de poing affectueux sur la poitrine du jeune homme, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois,…. elle sentit une chose…. dure sous son pull (là non plus ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !)

- Qu'est-ce que…. Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il sortait une épaisse chaîne en argent par son col, au bout de laquelle pendait….

- Mon amulette ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu la mets ? demanda-t-elle ravie.

- Oui, tous les jours, elle me porte chance !

- Trop chouuuuu ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. (ça c'est un truc que je fais souvent)

- Il y a intérêt, fit une petite voix derrière elle, avec les ennuis qu'elle a eus pour se la procurer !

- Cindy, tais-toi !

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda son frère intéressé.

- C'est pas important Mick, laisse tomber !

- Mouais, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Et si on rentrait ? demanda la jeune femme pour détourner la conversation, sentant le vent tourner.

- Dis donc ! s'enflamma son amie. Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux plus me voir !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue en riant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse.

- Ouais, lui répondit le jeune homme en lui frottant la tête, on y va !

Sur le chemin du retour, la jeune fille annonça à ses parents son projet pour les jours à venir. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? s'exclama sa mère. (je tiens quand même à signaler qu'elle est beaucoup moins cordiale que ça)

Ca faisait longtemps, pensa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de…

- Mais, personne ne le saura, puisque je t'ai dit que j'avais tout arrangé !

- Bon, fais comme ça te chante, près tout, si tu as des ennuis après, tu ne viendras pas pleurer !

- Merci maman, se força-t-elle à sourire.

C'était quand même incroyable ! Six mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et sa première parole d'amour à son égard, avait été de l'insulter, ça lui manquait té !

- Ce soir, je vais appeler Nathalie pour avoir l'emploi du temps.

- Il est deux heures du matin, fit remarquer son frère.

- Ah oui ,tu as raison… et puis, de toute manière, ça ferait trop suspect que je l'appelle comme ça ! Ce n'est pas grave, je la verrai demain.

Le lendemain matin, elle eut un peu de mal à se rappeler l'endroit où elle était. Il lui fallait se lever plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, son lit n'était pas situé dans l'école, et elle dut avouer que cela ne lui manquait absolument pas. Au moins, à Poudlard, ça lui était déjà arrivé de se lever cinq minutes avant le début du premier cours de la journée. Comme autrefois, elle reprit les bonnes habitudes en se levant avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Elle arriva finalement au lycée, amenée par sa mère. Cela lui faisait tout drôle de revoir le bâtiment et ses occupants. En arrivant, elle alla directement s'installer dans un endroit où des tables et des chaises étaient alignées, et où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver le matin. Ils l'avaient surnommé sans grande originalité « les tables ». Il n'y avait personne de ses amis pour le moment. Elle regarda sa montre, elle était finalement arrivée un peu en avance. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle ait de débordements au moment où les autres arriveraient, ça éveillerait les soupçons. Bientôt, elle entendit les voix d'une joyeuse troupe arriver en haut de l'escalier, elle sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Ils s'approchaient…. Ils riaient….

- Salut Elo ! lança une des filles du groupe.

- Sa… salut, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était, bien que très heureuse et excitée.

Quelque part, ça lui faisait mal de devoir garder pour elle ce trop-plein d'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger à tout moment. Jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait comme prévu, personne n'avait l'air de se douter de rien.

- Duuuduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! fit une voix féminine grossièrement déformée au loin.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, et se retint à grand peine de se lever pour aller serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher un grand sourire de barrer son visage. A sa grande surprise, …. Ce ne fut pas réciproque ; la jeune fille aux yeux verts se figea et lâcha son sac à dos qu'elle traînait le long de ses jambes. Ses pupilles agrandies sur la jeune femme, elle semblait prise de mutisme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Nath' ? lui demanda Fred en lui assénant une grande tape dans le dos. Tu as vu un fantôme ?

- P…. presque, une revenante !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors, c'était comment ?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nighttime is my time vous fait dire que Rogue superstar est vraiment un type héroïque, je t'adore ma chérie !Ensuite, il y a plein de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas vous répondre, sinon ça casse le suspense de la partie 2 !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Qu…. Que fais-tu là ? demanda la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Elodie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était assise, et empoignant son amie par le bras, l'emmena plus loin.

- Tu étais partie, lui dit-elle, comment se fait-il que tu sois revenue ?

- Tu sais que je suis partie ? demanda-t-elle à Nathalie.

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit ! Tu n'es pas venue au lycée depuis six mois, comment aurais-je oublié ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné sur toi ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

- J'ai lancé une sorte de …. Disons de charme pour que personne ici, ne se souvienne que j'ai quitté le lycée, histoire de pouvoir y rester quelques jours sans attirer l'attention !

- Tu as voulu m'effacer la mémoire ? s'indigna son amie. Ca va, sympa !

- Eh, tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Ca fait six mois quand même…

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…. j'aurais aimé que tu me mettes au courant. Je suis contente que ça n'ait pas marché sur moi !

- Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs…. Mais, c'est mieux ainsi, de toute façon, moi je préfère que tu te souviennes, vu que tu étais courant à la base, c'est même mieux !

- Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à Dimanche !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, je suis désolée, mais, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué dans mes lettres, j'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

- C'est dommage…. Mais je suis quand même trop contente de te revoir ma choupette ! dit-elle en la prenant par le cou avec un grand sourire. Tu es venue pour suivre les cours ?

- Oui, je voulais voir ce qu'étaient les deux nouvelles matières au programme ; la littérature et surtout la philosophie.

- Ecoute, la littérature c'est…. Comment dire ça sans être trop dure….. inintéressant. En plus, la prof sent mauvais c'est une horreur, (c'est vrai). Je te jure, une fois, je dessinais pendant son cours, j'ai même pas eu besoin de lever la tête pour voir qu'elle m'arrivait dessus, cette femme tu la pistes à l'odeur ! Quand tu rentres dans sa salle de classe, tu as l'impression de pénétrer dans la tanière du Yéti pendant l'hibernation !

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle en avait presque oublié l'humour mordant de sa jeune amie.

- Quant à la prof de philo, il y a de choses qu'il faut que tu saches : la première c'est que c'est « l'aaannnemi » et la seconde c'est que c'est «solaannel » ! mima-t-elle un prenant un accent bourgeois très prononcé.

- Mais, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda la jeune femme entre deux crises de fou rire.

- Ca ma grande, c'est Madame notre professeur de philosophie, tu vas l'aimer ! On a deux heures de cours avec elle en fin de matinée. Cela dit, elle ne supporte ni les bavardages, ni les crises de fou rire. Alors, ne rigole pas, ne parle pas, tiens-toi droite et ne mets pas tes doigts dans ton nez !

- Garde à vous !

- Non, je ne plaisante pas ! Elle est réellement comme ça, tu verras. Maintenant, on a deux heures d'histoire, c'est mortel, même avec Bismarck l'an dernier c'était pas aussi ennuyeux ! Le prof est moche et puis con en plus !

- Oh ! Kouraï, ton langage se relâche.

- Allez, ne joue pas les rabats joie ! Aaaahh, je suis contente que tu sois là, toi !

- Eh les gars, on monte, on a Géo ! s'écria Nathalie.

- A plus, s'écria une des filles du groupe !

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Sur le chemin menant à la salle de cours, la jeune femme se retourna vers son amie :

- C'est moi ou il y a un froid entre toi et les autres ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Il sont très lourds, ils me saoulent ! Enfin, bref, j'aide plus en plus de mal à les supporter.

- C'est vrai que moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la première chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit en les voyant soit : « oh ! Une bande de débiles ! »

- Mais, bon, on ne peut rien y faire alors….maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir s'amuser à les rembarer comme avant.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts afficha un sourire carnassier, identique à celui de son amie, puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Arrivée devant la salle, elles durent attendre l'arrivée du professeur qui tardait un peu. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles virent arriver un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, on aurait dit qu'il portait une perruque, de petits yeux très sombres et il avait une tête qui rappelait étrangement à la jeune fille un champignon. Il portait un polo couleur sorbet, aussi quand la jeune fille le vit arriver….

- Oh, un pamplemousse géant !

Elles essayèrent de pouffer le plus silencieusement possible, mais comme toujours lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, le silence, était une notion inconnue.

- Plus, sérieusement, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'arrivant.

- Oui, oui, c'est "Cost in the Shell"! sourit Nathalie.

Son amie fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, l'autre suivit quand elles franchirent le pas de la porte de la salle de classe.

- Bon, asseyez-vous ! lança sèchement le professeur. J'espère que tout le monde a amené son matériel de cartographie !

- Non, marmonna Elodie, moi je n'ai rien pris !

- Bof, moi non plus, dit Nathalie. Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, on ne comprend jamais rien à ses cours alors….

Le cours était mortellement ennuyeux, elle finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir et ne se réveilla que lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la seconde heure, celle qui annonçait le début de la récréation. Elles se rendirent au même endroit que là où elles avaient rencontré leurs amis le matin-même. Effectivement, elle se rendit compte que leur lourdeur était sans limites. Ne pouvant les supporter davantage, la jeune femme emmena son amie un peu plus loin, elles trouvèrent refuge dans un couloir, et Nathalie commença à l'interroger sur sa nouvelle école.

- Alors, je veux que tu me dises… c'est comment l'école des sorciers ?

- Tu n'as pas reçu mes lettres ?

- Si, toutes ! D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'un hibou entrait dans le salon, ma mère tombait en syncope !

- Elle sait ? Pour moi ?

- Non ! Je lui ai seulement dit que tu avais changé d'établissement. Je lui ai fait croire que tu avais choisi une option, que Saint Michaël ne présentait pas au baccalauréat. Elle croit que tu es en internat dans une autre ville.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux ! fit remarquer Elodie.

- Bon alors, tu racontes ?

- Ben, l'école, c'est un château et…. Mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà puisque je t'ai écrit une lettre d'au moins une dizaine de pages la semaine de mon arrivée, te décrivant les lieux avec précision !

- Oui, d'accord, mais ce sont les cours dont je veux que tu me parles !

- Eh bien, il y différentes sortes de matières….

- Mais, je sais tout ça ! s'impatienta son amie. Est-ce que tu sais mettre en pratique ce que tu apprends ? Mieux ; pourrais-tu me faire une petite démonstration ?

- Désolée, mais non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire usage de la magie hors de l'école.

- Mais juste un tout petit truc !

- Non, je te dis ! C'est l'expulsion assurée ! Ca a failli arriver à Harry, mais lui il en a réchappée uniquement parce qu'il est…. Disons ; très important!

- Harry ? C'est le garçon dont tu m'as parlé dans ton courrier ? Il est très connu c'est ça ?

- Ouais, c'est ça !

- Il doit être très fort en classe non ?

- C'est tout juste s'il se maintient à flot si tu veux tout savoir !

- Sans blague !... Au fait, et le prof trop pénible dont tu parles si souvent.

- Je n'en parle pas souvent…. S'indigna la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Non, non, à peine, disons qu'à chaque fois, au minimum 75 de tes lettres lui sont consacrées. Tu passes ton temps à t'en plaindre ! Il a arrêté de te mener la vie dure ?

- Non, c'est un vrai poison. Il ne me lâche jamais.

- Oh… mais…. Mais tu rougis ma parole ! s'exclama Nathalie avec un sourire.

Le visage d'Elodie s'empourpra de nouveau, encore plus si c'était possible!

- Mais…. Arrête de raconter des inepties ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait?

- Ah, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aurais dit, ce coup-ci, fit-elle en riant, puis marquant un temps d'arrêt, elle reprit plus sérieusement…. Je vois, c'est le grand amour !

Il y avait un mois de cela elle lui aurait sans doute crié avec rage à la figure qu'elle ne racontait que des bêtises, mais là…. Elle n'arrivait pas à nier. Son amie la regarda un instant fixement, puis dirigeant son regard sur le mur en face d'elles, prit un air grave :

- Oh mon Dieu ! dit-elle d'un ton solennel. Elodie aime les vieux !

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- ARRETE ! s'empourpra la jeune femme.

A nouveau, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause et par là même de la discussion. Le cours suivant était la philosophie, elle avait hâte de découvrir cette matière si …. Hors du commun et surtout, le professeur qui l'enseignait. D'après ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille aux yeux verts, ça promettait d'être une sacrée partie de rigolade lorsqu'on n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre s'exprimer.

- Alors, surtout on ne rit pas, on ne parle pas et on ne lui manque pas de respect ! Oh, et puis aussi, ne la regarde jamais dans les yeux, le contact visuel, peut être assez dangereux à expérimenter !

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien que si tu me demandes de ne pas rire, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter de rigoler !

- Mouhahaha, méchante moi ! fit Nathalie avec une grimace. Attend, tu vas voir un truc épatant chez cette femme, c'est toujours la dernière arrivée, et la première à quitter la salle. L'heure c'est l'heure. Une fois, elle est même partie avec une demi-heure d'avance, elle nous a dit « je sens que la lassitude commence à poindre ! », du coup, elle a pris son sac et elle est partie.

Bientôt, on entendit des bruits de chaussures à talons dans le couloir du préfabriqué. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années rentra alors dans la salle de classe sans même adresser un regard aux élèves. La jeune fille la trouvait très classe. Elle commença tout d'abord par faire l'appel et Elodie put pour la première fois, entendre sa voix se rendant compte que son amie disait vrai : elle parlait avec un accent bourgeois très particulier. Au premier abord, elle refroidissait…. Beaucoup même. Tout en elle faisait qu'on aurait dit qu'elle éprouvait, non pas de la haine, mais du mépris, voire une indifférence totale envers ses élèves et les gens qui l'entouraient. Pourtant, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle ressentait envers cette femme, une attirance certaine et un désir profond de la connaître. Nathalie lui avait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de répondant et qu'elle maniait l'art du sarcasme à la perfection. (elle en connaissait un autre comme ça !) Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais, un de ses défauts était qu'elle manquait beaucoup d'heures de cours. Bref, un professeur très étrange ; ça lui plaisait. De plus, pendant ce cours, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elle avait une élocution parfaite. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle aimait déjà beaucoup cette femme ; elle était presque éblouie par son charisme. Toutefois, il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques écarts de langages ; un peu grossiers, qui rehaussaient paradoxalement son côté piquant. C'était…. Une vraie Femme. Quelle ambiguïté dans ce sentiment ! Elle put constater que contrairement aux cours du professeur d'histoire géographie, cette femme avait le don d'intéresser ses élèves à ses cours ; elle les captivait. Et surtout, ils se déroulaient dans le silence et le respect du professeur. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'à chaque fois qu'elle posait une question, les élèves étaient gênés de ne pas avoir la réponse, ce qui arrivait rarement ; pour ainsi dire jamais dans d'autres cours. D'ailleurs, quand une question lui fut adressée, elle aussi eut comme peur de la décevoir, et baissa la tête vers sa feuille de notes. Elle était parfaitement entraînée à ce geste, le répétant sans cesse avec Rogue. Elle rougit… pourquoi pensait-elle à lui dans un moment pareil ? Pourquoi quoi qu'elle pense, tout convergeait vers lui ? il fallait toutefois avouer que ces deux-là se ressemblaient en quelques points ; attirants à souhait, une envie de mieux connaître leur personne et une impression de complexité extrême de l'individu émanait d'eux. Même si ce n'était pas le cas du professeur de philosophie, c'était en tout cas, l'impression qu'elle donnait. Et, Rogue, elle avait pu en juger par elle-même, était véritablement quelqu'un de très complexe et… difficile à vivre. Elle sourit machinalement.

Elle avait trouvé le cours si intéressant que pendant les deux heures qu'il avait duré, elle n'avait pas une seule fois, regardé sa montre.

- Alors, lui demanda Nathalie, lorsqu'elles furent sorties de la salle, comment as-tu trouvé ?

- Très ponctuelle sur le départ ! ironisa la jeune femme.

- Je te l'avais dit ; l'heure, c'est l'heure !

- Plus sérieusement, elle inspire vraiment le respect. Je ne saurais décrire l'impression qu'elle m'a faite !

Son amie sourit gentiment :

- Pareil pour moi, ça m'a fait la même chose aussi la première fois ! Par contre, elle nous prend vraiment pour des moins que rien !

- Je ne sais pas ! souffla la jeune fille pensive.

Si elle était vraiment semblable au professeur de potions, alors en effet, on pouvait dire qu'elle prenait ses élèves pour des moins que rien.

- Allez, viens ! On mange en prioritaire à midi ! On sera seules, les autres attendent un autre boulet qui termine les cours à midi et demi.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant son assiette de langue de bœuf-purée, la jeune femme esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

- Tu vois, ça, ça ne me manquait que très moyennement. A Poudlard, c'est festin tous les jours à côté d'ici !

Durant la quasi-totalité du repas, les deux étudiantes parlèrent de l'école de sorcellerie et des nouveaux amis qu'Elodie s'y était faits. En sortant du réfectoire, elles se rendirent compte qu'une petite silhouette les attendait, adossée au mur. La jeune femme cligna des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Sur le coup de la surprise, elle n'avait pas reconnue la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Ca lui faisait bizarre de voir les élèves qu'elle côtoyait à Poudlard, se retrouver ici.

- Salut Elodie !

La jeune fille aux yeux verts dévisagea son amie avec surprise.

- Houlà ; salut Cindy ! Désolée, sur le coup, je ne t'avais pas reconnue !

- Oui, j'ai vu ça !

- Nathalie, dit-elle en se retournant vers son amie, je te présente Cindy ! Je t'ai parlé d'elle dans mes lettres.

- Salut ! fit Nathalie.

- Salut ! Tu sais…. Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de toi ! Il paraît que vous faisiez les quatre cents coups quand elle était lycéenne ici !

- Même plus que ça, je pense, rectifia la jeune fille.

- Kouraï, on a quoi maintenant ? demanda Elodie.

- Etude !

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle. On va pouvoir de faire visiter, et on aura même le temps de discuter un peu.

Le tour de l'établissement fut assez vite fait ; une école comme celle-ci ne représentait pas grand-chose comparé à Poudlard. Elle finirent par s'installer dans un couloir non loin du centre de documentation, et commencèrent à papoter ; les sujets de conversation déviant des bêtises qu'avait faites la jeune femme avec Nathalie lorsqu'elle était lycéenne à Saint Michaël, aux violations du règlement de l'école de sorcellerie.

- Au fait, Nath', j'ai oublié de te demander, tu as finalement trouvé un gars pour notre …. Hm… projet ?

- Non, avoua piteusement la concernée. Par contre, Pierre-Jean Jacques recommence à faire ses allusions obscènes…

- C'est Pierre Pervers !

- Il y a des parents qui sont vraiment sans pitié ! rit Cindy. Ca ne doit pas être facile à porter tous les jours un nom pareil !

- Ca…. Dit Nathalie.

- De toute manière, c'est un détraqué profond ! affirma la troisième, alors son nom…. Il s'appellerait François Camille De La Tronche en Biais, que ce serait pareil.

- Mais, c'est là que tu te trompes, fit remarquer Cindy. Son déficit mental est peut-être dû à une frustration extrême provoquée par son prénom !

- Ca ressemble étrangement à notre cours de philo sur la psychanalyse, remarqua Nathalie.

- Tais-toi ! Tu me fais flipper ! dit Elodie qui eut un frisson.

- Au fait, reprit la jeune fille aux yeux verts en se tournant vers Cindy, elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait avec votre professeur de potions.

- Arrête ! s'énerva l'intéressée. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu faisais fausse route !

- Mais oui, mais oui,…. Alors Cindy ?

La fillette lança un regard amusé à son amie, celle-ci fixait résolument le mur en face d'elle, un air incompris et frustré peint sur le visage.

La discussion en resta là pour le reste de la journée ; elles furent interrompues par la cloche qui sonna la reprise des cours.

L'après-midi se déroula plutôt calmement ; elle s'endormit pendant le soporifique cours d'Espagnol. Le cours de mathématiques, fut comme à l'accoutumée, un festival de fous rires et de moqueries envers le professeur, qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir eu l'an passé. Quant au cours d'Anglais, il fut bien plus calme : la journée avait été éreintante.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le cours de littérature commença à neuf heures :

- On dirait un rôti, fit remarquer la jeune femme, elle est toute saucissonnée !

- En plus, elle a une odeur corporelle peu ragoûtante.

- Son pull ressemble à un rouleau de papier toilette.

Le cours fut très ennuyeux et elle avait vraiment hâte que cette torture prenne fin.

- Vite, de l'oxygène, cria son amie en se ruant dans le couloir en aspirant de l'air à grandes bouffées.

- Tu imagines si on devait tenir deux heures en apnée ? se moqua Elodie.

- Avec le temps on s'y habitue, lui assura Nathalie. Dis, le ref ouvre à onze heures et demi, on va manger à ce moment-là ?

- Si tu veux !

Comme la veille, à leur sortie du réfectoire, Cindy les attendait.

- Salut les filles !

Elles discutaient gaiement lorsque soudain, la jeune Gryffondor les interrompit :

- Dis donc ! Tu connais la fille derrière toi ? Celle qui est en tête de file ? Elle n'arrête pas de te dévisager depuis tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme se retourna et aperçut le petit groupe dont il était question.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je n'y pensais plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La fille en question n'était autre que celle qu'elle avait rencontré dans la librairie de Londres quelques mois auparavant, et autour d'elle, ses acolytes ; ceux qui l'avaient aidée à l'agresser.

- Venez ! On s'en va ! dit-elle en regardant la fille pointer un doigt d'un bout à l'autre de se gorge.

Elle se ressaisit ; cette fille était vraiment très mauvaise, son geste ne signifiait pas forcément qu'elle se rappelait quelque chose de ce qui lui était arrivé il y avait quelques mois. Elle lui avait toujours cherché des histoires pour pas grand chose. Ce jour-là, également, elles avaient une heure de trou après le déjeuner. Elles se rendirent aux tables, comme à l'accoutumée, elles pensaient y être seules, mais elles furent malheureusement détrompées. En plus de Fred, un de leurs amis, s'y trouvaient également la fille qu'elle avait vue quelques instants auparavant ainsi que les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Alors que leur ami se dirigeait vers elles avec un sourire, il fut rejoint par les trois voyous ; la fille continuait d'observer la jeune femme du coin de l'œil avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, siffla la jeune fille d'origine maghrébine. A partir du moment où tu es arrivée ici, j'ai de suite compris qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond ! Tout le monde a l'air de croire que tu n'as jamais quitté ce lycée, mais moi, … je sais que ce n'est pas vrai…. Et eux (elle désigna les deux garçons à ses côtés) non plus ! On n'a pas oublié ce qui s'est passé dans cette librairie et la raclée que j'y ai prise…. Je sais pas ce que ce type m'a fait,…. Mais, une chose est sûre, tu vas le regretter !

**C'est là que ça devient intéressant, et c'est là que je vous abandonne chers lecteurs ! Please, reviewssssssss !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Euh dîtes, où est-ce que j'aurais fait une erreur au chapitre 26 ? Please Gaëlle dis-moi ! Ca y est j'ai trouvé l'erreur, oh mon dieu, quelle honte ! C'était une lettre que mon frère avait faite pour le service après-vente de la FNAC pour son PC. Au fait, merci à Nymphradora pour sa review, c'est ce que j'appelle une review constructive. Tu as raison, il y a beaucoup d'écrivains en herbes qui sont très susceptibles, j'en fais partie, mais pas lorsque les remarques sont justifiées. Tu as raison, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce qui est du suspense, c'est parce que la partie 1 n'a pas été faite pour ça, elle est consacrée à l'évolution du personnage. Il y a des fois où c'est fait exprès pour montrer à quel point les persos changent. La seconde sera un peu mieux sur ce point-là, enfin j'espère. Je ne me concentre pas assez sur cet aspect de l'histoire, c'est surtout ça je pense. Partie1 : je pose les bases, et partie 2 : il y a plein de questions dans la partie 1 qui vont trouver des réponses dans la partie 2 , je pense que là, y'aura du suspense. A la base, je ne voulais pas publier cette fic, je l'ai commencée à la fin de l'été dernier, mais je trouvais que c'était personnel, je la lisais à une personne uniquement, elle m'a conseillé de la publier, mais j'ai dû opérer quelques changements pour essayer d'accrocher un peu les lecteurs, et d'y rajouter beaucoup de romance, qu'il n'y avait pas à ce degré là à la base, le suspense était certainement plus présent, je ne faisais pas intervenir le chevelu à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans la merde, ce que je fais maintenant, pour me consacrer davantage aux sentiments des personnages. Ta note me fait extrêmement plaisir, c'est très flatteur d'obtenir ce genre de notes de la part de quelqu'un qui lit autant. Autre remarque, je ne me sers jamais du correcteur d'orthographe, je crois que j'ai toujours eu des facilités pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, mais il y a des fois où j'écris vraiment des énormités, il faut voir. Moi aussi ça m'a un peu sapé le moral de voir la gare de King's Cross sujette aux attentats, juste quand j'écrivais en plus, ça fait un choc! Enfin bref, un gros merci à toi, et n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres remarques, c'est grâce à ça qu'on avance. Mais tu sais côté suspense, je pense qu'avec 7500 fanfics à ton actif de lectrice, rien ne doit plus te surprendre, ça doit beaucoup y jouer. J'écris au feeling, je ne fais jamais de plans ni de brouillons, ni ne prends de notes, ce qui explique que l'histoire ne soit pas très travaillée, maintenant je me rends compte, qu'en replaçant certaines choses à telle ou telle place, ça aurait été mieux, mais bon, comme je te dis, je ne travaille vraiment pas les textes, c'est un loisir, quand je fais ça, je ne travaille pas, je m'amuse, je m'évade…. C'est pour ça, que je ne voulais pas les publier. Et même si parfois, j'écris des choses vraiment très prévisibles, dis-toi bien que les plus énormes sont faites exprès ! Et puis, il faut savoir que j'ai fait pas mal de modifications entre le manuscrit et l'histoire que vous lisez, j'ai certaines fois, changé des pans entiers de l'histoire, parce que je me rendais compte que j'étais la seule à me comprendre dans certains passages, alors en voulant les rendre plus accessibles, je suis retombée dans la banalité ! Vala, bon ben bisous à tous ! Et bonne lecture ! J'espère avoir d'autres nouvelles de toi bientôt !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Toutes mes connaissances au lycée disent que tu n'es jamais partie, moi je sais que c'est faux, tu vas déguster maintenant pour ce que tu as osé me faire dans cette foutue librairie ! (vu la fille on ne peut pas parler d'amis alors on parle de connaissances)

- On n'a pas idée de mettre les pieds dans une librairie lorsqu'on est une analphabète comme toi ! souffla la jeune femme d'un air exaspéré. Ca me semblait pourtant évident !

Le jeune homme les regardait tour à tour sans rien comprendre ; pour lui non plus, son amie n'avait jamais quitté Saint Michaël.

- Ce qui est évident, c'est que je vais te crever !

- Eh, minute, s'interposa Fred abruti, je ne comprends rien !

Un des deux colosses s'avança vers lui et lui asséna un violent coup dans l'estomac qui le fit s'écrouler par terre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est entre elle et nous ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! (et là, je là je vous fais la version littéraire) Je ne sais pas par quel moyen cet enfoiré a fait…. Ce qu'il m'a fait l'autre fois, par contre, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'est plus là pour te venir en aide maintenant !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour venir à bout d'une fille aussi minable que toi ! pesta la jeune femme.

- Ah ouais ? Ben, c'est ce qu'on va voir tout de suite !

Les deux molosses s'approchèrent dangereusement vers le groupe de filles. Et franchement, il n'était pas exagéré de dire qu'elles ne faisaient pas le poids.

- Hahahahaha…..

- Cindy, ton fou rire tombe mal à propos, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Désolée…. C'est juste qu'ils me rappèlent Goyle et Crabbe…. C'est frappant !

- Bizarrement, moi, ça ne m'amuse pas tant que ça !

- C'est nerveux !

- J'avais cru comprendre !

- Tu as ta baguette sur toi ? interrogea la fillette, d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Oui, mais….

- Alors, sers-t-en ! fit-elle d'une voix plus pressante. C'est un cas extrême!

- Non !

- Sers-t-en !

- J'ai déjà failli me faire expulser de Poudlard à cause d'eux la dernière fois, et puis pour la fois du repère…. On ne me laissera plus rien passer !

- Mais bien sûr que si !

- Je préfère ne pas courir le risque !

- Le risque c'est maintenant qu'on le prend, s'énerva-t-elle en voyant la fille sortir un objet qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cran d'arrêt, de la poche arrière de son jean. Moi, je n'ai pas la mienne, alors sers-toi de la tienne bon sang !

Elle s'était décidée à la sortir de sa poche quand l'autre se rua sur elle et la renversa. Ses deux amies voulurent venir à son secours mais furent rapidement immobilisées par les deux brutes qui accompagnaient la fille. Avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, son agresseur s'était déjà emparée de sa baguette, et s'étant relevée, la maintenait au sol, son pied appuyé sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Si tu bouges, je te broies la trachée ! dit-elle d'un ton calme en commençant à examiner l'objet dont elle venait de faire l'acquisition. Ca sert à rien ce truc conclut-elle en le jetant par-dessus son épaules. Bien, il est temps que je finisse ce que j'avais commencé la dernière fois, dit-elle en exhibant son couteau sous les yeux de sa captive. Hm…. Dommage pour toi, Zorro n'est pas là pour te protéger aujourd'hui !

Ses yeux commençaient à s'embrumer et l'air ne passait plus dans sa gorge, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses poumons manquaient cruellement d'oxygène et le pied sur sa gorge l'étranglait à moitié.

- Merde, parvint-elle à laisser échapper.

- Oui, je crois que ça résume assez bien ce que tu es ! Sans ton cher protecteur, tu n'es même pas fichue de te défendre. Vas-y, essaye de me frapper, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! continua-t-elle en écrasant un peu plus la gorge de la jeune femme.

La compression de sa trachée l'empêchait de crier sa rage et elle commençait à sentir ses forces décliner. Le rire tonitruant de la fille devenait de plus en plus insupportable à ses oreilles, elle sentait un souffle de sourde colère l'envahir ; elle agrippa la jambe de sa tortionnaire et bascula sur le côté de toutes ses forces. L'autre tomba à terre lâchant son arme. Sa baguette était trop loin, elle saisit donc le couteau et empoignant la file par les cheveux, la tira derrière elle pour aller chercher sa baguette. Sa rage était telle que plus elle entendait cette fille crier, plus son envie de lui faire du mal s'accroissait. Elle se mit à cheval au-dessus d'elle et pointa canif et baguette sous sa gorge.

- Qui va crever qui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnement rauque (ben ouais, forcément quand tu te fais piétiner la gorge !)

Elle agrippa ses cheveux sans ménagement (les chiffonnières ) et lui cogna plusieurs fois la tête contre le sol. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur démente, et des grognements sourds s'échappaient de sa gore encore endolorie.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as dit, je vais te faire ramper ; j'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre t'entends ? J'AI PAS BESOIN DE LUI ! JE VAUX MILLE FOIS MIEUX QUE TOI ! criait-elle en rouant le visage féminin de coups de poings. Je vais te tuer espèce de garce ! disait-elle un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres.

Elles glissa sa tête près de l'oreille de la fille atterrée et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je vais te crever et répandre tes sales tripes de truie dans tout le lycée. Je vais en faire des guirlandes et en décorer les chiottes !

Elle pouvait voir cette lueur de peur dans le regard de la fille, alors que dans le sien brillait une lueur de folie pure. Elle leva le couteau au-dessus de sa tête, se délectant du spectacle que lui offrait sa victime qui gesticulait en tous sens afin d'essayer de se dégager.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire usage de la magie…. Soit, je ne l'utiliserai pas, alors je me servirai de ton cran d'arrêt. Hm…. Tu vas te faire bousiller par ce avec quoi tu pensais me faire la peau, comme c'est cocasse ! Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu me répugnes et combien j'ai de dégoût pour toi ?

- Arrête ! Tu … tu es folle !

- Hm…. Fit-elle un horrible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, le regard plus brillant que jamais. Mais, on ne t'a pas dit ? Il faut toujours craindre la colère des fous !

Elle commença à rabattre son bras avec violence et allait percer les chairs de la jeune fille lorsque deux bras s'emparèrent des siens, l'empêchant ainsi de terminer son œuvre. Elle lança un regard vers les deux colosses, ce n'étaient pas eux, ils tenaient toujours ses deux amies immobilisées avec un air indécis de s'ils devaient intervenir ou non. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et aperçut son ami qui tirait tant bien que mal son bras en arrière pour l'empêcher d'embrocher la fille à terre. Elle poussa un rugissement, essayant de dégager ses bras mais en vain.

- Lâche-moi ! ESPECE DE CRETIN ! LACHE-MOI !

- Calme…. -toi ! Tu vas…. avoir des … ennuis !

- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS !

Ne la lâchant toujours pas, elle se releva et frappa avec l'arrière de son crâne sur le nez de son ami qui lâcha prise pour agripper son visage en sang. Elle en oublia sa précédente proie et se rua sur lui, le plaquant de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? PAUVRE CON !

Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col et se retournant, aperçut la fille au visage ensanglanté, son canif pointé sur sa nuque.

- Expelliarmus, entendit-elle au moment où elle voyait la fille décoller de quelques mètres.

Elle n'entendit pas la voix, ne la reconnut même pas, la colère bourdonnait tant à ses oreilles que tous les sons lui semblaient en proie à une grossière déformation. Elle aperçut Cindy du coin d l'œil, elle tenait fermement sa baguette magique, elle et Nathalie étaient libérées du joug des deux brutes. Les deux garçons s'étaient enfuis. Elle reporta son attention sur son ami, auquel elle asséna un violent coup de coude en pleine figure.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! criait-elle en martelant son visage de coup de poing le visage contracté par la fureur. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi débile ! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN PAUVRE IMBECILE ! hurla-t-elle en brandissant de nouveau son poing.

Une poigne d'acier retint à nouveau son bras. Elle allait se retourner et lui crier de lui foutre la paix, mais la voix de velours la stoppa dans son élan.

- Ca suffit ! miss Merson !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés en reconnaissant la voix. Elle fit volte-face, et eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant son professeur de potions.

- Je crois que vous en avez suffisamment fait ! dit-il avec un regard débordant de colère.

Seulement, malgré la peur que cet homme lui inspirait habituellement, sa rage était telle qu'elle sentait arriver le moment où elle allait lui lacérer le visage avec ses ongles s'il ne la laisser pas achever son entreprise de casser la figure à Fred.

- Lâchez-moi ! dit-elle calmement, en soutenant son regard.

Un changement s'opéra dans le regard charbon de Rogue en voyant la folie qui s'était emparée de son élève.

- Vous ne comprenez rien, s'écria-t-elle. Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Vous n'avez pas à intervenir.

- Je suis chargé de votre surveillance ! petite imbécile !

- Hors de Poudlard, vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, ragea-t-elle.

- Je reste votre tuteur, et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité !

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, cria-t-elle en se débattant comme un diable.

Mais, le maître des potions ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ne fit que resserrer son emprise sur les poignets de la jeune femme, il lui faisait mal. Le jeune garçon, lui, passait son temps à regarder l'un puis l'autre sans rien comprendre. Visiblement, Nathalie non plus ne comprenait pas grand-chose, bien qu'un peu plus informée de la situation.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- La ferme ! Crétin ! cria-t-elle à son ami.

Rien que le son de sa voix l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Quand je me fais casser la figure, il n'y a plus personne, par contre quand c'est moi qui me retourne, là ça ne va plus du tout ! T'as rien dans le froc, alors maintenant, tu fermes ton clapet, espèce de moins que rien !

- C'est vous qui allez vous taire ! reprit Rogue. Je commence à me lasser de toujours devoir intervenir pour vous sauver la mise ! Vous n'êtes véritablement bonne qu'à ça !

- Vous ne m'avez tirée de rien du tout ! C'est grâce à Cindy qu…

- Pauvre idiote ! Callaway est incapable de lancer un sort de première année, elle n'aurait jamais pu utiliser un sort d'expulsion !

D'un coup, elle comprenait mieux comment la jeune fille avait pu récupérer sa baguette, et pourquoi les deux acolytes s'étaient enfuis.

- Ce qui m'amène à vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici toutes les deux !

- Et vous ? Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans mon lycée ?

- Le directeur m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, dans la mesure où vous attirez les ennuis comme….

- Comment Dumbledore savait-il que j'étais ici ?

- Le directeur ne vous aurait jamais laissée quitter l'école sans savoir où vous iriez, petite sotte ! dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. La question n'est pas comment il l'a su, mais comment a-t-il pu vous laisser faire une chose aussi insensée !

Il lança un regard à la fille étalée par terre, inconsciente et la reconnut.

- Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire ! Cette fille est celle qui vous a agressée dans la librairie de Londres !

- Oui ! dit-elle avec colère. Lâchez-moi, je n'ai pas fini avec elle. Je vais lui faire passer le goût de recommencer ça !

- Silence ! cria-t-il faisant frémir l'assemblée. On s'en va, dit-il sur un ton qui ne permettait pas d'objections. Callaway, je vous conseille vivement de venir avec nous !

- LACHEZ-MOI, JE VOUS DIS ! Je n'irai nulle part tant que je ne l'aurai pas achevée !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se débattait, des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues, et la pression accentuée de l'homme sur ses bras lui arrachaient des gémissements.

- C'est lui Rogue ? chuchota Nathalie, pétrifiée devant la scène.

- Oui, dit Cindy en hochant la tête.

- Lâchez-moi ! s'égosillait-elle devant l'homme qui ne cillait toujours pas. S'il vous plaît ! Lâchez-moi, je vais lui prouver qu'elle a tort…. Je veux lui prouver …. qu'elle a tort….

- A quel sujet ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle leva lentement ses yeux humides vers lui et répondit :

- Je …. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous…. Je ne suis pas une moins que rien….

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide ! Une idiote insolente, et non, en effet, vous ne savez pas vous débrouiller toute seule… malgré ça, … vous n'êtes pas une moins que rien.

Elle se figea, son cœur manqua un battement, sa haine retomba d'un coup. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre, mais l'entendre lui dire ça, lui faisait du bien, d'autant plus qu'il ne lâchait aucune remarque agréable aussi facilement en temps normal. Elle cessa de s'agiter, et il lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur ses poignets. Elle s'écroula à genoux contre le sol, des larmes coulant de ses yeux bruns sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Elle sentait les regards de ses trois amis braqués sur elle ; elle était véritablement minable. Elle frappa du poing par terre en poussant un grognement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se rende toujours aussi lamentable, qu'elle s'humilie devant son entourage et surtout… devant lui. Elle était si en colère contre elle-même, elle était si faible…

Elle donna un autre coup, mais son poing vint frapper une main masculine, posée à plat sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et vit son professeur accroupi devant elle. Ses yeux sondant les siens, il semblait vouloir lire ses pensées. Finalement, il la prit par les épaules et la releva lentement.

- Nous retournons au château, dit-il. Callaway, faîtes ce que bon vous semble, mais arrangez-vous pour prévenir ses parents, et récupérer ses affaires. Elle rentre immédiatement !

- A…. a… attendez ! bredouilla Nathalie. Vous, vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener comme ça… et puis, … qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de tuteur ?

- Et…. Cette histoire de magie ? renchérit Fred. Je ne comprends rien !

- Toi, ta gueule ! s'écria Nathalie.

- Ca ne vous concerne pas ! siffla le sombre homme.

Sur ces derniers mots, il saisit fermement la jeune femme par le bras, et transplanna. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tituba un instant, et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant les grilles de l'école de sorcellerie. Il ne lâchait toujours pas son poignet, et d'un pas précipité, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cour, puis à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta et dégagea brusquement son bras.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? siffla-t-il avec impatience.

- J'ai… j'ai laissé ma baguette magique au lycée, murmura-t-elle.

- Callaway vous la rapportera à la rentrée, vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir commettre suffisamment d'imbécillités sans son aide ?

Elle ne répondit pas à la question.

- Où…. M'amenez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Chez le directeur ?

- Le directeur ? répéta-t-il avec un soupçon d'étonnement feint. Pourquoi nous rendrions-nous à son bureau au juste ? Pour vous sanctionner ? Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il vous a permis un tel écart de conduite. Personne hormis lui ne peut, en de telles circonstances, décider de vous infliger une sanction, pas même moi qui suis censé être votre tuteur ! Avouez que c'est tout de même un comble, non ?

- Vous en avez l'air frustré ! constata-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Soudain, il stoppa sa progression et se retourna vers elle, lui emprisonnant les poignets, il la plaqua contre le mur avec violence.

- Et je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons de l'être ? ragea-t-il. Vous êtes partie, soit disant pour faire une…. Pause, et vous violez à nouveau les règles ! Vous rendez-vous compte du danger que vous avez encouru ? Je ne vous parle pas uniquement de l'autre petite idiote, qui à l'évidence veut vous faire la peau, mais du risque qu'un mangemort mette la main sur vous !

- Mais Dumbledore disait que….

- Je me fiche de ce que Dumbledore a bien pu vous dire, cria-t-il savez-vous seulement à quel point vous m'avez déçu ?

Il ne quittait pas ses yeux du regard.

- Dé….çu ? répéta-t-elle une larme traçant un chemin humide sur sa joue pour finalement venir mourir sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux noirs étaient plongés dans les yeux bruns. Il lui sembla que pendant un long moment, le regard d'onyx s'était posé sur ses lèvres …. Non, pas en telle circonstance ! …. Et pourtant, il insistait. Oui, le regard le plus noir qui n'ait jamais existé, insistait considérablement sur la bouche féminine. Elle rougit vivement et le regard masculin revint fixer le sien avec une expression de profond dégoût. Il lâcha les bras de la jeune fille, tourna les talons, et s'enfonça à vive allure dans le couloir obscur, la laissant seule, totalement perdue et désemparée.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, comment avait-elle réussi se traîner jusqu'à son lit ? Elle ne se rappelait rien, elle se souvenait juste d'avoir erré pendant un long moment dans les sombres couloirs. Quand avait-elle regagné la tour de Gryffondor ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle lança un regard vers le lit à côté du sien : Hermione était profondément endormie. Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de douleur ; son dos la faisait souffrir, sans doute la chute de la veille, sa gorge aussi était douloureuse. La veille…. Le lycée…. Rogue…. Son comportement l'avait tellement troublée. Pauvre idiote, arrête de penser à ça ! Elle se sentait un peu crasseuse, la veille lors de la bagarre, elle avait dû beaucoup transpirer (c'est sex n'est-ce pas ?), elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. C'est fou comme ça faisait du bien ; ses muscles se détendaient au contact de l'eau agréablement chaude. Après avoir revêtu des habits propres, elle sortit, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Hermione, encore en pyjama. Sur le coup de la surprise, la jeune fille à la chevelure hirsute sursauta et poussa un petit cri.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle sur un ton de reproches.

- J'ai vu, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Mais…. Tu n'es pas censée être chez toi à l'heure qu'il est ?

- J'étais…., rectifia-t-elle. Plus précisément, je devrais être au lycée, en plein cours de philosophie, marmonna-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre. C'est assez long à expliquer, aussi, je préfèrerais en parler plus tard ! dit-elle en s'éloignant, concluant la conversation de manière définitive.

Elle sortit de la tour, la tête ailleurs, et ne s'entendit pas appeler par le professeur Dumbledore, juste devant l'escalier menant au hall. Quand elle se retourna enfin, toujours aussi distraite, elle rencontra le regard bleu et pétillant du directeur. La nervosité s'empara alors d'elle.

- Bonjour professeur ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

- Bonjour Elodie, répondit-il poliment. Alors… il paraît que ton retour aux sources ne s'est… comment dire ? Pas très bien passé.

- Non, en effet ! acquiesça-t-elle un peu honteuse.

- De plus, ton sort n'aurait pas fonctionné sur tout le monde…

- C… comment êtes-vous au courant pour le sort ? Et puis…. Le professeur Rogue m'avait dit que vous étiez au courant pour mon projet de réintégrer le lycée quelques jours…. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble, sourit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon établissement. Dis-moi, à mon tour de te poser une question : sais-tu pourquoi ton charme n'a pas fonctionné sur tout le monde ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Les personnes dont la mémoire n'a pas été occultée par l'enchantement sont des gens avec lesquels tu as créé des liens très forts. Ton amie par exemple, elle était très proche de toi, c'est pour cela que ses souvenirs n'ont pas été altérés ! Ce sentiment d'amitié était bien trop fort.

- Mais… et pour les autres ? Je n'ai aucune affinité avec cette bande de voyous.

- La haine et la rancune sont également des sentiments très forts, ils n'allaient pas oublier leur aversion à ton égard aussi facilement, tu devrais faire attention à la manière dont tu agis avec les autres….. et puis, le niveau du sortilège que tu as lancé était assez faible, sans vouloir t'offenser, il y a des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas transcender.

- Vous ne m'offensez pas du tout, mais c'est tout de même bizarre à savoir, je ne pensais pas que la cause de l'échec de la formule sur eux était celle que vous m'avez donnée !

- Je te l'accorde, ça peut faire drôle. Comme quoi, tu ne dois jamais sous-estimer les sentiments humains, qu'ils soient bienveillants ou néfastes…. (encore une fois, papy gâteau a parlé, Amen ! --) Le professeur Rogue n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ?

- Euh… ah non, ça m'a beaucoup étonnée d'ailleurs ! Mais, il m'a expliqué par la suite que c'était parce que vous le lui aviez interdit.

- Ah, Merlin ! Tient-il tant que ça à ce que les gens aient une mauvaise opinion de lui ?

- Ah…

- Ou… peut-être, est-ce autre chose….. dit-il d'un air plus sérieux en lançant un regard perçant à la jeune femme.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Rien, rien ! Juste les élucubrations d'un pauvre vieillard sénile, dit-il d'un ton rieur.

Il en profita pour changer de sujet, ce qui exaspéra la jeune fille au plus haut point : elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus. C'était vraiment frustrant lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de choses.

- Au fait, dit-il en se retournant alors qu'il allait partir, j'allais oublier de te dire ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Je voudrais te mettre en garde !

- Contre quoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Contre le professeur McGonagall ! Elle aussi est au courant, et elle est euh…. Disons, fâchée ! Aussi, je te conseille d'éviter de la croiser ! Bonne journée !

Elle déglutit avec difficulté à la pensée d'une McGonagall furieuse. Elle abandonna son idée d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle ; elle risquait fort de tomber sur sa directrice de maison sans le vouloir, et elle avait eu son compte d'émotions fortes pour le moment. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de remettre ses idées en place.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Attention, le prochain chapitre risque d'apporter son lot de surprises ! Je comptais vous laisser poireauter un moment en vous dévoilant le début de l'intrigue jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre, mais comme je ne suis pas cruelle, je vais en faire un chapitre complet, sinon, ce ne serait pas très cool de ma part ! Allez, gros kissous à vous tous ! Et please, reviews ! Et si on faisait le concours du plus grand nombre de review ? (J'ai le droit d'avoir des idées à la con si je veux d'abord !). Au fait, plus que 50 pages à taper avant la fin de la première partie. Je sais c'est long, mais j'en ai déjà tapé 202, alors…. Et puis, à ce rythme, dans une semaine, c'est terminé !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, alors avant que l'un d'entre vous pense que je me suis lassée de poster mes chapitres, je vais vous détromper en postant les chapitres que j'aurais dû poster le 27, 28, 29, 30, et 31 juillet. Je n'avais simplement plus de temps sur mon forfait Internet !**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

L'air du dehors était glacé, elle aurait dû retourner dans son dortoir pour prendre de quoi se couvrir. La neige résistait encore malgré les premiers rayons de soleil du mois de mars ; son niveau avait même augmenté depuis la veille. Elle marcha, s'éloignant du château jusqu'à se retrouver à l'orée de la forêt interdite, là, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, et s'assit ; blottie au pied d'un arbre. Elle resterait là le temps que son esprit s'apaise ; elle n'avait envie de voir personne, et surtout pas ses amis qui l'auraient assaillie de mille questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre pour le moment. Elle scrutait le ciel hivernal encore brumeux, le soleil ; peu vigoureux avait peine à percer l'épaisse couche de nuage. Son attention fut attirée par un gros oiseau qui s'approchait d'elle à tire d'aile. Surprise, elle le vit se poser sur ses genoux, recroquevillés contre sa poitrine, et lui tendre sa patte. Elle reconnut le hibou qu'elle avait emprunté à l'école peu avant son départ, c'est-à-dire ; l'avant-veille. Elle décrocha le rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte de l'animal et il reprit son envol presque aussitôt. Elle déroula le papier et reconnut l'écriture de Nathalie :

_Salut Hotohori, c'est Kouraï, _

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'annoncer, il n'y avait qu'elle qui la surnommait ainsi.

_ouah, ça me fait tout drôle d'écrire avec une plume et sur du vrai parchemin en plus ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes avec le type qui t'a embarquée hier : il n'avait pas l'air commode ! _

S'il n'en avait que l'air !

_Ici, il a fait le ménage, enfin, je dis ça, c'est surtout parce que ce crétin de Fred ne se souvient plus de rien et la bande de racaille qui nous agressés ne semble pas non plus conserver le moindre souvenir de cet incident ! Quoi qu'il en soit, à part cette interruption intempestive, j'ai trouvé nos retrouvailles assez marrantes et j'attends avec impatience le jour où on pourra remettre ça ! Bon, je te laisse ! _

_PS : Avec ta copine, on a tout arrangé pour tes parents, alors ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça ! Bisous, et conduis-toi bien avec le grand méchant prof ! _

_Ta Kouraï adorée qui t'adore ! _

Elle sourit, plia soigneusement la lettre, et la fourra dans la poche de sa cape. Elle sentit une irrépressible envie de pleurer monter en elle. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle tenta de ravaler ses sanglots, mais ses larmes coulèrent malgré elle. Elle se détestait tellement quand elle se montrait aussi faible, le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

- Tu fais pitié ! Les gens comme toi, je les vomis ! dit-elle pour elle-même.

- Salut ! dit une voix timide derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur, dépitée d'avoir été surprise dans un tel moment d'égarement.

- Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle étonnée de le voir dehors de si bonne heure.

- J'avais envie de profiter de la tranquillité du matin pour prendre un peu l'air. Et toi…. Tu n'es pas avec Harry et les autres ?

- Non, je n'avais pas tellement envie de rester en leur compagnie !

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? hasarda-t-il.

- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule !

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle acquiesça et il prit place juste à côté d'elle. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… tu veux m'en parler ? Tu sais, parfois, c'est peut-être plus facile de parler à des gens avec lesquels tu n'as pas forcément beaucoup d'affinités ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…. J'ai déçu une personne qui m'est chère, avoua-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

- Ah………. Mais, tu sais, si cette personne t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes, ça lui passera ! Elle ne t'en tiendra pas éternellement rigueur !

- Cette personne…. Me hait !

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux un peu surpris par la réponse de sa camarade. Puis, il esquissa un faible sourire.

- Moi, je ne pense pas que si cette personne te connaît et sait ce que tu éprouves pour elle, puisse te détester comme tu le prétends.

Ca lui faisait du bien d'entendre ces paroles réconfortantes.

- A moins que ce ne soit un Serpentard, ajouta-t-il, mais il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer !

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, elle esquissa un sourire triste :

- Oui, ça serait complètement absurde !

Elle ne devait pas perdre de vue que Neville avait toujours détesté Rogue et le craignait plus que tout. Et puis, …. Il avait raison…. C'était un Serpentard.

- Allez, ne te décourage pas, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Bon, je vais te laisser, normalement…. Ginny m'attend, dit-il en regardant sa montre, son teint rougissant légèrement.

Cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle le regarda s'éloigner le cœur serré. C'est mignon, ils sont amoureux ! Comme elle à priori…. Son visage reprit son teint morne.

- Sauf qu'eux, c'est réciproque…. Merde, je suis vraiment pitoyable !

Elle se releva finalement, transie par le froid, et épousseta sa robe de sorcier remplie de neige. Soudain, un craquement sinistre dans son dos la fit retourner brusquement. Elle vit une forme sombre et massive passer à toute vitesse devant ses yeux.

- Qui est là ? commença-t-elle effrayée.

Ca aurait été étonnant que quelqu'un lui réponde, ça devait être une créature de cette forêt maudite, mais….. ce n'était pas une créature magique ordinaire : elle entendit un ricanement aigu, un sifflement glacé. Sa tête s'embruma et sa vue se troubla, puis….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce et une horrible douleur lancinant dans son bras droit.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe ! fit-elle en se redressant, calant son dos contre l'oreiller, prenant sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer de calmer cette souffrance qui semblait lui fendre le crâne en deux. Quelle migraine ! Aoutch, mon bras…..

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et grimaça de douleur. Ca la brûlait…. Atrocement. Elle releva la manche de sa veste de pyjama et crut s'évanouir en découvrant l'origine de sa souffrance. Une tâche rouge d'irritation cerclait la marque noire sur sa peau. Ancrée dans sa chair, était gravée : la marque des ténèbres ! D'abord, elle n'y crut pas… puis….

- Non, non, non, non, répétait-elle en serrant son bras contre elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière dans son lit, avec l'espoir que la marque s'en irait d'elle-même. Ca va aller, c'est rien, ça va aller, marmonnait-elle sans y croire, sentant son cœur cogner durement contre sa poitrine, trahissant ses paroles.

Elle avait chaud, elle avait froid, des frissons parcouraient son dos et des gouttes de sueur baignaient son front. Elle continuait à fixer son baldaquin droit devant elle, les pupilles agrandies par la terreur. Dans un état d'affolement extrême, elle sauta à bas de son lit, tremblante, et se dirigea vers les cachots, lui, saurait quoi faire, il le saurait sûrement, il valait mieux qu'il sache….. Il faisait nuit, nuit noire, et quand elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir rejoint son lit. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et frappa à la porte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi impatiente de la voir s'ouvrir. Elle s'ouvrit…. Sur un visage pâle et fatigué aux yeux noirs de mépris.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il de son habituelle mauvaise humeur, en passant une main sur son visage anguleux.

Elle tremblait, elle avait froid et en voyant son air perdu et tétanisé, l'expression de son regard changea ; il lui lança un regard perçant d'interrogation. Quelques détails ne collaient pas :

- Que vous arrive-t-il aussi tard ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue habillée comme ça ?

Elle voulait lui crier sa terreur, sa douleur et son tourment, mais ne put prononcer que deux petits mots :

- Aidez-moi !

Ses yeux imploraient le regard de glace. Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils et adopta un air perplexe. Il hésita un instant, puis, la tira brutalement par le bras vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ne s'agissait pas de son bureau, mais de ses quartiers privés. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? ne tarda-t-il pas à demander, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus pressante.

Elle leva sa manche et répéta :

- Aidez-moi !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, et il fronça les sourcils à nouveau en posant son regard sur ce qu'elle lui montrait.

- Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il releva ses yeux vers le visage de la fille, l'interrogeant du regard, il la vit recommencer à tremble et à transpirer. Il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas, et posa une main sur son front.

- Vous êtes fiévreuse, déclara-t-il. Asseyez-vous ! lui intima-t-il en la guidant vers un fauteuil.

Il disparut dans une pièce adjacente et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard ; portant une couverture qu'il posa sur elle.

- Restez-là ! Je reviens.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux embrumés et sa fatigue l'empêchaient de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait tellement affaiblie. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte se rouvrit soudain, et entrèrent dans la salle, Rogue, suivi de McGonagall et de Dumbledore. Dès qu'ils la virent, les deux sorciers les plus âgés, s'avancèrent vers la jeune femme.

- Que t'est-il arrivé mon enfant ? demanda le vieux sorcier avec un regard inquiet, voire même, plus qu'inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre, elle ne pouvait pas, prise d'une soudaine aphasie. Elle suivait les protagonistes des yeux, le regard embué.

- Mais enfin, s'énerva McGonagall, où étiez-vous donc pour qu'une telle chose vous soit arrivée ?

- Minerva, gronda doucement Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas le moment de la blâmer il me semble ! La question la plus urgente pour l'instant, est selon moi…. Comment se débarrasser de cette marque.

- Oui…. Vous avez raison Albus, je me suis emportée, mais, ce genre de phénomènes n'arrivent pas par hasard !

- Nous jugerons de ça quand nous aurons le fin mot de l'histoire. Severus, appela-t-il, savez-vous s'il existe un moyen de se défaire de la marque des ténèbres ?

- Croyez-vous que j'aurais conservé la mienne s'il y avait eu un moyen ? Comment cette stupide gamine a-t-elle encore fait pour se fourrer dans une telle situation ?

- Calmez-vous, Severus ! Si nous perdons notre sang froid, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Pour être repérée comme elle a dû l'être par Voldemort, et parce qu'il n'y a que Voldemort qui puisse faire une chose pareille, elle a sûrement déployé une puissance magique suffisante…. Plus que suffisante! Elle ne pouvait se trouver que dans la forêt interdite, c'est le seul lieu dans Poudlard qui permette à une créature des ténèbres de se cacher. C'est bien ça, Elodie ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Elle entendait la question mais ne pouvait toujours pas répondre : elle avait cette impression d'être retranchée dans un petit coin de sa tête, comme si elle n'était que spectatrice de la scène. Or, il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'elle en était le protagoniste principal.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Albus ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose de plus en plus inquiète.

- Je l'ignore Minerva, ….. mais….. Severus, je pense que vous pouvez m'aider.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à suivre de la conversation, avant de perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, il faisait toujours aussi nuit, et elle ne parvenait toujours ni à parler, ni même à bégayer.

- Vous avez trouvé la formule ? demanda la voix de McGonagall qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer.

- Oui, Minerva, acquiesça le vieux sorcier d'un ton soulagé, heureusement que mon bureau recèle de vieilleries qui n'ont pas toutes atterri à la poubelle ! Nous avons peut-être une chance, seulement, il nous manque quelques ingrédients.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le professeur de potions ?

- La griffe de dragon en poudre, les racines d'asphodèle…

- Ca, j'ai, interrompit-il !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout : il nous faut aussi…. Le sang d'un mangemort, …. Beaucoup de sang….. (ben quoi ? Ca aussi il l'a)

Comme si c'était naturel, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rogue, qui plissa les yeux en dévisageant la jeune fille. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi,…. Pourquoi donc fallait-il ce sang ? Le regard perçant de l'homme lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que d'elle-même.

- Nous ne disposons que de quarante huit heures, ce délai dépassé, elle deviendra permanente.

- Là où le bas blesse, dit Rogue, c'est que la préparation de cette potion est longue, presque un jour entier. Or, nous ignorons depuis combien de temps cette petite idiote porte la marque des ténèbres à son bras !

- Raison de plus, continua Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. De quels ingrédients ne disposez-vous pas Severus ?

- De la griffe de dragon, par les temps qui courent, il devient très difficile de se procurer ce genre d'ingrédients ! ajouta-t-il.

- Nous trouverons, assura McGonagall, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut nous en procurer !

- Il me semble toutefois, reprit le vieux sorcier, que nous avons omis de poser une question qui a tout de même son importance !

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous n'avons pas demandé à notre maître des potions s'il était d'accord pour nous faire don de l'ingrédient manquant. Il ne s'agit pas d'une quantité négligeable ; la mixture a pour principal ingrédient le sang ! Il devra être versé lors de la préparation et lors de l'ingestion de la potion. Son consentement me paraît donc indispensable.

- A moins que vous n'ayez le temps d'aller chercher un autre mangemort pour que je le saigne, je suis le seul que vous ayez sous la main ! répondit-il sans détourner son regard glacial et haineux du visage de la jeune femme. Et comme vous l'avez souligné très clairement tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller en trouver un. J'en déduis donc que je n'ai pas tellement le choix !

- Très bien, Severus ! Minerva, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, voyez si vous pouvez trouver l'ingrédient manquant, je vais moi-même chercher de mon côté !

Ils tournèrent les talons et la vieille sorcière devança le mage, quittant déjà la pièce. Il se retourna.

- Soyez très prudent Severus ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une potion nécessitant telle quantité de sang relève de la magie noire. Bien que vous soyez le plus qualifié en la matière, faîtes attention !

Il sortit à son tour, fermant la porte sur Rogue et Elodie, restés seuls.

- Vous avez vraiment intérêt à sortir de votre léthargie ! Croyez-moi que….

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, une grimace apparut sur son visage. Elle comprit que c'était sa marque qui le faisait souffrir, la sienne se révélant tout aussi douloureuse, lui donnant envie de pleurer.

- Il sait, marmonna Rogue sans accorder un regard à la jeune femme, son regard braqué sur son avant-bras. Il nous appelle, il veut nous éloigner afin de nous faire perdre du temps !

La sensation de brûlure s'intensifia.

- Il perd patience !

Il leva ses yeux noirs et brillants vers la jeune fille.

- Vous mériteriez que je vous laisse devenir un mangemort !

Elle était terrorisée à cette idée, mais ne parvenait pas à protester malgré son envie et sa douleur. Il fallut attendre vingt minutes pour que la douleur cesse enfin.

- Hm ! Il a fini par comprendre que je ne comptais pas venir. Pour changer, vous m'avez encore attiré de gros problèmes Merson ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toujours devoir vous sortir de mauvais pas !

Ces paroles lui faisaient mal, elles étaient sûrement faîtes pour cela, mais le plus douloureux, c'était qu'elle savait les mériter. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle n'en avait aucun droit. Après tous les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour elle…. On frappa à la porte et McGonagall, suivie de Dumbledore, fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Tenez ! dit le directeur en lui présentant un bocal rempli d'une poudre brune. Tout y est !

- Comment avez-vous réussi vous procurer la griffe ? demanda le professeur de potions en saisissant le pot en verre. Aussi rapidement ?

Il ne répondit pas à la question posée, se contentant d'un :

- Nous comptons, et… elle compte sur vous ! Nous allons nous retirer, vous pourrez davantage vous concentrer. La discrétion au sujet de cette histoire est la meilleure des options ; mieux vaut ne pas rompre le calme qui règne dans notre école.

Sans rajouter un seul mot, ils sortirent pour la seconde fois.

- Le calme ? répéta-t-il perplexe en haussant un sourcil, fixant la prote close. Eh ben voyons !

Après avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil à son élève, toujours assise dans son fauteuil, prostrée dans un mutisme profond, il se mit à l'ouvrage silencieusement. L'esprit de la jeune fille recommença à s'embrumer, une fois encore, ses oreilles se déconnectèrent elles aussi. Elle ne faisait que suivre machinalement, le professeur du regard ; il s'affairait avec une concentration extrême inscrite dans chaque ride de son visage, allant d'une armoire à une autre, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Elle le regardait vider des flacons entiers et de couleurs différentes dans son chaudron. Il mélangea la mixture pendant cinq minutes, puis relut les instructions sur le parchemin ; il articula quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais elle s'aperçut de son air contrarié. Il faisait les cents pas autour de la pièce ; visiblement, il attendait de pouvoir continuer la potion. «Encore une heure », put-elle lire sur ses lèvres, comme il détachait chaque syllabe, ce qui signifiait chez lui, qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Il s'avança alors brusquement vers elle, brisant ainsi sa ronde, et s'assit sur un fauteuil juste en face du sien. Le regard chocolat suivait toujours distraitement les mouvements du sombre professeur. Il s'accouda sur le bras du fauteuil et posa sa tête sur sa main, dont les longs doigts blancs masquaient une partie de son visage. Il la fixait lui aussi, l'air perdu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa, vint remettre une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Même si l'expression du visage d'Elodie restait inchangée, elle sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait ce geste, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait de manière aussi naturelle et détachée ; ça la troublait. Il se rassit et se replongea dans sa contemplation. Puis, son regard dévia vers l'avant-bras droit de la jeune fille. Il articula une chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle voulait retrouver l'usage de ses facultés, mais en plus d'être réduite au mutisme, elle restait sourde. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par l'éclat diminuant des yeux noirs, ils étaient plongés dans les siens. Il recommença à parler, mais elle ne voyait que ses lèvres remuer, elle voulait vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait à tout prix entendre ce dont il s'agissait, que c'était pour elle, très important. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, cette boule d'angoisse grandissait dans son estomac sans qu'elle put percer cette surdité. Elle pouvait cependant entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à une vitesse alarmante. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer comment ou pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment que ce qu'il lui racontait avait une grande importance pour elle. A force de se concentrer sur ces paroles qu'elle aurait tant voulu entendre, elle finit par transcender son handicap, mais….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vous dire une chose pareille ! dit-il avec l'air horrifié de celui qui a parlé sous l'influence du véritassérum, et qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il a abordé un sujet dont il n'aurait pas dû lui faire part.

Il se releva, avec un air énervé, et sans même lui accorder une parole supplémentaire, retourna à son affaire, de telle sorte, qu'il ne put s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait en silence. Elle n'aurait su décrire ce profond sentiment de frustration qui l'avait envahie. Elle l'entendit marmonner un faible « ça y est ! », et le vit prendre une dague argentée, posée sur le bureau en ébène. Le moment de verser le sang était venu.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comment expliquer que ce moment de l'histoire a particulièrement énervé Cindy ? N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Je me souviendrai toujours de sa tête et de ses grognements quand je lui ai lu ce passage ! Enfin, j'espère que ce passage vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire !**


	30. Chapter 30

Il remonta sa manche gauche, regarda un instant sa propre marque, puis retourna son poignet. Il s'avança vers le chaudron et positionna son bras au-dessus de la mixture en ébullition. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais elle avait peur, elle redoutait cet instant. Cependant, elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la scène ; son corps ne répondait plus aux suppliques désespérées de son cerveau. Il porta la lame aux épais vaisceaux verdâtres et les trancha d'un coup violent et sec, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Le sang coulait à grosses gouttes au-dessus du récipient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de frayeur, son visage devint livide. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle venait de retrouver ses facultés, elle se sentait moins fiévreuse. Il tourna alors son visage vers elle, il était resté stoïque, pas même un froncement de sourcil n'avait perturbé son faciès alors qu'il se coupait les veines. Elle était comme dans un état de transe terrifiant, hypnotisée par ce sang presque noir, qui coulait abondamment. Se trancher les veines c'était comme couper les quelques fils qui nous raccrochaient à la vie, et elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir ; elle préférait rester éternellement un mangemort. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se relever, les jambes flageolantes, ses yeux coulant dans une frénésie incontrôlable. Ses mains tendues vers l'avant, elle avançait péniblement vers cet avant-bras ensanglanté. (Vois le zombie qui va chercher son casse-dalle ). Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le récipient, elle s'empara du poignet du sombre professeur. Elle resserra ses mains autour de la coupure, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais rien n'y fit, ses mains se remplirent de sang, et il se mit à couler plus abondamment encore.

- Non….. non……

- Retournez vous asseoir, grogna-t-il, en la tirant par l'épaule pour qu'elle lâche sa prise.

- Je…. ne veux pas….. c'est dangereux…. Vous pouvez mourir.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, dit-il en continuant d'essayer de l'éloigner, et cessez un peu de pleurnicher ! Je ne suis pas inconscient au point de mettre ma vie en danger pour vous ôter un tatouage du bras !

Justement, elle n'en était pas si sûre, et même si ça pouvait paraître vaniteux, elle aurait pu affirmer que, ne serait-ce par repentir, il se serait sacrifié ; par devoir.

- Lâchez-moi, petite idiote !

Le sang ne tarissait pas et continuait de se vider inexorablement dans ce chaudron. Elle arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes, et bientôt, elle s'écroula (boulet un jour, boulet toujours !). Elle fut retenue par un bras puissant qui l'encercla par les épaules ; le bras de Rogue resté inoccupé.

- Il faut….. que vous arrêtiez…. ça ! continua-t-elle.

Il avait à présent perdu une grande quantité de sang, le volume de liquide dans le chaudron avait pratiquement doublé. (C'est un petit chaudron). L'affaiblissement commença à le gagner lui aussi, elle le sentit trembler et il vacilla. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol froid de la pièce, lâchant la jeune fille.

- Relevez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en retirant son poignet du dessus du récipient.

- Je…. Je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Il faut que je prenne ma baguette afin de stopper l'écoulement stupide fillette ! Si vous ne vous secouez pas un peu, je vais réellement me vider de mon sang, et vous rester un mangemort !

Il n'avait pas besoin de la menacer de rester un mangemort toute sa vie, la simple idée qu'il puisse mourir lui suffisait. Cependant, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se lever, alors elle attrapa la baguette dans la poche de la cape de l'homme et la lui tendit. Il la saisit brusquement en lui lançant un regard noir, et la posa sur la profonde entaille. Il formula une incantation qu'elle ne comprit pas, trop absorbée par son effort qui consistait à se remettre debout. Elle vit l'extrémité de la baguette devenir incandescente, et le professeur tracer une ligne d'un bout à l'autre de la plaie, en sifflant entre ses dents à cause de la douleur provoquée par le bois ardent. Le liquide pourpre s'arrêta enfin de couler de ses veines, brûlées à présent par magie.

- Finite Incantatum !

La baguette magique reprit son aspect initial. Il se releva, faisant mine de ne pas tituber et, attrapant la fille par le bras, la reconduisit jusqu'à son fauteuil, où il la laissa s'effondrer sans douceur. Lui-même, après avoir éteint le feu sous la marmite, d'un coup de baguette magique, se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège. Il saisit son front dans sa main droite et ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir, un sourire sardonique se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres fines, devant l'incrédulité de la jeune femme. On aurait dit qu'il était pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

- Encore un coup comme celui-ci, et c'est votre gorge que je me ferai un plaisir de trancher, marmonna-t-il en lui jetant un regard mauvais comme jamais elle ne lui en avait vu. Quelques minutes de plus, et j'y passais ! Ce n'est pas que je tienne tellement à la vie ….

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, savourant avec délectation l'effet de terreur qu'il produisait sur Elodie. Il ferma à nouveau ses paupières qui semblaient êtres devenues trop lourdes pour lui, et resta ainsi un long moment. Elle comprit qu'il était en train de récupérer ses forces ; lorsqu'on perd autant de sang, on est forcément affaibli. Elle le regardait de longues minutes durant. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'avait plus bouleversée qu'effrayée : elle était habituée à ses sarcasmes, ils lui faisaient moins peur qu'avant. Ce qu'il avait fait, c'était simplement par devoir ; afin de conserver la confiance de Dumbledore sans doute. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec elle. Elle se sentait si déçue, alors qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il n'agissait comme cela que sous les ordres du vieux mage. Un tel fossé les séparait ; elle se souciait de lui, alors que lui, ne pensait qu'à agir conformément au devoir qu'il s'était imposé (remember to the cours of philosophie ; la leçon sur le devoir : agir par devoir VS agir conformément au devoir ! Quelle angoisse ! Bon, je vous refais pas le cours, c'était juste un petit clin d'œil à mes jeunes années de lycéenne, enfuies). Elle ou un autre, ça aurait été la même chose. Elle le savait pertinemment ; elle n'avait aucun droit d'en être déçue. La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore. Rogue rouvrit les yeux, et tourna lentement la tête vers Dumbledore, qui se tenait à présent devant eux.

- La potion est-elle prête ? demanda le vieux sorcier d'un air grave.

- Pratiquement, dit-il en se relevant avec difficulté, elle doit encore reposer pendant quelques heures !

- Il y en a beaucoup, non ? demanda le directeur un peu étonné. Devra-t-elle ingérer la totalité du chaudron ?

- Non mais, j'ai pensé que dans la mesure où Miss Merson est un aimant à ennuis, (il lui lança un regard de glace) il valait mieux se montrer prudent, et doubler les doses, au cas où !

- N'exagérons rien, tout de même, je suis persuadé que cette enfant en sait autant que nous, sur la manière dont elle a obtenu cette marque.

Il s'approcha de la jeune Gryffondor, toujours lovée dans son fauteuil, et s'accroupit devant elle.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de comment cela a pu t'arriver ?

Elle bougea la tête de droite à gauche en signe d'abnégation.

- Bien, dit-il en se relevant. Ne t'en fais pas, on va arranger ça ! rassura-t-il d'un ton paternel. Tu ne te souviens pas que ton empathie se soit déclarée dernièrement ?

- Non, dit-elle.

- Encore quelques heures et ce sera bon ! Ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est le fait que nous ne sachions pas depuis combien de temps elle est marquée ! dit-il en s'adressant au professeur de potions. Ne perdons pas de temps, c'est ce qui nous fait défaut.

Il sortait de ses appartements, lorsqu'il se retourna :

- Prévenez-moi quand ce sera prêt, je veux être là ! Oh, et puis, Severus, vous devriez prendre une potion de régénération sanguine, vous devrez réitérer votre « don » dans quelques temps, et à voir votre mine, vous ne le supporterez pas, si vous ne récupérez pas un peu avant !

- Je sais ! siffla-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être n'en aurais-je pas eu besoin si je n'en avais pas perdu plus que nécessaire ! dit-il en fixant son élève d'un regard noir.

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire faiblement et referma la porte derrière lui. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille, son front était humide, elle avait froid. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et saisit deux fioles, une au contenu couleur sang et la seconde, couleur émeraude. Il revint devant elle, et lui tendit le flacon vert.

- Ca devrait faire tomber votre fièvre !

Il avala d'un trait le contenu de son flacon, et après s'être assuré qu'elle en faisait autant, il retourna près de son chaudron et continua à mélanger la mixture à froid. Elle avait cessé de trembler, elle avait moins froid, et son front ne transpirait plus… elle finit par s'assoupir de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait une migraine atroce, et ses yeux semblaient ne pas vouloir lui montrer autre chose que du brouillard. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'elle était couchée dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'elle en avait la nausée, quand à son bras, il la brûlait horriblement. En déviant son visage vers son bras douloureux, c'est le professeur Rogue qu'elle aperçut, assis juste à côté d'elle. Il tenait son bras dénudé sur ses genoux. A sa gauche, se tenait debout à la tête du lit ; Dumbledore. Il avait dans les mains, une petite bouteille en verre contenant un liquide épais et noir : c'était la potion que le sombre professeur venait de préparer.

- Elle s'est réveillée ! dit Dumbledore d'une voix un peu caverneuse.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer !

Les deux hommes semblaient se parler sans se soucier de sa présence.

- Elodie, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix basse et rauque.

- On va procéder à l'extraction de la marque. Tu vas boire ceci, et surtout, n'essaye pas de bouger ton bras, c'est très important, insista-t-il en lui tendant le petit flacon.

Elle le saisit fébrilement, et le porta à ses lèvres. L'homme assis à ses côtés, resserra son bras, et trancha à nouveau la peau diaphane de son poignet. Elle sentit le liquide chaud couler librement jusqu'à recouvrir l'entièreté de la marque. Le sang commençait à la brûler, elle avait mal, elle avait très mal. Elle commença à se tordre de douleur mais, aucun des deux hommes ne paraissait y faire attention. Rogue maintenait d'une poigne de fer son bras sur ses genoux, concentré sur la flaque de sang qui recouvrait la marque. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer la douleur et les sanglots de la jeune femme. La brûlure s'intensifia, elle lança un regard larmoyant en direction de son bras et vit avec horreur que le sang pourpre pénétrait sa peau. Elle en sentait chaque goutte comme autant d'aiguilles qui traversaient sa chair. Elle poussa un cri déchirant qui sembla laisser les deux sorciers de marbre. Quand la totalité de l'épais liquide eut disparu, elle se rendit compte que la marque des ténèbres s'était rétractée elle aussi. Elle suait maintenant à grosses gouttes. Elle était secouée de spasmes violents et ne cessait de trembler. Le vieux sorcier posa une main sur son front et s'adressa au professeur de potions :

- Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie ! Reposez-vous Severus, nous allons vous laisser vous remettre, vous en avez besoin vous aussi !

- Elle… elle peut rester, elle ne me dérange pas. Elle n'est pas en état d'être déplacée.

- Très bien, merci pour elle ! Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je ne vais pas laisser Minerva sans nouvelles, elle m'en voudrait.

Le directeur quitta la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, et aussitôt, le sombre professeur revint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme. Il passa une main sur son front pour jauger son état. Elle s'était un peu calmée, mais les convulsions étaient toujours présentes et ses yeux demeuraient dans une brume à couper au couteau.

- Vous allez rester ici, quelques heures ! dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce. Vous avez besoin de récupérer, je passerai vous voir un peu plus tard !

- Pro…. Professeur ! appela-t-elle d'une voix faible et encore haletante alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Merci !

Il ne répondit pas, mais c'était …. Comme….. si elle l'entendait sourire, elle ne voyait rien, mais ….. En ce moment, elle aurait tué père et mère pour voir ce sourire. (Éviter d'employer cette expression, un jour ou l'autre ça finit par arriver ) Mais, peut-être….. qu'elle se trompait…. Le pli amer aux commissures des lèvres était sûrement présent….. oui….. certainement.

Le sommeil finit par la gagner, elle avait l'impression d'avoir manqué plusieurs nuits de repos tant elle se sentait fatiguée.

A son réveil, elle avait chaud, très chaud, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'une couverture était rabattue sur elle. Il était repassé pendant son sommeil. Mon Dieu, faîtes qu'elle n'ait pas bavé ou pire ; parlé durant son sommeil ! Sa tête était toujours un peu embrumée, mais son bras ne la brûlait plus. Elle sursauta en apercevant la haute silhouette sur un fauteuil, non loin de son lit. Il dormait. Et oui, lui aussi il dormait. Il se montrait tellement froid et sarcastique d'habitude, qu'elle en avait oublié qu'il était avant tout un être humain (moi j'en suis pas si sûre mais bon, chacun ses convictions). Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il avait l'air parfaitement détendu : les plis amers au coin des yeux et aux commissures des lèvres avaient disparu. Il paraissait plus jeune, plus serein. Elle sourit. Elle rougit. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi : si elle continuait à le regarder de la sorte, elle aurait l'air ridicule s'il venait à se réveiller. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire semblant de continuer à dormir : elle ne savait pas quand lui, se réveillerait, et ça pouvait prendre du temps. Et puis,…. elle commençait à avoir une envie pressante. Ce devenait gênant à force. La peine de faire un choix lui fut épargnée par le réveil du sombre professeur. Elle le fixait avec appréhension. Qu'allait-il dire ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et qu'ils se posèrent sur la jeune femme, son visage devint livide et les rides amères sur son visage reprirent forme. Elle commençait à sentir l'angoisse l'étreindre fortement, elle avait peur de sa réaction.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillée ? siffla-t-il acerbe.

- ….. Pas ….. pas longtemps !

Il haussa un sourcil en l'entendant bégayer et en la voyant rougir de la sorte. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Montrez-moi votre bras, intima-t-il, en prenant son poignet et en relevant la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Elle a disparu, définitivement ! déclara-t-il.

- Oui, dit-elle en retirant vivement son bras.

Il la regarda avec colère et plissa les yeux :

- Dîtes-moi, où étiez-vous quand cela vous est arrivé ?

- Je…. Je me suis réveillée avec cette marque ! répondit-elle, ce qui était vrai.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! grogna Rogue. On ne se fait pas ce genre de choses par hasard !

- Arrêtez de croire que je passe mon temps à vous mentir ! s'énerva-t-il. Je vous dis que je ne me rappelle rien !

- REFLECHISSEZ ALORS ! Faites en sorte de vous souvenir ! Cette histoire n'est sûrement ni anodine, ni due au hasard ! Et puis, il n'y a aucune raison qui justifie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous ait laissée partir après avoir apposé sa marque sur vous.

- Je…. Je vous assure que je ne sais pas du tout comment cela a pu arriver. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est avoir vu une ombre étrange à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Et puis, plus rien, après ça…. C'est le trou noir !

- Comme souvent dans votre tête !

Elle essaya de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque, et continua :

- Après, je me suis retrouvée dans mon dortoir.

L'homme avait l'air perplexe, il porta un doigt long et fin à son menton et le massa machinalement, les sourcils froncés :

- Il avait réellement l'intention de vous faire rentrer dans ses rangs…. Mais la raison pour laquelle il l'a fait ici…… Merlin, c'était un test !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas tout.

- Et j'ai échoué, siffla-t-il avec colère. C'était prévisible, après votre escapade au repaire, ils avaient des doutes….. et……

On aurait dit qu'il se retenait avec difficulté d'envoyer une belle injure. Seulement :

- Je…. Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle.

- Curieusement, ça ne m'étonne pas, fit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-elle pu répondre de toute façon ? Il sortit de la pièce.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il. Comment diable avez-vous fait ? marmonna-t-il.

- Fait quoi ?

- Cette marque ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien moi-même !

- C'était une question oratoire ; je n'attendais pas de réponse de votre part. De toute manière, reprit-il avec un sourire mauvais, votre incompétence est telle que vous seriez incapable de répondre à une question des plus élémentaires !

Il passa une main à la peau diaphane sur son visage pâle et anguleux.

- Je suis fatigué !

- C'est normal…. Dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

- Je ne suis pas en train de vous parler du fait que par votre faute je me retrouve anémié, je suis simplement las de votre stupidité !

- Pardon ! dit-elle piteusement.

Elle repensa à la veille, à ce qu'il lui avait révélé et qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire. Elle mourait d'envie de lui poser la question. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'adressa à elle :

- Vraiment, j'ai été inconscient de vous en parler, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme….. Maintenant, je veux que vous rejoigniez votre salle commune ! J'ai affaire.

Elle sortit sans mot dire et se rendit dans son dortoir. Elle ne comprenait toujours rien, et elle aurait tant donné pour savoir de quoi il était question. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'était un peu ouvert à elle, mais, maintenant, il semblait bien déterminé à lui faire payer cet instant de faiblesse.

Elle obéit et se rendit dans sa salle commune, appréhendant déjà le fait de parler de tout ça à ses amis…. A vrai dire, elle ignorait encore si elle allait leur en faire part ou non. Ca restait à voir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors vala, chapitre Ô combien court, je sais, mais là je ne pouvais pas couper l'histoire à un autre moment, sinon, ça aurait pas été ! Eh oui parce qu'après, on tombe en plein dans les ASPICs blancs, et là, ben, voilà quoi ! Ca colle plus trop trop. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier les chapitres ces cinq derniers jours, mais comme vous avez pu le voir, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, et je les avais tapés, je les ai gardés en stock bien au chaud, et maintenant je vous en balance cinq d'un coup, ça valait le coup d'attendre non ? Manque de forfait internet, c'est la vie. Du coup, je compte sur vous pour mettre un max de reviews !**

**Allez, gros kissous et à très vite !!**

**Saïzo qui vous aimeeuuuuu !**


	31. Chapter 31

Les vacances d'hiver finirent dans une ambiance des plus studieuses ; à la rentrée, les ASPICs blancs faisaient leur grand retour. Une montée de stress assez significative vint frapper le quatuor. La jeune femme avait retrouvé sa baguette et ses affaires quand Cindy était revenue. Même si elle ne le lui avait pas dit clairement, la jeune femme avait deviné qu'elle et son amie avaient passé le reste des vacances ensemble, car à plusieurs reprises, la jeune Gryffondor avait gaffé en abordant des sujets, dont elle n'était même pas censée connaître l'existence. Le lundi de la rentrée, avait lieu l'épreuve de soins aux créatures magiques, suivie de celle de métamorphose. Il fallait transformer un lapin en bûche, et faire disparaître une tortue. Alors que la transformation était parfaite, il resta un morceau de la carapace de l'animal.

- Votre métamorphose est réussie, avait dit McGonagall, par contre, il reste un morceau de tortue sur votre table…. Ça n'est pas très bon !

Elle était sortie si déçue de la salle d'examen, après les heures qu'elle avait passées à plancher sur ses cours en compagnie d'Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura Hermione. Ce n'était pas si mal, je pense que tu auras la moyenne. Ce n'est pas comme Ron, dit-elle d'un ton plus raide en lançant des regards en coin au rouquin, non seulement son lapin s'est transformé en carpette, mais en plus,il n'a réussi à faire disparaître de sa tortue, que la tête.

A quelques mètres de là, Ron marchait allègrement, l'air insouciant en cantonnant.

- Tu sais Hermione, ce ne sont que les examens blancs, ça ne signifie absolument rien.

- Il vaut mieux en effet ! assura Harry. Parce que dans le cas contraire,…. Enfin….. et on a quoi demain ?

- Sorts et enchantements et Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Hermione en soupirant d'un air las. Vous n'êtes même pas fichus de vous rappeler l'emploi du temps en période d'examen. C'est vraiment…. Décourageant !

Le reste des examens se déroula plutôt bien. Mais quand arriva le dernier jour ; le vendredi après-midi, elle dut affronter la terrible épreuve de potions. La veille, elle avait étudié jusqu'à trois heures du matin et n'avait que très peu dormi. Depuis le temps qu'elle le fréquentait, elle commençait à connaître un peu Rogue : il allait certainement leur demander de confectionner une potion piège. L'examen ne commençait qu'à quatorze heures trente, mais à quatorze heures, elle était déjà devant la salle, assise à côté de la porte, ses notes en main et un vieux grimoire sur les genoux.

- On fait des révisions de dernière minute ? demanda une voix particulièrement froide et désagréable.

Elle leva la tête et aperçut Rogue, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il venait d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce, sûrement pour préparer le matériel nécessaire au déroulement de l'épreuve. Il eut un rictus méprisant.

- Ca ne sert à rien, reprit-il. Vous ne connaissez pas la potion que vous allez devoir préparer. Il s'agit d'un exercice de réflexion, ce qui me permet de pronostiquer d'emblée vos résultats. Mais, j'en ai peut-être déjà trop dit.

Sans doute avait-il eu l'impression de lui avoir donnée un indice malgré lui, toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas : il l'avait plongée dans une panique noire et il le savait. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait fait exprès. «Calme-toi! Après tout, peut-être qu'il bluffait ! On mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il bluffe, par pitié ! » Il sourit méchamment, satisfait du voile d'ombre qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son élève, et pénétra dans le cachot, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui. Elle décida d'arrêter ses révisions, se rendant finalement compte qu'elle s'embrouillait l'esprit plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, s'il disait vrai, ça ne servait effectivement à rien, il valait mieux qu'elle essaye de se calmer et de garder les idées claires. A deux heures et demi piles, la porte s'ouvrit. La ponctualité était décidément la seule qualité de cet homme. Elle rentra en tête de file. Ce fut le professeur de potions qui les plaça, et comme il fallait s'en douter, non content d'avoir séparé le quatuor aux quatre coins de la salle, il plaça Elodie au premier rang, juste devant son bureau, de manière à pouvoir la garder à portée de vue toute la durée du test. Mais, jamais rien ne lui échappait, il était capable de voir si un élève trichait sans bouger de son bureau, il y avait autre chose, réalisa-t-elle. Il l'avait sûrement placée là pour pouvoir la déstabiliser à volonté. Il verrait chaque fois qu'elle ferait un faux pas et pourrait se moquer d'elle quand il en aurait envie. Ca promettait d'être une sacrée partie de plaisir. Comme il le lui avait dit une demi heure plus tôt, elle se rendit très vite compte, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la potion à confectionner ; elle lui était totalement étrangère. La panique recommençait à prendre le dessus. Elle lança un regard vers ses amis, se retournant carrément pour apercevoir Hermione; au fond de la salle d'examen. Tous s'étaient déjà mis à la tâche, sauf elle. Tout le monde sans exception, y compris Neville, semblait comprendre et réussir à concevoir quelque chose.

- Miss Merson, vous êtes priée de vous retourner, fit la voix glaciale. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai obligé de vous mettre à la porte et ce sera un P d'office.

Elle se retourna vers sa paillasse et rencontra les yeux noirs et narquois du maître des potions. Cela allait faire une demi-heure que l'épreuve était commencée, et elle n'avait toujours pas touché au matériel qui était posé sur sa table, elle n'avait encore rien fait. Ses joues et ses yeux se mirent à rougir, sa tête à tourner et ses oreilles à bourdonner, elle se sentait nauséeuse. (vous connaissez l'angoisse du chaudron vide ? C'est celui qui précède l'angoisse de la page blanche ! DSL 3h20 du matin, je fais des blagues pourries, c'est forcé !) Elle se retrouvait devant un chaudron vide et divers ingrédients dont elle ne savait que faire. « Calme-toi ! Calme-toi! Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu paniques comme ça ! » Elle ferma les yeux. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à grand-chose ! Elle commença à réfléchir de manière posée. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'affoler car de toute manière, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle fit un sursaut en entendant la voix du professeur Rogue lui chuchoter à quelques centimètres de l'oreille :

- Eh bien, quelque chose ne va pas, Merson ? Vous avez du mal à comprendre ?

« Tu vas voir ! » Sans faire attention à la remarque qui venait d'être faite, elle se replongea dans sa réflexion. Ne serait-ce que par fierté, elle ne pouvait pas perdre face à lui. S'il croyait l'avoir effrayée par sa réflexion, il l'avait au contraire boostée. Il lui manquait certainement des bases que les autres avaient acquises les années précédentes, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un examen blanc, comme un contrôle normal, et ce n'était pas le premier contrôle qu'elle ratait en potions, jamais à ce point, certes, mais bon….

- Non, professeur ! Tout va pour le mieux ! dit-elle à son tour d'un ton poli mais rieur.

Visiblement, ça ne lui avait pas plu, car son air moqueur disparut et il fronça les sourcils en lui lançant d'une voix assassine :

- Je pronostique un D !

Elle lui lança un regard impertinent à son tour et lui répondit d'un air terriblement effronté :

- Nous verrons professeur !

Elle était déterminée, elle ne lâcherait pas prise, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver, elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de penser qu'il avait réussi son coup. Elle se mit à l'ouvrage, un sourire distrait sur les lèvres, en sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait était du grand n'importe quoi ; ça relevait davantage du potage que de la potion de ratatinage.

- Plus que cinq minutes ! retentit la voix de Rogue au bout d'un long moment. Mettez un échantillon de vos préparations dans les flacons, inscrivez vos noms dessus et apportez-les sur mon bureau ! Ceux qui ont terminé, vous sortez !

Elle venait de terminer sa potion, et avait vu Hermione donner un grand coup de louche sur la main d'un Serepentard qui venait d'essayer de se servir dans son chaudron. A son grand soulagement, elle s'aperçut que la couleur de sa mixture était à peu près semblable à celles des autres élèves. Elle savait que cela ne voulait rein dire, mais, Rogue, lui, ne le saurait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il les teste. Et à n'en pas douter, c'était quelque chose qu'il allait s'empresser de faire. Elle saurait le lendemain si elle avait échoué rien qu'en voyant sa façon de la regarder. Mais pour le moment, elle ne perdrait pas la face devant lui quand elle irait poser sa fiole sur son bureau. Elle prit plaisir à voir la mâchoire du professeur se contracter lorsqu'elle lui remit le fruit de son travail avec un large sourire qu'il n'eut guère l'air d'apprécier. Voilà pourquoi elle fut si fière lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'examen. Quitte à rater l'épreuve, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art ! Elle avait remporté la première manche.

- Tu as réussi ? demanda Hermione en sortant à son tour de la salle.

- Si on veut… tout dépend de ce qu'on entend par réussir, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Les trois amis la regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

oOoOoOoOo

C'était la mi-mars et ce jour-là, avait lieu le dernier match du tournoi de Quidditch de la saison, opposant Gryffondor à la maison Serpentard. Le temps était frais avec une légère brise, idéal pour un match comme celui-ci. A quatorze heures, les gradins du stade se remplissaient à une vitesse fulgurante ; personne n'avait envie de manquer le match de l'année. Bientôt, les joueurs se mirent en place sur le terrain, chacun perché sur son balai. Madame Bibine s'avança au centre du stade pour siffler le coup d'envoi. Les cognards, le souaflle et le vif d'or furent libérés et Elodie vit Harry chercher des yeux la petite balle ailée. On lança le souaffle et dans la seconde qui suivit, tous les joueurs se précipitèrent sur la balle rouge. Ron, le gardien de buts remplissait fort bien son rôle, aucun essai ne passait. Cependant, les balais de l'équipe adverse étaient bien plus rapides, et ils avaient du mal s'emparer du souaffle avant les Serpentard. Le seul balai suffisamment puissant de l'équipe était un « éclair de feu », détenu par l'attrapeur de l'équipe, c'était à dire : Harry. Il filait plu vite que le vent et maniait terriblement bien son balai. Il pistait le vif d'or avec une extrême précision. Malefoy avait grand-peine à le suivre malgré son Nimbus 2001. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se rapprochait rapidement du vif d'or, mais le mauvais perdant de l'équipe verte et argent, ne le laissa pas faire. Il attendit que Harry passât devant lui pour s'agripper aux branches à l'arrière de son balai, ce qui ralentit considérablement l'allure de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, qui sur un coup de colère, se mit à effectuer plusieurs tonneaux pour le faire lâcher prise, en vain. McGonagall, furieuse, se leva des gradins, et commença à crier provoquant ainsi un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres du directeur, assis à ses côtés.

- Faute, il y a faute ! criait-elle. C'est inacceptable !

Au même moment, un coup de sifflet retentit et Madame Bibine accorda un penalty à l'équipe rouge et or.

- OUAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! s'élevèrent les cris de joie dans la foule alors que Dean Thomas venait de marquer l'essai.

Soudain, un salve de hurlements s'éleva, encore plus forts que les précédents, elle regarda dans les tribunes et se rendit compte que tout le monde avait le nez en l'air. Elle leva les yeux à son tour, et aperçut Harry qui brandissait le vif d'or au-dessus de sa tête, devant un Malefoy livide de rage. Gryffondor venait de gagner le match,… non, la coupe !

Le soir-même, on fit une grande fête dans la tour de Gryffondor, en l'honneur de cette brillante victoire. Elle ne se termina que tard dans la nuit, après qu'une fois de plus, le professeur McGonagall soit venue les faire coucher vers trois heures du matin, en les menaçant de leur retirer des points s'ils n'obéissaient pas.

- Je suis très déçue miss Granger, avait-elle dit à Hermione, en tant que Préfète en Chef, vous vous devez de faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline dans votre maison !

Hermione n'avait rien répondu mais, pour une fois, il était évident qu'elle ne partageait pas l'avis du professeur McGonagall.

Ils regagnèrent donc tous leurs dortoirs, dans l'euphorie générale, mais bientôt, la réalité les rattrapa et tous eurent du mal à s'endormir en pensant aux résultats des ASPICs blancs qui devaient commencer à être rendus le lendemain. Une vague de stress la submergea, et elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, leur premier cours de la matinée fut métamorphose. Elle appréhendait beaucoup de connaître sa note dans cette discipline ; elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très moyennement réussi ; McGonagall le leur avait dit. Avant le début du cours, les résultats étaient déjà affichés au mur du fond de la salle de classe, et tout le monde s'y était précipité, le ventre noué. En conséquence, elle attendit un peu en retrait, que la foule se soit dispersée pour aller voir sa note en compagnie de ses amis. Elle pointa de son doigt son nom sur la liste et traça une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à sa note….. A. Elle était un peu déçue, mais au moins elle avait eu la moyenne. Hermione, elle, avait obtenu un O, Harry un A également, et Ron un P. Les résultats leur furent communiqués dans l'ordre où ils avaient passé les épreuves ; ainsi, elle obtint un E en botanique, un A en histoire de la magie, un O en sorts et enchantements, un A en soins aux créatures magiques, ainsi qu'en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle appréhendait terriblement les résultats en potions magiques. Le vendredi après-midi, tout le monde rentra en silence dans les cachots, pour les Gryffondor c'était sans doute le pire de tous les cours. Contrairement aux jours précédents, personne ne se dirigea vers le mur du fond, personne n'avait vraiment hâte de savoir à quel point il s'était cassé la figure. Lorsque le maître des potions fit irruption dans le cachot, il demanda inutilement le silence.

- Vous pourrez consulter vos nullissimes résultats à la fin de l'heure, je suppose que de toute façon, personne n'est réellement pressé de savoir la note qu'il a obtenue.

Une bonne partie de la classe fut parcourue de frissons. Bien entendu, les Serpentard avec lesquels ils avaient leur cours en commun ne souffraient d'aucun manque de confiance en eux. Elle remarqua que durant les deux heures de cours, il lui lançait des regards vainqueurs ; elle comprit qu'il venait de remporter la seconde manche. A la fin du cours, ce fut une fois de plus, la ruée vers le tableau d'affichage au fond de la classe. Le quatuor fut le dernier groupe à voir ses notes. Hermione, à sa grande horreur, avait obtenu un A. « Si elle a A, que vais-je avoir ? » se demandait-elle avec angoisse. Ron et Harry avaient, eux aussi et à leur grande surprise, obtenu la même note qu'Hermione, ce qui offusqua encore plus profondément la jeune fille ; certaine que son travail valait bien davantage que celui fourni par ses deux congénères « sans vouloir vous vexer les garçons ». La jeune femme chercha son nom et aperçut en face la lettre D. Elle regarda tous les autres résultats d'un air affolé ; tout le monde, même Neville, avait eu la moyenne, sauf elle. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

- Lorsque j'ai prévenu les élèves que les notes étaient catastrophiques, j'ai oublié de mentionner qu'il s'agissait des votres, fit la voix mielleuse du maître des potions dans son dos.

Il l'avait fait exprès, elle se retourna vivement, elle avait envie de le gifler. Il devait vraiment la haïr pour mettre la moyenne à tous, même à Harry et Neville. Elle le défia du regard, elle ne cilla pas, bien trop énervée pour baisser les yeux. Lui non plus ne détourna pas les siens. Elle finit par sortir de la salle à pas pressés, suivie de ses amis, sans lui accorder un mot. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier menant à la tour de Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Ron qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie.

- Rogue lui a collé la plus mauvaise note de toute la classe, voilà ce qu'elle a !

- Non, les coupa la jeune femme avec véhémence, c'est tout simplement que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir obtenu la moyenne. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais raté l'épreuve, mais ne nous voilons pas la face, ni toi Ron, ni Neville, ni même toi Harry, ne méritaient plus que moi.

- C'est très sympa ce que tu dis ! se renfrogna le rouquin.

- Elle a raison Ron, la défendit Hermione, toi comme moi, savons très bien que ta préparation ne méritait pas la moyenne !

- Oui, bon….. d'accord….. avoua Ron d'un air boudeur, mais de là à le dire carrément…

- C'est compréhensible ! concéda Harry. Sur ce coup-là, il a été vraiment injuste. C'est la première fois qu'il met d'aussi bonnes notes à tant de Gryffondor. Bon…. De toute façon, ce n'est pas si dramatique, tes autres résultats ne sont pas si mal.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! ajouta Hermione. Dans la plupart des matières, ils sont même très bons !

Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

- Au fait, dit Hermione, moi, j'ai obtenu un O en arithmancie, et pour vous, la divination ?

Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards étonnés, ça leur était complètement sorti de la tête ; elle, n'avait jamais considéré la divination comme une matière à part entière.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été voir mes résultats ! déclara Harry.

- Moi non plus ! dirent les deux autres en cœur. Bof, reprit Ron, je peux prédire un petit T.

Le lendemain au cours de divination, ils reçurent leurs résultats ; le professeur Trelawney avait déclaré que les oracles lui avaient prédit nombre de catastrophes si elle révélait les résultats des épreuves avant ceux des autres disciplines. Un peu avant qu'ils ne passent l'épreuve, Ron et Harry avaient initié la jeune femme à l'art d'obtenir les faveurs du professeur de divination. Et, visiblement, ça avait fonctionné à la perfection ; tous trois avaient obtenu un E pour avoir inventé des éléments de leur vie future des plus dramatiques.

Le dimanche soir, le stress était un peu retombé, maintenant il allait falloir commencer à travailler sérieusement les véritables ASPICs qui allaient arriver assez rapidement. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas envie de se replonger de suite dans les révisions, elle avait très envie de faire une petite escapade dans le château après le couvre-feu. Vers minuit, elle entra dans le dortoir des troisième année. Cindy, comme c'était à prévoir, ne dormait pas, elle était assise sur son lit et semblait faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retourna vivement vers son amie, et esquissa un sourire en coin en la reconnaissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller celles qui dormaient, plongeant sa plume dans un encrier.

- Je suis venue te proposer notre première ballade nocturne inaugurant l'arrivée du printemps, ma jeune amie ! répondit-elle d'un ton courtois.

Cindy eut un rire discret :

- Tu deviens poète ? Malheureusement, j'ai pris une punition en cours vendredi, et si je ne la rends pas demain matin, elle doublera, je dois absolument la terminer.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'y mets ? Pf ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? soupira la jeune femme d'un air exaspéré.

- J'ai simplement bombardé Jessica Bulstrode de bave de Verracrasse, répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Pendant un cours de potions ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Qui, à ton avis, aurait eu le cœur de me punir pour un acte aussi légitime ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Ca me rappelle le début de l'année scolaire, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux, j'avais aussi mitraillé Malefoy avec de la bave de Verracrasse.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage enfantin.

- Bon, il faut que je finisse ça ! continua-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Elodie.

- Vu tes résultats aux examens blancs, je crois que je m'abstiendrai de te la demander ! dit-elle en affichant un sourire mesquin.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont bon train ! C'est vraiment niveau raz du plancher ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a été injuste sur ce coup-là !

- Qui ne le sait pas ? Tu passes ton temps à en rabattre les oreilles de ton entourage !... Oh et puis, au diable les propriétés d'utilisation du Bézoard, s'exclama-t-elle un peu fort, en envoyant valdinguer son parchemin de punition. Toute manière, il trouvera bien un autre prétexte pour me punir, alors….. Laisse-moi m'habiller et j'arrive !

- Okay, je t'attends dehors, enfin, devant le tableau, dit-elle en sortant de la salle.

- Au fait, la retint la fillette, on va où ?

- Sais pas, j'ai envie de visiter un peu le château, des endroits que je ne connais pas, ça me ferait mal au ventre de quitter Poudlard sans connaître les lieux les plus intéressants.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille : la perspective de braver les interdits lui plaisait toujours autant.

- De toute façon, tu passes ton temps à faire des bêtises de manière inconsciente alors…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Allez, dépêche-toi au lieu de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cindy rejoignait Elodie devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Où veux-tu aller ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Tu dois bien connaître des endroits intéressants, non ?

- Hum hum, il se pourrait bien que oui…. Suivez le guide ! reprit Cindy, un air sérieux s'affichant sur son visage.

Elles marchèrent pendant vingt minutes, dans le silence le plus complet. Cindy semblait en proie à une concentration extrême, et c'était tellement rare qu'il valait mieux ne pas la déranger. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. La fillette quant à elle, semblait plongée dans un calcul difficile. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net et sourit d'un air suffisant.

- On y est ! déclara-t-elle finalement.

- On est où exactement ? interrogea Elodie en lançant des regards aux alentours.

- Au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard ! déclara la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette lumineuse devant elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu vois ce tableau ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers une toile immense représentant un phénix géant perché sur la sphère terrestre, dans un décor de flammes. Eh bien, il en marque l'entrée ! Pas mal non ?

- Mon Dieu, mais… comment j'ai fait pour manquer un truc aussi immense?

- Tu sais où on est ici ? dit Cindy, c'est le troisième étage, il est interdit ! C'est normal qu'on ne connaisse pas son existence lorsqu'on respecte le règlement !

- C'est vrai que toi…. Pour ce qui est respect des règles, tu repasseras ! marmonna Elodie ne pouvant détacher son regard du magnifique tableau qui prenait tout un pan de mur. Et…. Harry et les autres aussi connaissent cet endroit ?

- Non !

- Mais c'est dingue ! s'exclama-t-elle ses yeux déviant cette fois, du phénix de la peinture. Comment as-tu pu lui cacher un truc pareil ? Il est quand même de nous tous le premier concerné non ?

- Dans l'absolu, non ! Personne n'est censé savoir. De plus, avant de te connaître, Harry Potter n'avait aucune affinité avec moi ! Si je lui avais révélé l'existence de cet endroit, il aurait tout répété à Dumbledore et au final, j'aurais eu un tas de gros problèmes !

- Mouais, ce que tu évites avec soin n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle sarcastique. Et tu as d'autres renseignements à propos de cet endroit ?

- Je sais que tous les membres de l'ordre travaillant à Poudlard s'y rendent chaque 13 du mois ! Il font une sorte de réunion qui…

- Le treize ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Mais c'est aujourd'hui ! On va se faire attraper !

- Tiens…. Dit Cindy en pointant un index sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir, c'est vrai ça ! Bon, eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à faire demi-tour !

- Pourquoi font-ils ces réunions ? demanda Elodie toujours un peu nerveuse sur le chemin du retour.

- Pour faire l'état des lieux sur la guerre qui a éclaté entre les deux camps!

- Une guerre a éclaté ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Calme-toi, un peu, tu vas nous faire repérer ! Oui, enfin, ça n'est pas encore officialisé, mais, j'ai entendu Dumbledore en parler ! Même Harry n'a pas été mis au courant, et je te demanderais de ne pas le prévenir, ça ne plairait pas au directeur ! se hâta-t-elle de rajouter en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche pour contester. J'ai également entendu que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom allait mener une attaque contre des moldus, afin de frapper un grand coup ; pour faire réagir Dumbledore soit disant. Moi j'y crois pas trop, m'enfin…. Et puis tu sais, j'ai forcément loupé des bribes de mots, c'est compliqué, alors je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer sur ce que je raconte. Ne t'affole pas pour rien. Si le grand manitou n'en a parlé à personne, c'est sûrement qu'il ne le laissera pas faire, il ne veut pas semer la panique pour des broutilles.

C'était un peu tard, Cindy lui demandait une chose impossible, comment pouvait-elle oublier tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ? Au détour d'un couloir, la jeune fille commença à fouiller ses poches.

- Mince ! J'ai dû laisser tomber le parchemin où j'avais marqué les indications pour sortir de ce labyrinthe. On ne s'en sortira pas sans lui. Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici ! Je retourne sur mes pas, je vais bien remettre la main dessus !

- De toute manière si je bouge, je me perds, alors il n'y a pas le moindre risque pour que j'essaye de te semer, rassure-toi ! Dépêche-toi quand même ! insista-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'éloigna et disparut dans le couloir obscur, laissant son amie seule dans la pénombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas en sa direction, mais ils ne provenaient pas de la direction vers laquelle Cindy s'était éclipsée.

- Mais c'est notre sang de bourbe n°2 nationale, fit une voix particulièrement traînante et désagréable, dans l'obscurité.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama Elodie avec horreur en voyant une tête blonde s'avancer dans le couloir sombre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Ce chapitre-là était plus long que le précédent, je me suis rattrapée, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester. Pour répondre à pas mal de reviewers, c'est sûr que j'adore les longues reviews parce qu'elles sont super complètes ou bien très marrantes, mais les petites me font également très plaisir, elles montrent que même si vous n'avez pas toujours le temps ou l'envie d'en déposer une, vous pensez quand même à l'écrivain, (c'est un bien grand mot mais quand j'écris « fanfiqueur » word souligne le mot en rouge et ça me stresse) et que vous faîtes un effort ! Donc, je les aime toutes autant !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Alors pour commencer, je salue Cristal bien bas, plus bas que nécessaire même, si ma fic ne te plait pas, j'estime que tu n'es en rien obligée de la lire, ensuite pour ce qui est de la copie sur les autres fics, j'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était, et je commence à fatiguer, à vrai dire. Je ne critique absolument pas Virgin Rogue que j'adore, ce sont les lecteurs qui se permettent le genre de réactions comme les tiennes qui m'énervent au plus haut point. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'étendre davantage sur mes motivations, elles ne t'intéresseraient pas, et je n'ai nullement envie de t'intéresser. Pour ce qui est de mon coup de gueule, tu n'as pas à te sentir agressée, si ça ne te plait pas, personne ne te force à me lire, et tu sauras que quand tu fais l'effort de publier un chapitre par jour pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs, ou que quand tu sautes un jour, tu en publies deux le lendemain, tu es en droit d'exiger quelque reconnaissance de la part de lecteurs qui restent cachés et anonymes derrière leur écran. Et ceux qui écrivent et qui auront le culot d'affirmer qu'ils ne pensent pas comme moi, seront des hypocrites ! J'ai conscience de me mettre beaucoup de monde à dos avec ce genre de remarques, mais je suis tellement lasse de toutes ces remarques copiées les unes sur les autres là aussi, que vraiment je me fiche complètement de ce que tu peux bien penser. Alors si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'ai copié la fic de Virgin Rogue, et plein d'autres encore, aucune idée ne m'appartient et je suis de mauvaise foi ; grand bien m'en fasse ! Maintenant, je ne sais pas si toi-même tu écris, mais si jamais tu le faisais, tu ne te permettrais certainement pas ce genre de remarques déplacées. Toujours répéter les mêmes choses me lasse énormément. J'ai un véritable caractère de merde, je sais, mais je ne supporte pas les critiques non constructives et qui ne font que répéter ce qui a déjà été dit, histoire de vous enfoncer un peu plus. Mes coups de gueule, je les pousse si j'en ai envie, ça regarde les autres, s'ils ne veulent pas se montrer exigeants, moi je le suis parce que je fournis un travail régulier et conséquent, on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde. Sache que beaucoup d'auteurs ne poussent pas de coup de gueule, parce qu'ils n'osent pas le faire, ils ont trop peur que leurs lecteurs soient des parasites dans ton genre, qui piqueraient la mouche et se sentiraient agressées et donc, arrêteraient de les lire. Si tu t'arrêtes à ça, c'est que vraiment, il y a de sacrés trous dans ta manière de concevoir les choses!Donc voilà, une fois de plus, on m'a chauffé les oreilles pour me sortir grosso modo, que j'étais de mauvaise foi, une copieuse, (faut voir les critiques de gamines de maternelle) et j'en passe….. Alors tu sais quoi, personne ne te force à continuer de lire ma fic, et je te mets au défi de trouver une seule fiction où il n'y ait pas de similitudes avec d'autres. Je ne m'évertuerai pas à te dire ce que je pense de toi, on tomberait dans le ridicule et je ferai montre une fois de plus, de mon sale caractère, tu ne peux pas parler à ma place, ni être dans ma tête pour dire à quoi je pense et quelles sont ou ne sont pas mes idées. On ne parle pas impunément de choses dont on n'a pas connaissance. Lis un peu plus, et tu verras que beaucoup de choses sont similaires dans le monde des fics ! Alors, peut-être que je pourris le monde de la fic et que je représente le déshonneur le plus complet pour celui-ci, par mon plagiat et mon ironie cinglante, mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fous. J'ai commencé à taper cette fic parce que je me suis dit que pour une fois, ça ferait peut-être plaisir aux lecteurs de lire une fic où on respecte la personnalité de chaque personnage. Maintenant, je peux te le dire, toi et tes idées à la con, je vous emmerde ! avec toute la courtoisie dont je suis capable bien évidemment ! Je ne suis pas aimée pour mon amabilité, mais pour ce que je produis, si ta production à toi se limite à de viles remarques destinées à mettre le moral des gens à Z, laisse-moi te dire que tu ne vaux vraiment pas grand-chose. Pour critiquer quelque chose, il faut en avoir le droit, faire quelque chose qui nous donne ce droit, si c'est uniquement pour le plaisir de critiquer mais qu'il n'y a aucune tangibilité derrière, ça, même un enfant peut le faire, auquel cas, ce lieu n'est pas fait pour toi ! Je te remercie cordialement pour ta review, ça m'a fait un bien fou de me défouler sur une fou merde, tu donnes à merveille l'exemple à suivre, bravo, continue!**

**Et c'est parti dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour le chapitre 32. Allez, bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs !**

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? paniqua la jeune femme.

- La même chose que toi, je suppose, répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Je me promène. Sais-tu qu'il est interdit aux élèves de sortir de leur salle commune après vingt et une heures ? De plus, tu te trouves au troisième étage, son accès est interdit aux élèves… ça sent les ennuis pour toi !

- Je te signale que toi aussi tu es là, tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver ici au moins autant que moi !

- C'est différent ! Je me ferai peut-être punir, mais moins sévèrement que toi ; je suis Préfet, ma parole aura bien plus de poids que la tienne. Et puis…. Je pourrais toujours raconter que je t'ai entendue discuter avec ton groupe de paumés, de venir vous promener ici la nuit. On m'en voudra certainement de ne pas avoir averti les professeurs, mais te faire sanctionner, vaut bien un petit retrait de points.

- Tu es un horrible individu, espèce de sale Serpentard ! Je reconnais bien en toi les caractéristiques de ta maison : tu n'es qu'un pauvre minable, fourbe et menteur, un être abject !

- J'en connais un qui n'apprécierait guère le discours que tu tiens, il saurait te remettre bien vite les idées en place !

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, elle savait pertinemment de qui il parlait. S'il allait la dénoncer à Rogue, elle n'aurait aucun espoir de salut. De plus, elle savait qu'aller quérir justice à la porte du professeur McGonagall était peine perdue.

- Ca suffit, Drago Malefoy ! retentit une voix au timbre cristallin mais ferme dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Cindy, elle tenait un morceau de parchemin à la main et son visage avait pris une expression de colère froide. Elle fixait le jeune homme blond sans ciller, son regard était dur et sévère.

- Callaway, fit la voix traînante.

Avec incrédulité, la jeune femme vit les joues du jeune garçon se colorer d'une horrible teinte rose.

- Alors ? reprit Cindy en s'avançant d'un pas sûr vers son interlocuteur, tu ne salue pas la Sang de Bourbe n°3 ? Pourtant, moi aussi je suis issue d'une famille de moldus !

Il fit un pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Serpentard ? Me dénoncer ? C'est ça ? Alors, vas-y, allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va voir ton maître de maison et va tout lui rapporter en tant que bon chienchien, comme tu sais si bien le faire !

Il ne répondit rien, on aurait dit un petit caniche perdu, devenu tout inoffensif. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas bien tout ce qu'il se passait, mais visiblement, l'intervention de Cindy avait quelque peu refroidi les ardeurs de Malefoy à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle les regardait tous deux à tour de rôle, interdite. Puis, sans mot dire, il lança un regard acier à la jeune fille et à Elodie, tourna les talons, et disparut dans les ténèbres du couloir mal éclairé. Elle était abasourdie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle avec la nette impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

- Rien, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton un peu sec.

- On va avoir des ennuis non ?

- Ca ne risque pas, crois-moi !

- Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? Comment se fait-il que tu le tiennes comme ça ? C'est quoi l'histoire entre toi et Malefoy ?

- C'est plutôt long à expliquer, mais pour résumer ça en quelques mots ; c'est un crétin arrogant et peureux !

- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne te harcèlerai pas, mais….je pense avoir saisi le plus gros de l'histoire ! Dis-moi, le fait qu'il ait quatre ans de plus ne te dérange pas ? De plus, c'est un Serpenatrd !

- Et puis ? Je pense que tu es terriblement mal placée pour faire ce genre de remarques !

- C'est vrai ! admit Elodie. Mais, je pensais être la seule timbrée dans ce genre de cas.

- Ben tu vois, non ! Néanmoins, en ce qui me concerne, c'est un peu différent ! C'est ce qui me permet de t'assurer que tu n'auras pas de représailles !

- Il n'empêche que je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu pouvais entretenir ce genre de…. relation avec Drago Malefoy !

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! soupira la fillette en rougissant fortement, reprenant la route.

- C'est drôle, fit remarquer son amie, ça ne te gêne pas outre mesure de faire ce genre de réflexions quand il s'agit des autres !

- C'est bon, dit Cindy, je te ficherai la paix dorénavant !

- Ah non ! Pas question ! J'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi, fit remarquer la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux qu'elle conserva durant tout le chemin du retour.

D'ailleurs, Cindy faisait bien attention de ne jamais détourner son regard vers elle. Une pensée un peu embarrassante lui vint à l'esprit : si elle était à tel point choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur sa jeune amie…. Que devaient penser les autres d'elle et de ses sentiments pour Rogue ? Elle se coucha en tentant de chasser cette question des plus gênantes de son esprit.

Les vacances de Pâques se passèrent à réviser, les examens arrivaient à grand pas. A la fin du mois de mai, les dates et heures des épreuves étaient affichées aux murs du grand hall afin que chacun puisse se préparer selon son propre programme. Les couloirs du château étaient plus que vides ; tous travaillaient. Elle eut une pensée pour sa meilleure amie : actuellement, elle devait sûrement être en pleine préparation de son Baccalauréat. Comme l'avait prédit Cindy, aucune sanction n'était tombée suite à leur petite ballade nocturne au troisième étage. Elle en avait donc déduit que Malefoy n'avait pas dû les dénoncer. Durant cette période, elle remarqua que Harry avait l'air sous tension, mais ça ne semblait pas être à cause des examens de fin d'années : son travail scolaire s'en ressentait. Ainsi, un soir, alors qu'il observait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée de la salle commune, son livre de « Sorts et enchantements niveau 7 » ouvert sur les genoux, elle s'approcha et s'asseyant à ses côtés, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps. Elle apprit que Voldemort allait bientôt faire son grand retour, bien sûr, tout le monde savait qu'il avait plus ou moins ressuscité d'entre les morts, mais d'après les rumeurs, il allait faire son retour sur scène d'une manière plus que fracassante. Elle tenta de rassurer son ami, mais en vain. On savait qu'il allait attaquer, cependant, on ignorait où et quand ? Rogue devait certainement, en tant que mangemort, enquêter sur le sujet, songea-t-elle.

Le dernier mois les séparant des examens s'écoula à une vitesse aussi fulgurante qu'effrayante. Bientôt, arriva le jour J, depuis un mois que les listes des examens étaient affichées dans le grand hall, tous savaient quelle serait la première épreuve et quelle serait la dernière. Et comme lors des examens blancs ; ce serait potions. Les ASPICs s'étendaient sur quatre jours et une nuit à cause de l'astronomie qu'il n'était possible d'exercer que lorsque les constellations étaient visibles.

La première épreuve était Sorts et Enchantements. Elle savait déjà comment allait se dérouler l'épreuve, ses amis le lui avaient expliqué, c'était comme pour les BUSES. Un juge du ministère les faisait passer un à un pour la pratique et les notait en conséquence. Cette perspective l'avait beaucoup effrayée, mais ça ne constituait que la première partie de l'épreuve. L'épreuve écrite se déroula dans la grande salle ; les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacées par de petites tables individuelles, le quatuor fut ainsi dispersé à travers toute la salle.

L'épreuve était à présent celle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son angoisse s'était vite dissipée en se rendant compte qu'elle avait su répondre à chaque question posée. Deux heures plus tard, elle avait terminé et se balançait sur les pieds arrières de sa chaise, observant avec un plaisir mesquin les élèves qui planchaient encore difficilement sur leurs copies. Plus que trois épreuves : divination, potions magiques, et Astronomie qui devait avoir lieu le soir-même. Elle avait un gros doute quant à sa réussite à l'épreuve écrite en métamorphose et l'épreuve pratique en Sorts et Enchantements. A chaque examen pratique, un agent du ministère accompagnait le professeur de Poudlard qui correspondait à la matière sur laquelle portait le test ; c'était assez déstabilisant. Le soir même, après avoir été dîner dans la grande salle où les quatre grandes tables avaient repris leur place, elle se rendit en compagnie d'Hermione, à dix heures précises, devant la salle d'examen d'astronomie, qui devait commencer une heure précise. Elles sortirent leurs cartes du ciel de leurs sacs afin de faire quelques révisions de dernière minute. Vers onze heures moins le quart, elles virent arriver un grand sorcier à l'allure élancée et imposante, portant une longue robe de sorcier bleue nuit. Son crâne était un peu dégarni et il faisait davantage penser à un prêtre qu'à un sorcier. (comme celui de la petite maison dans la prairie) Ses traits sévères lui rappelaient un peu le professeur McGonagall. Il baissa le regard vers les deux filles assises par terre et leur lança de toute sa hauteur, en haussant un sourcil sarcastique :

- Ca ne sert plus à rien maintenant Mesdemoiselles !

Non…. A la réflexion, ce n'était pas au professeur McGonagall qu'il lui faisait penser.

- Nous avons une parfaite connaissance de nos cours Monsieur, cela nous rassure simplement de relire nos notes avant l'examen, ça nous aide à employer le temps qui nous reste avant l'épreuve de manière ludique sans paniquer en tous sens ! dit Hermione sur un ton ferme mais néanmoins courtois et poli.

Il inclina la tête en signe de salut et se retournant, pénétra dans la pièce où aurait lieu l'épreuve nocturne. Petit à petit, des foules d'élèves s'amassèrent devant la salle de classe, et à vingt trois heures piles, les portes s'ouvrirent, pour leur permettre de prendre place. Une fois encore, ils n'eurent pas le choix des tables qu'ils occuperaient ; un morceau de parchemin avec le nom de chaque candidat était posé sur chaque pupitre. Chaque table était équipée de feuilles de parchemin ainsi que de divers instruments de cartographie. L'épreuve consistait à représenter le schéma complet de la constellation D'Orion, et comme la jeune femme s'en rendit très vite compte, le ciel ne leur était pas d'une très grande utilité ; il ne portait pas le nom de chacun de ses satellites écrit dessus. Trois heures leur étaient accordées pour accomplir ce devoir. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, elle était assez satisfaite, c'était le sujet qu'elle avait le plus étudié, (y'en a qui ont de la chance, moi, au bac, j'ai tout fait à visto de naz, je suis tombée sur une carte que j'avais jamais vue, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour prendre 15). En attendant ses amis devant la porte, elle eut une pensée pour Nathalie ; elle devait déjà avoir terminé ses épreuves.

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'épreuve de divination qu'ils avaient dû affronter. Celle-ci consistait à lire l'avenir dans les nuages. Mis à part le fait qu'il allait très certainement y avoir une bonne averse avant la fin de la journée, Elodie ne perçut aucun signe avant-coureur d'un quelconque événement futur. Elle fit alors ce que toute personne censée ferait avec le professeur Trelawney ; elle s'inventa une fin tragique. Le problème étant tout de même, qu'elle ne serait pas seul juge devant les copies des élèves, ça posait un problème tout de même. Harry et Ron avaient sûrement dû user de la même stratégie. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, si ce n'est que pour une matière, ce n'était pas si dramatique. Toutefois, il y avait aussi l'épreuve de potions magiques, où elle n'avait pas obtenu une seule fois la moyenne dans l'année. Autant dire que c'était fichu pour les deux derniers ASPICs.

Juste un peu avant midi, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune pour préparer le matériel nécessaire à leur toute dernière épreuve. Après le déjeuner, ils descendirent tous ensemble vers les cachots. Depuis le temps, elle commençait à connaître les geôles du château par cœur. Une demi-heure environ avant le début de l'épreuve, ils virent passer devant eux, Rogue et un autre sorcier qui portait la robe des examinateurs du ministère. A en juger par sa tête, le maître des Potions semblait fort incommodé par sa présence. « bah, de toute façon, qui ne l'incommode pas ? »

Ils commencèrent par un devoir écrit où la marche à suivre pour préparer trois potions différentes leur était demandée. Après quoi, au bout de ces deux heures, ils devraient confectionner les dites potions magiques. Pendant que les élèves étaient plongés dans leurs rouleaux de parchemins, les deux adultes : le professeur de potions et l'examinateur, passaient dans les rangs. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire et releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit une cape lui frôler le bras.

- Ne vous déconcentrez pas pour moi jeune fille, avait dit l'examinateur avec un sourire sympathique en regardant sa copie.

Qu'est-ce que ce sourire signifiait ? Avait-elle fait une erreur qui soit risible ? Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir avec ce genre d'attitudes. Et elle avait un peu plus de mal à se concentrer à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Rogue passer entre les rangs, cela la rendait nerveuse. «Reprend-toi ma grande ! C'est pas le moment, c'est important ! Ce sont les ASPICs, les ASPICs ! » Elle finit par réussir à se replonger dans sa copie et n'en sortit le bout du nez que lorsqu'elle eut terminé, luttant contre son envie de se mettre à rêvasser de temps à autres (ça quand ça vous prend, c'est atroce, surtout pendant l'épreuve d'anglais, soporifique, en fin de journée, quand on planche sur un texte auquel on ne comprend rien, et qu'au final, l'examinateur vient vous arracher la copie des mains, pff, quand j'y pense, quel salaud ! Là non plus je sais pas comment j'ai fait !). Cinq minutes avant la fin du temps imparti, elle posa sa plume sur son pupitre, et se redressant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle voulut s'étirer, mais en penchant la tête en arrière, elle percuta une masse noire. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Rogue. Elle rougit fortement. Il regardait sa copie d'un air indéchiffrable, puis baissant ses yeux sur la jeune femme, il lui murmura ; acerbe :

- L'épreuve n'est pas encore terminée Miss Merson, vous êtes priée de vous tenir correctement. Vous n'êtes pas dans un club de vacances !

Au moins, si elle l'avait oublié…. Néanmoins, deux heures plus tard, ce serait la délivrance, et cette idée la réconforta quelque peu. Elle se redressa, renfrognée par la remarque désagréable, et se mit donc à relire distraitement son parchemin durant les quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant le commencement de la seconde partie de l'épreuve.

- C'est terminé ! Posez vos plumes ! s'écria l'examinateur. Les deux sorciers se mirent alors à ramasser les copies et les empilèrent sur le bureau.

- Bien, continua Rogue, que chacun se munisse de son chaudron ! Nous mettrons à disposition le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication des potions. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous mettrez un échantillon de chacune d'entre elles dans des flacons, différents ! précisa-t-il. N'est-ce pas Londubat ?

La salle fut secouée d'un fou rire, enfin pour ceux qui étaient encore d'humeur à rire après la première partie de l'épreuve.

- Et surtout, reprit-il, vous n'oublierez pas d'indiquer de quelle potion il s'agit, ainsi que votre nom ! N'est-ce pas, Miss Merson ?

Nouvelle vague d'euphorie.

- Ne perdez pas de vue que de cet examen, dépend la suite de vos études, alors ne vous laissez déconcentrer sous aucun prétexte, bien que je conçoive que ce soit particulièrement difficile pour nombre d'entre vous!

L'examinateur du ministère le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Même un jour d'examen, il trouvait matière à se montrer ironique et cynique.

- Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de ce sablier, c'est-à-dire ; deux heures exactement. Maintenant, ne perdez pas de temps, commencez !

Elle se saisit d'un nouveau morceau de parchemin et griffonna encore une fois les instructions relatives aux potions qu'elle allait préparer, afin d'être sûre de ne rien oublier. Comme à son habitude, Rogue passait entre les paillasses, Elodie le soupçonnait de vouloir déstabiliser les élèves les plus émotifs, ce qui en période d'examen ne serait ni très gentil, ni très étonnant de la part de cet homme-là.

Elle s'étonna d'avoir terminé avant tous les autres, soit avec une demi-heure d'avance, ce n'était guère rassurant (souvenir du bac de maths où j'ai fini l'épreuve en 1h30 au lieu de 3h00). Elle essaya de se rappeler un élément ou une étape dans le processus de fabrication de la potion qu'elle aurait pu omettre, mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle était d'autant plus angoissée que le maître des potions semblait s'être aperçu de son désarroi, et s'avançait à présent vers elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Avez-vous terminé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Oui, mais je vérifie que…

- Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de sortir, cassa-t-il, de toute manière vous n'aurez pas le temps de refaire une des trois potions en quinze minutes, si jamais vous vous étiez trompée. En outre, les élèves ayant terminé sont tenus de quitter la salle d'examen !

- Bien, répondit-elle énervée, je range mes affaires et je sors, ça vous ira comme ça ?

- Ravalez votre insolence, Merson, je reste votre professeur jusqu'aux résultats des examens, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez raté l'épreuve !

Elle était si furieuse qu'elle ne savait que répondre, elle se contenta de déposer ses échantillons sur le bureau du professeur, et de sortir avec une envie folle de hurler un bon coup. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Hermione, ce qui la rassura un peu, après tout, peut-être n'avait-elle pas tellement raté l'épreuve pratique. Elle fit part de ses doutes à son amie, et l'informa de ce qu'elle avait fait durant la seconde partie de l'examen.

- Dans ce cas, dit Hermione pensive, ça signifierait que je me suis également trompée, or ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ; je suis sûre de moi ! D'après ce que tu me dis, tu devrais avoir une bonne note.

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle, j'ai vu les examinateurs regarder ma copie en souriant ….. J'espère que j'ai réussi, ça m'ennuierai d'avoir autant travaillé les potions pour rien, répondit la jeune femme un peu préoccupée malgré tout.

- Enfin, reprit Hermione sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis contente, les examens sont terminés ! C'est une bonne chose !

- Ah oui ? Je croyais au contraire que tu aimais bien la période des examens justement ! dit Elodie avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, eh bien, pas cette année ! Ceux-ci étaient très stressants j'ai trouvé!

- Hermione Granger ayant hâte que les contrôles se terminent, continua l'autre, sais-tu que si on avait un journal du lycée ici, ça ferait la une ?

- Oui, mais maintenant, restent les résultats ! reprit Hermione un peu plus sérieusement.

- Et là, c'est le drame ! ironisa Elodie avec plus ou moins de sérieux, sachant très bien, que pour elle, c'était le cas dans pas mal de matières.

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de s'angoisser maintenant, dit Harry qui venait de sortir de la salle en compagnie de Ron, se joignant ainsi à la conversation.

- Oui, ce qui est fait, est malheureusement fait, souffla ce dernier le visage livide, ce qui en disait long sur ses performances à cette dernière épreuve.

- Tu as raté les préparations ? demanda Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

- Je crois que « raté » n'est pas le terme adéquat, reprit-il, disons que sur une échelle allant de zéro à vingt, je me situe à …. Moins quarante !

- Je crois en effet, que c'est une assez bonne estimation ! railla Harry.

- Te moque pas de moi, Harry ! D'après ta tête pendant l'examen, je pense pouvoir affirmer que mon estimation est également valable pour toi, mon cher ami !

- Tant que ce n'est qu'en potions, tenta de les rassurer la jeune femme, ce n'est pas très grave !

- Mais il y a aussi, la Métamorphose, l'Histoire de la magie, …. Rectifia Ron.

- N'exagérons rien ! reprit Harry. Mais, ça reste ennuyeux, il nous faut une bonne note en potions pour pouvoir entreprendre des études d'Aurors.

- Oh, mais je t'assure que je n'exagère pas !

- Alors parle pour toi dans ce cas ! Non content de me faire peur, tu vas me porter la poisse ! dit Harry d'un ton faussement nerveux.

- Bon, de toute façon, c'est fini jusqu'à l'an prochain ! les interrompit Neville qui venait de sortir pratiquement les larmes aux yeux.

- Jusqu'à l'année prochaine ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Tu sais déjà quelles études tu veux faire l'an prochain ?

- Non, mais je sais déjà que je vais redoubler, alors je prends les devants.

Le quatuor ne put s'empêcher de rire, face à cette remarque désabusée de leur camarade.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je sais que je vais encore me faire critiquer, mais, REVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

**Au fait, il ne me reste plus que 18 pages à taper avant la fin de la première partie .**


	33. Chapter 33

**Merci à Jwulee et à Ombrage qui sont les seules à avoir reviewé chacun des cinq chapitres que j'ai postés aujourd'hui. Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tous les autres reviewers, et à souhaiter un très bon anniversaire à Nefra et à Magic-Pinky parce que le 2, je ne serai pas là, donc ; bon anniversaire les filles ! Nan, sérieux, je sais que mon histoire manque atrocement de suspense, mais entre nous, qui s'était douté que la pauvre chochotte allait se retrouver avec un joli tatouage sur le bras ? Si quelqu'un peut me conseiller….je suis prenante ! J'suis pas non plus très douée pour les descriptions ! Je suis super contente aussi car on m'a dit que certains des passages de ma fic, avaient fait réagir certaines lectrices., dont une, je crois que c'est Lisandra mais j'en mettrai pas ma main à couper, et qui aurait été surnommée de manière très affectueuse par sa mère : la folle. La mienne fait pareil ! Et puis aussi, vive la littérature anglaise, il m'a fallu à peu près trois heures pour parvenir à déchiffrer le premier chapitre de The Half Blood Prince ! Du coup, j'ai carrément mis les mots que je devais chercher dans le dico, dans un répertoire, parce que sinon, déjà que ça va pas vite, j'ai pas fini d'en baver ! Au fait, merci aussi à Snapi-Snapo parce que c'est une des seules lectrices qui me lise après minuit, ça fait chaud au cœur de lire les reviews à 2h25 du mat pendant que je ruine ma nuit à taper le chapitre 33. Merci beaucoup à toi vivi, t'es trop chou, t'es adorable, je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que je fais, et je t'adore !**

**Allez, zou, vous en faîtes pas, les liens vont bientôt se resserrer, je conçois que vous en ayez marre d'attendre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'essayais de poster assez vite, parce que bon…. Déjà que la fic est longue….. C'est déjà très courageux à vous toutes d'avoir fait l'effort de me suivre tout au long de ce périlleux bordel ! Sur ce…. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il faisait chaud dans les couloirs du château, on aurait dit que les rayons du soleil qui ricochaient sur la pierre en faisaient un four. La fin de journée était radieuse, ils décidèrent donc d'aller décompresser au bord du lac. Ils furent un peu surpris d'y trouver Cindy, seule, et apparemment endormie. En effet, elle était étendue sur l'herbe verdoyante et ses paupières étaient closes. Les deux garçons avancèrent vers elle sur la pointe des pieds, pour l'effrayer, sous le regard consterné des deux filles.

- Tu te rends compte que ça veut devenir Auror ? dit Hermione d'un air exaspéré à Elodie.

La jeune femme pouffa. Ils firent encore quelques pas et….

- BOUH ! fit la fillette en ouvrant soudain les yeux et en se redressant vivement, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes de frayeur.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'arroseur arrosé ! s'exclama Hermione en riant aux éclats. Ici, il s'agit de deux arroseurs pas très futés !

- Tu dormais pas ? demanda Ron, une main sur le cœur.

- Je n'avais pas les yeux fermés, je les protégeais juste du soleil, et puis,… vos ricanements n'étaient pas discrets !

- On ne ricanait pas ! s'indigna Ron de mauvaise foi.

- Mais sssssssssiiiiii, siffla la fillette pour le faire enrager davantage.

- Quel gamin tu fais Ronald ! On ne peut pas dire que tu marches à la provocation, tu cours ! railla Hermione de plus belle.

- Oh ça va ! finit-il par s'énerver.

- Allez, ne te fâche pas ! Je rigolais, c'est tout ! s'excusa Cindy avec un sourire pas très convainquant sur les lèvres.

- Ouais, eh ben, permets-moi de te dire que ton humour est douteux !

Harry, Elodie et Hermione ne purent retenir leur fou rire face à l'attitude puérile du rouquin.

Le lendemain leur fut accordé afin de rallonger leur week-end, pour qu'ils puissent se reposer un peu de leurs séances de travail fastidieuses. Il n'était pas loin d'onze heures du soir lorsque la jeune femme monta dans le dortoir des troisième année pour aller chercher Cindy. Elle la trouva profondément endormie dans son lit. Quoi de plus normal à vingt trois heures ? Elle tenta alors de la tirer silencieusement des bras de Morphée.

- Pst… Cindy, Cindy ! chuchota-t-elle en la secouant doucement.

- Mhhhh… Quoi ? répondit l'intéressée, devenue grognon du fait qu'on la sorte de son sommeil.

- Chut ! Parle doucement, intima son amie.

- Mais quelle heure il est ? demanda la ronchonne en se frottant les yeux et en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. Punaise, il est onze heures, t'es pénible, je venais tout juste de m'endormir !

- Ah bon, tant pis alors ! se renfrogna la jeune femme feignant de s'éloigner. Je pensais que ça t'aurait intéressé de savoir pourquoi tous les membres de l'Ordre tiraient cette drôle de tête lors du repas de ce soir !

- Pas besoin…… répondit Cindy toujours aussi endormie. Ils ont dû commencer à corriger les copies des examens de fin d'année, et ça les désole ! C'est comme ça tous les ans !

- On aurait juste pu aller jeter un coup d'œil près du troisième étage, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais te laisser te recoucher ! Désolée de t'avoir réveillée !

- Non, Attend ! se remua soudain la fillette toujours prête à violer le règlement. Maintenant, je ne vais pas réussir à retrouver mon rêve !

La jeune femme remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en formaliser.

- J'enfile mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt et je suis toute à toi ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon guide de Poudlard attitré ! rit la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai, déclara Cindy en enfilant une pair de jeans, d'ailleurs, il faudra que je songe à augmenter mes honoraires.

- Allez, on y va ! déclara Elodie après que la jeune fille eut enfilé ses baskets.

Elles se rendirent devant la même peinture que deux mois auparavant, mais ne trouvèrent personne.

- Zut, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas le treize, fit Cindy, en haussant les épaules. C'est la poisse !

Elles s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit sourd. Elles se retournèrent et virent que l'immense toile pivotait sur ses gons. Elles coururent se cacher derrière l'angle d'un mur au bout d'un couloir. Cependant, la faible distance qui les séparait du groupe de sorciers qui en sortait leur permettait d'entendre ce qu'il se disait.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il déclencherait son assaut, maintenant, Albus !

- Quel meilleur moment aurait-il pu trouver que la période des examens, quand l'agitation est à son comble ? Nous savions que cela arriverait tôt ou tard ! Cependant, rien ne laissait envisager que son attaque serait aussi ciblée !

- Qu'allons-nous dire à cette pauvre enfant ?

- Elle ne doit surtout pas apprendre que s'être livrée aurait empêché ce drame !

Les deux filles se regardèrent effarées.

- Mais de quoi ils parlent ? demanda Elodie.

- J'en sais rien ! chuchota son amie avec un regard d'incompréhension des plus incompréhensifs (ouais bon, elle n'est pas très heureuse ma phrase, mais en même temps….)

Une voix qu'elle connaissait mieux que toutes les autres retentit alors :

- Que faisons-nous pour Miss Merson ?

Les regards azur et chocolat se croisèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci la jeune femme commençait à trembler légèrement d'anxiété.

- Laissons-la dormir, sa tranquillité ne sera pas de longue durée. Elle ne dormira plus ainsi avant longtemps !

Elle commençait à avoir un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment, « Mon Dieu, par pitié, faîtes que je me trompe !» Le malaise grandissant la poussa alors à sortir de sa cachette, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec quatre sorciers surpris par cette soudaine apparition….. Aucune trace de fureur sur le visage de Rogue…. Elle avait raison : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Aucune sanction ne tombait pour être sortie après le couvre-feu, juste des mines déconfites et surprises ; comme un groupe d'enfants qu'on aurait pris en faute en train de voler des bonbons. L'impression de malaise s'intensifia. Leur mutisme lui faisait peur, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra horriblement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle terrorisée à l'idée de connaître la réponse.

- Elodie, commença le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce, j'aimerais que tu me suives dans mon bureau !

Elle n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix, pourquoi lui parlait-il si gentiment ? Elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait dans son ombre, et derrière elle, le professeur Lupin. Il ne devait pas lui parler comme ça. Il devait la punir, la réprimander, la mettre en retenue, il fallait qu'il s'énerve, « Fâche-toi ! Je t'en prie, fâche-toi ! »

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? s'écria-t-elle la voix tremblante sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était mise à crier. Je suis sortie de ma salle commune après l'heure limite, J'AI VIOLE LE COUVRE-FEU!

Personne ne lui répondait, à son tour, Cindy sortit de derrière le mur, pour venir soutenir son amie qui semblait en avoir grand besoin. Elle aussi avait semblait-il compris. Dumbledore s'avança soudainement vers la jeune femme.

- Viens avec nous, dit-il en lui prenant doucement le bras, nous avons à parler !

C'était quoi ce regard de pitié ?

- Non…. NON ! cria-t-elle en dégageant violemment son bras. Je vous ai entendu quand vous êtes sortis….. je veux savoir….. MAINTENANT !

Le maître des potions s'avança à son tour vers elle, comme pour soutenir le vieux sorcier dans sa demande, il avait un air grave. Ce n'était pas normal ! Il ne la grondait pas, il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Le directeur tendit une main vers le tableau représentant le Phénix et celui-ci disparut, dévoilant une grande entrée aménagée dans le mur de pierre.

- Viens, entrons ! dit-il doucement.

Elle suivit les quatre sorciers, Cindy accrochée à son bras, fermant la marche. Pourquoi avait-elle cette affreuse impression qu'on essayait de la ménager ? Qu'on allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire ? Elle ne s'assit pas malgré l'invitation du directeur, dont la pétulance s'était évaporée (d'ailleurs Hâchiko m'a appris un chouette calembour avec ce mot, j'aime bien ses contrepétries… mais euh…. Hum… enfin, c'est pas le moment je crois !) Elle se tenait debout devant le bureau du vieux sorcier, poings serrés, Cindy quelques mètres derrière elle.

- Dîtes-moi !

Le mage était assis derrière son bureau, et avait croisé ses mains sous son menton aquilin, il semblait réfléchir.

- Assied-toi ! réitéra le vieux sorcier.

- NON ! JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !

Il lui lança un regard presque larmoyant, puis se lança :

- Voldemort…. a lancé un assaut dans le Londres moldu, il y a quelques heures. Plusieurs personnes ont souffert de cette attaque…..

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ?

Sa voix était montée d'une octave et ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus attendant la fatale réponse :

- Tes parents…. Ainsi que ton frère…. Ont été tués……, je suis désolé !

Ca y est, c'était dit. Elle crut recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine qui lui coupa net la respiration. Elle commençait à suffoquer, quand elle fut prise d'un fou rire nerveux, ses pupilles agrandies par l'horreur ; on aurait dit une démente sujette à une hallucination épouvantable.

- Non ! …. C'est pas vrai !... C'est pas… possible ! Vous mentez !

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Elle vit le professeur McGonagall essuyer une larme qui roulait sur sa joue,…. Elle sut qu'on lui avait dit la vérité. Elle se mit à suffoquer, son visage prit une horrible expression et des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue. Elle serra ses mains contre ses oreilles :

- Non, non, NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! C'est un mensonge, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Soudain, son regard se figea sur Dumbledore.

- VOUS MENTEZ ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle fut attrapée, avant d'atteindre le directeur, par le professeur de potions, qui la retenait fermement par les épaules. C'était un cauchemar, il fallait absolument qu'elle se réveille !

- ARRETEZ, C'EST VRAIMENT PAS DROLE ! hurlait-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues brunes.

Elle se débattait, essayant de s'échapper de l'étreinte qui l'emprisonnait, et aperçut le professeur McGonagall étouffer un sanglot dans son mouchoir aux motifs écossais, ça ne fit que renforcer sa fureur et son désespoir.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! criait-elle à Rogue en frappant du poing contre son torse. JE VOUS ASSURE QUE CA NE ME FAIT PAS RIRE DU TOUT ! CA N'A RIEN D'AMUSANT !

La douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine était bien au-delà des mots, ça dépassait, et de loin, tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu.

- JE VEUX LES VOIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI ALLER LES VOIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER UNE MINUTE DE PLUS DANS CE COLLEGE ! VOUS ETES TOUS DEVENUS CINGLES ! MA FAMILLE VA BIEN, J'EN SUIS SÛRE ! Lâchez-moi! LACHEZ-MOI !

- Ca suffit, miss Merson ! Vous ne les ramènerez pas à la vie avec de l'auto persuasion, cingla Rogue.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! VOUS RACONTEZ N'IMPORTE QUOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI M'EN ALLER ! criait-elle en lui griffant le visage de toutes ses forces pour qu'il la lâche.

- Pas question ! dit-il d'une voix ferme. Pas dans l'état où vous êtes ! Vous pouvez vous acharner sur moi autant que vous voudrez, je ne vous lâcherai jamais !

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt durant lequel elle s'arrêta de lacérer son visage, qui saignait à présent. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait tué pour entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, mais là ; ils venaient de l'achever.

- S'il vous plait…. Laissez-moi partir…. Sanglota-t-elle. Je….je….

Ses jambes la lâchèrent, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Rogue, étouffant un hurlement plaintif contre sa poitrine. Les larmes ne tarissaient pas, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle et une main lui caresser doucement la tête. Elle laissa toute sa tristesse et sa colère se déverser dans les bras de cet homme. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, c'était comme si la fin de ses sanglots rimait avec sa fin. Perdant totalement la notion du temps, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait pleuré plusieurs heures durant. Et puis quoi ? Le temps avait-il une réelle importance ? Elle n'avait pas été là, c'était sa faute, Dumbledore l'avait dit, ça aurait dû être elle. Elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer, ses pensées devinrent confuses…. Elle était si fatiguée de tout ça !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait rêvé de la mort de ses parents et de son frère (ô dure réalité). La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut le torse de son professeur de potions, elle était toujours blottie dans ses bras ; ce simple fait signifiait bien qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé toute cette sordide histoire. Alors que tous les autres étaient partis, lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la veille. Ils étaient restés par terre, elle serrée contre sa poitrine par ses bras réconfortants. Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait enveloppée dans sa cape. Elle leva les yeux vers lui ; il l'observait fixement. Elle fit mine de vouloir se relever et il la lâcha. Tous deux se relevèrent sans un mot. Elle le fixa à son tour, voyant les cernes sous ses yeux : il l'avait veillée toute la nuit, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il fronça les sourcils, mettant ainsi fin à ce moment gênant d'observation mutuelle.

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre salle commune, Merson ! dit-il en faisant un pas vers la jeune femme.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, comme dégoûtée.

- Ca va ! dit-elle sèchement. Je suis capable d'y aller toute seule, je ne m'enfuirai pas si c'est cela que vous craignez ! Je m'en voudrais de vous créer des…. Problèmes !

Elle sortit sans même lui accorder un regard et rejoignit son dortoir, elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'étendre sur son lit, et rester là…. Attendant que la mort vienne la prendre à son tour.

En arrivant à la tour de Gryffondor, elle se heurta à ses quatre amis. Visiblement, Cindy n'avait pas perdu son temps.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule, c'est vraiment….

- Ca va , garde ta pitié ! l'interrompit-elle froidement en se débarrassant du bras de son amie d'un geste brusque. On ne va pas en faire un plat !

Elle fut la première frappée par l'horreur qu'elle venait de dire.

- J'ai pas envie que vous vous apitoyez sur moi ! C'est Harry le spécialiste de ces choses-là ! dit-elle méchamment. C'est fait, c'est fait ! On n'y peut plus rien… j'ai déjà trop pleuré à cause de ça, je ne le referai plus !

Elle les détestait tous…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait les haïr, avec leurs regards compatissants et larmoyants. Ils voulaient se montrer compréhensifs, comme si l'un d'entre eux était en mesure de comprendre le calvaire qu'elle endurait. Comme s'ils étaient capables de sonder son désespoir ! Malgré tout, ce n'était pas eux qu'elle maudissait le plus…. Son envie de crier était telle qu'elle en avait mal au ventre, et le traitement qu'elle s'infligeait rendait la douleur encore plus insupportable. « Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, se disait-elle devant le miroir de la salle de bains avec un horrible sourire qui lui faisait mal, c'est ta faute après tout ! Tu as préféré sauver ta misérable petite vie, alors…. C'est très bien comme ça pas vrai ? »

- TU ES CONTENTE NON ! SOIS FIERE DE TOI ! hurlait-elle à son reflet. TU ME DEGOUTES ! RACLURE ! AUCUN MOT N'EST ASSEZ FORT POUR QUALIFIER TON IGNOMINIE ! Et tu voudrais en plus te permettre de pleurer, mais c'est bien trop beau pour toi, mais non ! reprit-elle avec une voix enfantine à glacer le sang. Tu as perdu ce droit en même temps que tes parents, il faudra t'y faire, c'est tant pis pour toi !

Rien que son reflet dans ce miroir lui donnait la nausée, et cette envie irrépressible de se faire du mal…. C'était bien fait ! Qu'elle vive avec ! Au moins elle, elle vivait, elle n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre.

- Morts…. Morts….. MOOOOOORRRRRRTTTSSSS ! cria-t-elle en martelant sa tête de ses poings pour faire rentrer l'information.

Elle eut un haut le cœur, et dut se précipiter vers les toilettes pour aller vomir. « Punaise, t'es vraiment pitoyable ! Regarde-toi, tu es à vomir ! » (et comme c'était le cas….) Elle réitéra son geste et ne put se relever qu'au bout de dix minutes, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Souviens-toi, sale garce, tu n'en as pas le droit ! C'est ton lot, tu fais avec ! »

Se punir :…. Se forcer à penser à sa famille …. Et ne pas pleurer…. La douleur devait rester là, bien présente en elle, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en faire étalage, c'était de sa faute….. elle n'en avait pas le droit, c'était de sa faute….

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Je vous avais dit qu'elle allait devenir tarée, la pauvre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que c'est court, j'aurais pu faire avec les pages qui me restent deux très longs chapitres, mais ça se coupait mieux en trois, les parties étaient plus présentes dans le texte, coupures naturelles ! Enfin, je me comprends ! Il ne me reste plus que douze petites pages à taper, ce qui signifie que les deux chapitres suivants seront eux aussi assez courts ! M'enfin, si on compare à certaines fics, mes chapitres, même les plus courts sont déjà très longs !**

**Donc, je vais vous laisser dépérir pendant deux ou trois jours avant de balancer la fin, histoire que ça ait bien le temps de décanter, et surtout, parce que je ne suis pas là, l'appel de la clinique ! Croyez-moi, je préfèrerai et de loi, être en train de taper ma fic plutôt que de m'emmerder à la clinique le jour de mes 18 ans, (c'est le 3). Et bon annif à mes deux lionnes du 2 ! Vous faîtes quel âge les filles ?**

**Et au cas où…. Bon annif à ma chtite Malicia-Sirkis qui fait ses 16 ans le 14, et qui a fait une fic trop bien sur Rogue et une belle arrivante rebelle.**

**Allez, ah, et encore une fois, le mot d'ordre, même si je vous les brise, c'est : REVIEWS !**

**Bon, okay, j'ai un peu de temps, je vais publier un autre chapitre, et essayer de taper le dernier avant de partir !**


	34. Chapter 34

Et c'est parti pour l'avant dernier chapitre de la partie 1, intitulée : « une nouveau départ » ! Celui là, je le publie le 2, et le3 ; je serai en clinique, mais j'essaierai de faire un saut chez moi, pour publier le dernier chapitre, je voudrais bien avoir terminé le jour de mon anniversaire ! C'est idiot, mais bon….. En fait, je crois que la folle c'était plutôt Aulandral7, non ? surnommée ainsi par sa maman, c'est terrible les mères.

Ah, la joie des scènes de déprime, ce sont celles que je préfère écrire !

Pitite note pour Ayla, je demande certes l'avis des lecteurs, savoir ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic, ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, ….. on m'a fait quelques remarques négatives que j'ai su prendre avec philosophie, en revanche je n'apprécie pas les accusations fausses, et qu'on me reproche 36 fois des trucs pour lesquels je m'étais déjà excusée ou que j'avais déjà expliqué. Là c'est plus des critiques c'est de l'acharnement !

Après qu'on me dise qu'on n'aime pas ma fic parce qu'elle manque de suspense ou qu'elle n'est pas bien construite ou autre, (enfin qu'il y ait des raisons valables), là je ne dis pas, il faut savoir faire la part des choses, c'est tout Néanmoins, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, même si j'ai été très méchante avec Cristal, je sais pas si tu sais ce que ça fait, de se prendre toujours les mêmes réflexions et accusations à travers la figure quand tu te donnes du mal pour satisfaire tes lecteurs. Ben l'air de rien, ça fait du mal ! Après peut-être que je le prend trop à cœur, mais ma fic, c'est un projet dans lequel je m'étais beaucoup investie personnellement, alors forcément…..

Merci beaucoup à toi Etincelledevie pour ta review, voilà un truc que vous n'aviez pas prévu vous voyez, hahaha ! (le cri de la folle dangereuse quia pété une bulle) Bon annif avec du retard, je ne savais pas, désolée ! Décidément, j'ai beaucoup de lionnes qui m'entourent, faut croire que c'est le signe qui ça, oué les fanas de SEVERUS ROGUE EN FORCE !

Les deux jours suivants passèrent aussi douloureusement que lentement. Elle s'obligeait à adopter une conduite nonchalante et un air guilleret ; non pas pour rassurer ses amis (c'était le cadet de ses soucis), mais pour s'infliger la correction qu'elle pensait mériter. Elle avait tué sa famille ; les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus au monde venaient d'être massacrées par sa faute. Ses amis, qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, ne partageaient guère son enthousiasme, ils voyaient plutôt son comportement comme les prémices d'une proche explosion. Chaque fois que les professeurs lui demandaient si elle tenait bon, ça lui faisait un peu plus mal, c'était comme si on la replongeait de force dans la réalité, de peur qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle avait fait. Ca lui coûtai énormément de toujours répondre avec le sourire que tout allait pour le mieux, alors qu'elle avait tellement envie de pleurer, de hurler sa douleur. Bien entendu, tous savaient qu'elle mentait, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, elle n'essayait pas de les tromper, c'était simplement un conflit entre elle et elle-même. Elle se sentait sans arrêt surveillée, les gens chuchotaient à son passage, elle avait même entendu une conversation entre deux professeurs ; ils disaient que Dumbledore s'arrangeait pour que quelqu'un ait toujours un œil sur elle. Il devait craindre qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà pensé au suicide ! Evidemment, elle l'avait déjà envisagé plusieurs fois ; mais ça lui semblait être une trop belle échappatoire, et elle ne méritait pas qu'on mette un terme à ses souffrance. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que repousser l'échéance, elle se savait condamnée ; viendrait bien un moment où elle ne pourrait plus tenir. Elle mettrait un terme à ses jours, le jour elle ne pourrait plus contenir ses larmes. Mais, pour l'instant, elle devait souffrir, comme eux avaient souffert, lorsqu'ils avaient été brûlés vivants dans leur maison scellée par magie, ainsi, elle pourrait peut-être se pardonner un peu…. Non, elle ne mettrait pas fin à ses jours ; il était hors de question qu'elle s'en tire aussi facilement ; et puis…. C'était son unique chance de salut. Enfin…. C'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce jour-là, où elle surprit une conversation entre ses amis :

- Il faut faire attention avec Elodie, entendit-elle reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Ron, elle a un comportement bizarre.

- Elle vient de perdre ses parents, dit Harry, elle ne peut pas aller aussi bien qu'elle veut bien nous laisser le croire. Lorsqu'elle parlait de son frère, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait personne de plus important à ses yeux. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie souffrir alors, elle fait la brave.

- C'est ridicule ! dit Hermione. On ne devrait pas avoir à se cacher en ce genre de circonstances !

Ils n'avaient véritablement rien compris.

- En plus, reprit Harry, j'ai trouvé que son comportement aujourd'hui était encore plus étrange que d'habitude !

- Je sens arriver la grosse dépression, déclara la jeune fille à la chevelure fauve d'une voix grave, il va falloir la surveiller de près. Tant qu'elle s'obstinera à se cloîtrer dans son mutisme et à refouler ses sentiments, son état ne pourra qu'empirer !

- Elle va craquer, dit Cindy. Elle a craqué il y a deux jours, elle faisait peine à voir ! Elle va craquer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. Elle dévala les marches du dortoir dans lesquelles elle s'était cachée pour écouter leur discussion, et traversa la salle commune en courant, juste sous le nez de ses amis. Elle sortit. Ils ne la suivraient pas, ils comprendraient qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule. Tant mieux ! Au moins, elle ne serait pas dérangée dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Non, mais quel culot ! Oser prétendre savoir à quel point elle pouvait souffrir de la perte de ces trois personnes qui lui étaient plus chères que tout. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée, pleurait-elle en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Je n'ai pas pu y arriver, je ne suis pas si forte…. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer sans vous….je suis désolée…. Pardon…. D'être si faible ! Pardon !

Elle fractura la porte du bureau du professeur de potions grâce au sort que lu avait appris Cindy, elle savait qu'il gardait les potions dangereuses dans son armoire privée. C'était sa réserve de magie noire, il l'avait d'ailleurs un jour menacé de s'en servir contre elle. Peut-être que ces longues heures de retenue avaient pour unique but de lui apprendre où se trouvaient les poisons, afin qu'un jour elle puisse les utiliser. Foutaises, elle n'avait jamais cru au destin, ça n'avait pas de sens, « pas vrai maman ? » Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, le petit flacon contenait à peine une gorgée de breuvage, c'était sa délivrance, elle pourrait dormir éternellement. Elle ne verrait plus la pitié de ses amis, elle ne verrait plus son frère l'appeler dans les flammes…. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- J'arrive, murmura-t-elle, en portant le flacon à ses lèvres et en fermant les yeux.

(je sais ça va être sans surprise, mais ce passage est fait pour resserrer les liens, c'est d'ailleurs pur ça aussi que le mort des parents a été faite, ce ne sont pas des persos super importants, donc le lecteur n'est pas attristé, et ça permet de se focaliser sur la relation R/E) Elle sentit une sorte de courant d'air dans son dos et soudain, un grand coup dans sa main expulsa la fiole qui se brisa contre le mur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…..

Elle reçut alors une formidable gifle qui la cloua au sol. Elle porta une main à sa joue, encore abrutie par le choc.

- MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENTE ! hurla le maître des potions, penché au-dessus d'elle.

- POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CA ? cria-t-elle en regardant le liquide flasque, couler le long de la paroi de pierre.

- VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE DE VOTRE STUPIDITE ?

- CA NE SONT PAS VOS AFFAIRES ! dit-elle en se relevant essayant de le repousser.

- AU CONTRAIRE ! siffla t il.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? CA FERAIT DESORDRE QU'UNE ELEVE SE TUE DANS VOTRE BUREAU ? J'IRAI LE FAIRE AILLEURS S'IL N'Y A QUE CA ! JE ME FICHE EPERDUMENT DES ENNUIS QUE CA VOUS CAUSERAIT !

- PETITE IDIOTE ! JE NE VOUS PARLE PAS DE CA ! vociféra-t-il en la plaquant rudement contre un mur de la petite pièce.

Elle vit alors l'expression de son visage ; il était livide, on aurait dit qu'il avait eu peur. Il avait le souffle court.

- J'ai tout foiré, reprit-elle plus doucement. J'ai tout perdu, j'ai fichu ma vie en l'air. Ca aurait dû être moi, pleurait-elle. CA AURAIT DU ETRE MOI !

Une autre claque retentit.

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! CROYEZ-VOUS QUE C'EST CE QUE VOS PARENTS AURAIENT VOULU : VOUS VOIR MOURIR A LEUR SUITE ? VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS LE DROIT DE LE PENSER ! VOUS SALISSEZ LEUR MEMOIRE !

- Ca aurait dû être moi. Tout le monde…. Aurait été moins triste si ça avait été moi !

- Ca n'aurait pas fait plaisir à vos stupides amis…. Et ça ne m'aurait pas réjoui non plus !

Elle se laissa tomber par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu ? Vous n'auriez pas dû…. Je ne pourrai pas y arriver sans eux…. Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas une solution, Miss Merson ! chuchota-t-il en appuyant sa tête, d'une main, sur sa propre poitrine. Ce n'est pas une solution !

Elle fondit en larmes.

- Chhh ! chuchotait-il comme pour l'apaiser.

- Pourquoi…. Ne vous moquez-vous pas de moi ?... Vous ….. me mettez mal à l'aise……

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à la bercer avec douceur.

- J'en ai marre, reprit-elle, de faire semblant d'aller bien ! …. Je n'y arrive plus !

- Alors arrêtez ! Vous pensez réellement qu'ils auraient aimé vous voir vous faire du mal comme vous le faîtes ? dit-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

- …… J'avais juré……. Que je ne pleurerai plus,……… bégaya-t-elle. (c'est cela oui !)

- Vous êtes bête d'avoir pensé pouvoir vous retenir en pareille circonstance ! Les gens comme vous ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de pleurer pour évacuer leur douleur.

- ….. Les gens…… comme moi ? répéta-t-elle. Parce que vous ne rentrez pas dans cette catégorie ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

Il détourna les yeux, et lâchant la jeune fille, se releva, il paraissait gêné pour la première fois. Elle se releva à son tour, sans le quitter des yeux, alors qu'à sa grande surprise, lui, semblait vouloir fuir son regard.

- Pardon ! murmura-t-elle. J'avais oublié…. Les gens comme vous sont différents…. Ils ne savent plus le faire.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, et sa mâchoire se crispa, même s'il ne répondait pas, elle comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Mais, elle, elle en était trop capable….. ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il finit par se retourner vers elle, elle recommençait à suffoquer et était comme prise de spasmes. Il la fit asseoir et s'assit à son tour derrière son bureau. Il croisa ses longs doigts, pâles et noueux sous son menton et l'observait se vider peu à peu de son chagrin. Il ne disait rien, il l'écoutait. Elle avait besoin qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il l'écoute sans l'interrompre. Il fallait qu'elle se confie sans avoir l'impression d'être jugée.

- Je sais… que c'est égoïste de dire ça…. Mais….. maintenant… je me retrouve toute seule ! parvint-elle à articuler, ses paroles saccadées par les sanglots. Toute seule…. Je ne veux pas…. Qu'ils s'en aillent….. je n'ai même pas pu leur dire…. Que je les aimais…. Je n'ai pas été capable d'être là….. Je les voyais vivre éternellement….. et….. maintenant…. Ils n sont plus là !

Elle marqua une pause pour laisser rouler sur ses joues la tristesse qui lui nouait la gorge.

- Mon frère…. N'aurait pas dû mourir…. Il venait de traverser…. la partie la plus éprouvante de ses études….. il allait mener la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé….. c'est pas juste ! s'écria-t-elle en hoquetant entre ses pleurs. Pourquoi lui ? Mes parents… passaient leur temps à vanter ses mérites…. Il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait….alors que moi….mes notes baissaient inexorablement….. et ils passaient leur temps à me comparer à lui….. Son avenir était bien plus prometteur que le mien !

- Ca n'est pas pour autant que votre vie avait moins de valeur que la sienne, la coupa Rogue.

Elle fut surprise par cette interruption, elle avait presque oublié la présence du professeur, qui pourtant, ne cessait de la fixer. Il semblait vouloir sonder son esprit.

- Malgré ça, continua-t-elle, je l'aimais…. Beaucoup ! Je les aimais tous les trois…. Très fort. Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, agrippant fortement son bras droit, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès du maître des potions, il la regardait faire, mais ne bougea pas. Elle semblait avoir besoin de ça… c'était toujours mieux que le suicide qu'elle s'était choisi au départ. Elle ne put plus parler tant les sanglots affluaient dans sa gorge. Sa voix s'étouffait, et ne produisait plus que des gémissements aigus lorsqu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Il la laissa faire, et comme quelques jours auparavant, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par cette vague de tristesse qui l'avait enfin submergée.

Elle se réveilla dans un lieu qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Le lit dans lequel elle reposait était grand, la pièce était sombre et froide, triste. Elle se souvint : elle savait où elle se trouvait. Mais, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir, elle voulait rester là, seule, isolée de tout, du monde extérieur, de ses amis. Elle se tourna face contre l'oreiller, et y trouva un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié : il n'y a avait rien de marqué dessus, mais il était certainement à son attention. Elle le déplia lentement, ses mains tremblant un peu et reconnut l'écriture nette et soignée :

_ Je peux comprendre que la perspective de retrouver vos amis et leurs questions pitoyables soit déplaisante pour l'instant. Vous n'avez certainement pas envie de vous retrouver confrontée à leurs regards larmoyants emplis de pitié. Par conséquent, si vous désirez vous isoler quelques temps sans avoir à subir ce genre de désagréments, vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'il vous plaira. _

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre de qui il venait. Elle le relut plusieurs fois, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire que ce personnage qui s'était montré si odieux il y avait à peine quelques jours de cela, puisse se comporter de manière si attentionnée avec elle. Oui mais…. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'une telle tragédie lui tomberait dessus. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à cette pensée et son menton se remit à trembler. Comme elle était couchée sur le dos, une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'éteindre dans sa nuque. Le chagrin la submergea de nouveau et elle laissa une fois encore, libre cours à toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait refoulées jusqu'à lors.

Elle entendait des cris, et…. Une chaleur étouffante…. Elle se retourna ; sa maison brûlait. Elle entendait des cris provenant de l'intérieur du brasier. Soudain, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec elle-même…. Elle mit du temps à comprendre que son visage se reflétait dans un masque d'argent. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées, rassemblées devant le feu de joie ne pouvaient retenir leurs rires gras,…. Elle avait mal…. Elle avait si mal de les entendre rire ainsi de son malheur. Les hurlements croissaient, ils l'appelaient. Elle voulut crier pour les appeler à son tour, mais sa voix resta prisonnière dans sa gorge. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle ne parviendrait pas à les sauver, elle était complètement impuissante, elle se sentait aussi sale que si elle avait été un de ces mages noirs qui se délectaient du spectacle. Elle n'était capable que de pleurer…. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. …. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent…. Vite, vite….. sinon, ils allaient mourir….. arrêtez, ARRETEZ !

- ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, pleurant et suffoquant. Elle avait crié très fort, elle transpirait abondamment et sa tête tournait à lui donner la nausée. Une douleur atroce lancinait dans sa poitrine….. même dans ses rêves, elle ne pouvait pas trouver la paix. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, et plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes, les cris de sa famille toujours présents dans sa tête. Elle releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à hurler comme une démente pour chasser les suppliques de sa tête, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses sanglots s'accentuant. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tut, malgré les spasmes qui continuaient de la faire sursauter. Il avait posé sa main sur son front. Elle se trouva confrontée à un regard noir et brillant. Les siens la brûlaient à force d'avoir tant pleuré.

- Ne vous agitez pas tant ! Vous avez de la fièvre ! fit la voix grave du maître des potions assis à ses côtés.

Il se releva, et, instinctivement, elle le rattrapa par un pan de sa cape, d'un geste désespéré. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme ; elle le regardait les yeux tout humides.

- …. Pas…. Ne partez pas….s'il …. Vous plaît……..ne me laissez…….. pas toute seule ! …………………Pro…….fesseur……

Il poussa long soupir, mais c'est sans une once de méchanceté dans le regard qu'il s'assit à ses côtés, avec patience presque… Il prit son visage d'enfant entre ses mains et la força à le regarder.

- Miss Merson, je ne vous laisserai vous entendez ? Jamais ! dit-il en séchant les larmes qui coulaient abondamment. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça ! C'est bien imprimé dans votre crâne ? J'allais simplement chercher un remède pour faire baisser votre fièvre.

- S'il…. Vous plait……

On aurait dit une enfant perdue. Il se leva malgré les supplications. Elle était à nouveau au bord des larmes, comme une fillette abandonnée ; on aurait dit que son cerveau avait été ravagé et qu'elle était retombée en enfance. Il revint près de la jeune femme et lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole.

- Maintenant, recouchez-vous ! dit-il en se détournant d'elle.

- Plus jamais….

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de franchir la porte.

- …… je ne veux les revoir dans les flammes, murmura-t-elle d'un ton absent.

Quelques secondes après qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui, elle entendit les rumeurs d'une conversation, dont elle eut d'abord du mal à percevoir le sens.

- Comment se porte-t-elle Severus ? fit une voix de vieillard lasse.

- Son état est…lamentable, monsieur le directeur. Le décès de sa famille l'a complètement démolie ! De plus, les cauchemars qu'elle fait n'arrangent en rien son état, elle s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Si ça continue ainsi, elle ne résistera pas longtemps.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui donner de la potion anti-rêves si ça peut l'aider à se rétablir ?

- Je ne crois pas Minerva ! contredit Dumbledore. Au mieux elle dormira plus sereinement, mais une grande partie de sa peine s'évacue lors de ces mauvais rêves. Son agonie serait au final plus longue et douloureuse.

- Mais….

- Il n'y a qu'elle seule qui ait le pouvoir de trouver la force nécessaire pour surpasser cette épreuve. Elle est seule à pouvoir décider de continuer à se battre ou bien de renoncer… elle est seule à pouvoir décider de continuer à vivre, ou de se laisser mourir.

Se laisser mourir… pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait plus personne susceptible de la regretter après tout. Les paroles du maître des potions revinrent à cet instant précis, résonner dans sa tête comme une gifle cinglante. Non, ce n'était pas la volonté de ses parents, elle n'avait pas le droit de déshonorer leur mémoire à ce point (le courage c'est de continuer à vivre quand on a tout perdu). Elle devait vivre. Pour ses parents et son frère qui s'étaient sacrifiés, elle vivrait. Il n'était pas question qu'elle devienne une faible, elle voulait devenir forte, devenir capable de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle se devait de leur survivre, elle devait les venger. Au moins ça, elle le leur devait. Elle jurait de le détruire, quitte à en mourir. Elle l'écharperait cette ordure, à cause de lui, elle avait tout perdu, ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux….

- Je te jure que je te ferai la peau salopard ! Je n'aurai plus besoin de me cacher pour pleurer, je te ferai regretter ce que tu m'as fait enfoiré ! Je te le jure, tu supplieras pour que le jour où tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ne soit jamais arrivé !

Ce n'était plus la peine de regarder en arrière, il fallait qu'elle pense sérieusement à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle passa les trois jours suivants dans des rêves remplis de fantômes.

Elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit, elle y avait imprégné une odeur macabre. Elle se demandait où Rogue pouvait bien dormir alors qu'elle occupait sa chambre. Rogue…. Alors qu'elle versait les larmes de son deuil, il s'était occupé d'elle comme si c'était tout naturel. Elle avait encore tellement mal, il est des blessures qui ne cicatrisent jamais. Mais celle-ci, elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle cicatrise, il fallait que la douleur reste bien vivace pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance. Malgré son envie constante de pleurer, elle se retenait, pas pour se punir, comme précédemment, mais parce qu'elle savait que se morfondre ne l'aiderait pas à accomplir le devoir qu'elle s'était prescrit. Là était toute la différence, elle en tirait sa force, elle le savait (ce qui ne vous tue pas, vous rend plus fort). Il fallait aller de l'avant (go ahead !comme dirait l'autre). Elle quitta définitivement ses appartements ce jour-là, laissant derrière elle sa faiblesse passée, elle fermait la porte sur cette part de ténèbres (non ne va pas vers la lumière !).

Salut aux deux reines de la jungle du 2 Août, et BON ANNIVERSAIRE LES FILLES ! JE VOUS AIME !

Euh…. Chtite review…… peut-être ?


	35. Chapter 35: l'ultime chapitre

Vlà ti pas que le chapitre 34 n'est pas encore posté que je commence déjà l'ultime chapitre de la partie 1, le chapitre 35. J'espère en tout cas, que je ne vous aurais pas trop embêté durant les remises à jour. Je suis sûre (c'est pas prétentieux !) que dans tout l'histoire de ce site, on vous aura jamais posté une histoire aussi longue aussi vite. Bon, je m'arrête là, je continuerai mon blabla à la fin ! Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci de votre fidélité à tous !

Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver dans la grande salle, le silence se fit peu à peu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille que l'on n'avait pas revue depuis près d'une semaine, et qui était au cœur de toutes les rumeurs. Elle s'avança un peu gênée vers sa table, faisant mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien. C'était l'heure du dîner. Elle prit place entre Hermione et Neville, et petit à petit, la rumeur des conversations reprit son cours, bien qu'elle se doutât de quoi pouvait s'agir la majorité d'entre elles. Ses quatre amis la regardaient l'air soucieux, sans oser rien dire. Elle, n'osait pas affronter leurs regards.

- Pardon !

Les quatre adolescents se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que…. commença-t-elle, sentant ses joues se colorer et resserrant son poing sur la table, je n'ai pas su me confier.

- Tu n'as absolument pas à chercher à te faire pardonner de quoi que ce soit ! la rassura Ron qui pour une fois disait quelque chose de censé.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Hermione. On n'a pas été capable de t'aider nous non plus. On n'a pas compris à quel point tu étais mal. On aurait dû te suivre ce soir-là… et t'empêcher de faire…. Ce que tu voulais faire.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers ses camarades, elle aurait tant voulu qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais. Elle se sentait si… ridicule.

- C'est Dumbledore qui nous a mis au courant. Comme on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir pendant si longtemps, on est allés le harceler jusqu'à son bureau. Ca faisait quand même cinq jours. dit Cindy.

Elle ne regrettait pas qu'ils ne l'aient pas suivie hors du dortoir ce soir-là, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se sentir si libérée sans l'aide de Rogue.

- Même… même si j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que plus jamais je ne les verrai, je veux devenir forte, dit-elle la voix tremblante mais ferme, essuyant une larme qui faisait son chemin le long de sa joue. Nous avons un objectif en commun Harry. Je….. vais venger ma famille, dit-elle en serrant les dents pour s'empêcher à nouveau de pleurer. Je vais démolir cet espèce de salopard qui se prend pour Dieu, et qui a détruit ma vie ! Il va payer au centuple tout ce qu'il m'a fait !

Elle regardait d'un air déterminé le jeune homme aux yeux verts, elle pleurait certes, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi forte. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur étrange.

- Je suis avec toi ! lui dit-il en resserrant sa main sur celle crispée de la jeune femme.

- On est tous avec toi ! dit Hermione en l'imitant.

Les deux autres exécutèrent le même geste.

- Merci !

- Ca sert à ça les amis !

Regardez-moi, où que vous soyez ! Je suis encore un peu flageolante, il m'arrive encore de pleurer et je tremble encore beaucoup, mais, je suis déterminée, je n'ai désormais qu'un seul objectif ; et je ne mourrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas réalisé cet objectif !

Elle détourna son regard vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard de chacun des membres de l'ordre. Tous quatre avaient leurs regards braqués sur la jeune fille. Ses amis se rendirent compte qu'elle fixait Rogue intensément, elle s'en fichait. Les yeux châtain se noyèrent dans les yeux noirs. Elle se trompait : tous ceux auxquels elle tenait n'étaient pas morts.

Le lundi suivant, les résultats des de leurs ASPICs furent envoyés aux élèves. Le midi au déjeuner, un rouleau de parchemin fut envoyé à chaque élève, cacheté du sceau du ministère, et porté par des hiboux moyen duc. Ron pesta contre son hibou qui venait de lâcher son relevé de notes dans son bol de céréales, l'éclaboussant au passage. Les quatre amis décachetèrent en même temps leur lettre avec un sentiment d'excitation mêlé d'angoisse. Ils déroulèrent lentement le parchemin de manière à lire ligne à ligne leurs résultats selon les matières :

_ Le ministère de la magie a le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été brillamment reçue à votre examen de fin d'année : _

_ Histoire De La Magie : P _(ça commençait bien…)

_ Métamorphoses : E _

_ Sorts Et Enchantements : O _

_ Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal : O _

_ Divination : P _

_ Soins Aux Créatures Magiques : O _

_ Botanique : A _

_ Astronomie : E _

_ Potions magiques : O _

Elle avait obtenu sept ASPICs au total, dont quatre avec la plus haute mention. Elle n'en revenait pas ; même en potions, elle avait eu la note maximale. Elle avait réussi ses examens et ses amis aussi. Hermione, elle boudait à moitié, elle n'avait obtenu que des O, mais n'avait réussi à arracher qu'un E en potions magiques. Ils fallaient qu'elle prévienne ses parents aux plus vite, ils seraient certainement fou de joie….. elle revint brusquement à la réalité : elle n'avait plus de parents, elle était orpheline. Etant enfant, elle avait souvent fait ce rêve où au début de l'année scolaire, sur les feuilles de présentation, on leur demandait d'indiquer le nombre de frères et sœurs. Chaque fois, elle se réveillait en pleurs ; son frère était mort. Une vague de tristesse la submergea, c'était dans ces moments-là que c'était le plus difficile : la colère la gagna alors. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait haï à ce point…. Ca prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais elle parviendrait à surmonter sa peine, et elle aurait sa revanche… elle l'aurait.

Bientôt, l'année scolaire toucha à sa fin, c'était l'année la plus éprouvante mais également la plus magique de toute sa vie. Celle d'après, ils devraient se séparer, quant à Cindy, elle passait en quatrième année à Poudlard. Son cœur se serrait chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, elle aurait tant voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'y revenir année après année. Mais, c'était fini. Plus jamais elle ne mettrait les pieds dans cette école, du moins, en tant qu'élève.

Le tout dernier soir arriva finalement. La fête battait son plein dans la grande salle. Tous semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Elle remarqua l'absence de Rogue, certainement en train de ruminer dans ses cachots. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter Poudlard, comme d'ailleurs, tout le monde ; ce collège était vraiment fantastique. Une plongea dans la nostalgie, elle décida donc de s'éclipser discrètement pour ne pas ruiner l'ambiance festive. Elle avait beau s'être un peu remise, elle ne se sentait pas encore d'humeur à faire la fête. Il faisait frais dans le parc de l'école, la brise était très agréable. Elle marcha jusqu'au lac, la Lune se reflétait dans l'eau, elle s'avança pour l'admirer. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, comme ça lui arrivait beaucoup ces temps derniers, elle versa une larme.

- La mélancolie vous submergerait-elle miss Merson ? fit une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Elle fit volte face, reconnaissant la voix du maître des potions. Il était assis sur le tronc renversé, sous l'arbre non loin du lac. Elle sourit.

- Je crois que j'ai davantage pleuré cette année, que durant toutes les autres réunies, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, on aurait pu vous prendre pour une vulgaire pleurnicheuse, se moqua-t-il.

Il semblait avoir totalement laissé de côté la douceur dont il avait usé avec elle durant cette fameuse semaine.

- Vous ne faîtes pas la fête avec vos camarades ?

- Non, fit-elle de la tête. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça…….. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, quand on m'a annoncé le décès de ma famille.

Il ne répondit rien, qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Elle ne le regardait pas mais elle l'entendit se lever, elle sentit sa présence juste derrière elle.

- Avez-vous envisagé ce que vous feriez l'an prochain ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas où j'irai vivre. ……. Tout ce que je sais, reprit-elle après un long moment, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à me faire à l'idée que plus jamais je n'entrerai dans une de ces salles de classe pour y suivre un cours. J'ai l'impression que cette année n'a été qu'un simple rêve…. Un cauchemar par moments, mais un laps de temps fictif. Et… je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller malgré tout ce qui a pu m'arriver de mauvais au cour de cette année.

Elle se retourna vers le sombre professeur, essayant de capter son regard.

- Il y a…. encore quelque chose que je tenais absolument à vous dire ! Cela fait déjà un bout de temps que j'y pense, mais le courage me manquait !

Il arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

- Je me rappelle vous avoir dit des choses horribles sur le coup de la colère, des choses que je ne pensais pas, reprit-elle en rougissant fortement, priant pour que ça ne se remarque pas sous le clair de lune. Je tiens à réparer tous les dommages que j'ai pu causer par ma stupidité !

- Je vous vois venir, Merson, et je n'ai nullement envie d'entendre vos jéré…..

- Détrompez-vous ! Ce n'est pas uniquement pour vous présenter des excuses que je vous dis cela, c'est également pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Je sais bien que c'est égoïste, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter. Mais, tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire ce jour-là, sachez que je ne le pensais pas.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir forcée de quoi que ce soit, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure en un rictus méprisant. Je vous assure que vous n'avez causé aucun…. « dommage » ! continua-t-il sur le même ton froid et ironique.

- Non ! dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je vous assure que je dis la vérité, s'emporta-t-elle, vexée qu'il ne la croie pas. Vous ne m'inspirez ni haine, ni dégoût ! C'est même…. le contraire ! finit-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix, relevant ses yeux rougis vers lui.

Il la fixa un moment, il avait l'air surpris. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, il rompit le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé.

- Si vous vous remettez à pleurer comme la dernière fois, vos yeux vont finir par être tellement gonflés, qu'on pourra jouer au Quidditch avec, dit-il en la voyant à nouveau perdre le contrôle.

Elle eut un petit rire face à cette remarque. Lui, ne souriait même pas ; il semblait concentré sur le visage féminin. Elle s'avança un peu plus, elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlace lentement, posant doucement sa tête sur son torse. Elle attendait avec crainte le moment où il allait la repousser. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur ; ils sont rapides, trahissent son malaise. Elle pouvait voir ses mains se crisper, il hésitait, elle ferma les yeux et sentit les puissant bras du maître des potions se refermer sur elle. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis, se mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle s'y sentait bien, elle retrouvait l'étreinte réconfortante de ce fameux soir dans la salle secrète. Elle leva sa tête vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas partir ! souffla-t-elle.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et ferma ses paupières, cherchant les lèvres masculines des siennes. Elle les rouvrit avec surprise, un nœud dans l'estomac. Il m'avait devancée : il avait resserré sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et avait enfoui une main dans sa longue chevelure. Contrairement à la première fois qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes ça en disait long. Sa tête commençait à s'embrumer, son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Elle eut un étourdissement lorsqu'elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte, pressant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, franchissant ainsi la barrière de ses dents. Un long frisson parcourut son échine lorsque sa langue vint trouver la sienne et la caresser avidement en un intense baiser qui n'avait plus rien de chaste. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il détacha ses lèvres de la bouche féminine. Il desserra sa prise mais resta très proche d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'expression de son visage : il était dos aux rayons de la Lune. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son élève et écarta les mèches brunes qui lui en bloquaient l'accès. Elle tressaillit en sentant le souffle chaud de l'homme sur sa nuque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre une telle chose.

- Je pensais que vous vous étiez rétablie, Miss Merson, susurra-t-il.

Elle se figea, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

- Il semblerait que j'ai fait erreur. Une odeur pestilentielle plane tout autour de vous, elle vous imprègne, vous colle à la peau ; c'est une odeur funeste, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait-il lui dire des choses aussi monstrueuses, après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?

- Votre malaise est tel que vous vous jetez sur le premier venu ! chuchota-t-il. Vous ne devez pas vous reposer sur moi, ce n'est pas mon rôle !

Elle allait rétorquer qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, encore rougies par leur baiser, en signe d'avertissement. Ca y est, ses yeux recommençaient à s'embrumer.

- Vous comme moi, reprit-il, savons parfaitement pourquoi vous vous êtes tournée vers moi. Actuellement, votre attirance pour la mort, sous quelque forme qu'elle se présente, fait que j'en deviens une incarnation assez satisfaisante. Hum, (il eut un sourire amer) non, en fait, je l'ai toujours été. Quel que soit le subterfuge que vous emploierez vous parvenir à votre autodestruction, je n'en serai pas l'auteur !

Se disant, il se redressa, s'éloigna un peu, la toisa d'un regard méprisant et s'en retourna vers le château. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger, littéralement abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. A présent, ses larmes coulaient librement sur son visage reflétant l'incrédulité la plus totale. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il craché à la figure de cette façon ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle avait entendu chaque parole qu'il avait prononcée, en avait saisi le sens, mais n'avait toujours pas compris le « pourquoi » de tout ça. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe parsemée de rosée sur laquelle se reflétait les rayons de Lune comme mille paillettes d'argent ; telles un millier de larmes c'était (l'instant poésie du soir). Son regard tourné vers le château, bien qu'elle ne le voyait plus, il était plongé dans le vague, le vide en elle était si immense que pendant un instant, elle voulut sombrer sans espoir de réveil.

Les élèves finissaient de boucler leurs valises, les retardataires couraient en tous sens pour rassembler leurs affaires à la dernière minute. C'était évidemment le cas de Ron et de Harry. Alors que les trois filles avaient terminé de faire leurs bagages la veille, eux, n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de se presser. A dix heures moins le quart, le train devait quitter la gare de Pré au Lard. A neuf heures et demi, tous les élèves attendaient dans le grand hall, la venue de Hagrid, qui devait les conduire jusqu'aux calèches tirées par les fameux sombrals. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas les voir. Elle sourit tristement ; après tout, ils n'étaient pas morts devant elle. Elle descendit du véhicule, suivie de Ron, Harry et Hermione, n'ayant que quatre places, la calèche ne pouvait accueillir Cindy. Elle s'installa dans le train, elle était fatiguée, des valises cernaient ses yeux ; elle n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Avant de monter dans la calèche, elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de se retourner une dernière fois vers le château, de toute façon, à quoi cela aurait-il bien pu lui servir ? Tout comme cet homme, elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas revu depuis la veille au soir, il ne s'était pas montré ce matin non plus au petit déjeuner. Une boule se fit sentir dans sa gorge et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer ; qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se détester quand elle se sentait aussi faible ! Elle se souvenait de ses moindres paroles ; il avait été odieux. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu entièrement tort dans ses propos, c'était bel et bien ce sentiment de désespoir qui l'avait poussée à agir, seulement, elle l'aimait depuis longtemps. Le nœud dans sa trachée se fit de plus en plus présent. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir brisé ce seul sentiment si pur qu'elle nourrissait envers lui, c'était le seul qu'il lui restait, et il l'avait brisé. Il en avait fait quelque chose de sale et de malsain. Elle se sentait ridicule : folle d'avoir pu croire…. Enfin…… De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas se lamenter plus longtemps. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant et où elle irait. Pour la première fois, personne ne l'attendrait sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait une vengeance à accomplir, c'était l'unique chose qui avait de l'importance à présent. Elle se préparait à affronter le moment difficile où auraient lieu les retrouvailles entre les enfants du Poudlard-Express, et leurs parents.

Arrivée à la gare de King's Cross, quai numéro 9 ¾, elle ne paniquait plus, comme au premier jour, elle ignorait tout de ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant, mais elle était encore debout, et elle marchait, et aussi difficile que ce soit, elle se préparait à ce nouveau départ.

FIN (de la première partie)

Voilà l'ultime chapitre de « Un nouveau départ », la suite s'intitule, « une quête de vengeance », et sera certainement bien plus longue que cette partie là. Pour l'annif de mes deux copines Nefra et Magic-Pinky, je publie deux chapitres d'un coup que vous pourrez lire pendant mon absence. Et vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir pour mon anniversaire ? Tout plein de reviews ! connaître vos impressions….

Je voulais aussi remercier Jwulee qui m'a suivie depuis le début comme d'autres d'ailleurs. Je sus contente d'avoir réussi à retranscrire les émotions comme il le fallait. Mais, pardon d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs douloureux, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de faire mourir les parents de l'héroïne, je sais qu'on ne joue pas avec la vie, et je me sentais un peu mal vis-à-vis de mes propres parents. Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne se rend jamais compte de ce qu'on a tant qu'on ne l'a pas perdu. Même si nos parents sont pénibles (les miens en tête), on est quand même bien chanceux de les avoir. Ne faisons pas l'insulte à ceux qui ne les ont plus, de les dévaloriser. Aussi chiants soient-ils, ils restent néanmoins un trésor inestimable.

Je répondrais à toute vos questions et vos reviews dans un prochain chapitre, qui ne comportera pas de nouveau chapitre de l'histoire certes, mais je m'étendrai sur les réponses ! Je compte sur vous, allez gros kissous.

PS : j'en ai bavé pour finir de tout taper avant de partir . Je reviens le 4.


	36. Chapter 36

Salut Keana,

Je publie ce chapitre qui n'en est pas un uniquement parce que ça fait deux jours que je cherche un moyen de répondre à la toute dernière review que tu m'as laissée, sans succès. Finalement, il ne reste que ce moyen là de te contacter. Bien sûr que je lis les commentaires qu'on est à même de poster sur mes fics, surtout les tiens car tu m'as suivie de bout en bout et tu es une des rares à l'avoir fait !

Pour information, je suis en train de « donner un coup de jeune » à ma fic en essayant de rendre moins niais les premiers chapitres sur lesquels j'ai apporté quelques correctifs, je la publie sur un autre site de fanfictions où les lecteurs sont bien plus avares qu'ici ! (C'est Harry potter selon ses fans… je crois) Si tu es intéressée, j'aimerais bien que tu me communiques ton adresse mail via une review ou alors que tu le fasses sur le nouveau site parce que si ma mémoire est bonne censure les adresses mail. Voilà, j'effacerai ce message quand tu m'auras confirmé que tu l'as eu.

En ce sens, je m'excuse auprès de pour la publication de ce FAUX CHAPITRE et m'engage à le retirer dans les plus brefs délais et désolée si j'ai donné de faux espoirs aux autres lecteurs !


End file.
